


Addictivly Bittersweet

by Sakuraiai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Law School, Lawyers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 76
Words: 132,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: (Based on the movie 'The Proposal')Gabriel Novak is going to get expelled from his job as Head of Criminal Law at Novak and Son's, unless he listens to his fathers wishes, and finally settles down.Workaholic, and hated by everyone around him, he has to find someone who is available, someone desperate and someone who doesn't hate him, to fake a relationship with him.Sam Winchester just wants to make partner at Novak and Son's, and when Gabriel gives him the opportunity to not only meet Charles Novak, a man he's looked up to for years, but also help him get what he wants, how can he say no?He just has to pretend to love Gabriel, make nice with Charles and show that he is a good choice to be partner, and they'd both get what they want.But after getting to know one another, a heated kiss and an impromptu marriage. They didn’t expect to fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!  
> So...I was watching the movie The Proposal the other night (the one with Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds), and honestly, I loved the story line so much that I just had to write a fic based around it.  
> It'll follow the movie to a degree, so hopefully it turns out alright!
> 
> Let's get this party started!

“He’s going to expel me?”

Gabriel’s golden eyes widened as he received the notice from his younger brother, and fellow colleague Castiel Novak. He ran a hand through his slicked back hair and let out a small whimper. In all of his years, he would never have expected something like this happen to him.

He was a god damn Novak, not…not whatever this letter was telling him.

“Father said if you don’t get your act together, he will have to use other precautions,” Castiel answered, tightening his grip on his briefcase. Gabriel knew Castiel hated being the bearer of bad news, but as the youngest associate of their fathers law firm, Novak and Sons, he was usually used as the lackey in these kinds of situations.

It really didn’t suit him, not one bit.

“ _Other precautions,_ ” Gabriel said quietly, scrunching the letter in his fists. How could father do this to him? “You mean he’s going to give my position to Lucifer,”

“Or Michael,” Castiel added softly, knowing how much of a slap to the face that was for Gabriel.

Castiel had been there from the beginning, when Gabriel had started from the bottom. He had seen his older brother alongside him, slaving through law school, and how he had started from the bottom of the law firm, instead of doing what their older brothers had done – of worming their way to the top because they were Novak’s, because this was their fathers company.

Yet, father didn’t know. He hadn’t seen just how much hard work Gabriel had done to get to where he was now. He was no longer the mischievous, happy-go-lucky, candy eating trickster of a man Castiel had known him to be. No. He was strict, harsh, to the point and hateable by everyone around him. He got the job done, and he did it well.

Everyone in the office hated him.

It hurt him to see his fellow colleagues acting that way around Gabriel. Though they only saw what Gabriel showed them, what he was outside of his office. No one really _knew_ him.

Well, no one except himself, his family, and Gabriel’s personal assistant – who, to be honest, didn’t know him all that well either.

What was Gabriel going to do?

Gabriel let out a long breath, taking the words on the page into his mind. The scrunched up paper was a little bit soothing. Though he had wished he didn’t have to go through anything like this at all. Placing the notice onto his desk, he walked around it and sat down on his leather chair – he had spent so much money on that chair, the one thing he had splurged on when he had gotten to this place – He let out another breath, wishing and forcing himself out of a panic attack. This was _his_ office. His _home!_ And now, if he didn’t “get his act together” he was going to lose it all.

What did his father mean?

To be honest, he knew exactly what his father was thinking when he wrote that letter. This whole situation had been used on their oldest brother Michael. Thankfully, Michael had been dating his boyfriend at the time, one Adam Milligan, who back then was a twenty one year old junior doctor at the general hospital. They had kept it quiet, because Michael hadn’t been sure if their father would like that he was dating a _man,_ let alone one who was almost a whole decade younger – well, eight years was still a pretty big gap.

Their sister Anna had been worried that Adam was only in love with him because he was a Novak, and though Gabriel had to hand it to her – he had thought the same thing too – thankfully, that hadn’t been the case.

However, it seemed _that_ hadn’t been the problem, not at all. In fact, Gabriel could vividly remember that particular family dinner night, listening intently as Michael not only confessed that he was gay, but that their own father was bisexual.

He was happy for that, because he too was pansexual. He dated both men, women, whatever really. He didn’t have a type – but for the past few years, actually, ever since he had started working at the law firm now that he thought about it, he didn’t have the time.

Of course when Lucifer had an opinion, it had all gone straight to hell.

Lucifer was such as great big bag of dicks, at the best of times. He was an asshole who thought everyone was supposed to be a certain way, and do things in a particular way. And knowing that his brother was gay, and that their father was bisexual, he had all but disowned them – to which Gabriel had been thankful for, because he remembered his harsh childhood, when Lucifer had used him as a punching bag, teased him, treated him roughly, even stabbed him one too many times and sent him to hospital.

He was the devil. Through and through. And as head of Corporate Law, he was good at what he did, he was one of the best. But he really needed to understand where the lawyer in him ended. He was always overanalysing, always condemning, and always being the absolute bastard that he was, to everyone around him.

But that was what made him who he was now.

Gabriel hated him. So he was more than happy when Lucifer had packed his things and left the main house. He still worked in Novak and Sons, but only as a partner. He didn’t think of his father as anything more than a partner. Which had been devastating for one Charles Novak, he had lost his son. But it had done wonders for the company. Lucifer was ruthless, and it only spurred the other brothers on to be better, to show him that family mattered.

And now Gabriel, as head of criminal law, he was one of the best in his field. All he had to do was “get his act together”. And he knew exactly what his father meant when he wrote that.

He had to settle down.

Too bad, Gabriel wanted nothing of the sort. He had had his share of flings, many one night stands, and way too many flirty situations in clubs all those nights ago. But that was all when he had been in his first year at law school, when he was still trying to figure out just _what_ he wanted to do with his life. He had been a rebel, and if it hadn’t been for his baby brother and that awfully pretentious and hot headed boyfriend of his, one Dean Winchester. Well, honestly. Gabriel would not have seen just what an amazing decision taking the role of working in a law firm really meant.

So he had worked, and worked _hard._ And now, he proudly stood at the head of his division. Sure, he had tried to continue his school lifestyle, thinking he should try to take on the world before the world shackled him to his work desk. But no one understood that he was a late night worker. His job forced him to be chained to his desk, to work day and night, seven days a week. He needed someone who understood, who he could talk shop with, but he also wanted someone who would help him wind down after a long day.

He didn’t _have_ anyone.

“Get my act together?” Gabriel asked. What was he going to do?

“Do you not have someone you could marry?” Castiel asked, settling into the chair opposite him, taking another look at the letter he had placed on the table.

Gabriel shook his head. “Maybe I can just…fake it?”

“ _Fake it?_ ” Castiel asked, leaning forward onto his chair. “You mean a fake relationship to make father leave you alone?”

Gabriel nodded. “Get someone to be my fake fiancé, tell dad I’m settling down, and then he’ll stop this whole thing,” – Gabriel held his father letter up for emphasis – “Then after a few years, when I’ve made my point, me and my . _fiancé_ can get a divorce. I’ll pretend to wallow for a bit, and then I’ll be back to working here, _alone and happy,_ ”

Castiel looked a bit pensive, but he had to agree with Gabriel’s dumb plan. They didn’t have a lot of time. Father had given them a month. A whole month to not only find a person willing to love Gabriel, and want to marry him, but someone who didn’t hear the Novak line and either run in the opposite direction, or drop their panties at any given moment because of the wealth behind their name.

There _had_ to be someone out there. Someone who understood what this meant, without causing the paparazzi to ram down their doors. They needed someone who needed help, someone who would marry Gabriel and be okay for a quick divorce after a few years.

But who?

There was a quaint knock on the door, before it was pushed open. Castiel eyed the familiar man walking through the door. The junior lawyer, who worked under Gabriel’s tutelage.  He was a hard worker, a man with more honour in his pinkie than many of the other lawyers in their firm had in droves. A man who was desperate to make partner – and Castiel knew, he had listened intently to his lover tell him all about how his younger brother wanted to make it big, to make a name for himself.

Sam Winchester…was a perfect choice.

“I got the reports you wanted, Gabriel,” Sam said with an exasperated sigh, he placed them down onto the desk. He noticed the paper under Gabriel’s hand, seeing a few of the words, but didn’t say anything.

Another admirable thing, Castiel noticed. If it had been anyone else, they would have definitely milked the chance to get Gabriel on their side, to blackmail Gabriel to work for them. They would have seen the letter and used it to their advantage straight away.

Sam wasn’t like that. He was honest.

_He was perfect._

“Thanks, Sam,” Gabriel replied, taking a quick look at the cover page of the report. He lifted the heavy paper filled manila folder and let out another long sigh. This was yet another thing to put on his plate of worries.

“Anything else?” Sam asked, narrowing his gaze. “You’re not—uh?” he paused, taking a step back. He wasn’t used to Gabriel being so quiet. Usually the shorter man had annoyed him with at least seven pickup lines by now. None which Sam reacted to, but still, it was there thing.

Placing the file Sam had given him on the very top of the growing pile at his desk, he rifled through a few of his other folders and held one out to Sam.

“Take these files to Charlie, get her to check them out, and bring them back to me,” Gabriel replied nonchalantly, letting out another long sigh.

Sam eyed him weirdly, taking the files, and nodded. That he could do. _This_ – whatever it was – was probably something family related. Castiel was Environmental Law, he only ever came here when there was some kind of protest that caused assault and jail time – which surprisingly wasn’t a lot – or when it was _Novak business_.

Oh well, either way, it wasn’t Sam’s problem. He gave Gabriel one last look, and left the two youngest of the Novak’s to their _business._

Castiel didn’t speak until the door closed all the way, and he was sure Sam wasn’t listening in – not that he would, after all, he _knew_ Sam. He turned to Gabriel, seeing his older brother leaf through the pages of the file Sam had given him.

“What about Sam?” he asked.

“What _about_ Sam?” Gabriel turned a page, not really listening to his brother, but not really reading what was in front of him. His mind was still in turmoil. What the hell was he going to do?

Castiel leaned forward, placing his hands onto the pages he was reading, making Gabriel look up into his dark blue eyes.

“ _What about Sam?_ ” Castiel repeated, slowly, hoping his brother got the hint.

Sam…Sam Winchester. Gabriel hadn’t really paid much attention to the man. Well okay, to be honest, he hadn’t really been paying much attention to anything that wasn’t the current case he was working on.

Sam was an employee at Novak and Son’s, a junior lawyer for almost three years now. And he had been working under Gabriel’s wing for two of them. Gabriel knew he was a hard worker, there was always a note here or there on the files that he had told Sam to read through, that had always helped him out. Sam had an eye that was something else entirely. He was able to see things most lawyers couldn’t dream of seeing. Gabriel was doing his best to give Sam the proper training – though most of it went out the window when he was swamped with a case -- but he knew Sam was going to be a great lawyer one day. One who was worthy of partnering with Novak and Sons.

Unless he went with a competitor, in which case, fuck him.

But that bid the question, would Sam be desperate enough to help him?

Thinking back to all those late nights they had spent together, working on cases, going through the books, and doing research, it was safe to say Sam was single, he was a workaholic, and he understood everything Gabriel was telling him.

He was a perfect choice to be a fake fiancé.

Well, except for one, small, teeny, tiny thing.

Sam _hated_ him!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of your lovely comments!  
> I'm glad you like this fic so far!
> 
> Onto the next chapter!

_Urgh!_  

Sam made his way out of Gabriel's office, politely closing the door behind him and slowly, but surely, making his way down the short hallway to Charlie's desk. The plaque on her table, which had her name and the phrase 'Personal Assistant to Gabriel Novak' emblazoned on it, shone like it usually did – he had seen her polishing at it whenever she had the chance. She was very proud of her position here at Novak and Sons. He admired her for that. 

He stood in front of her, watching as she was busy typing away at something on her computer, her curly red hair was tucked back over one ear to show a blue tooth earphone, and she had thick rimmed glasses on her face – which she mostly used for when she had been at the computer screen for a long time.  

He placed the files on the table with a little more force than necessary. The sound of the papers slapping noisily on her desk broke her out of her revere. She paused what she was doing and looked up at him. 

"Morning Sammy!" She said with a bright smile on her pretty face, but it fell when she saw his straight and annoyed expression. "You're looking quite grumpy this morning," 

"I swear...I just..." Sam ran a hand through his hair, forcing the aggravation out of his system as quickly as he could. "I get it; the Novak's are a big deal. And Gabriel is like a big hot shot lawyer,"

“One of the biggest,” Charlie added, used to Sam’s tirade about the Novak family.

Sam let out a breath, not sure what kind of phrase to use to really encapsulate what Gabriel really meant to him. The short sunshine man was annoying. God, damn it, he looked like the friggin sun, with his hair, and those eyes were like gold itself, which aggravated Sam to no end, because he was prickly, harsh and just...nothing at all what he looked like. 

When Sam had first started working here, he had worked under Raphael Novak, the third in the Novak line, and the second best Novak in Criminal Law. Now, _he_ hadn't been what Sam had expected, yet at the same time, he was everything Sam thought lawyers to be. He was irritable, tense and just downright awful to a lot of people. But he was a _good_ lawyer. He barely lost cases, and he worked long and hard to get to where he wanted to be. 

However, after the first year of Sam being under Raphael's wing, the man had been promoted to...something else; honestly, Sam had given up trying to be friendly with the man, because as soon as Raphael jumped Criminal Law and went into whatever division he was in now, it was like Sam hadn't even existed. 

It was then Sam had met Gabriel Novak, the third youngest of the Novak lineage, and now, the only Novak member in Criminal Law.

Sam had been so eager to work under Gabriel. When he had been working with Raphael, he had heard all sorts of stories and rumours from his fellow co-workers about their boss. He had heard stories that Gabriel was a strict, workaholic, and a recluse who was always in his office. Sam had noticed he always dressed lavishly, and said little.

But Sam had seen him, in moments when they were in the office, working on a new case, or when Gabriel thought he was alone. He wore a mask. And he wore it well. He always did his best, and his best was literally the best in the firm. 

Other than Lucifer, and Michael Novak, who were best in their alleged fields, Gabriel was the top dog when it came to criminal law, only being defeated by his father. One, Charles Novak. 

Sam had been dying to meet Charles Novak, ever since he had used one of Charles's cases for his assignments; he had been enthralled by the man. And he wished, after knowing Raphael Novak for a whole year, that he'd get to meet Charles. 

Unfortunately, Gabriel didn’t want anything to do with him. He didn’t even give Sam the time of day most of the time. Whenever they were together, working on a case, he’d either give Sam a vurt, business-like approach, or he’d tease Sam with stupid pickup lines – which Sam was sure he was forcing out, he was acting a certain way. And then there were times when he’d be in a dead slump, overworked and just exhausted.

The same way he had been now.

Sam expected the head of Criminal Law to be a bit more inspiring. But instead he got the workaholic asshole who didn't care for anything or anyone. 

Exasperated, he clenched his hands into firsts, knowing it was impossible to show his anger here. Showing any signs of emotions or weaknesses was like sending a sheep into a lion's den here. The other lawyers would pick at him, and then eat him alive. 

Now that he thought about it, he wondered how he – as a junior lawyer – got the opportunity to work under Gabriel Novak of all people. Raphael had literally just bumped him to the next available lawyer before he left, he knew that. He just hadn't expected Gabriel. 

It sucked that the man was attractive – all the Novak's were. But there was something about Gabriel that ticked every single check Sam had about another person. If he wasn’t such a dick...god, if he just _smiled._

He was short – not that that was difficult, Sam was six-foot four, everyone was short to him – with that gorgeous sun kissed skin, that tight suit, those colourful ties, and those whiskey gold eyes. His golden blonde hair was always slicked back, and every time Sam saw it, he always wanted to mess it up, to see Gabriel  _not_ be the cool, calm and collected alpha he always was.  

"God...does he have to be so… _hard?_ " He groaned, tightening his fists to his sides. 

"You got Gabriel hard?" Charlie said with a chuckle. Sam turned a slight pink at his own wording, but he brushed it off, he was used to Charlie and her antics. "You know he's pretty much your brother in law, right? Once Dean and Cas tie the knot and all that." 

_Oh, god._ That was right. When he had first met Castiel, he hadn't known the blue eyed guy his brother was in madly in love with was a Novak. Castiel acted nothing like the other Novak's, he was happy for one thing, and a little bit dense when it came to certain things. But he was amazing at keeping the environment clean and healthy. He helped where help was desperately needed. 

To think he was related to Gabriel... 

Sam shuddered at the thought. Once Dean got over his nerves and finally asked his boyfriend of – god it felt like a thousand years – to marry him, then Gabriel would technically be his brother in law. Hell, all of the Novak's would be related to him. 

Scary... 

"He wants you to go over these files." Sam said, changing the topic, drumming his fingers once over the folder he placed on her desk. 

"Sure." Charlie nodded, taking the file and quickly leafing through the brief on the first page. Without looking up, she quickly said; "Do you wanna give your input now. Or do you want to go through the whole 'please help me because you're an amazing lawyer' spiel again?" 

Sam chuckled, leaning over the desk to take a quick look at the brief too. The case seemed simple enough. A convenience store robbery, and a victim who had been shot. The question was whether it was in defence, as the victim also had a gun, or if it had been intentional. 

"You're his PA." Sam continued, knowing that they would get down to business with the files later on that night, usually over a Chinese, while they waited for Gabriel to finally leave his office in the middle of the night – every night for the past two years, he had been like this. Working all hours of the night. Thankfully, that gave both Sam and Charlie the chance to work together, hone their skills and better help Gabriel. 

They could always leave as soon as the work day ended, but Sam always had a little ache in his heart every time he peered through the glass door, seeing Gabriel sitting on his desk, eyes strained, black bags under them, reading through paper after paper. He'd never ask them for help, no way. But he was always grateful when they gave their input. 

He was an admirable person to look up to, and Sam was glad to be under his tutelage. Too bad he was so...prickly. 

Peering back at the glass door, he saw Gabriel talking with Castiel, his eyes were narrow, his body tense. "Tell me. Is he always so...rough?" 

"Gabriel? Rough?" Charlie asked, holding a finger to the corners of her mouth, in thought. She had been working here far longer than he had, and as his personal assistant, she must have seen him as other than what he showed other people. "He's a soft and squishy teddy bear!" 

" _Ha._ Don't joke." Sam didn't know if she was serious or not, but that wasn't possible. The man was...just too... _prickly_. 

His gaze went over Charlie's desk, seeing the small bits and bobs of fandom related memorabilia littered under the top desk, hidden from view. Her personality was showing but hidden from potential clients. Charlie wasn't the kind of person who would work in a law firm, she seemed more like a queen of a long ago time, but here she was, cutting the same cloth as the others. 

His gaze spied a few stacks of letters assigned to Gabriel, and his thoughts returned to the letter on Gabriel's desk, the one he had almost tried to hide. 

Huh...maybe he could find out just what was making his boss annoyed. "You deal with his letters and stuff, right?" 

"And much more." Charlie nodded, writing a few things on the papers in the folder, before closing it and placing it to the side. She knew Gabriel didn't need it straight away, they'd get to it together later.  

"Did you..." Sam took a moment to wonder just how to word his curiosity. "Do you know why Cas is in there with him?" 

"You saw it, didn't you?" Charlie replied, pointing her pen in Sam's direction. Sam's eyes widened, and he shook his head. He wasn't about to get told off for seeing something he wasn't supposed to. Deny, deny, deny! "Sam Winchester you can't lie to me. I know you." 

"Yeah. I saw." She was right. It was hopeless to hide anything from her. She had this way about her, which made her so intuitive, she could read him like an open book. But he needed to know, the letter had so many incriminating words in it. And he just had to know what this meant for not only Gabriel and the law firm, but for him working there. If Gabriel left, then what was going to happen to him? "Is he bring deported or something?" 

Charlie laughed, her giggles like tinkling bells. She leaned back on her chair, holding her hands to her mouth. Sam stood there, eyebrow raised as he waited for her to come back from her high.

She let out a gasping breath and shook her head. "No. That was a letter from his father. " she stated, knowing Sam wasn't going to tell anyone anything, he was a good guy. "He's gotta get hitched or he's gonna get ditched," 

_...what?_  

The speaker system on Charlie's phone rang then. She reached for it, pressing the button, and Gabriel's voice fell over the room.  

"Charlie, could you get Sam into my office, please?" He sounded exasperated, tired. "I know he's there with you," 

She gave him a positive reply, and turned the speaker off. "Good luck." 

Sam nodded, unsure what was going to happen. Was this where Gabriel was going to tell him that he was leaving? That he was going to go away, the same way Raphael had done, and leave Sam, once again, with another person? He was never going to make his way up the corporate ladder if he kept on moving from one tutor to another! He'd never get the chance to meet Charles Novak now, either. 

Damn it. 

He pushed the door to Gabriel's office, and saw the shorter, sunshine coloured man looking tired, and worried, and just as cautious as he spoke with Castiel. But when Sam entered, his face turned to stone. 

Huh... 

Gabriel motioned for him to sit down on the empty seat, next to Castiel. Sam took a moment, taking in his surroundings before he sat down. There was definitely tenseness in the air, one that made the atmosphere cold around them. 

"What do you want me for?" Sam asked, sitting straight. He was reminded of when Raphael had done the same thing, just throwing him away to the nearest lawyer to eat him alive. He may despise Gabriel, but he was glad the man was actually doing something to help him. 

Gabriel sat up, holding his hands out onto the table, showing he wasn't a threat. But he looked so worried, and anxious, it put Sam on edge. "I have a proposition for you, Sam Winchester," 

_What was he planning?_ Sam's gaze went to Castiel, seeing the blue eyed man looking at him with care and comfort. He relaxed a little at that. He knew Castiel, and he knew the man wouldn't allow anything untoward happen to him. 

"What kind of a proposition?" He asked, trying to heighten his position just a little bit more, trying to act professional was really hard when the person before him looked close to falling into a spiralling panic attack. 

"A business deal," Gabriel said, he had a piece of paper in front of him, handwritten contract, it seemed. He spun it around and thrust it to Sam's direction. Sam reached for it, tentatively. Hesitant to what was going to be written on there. He had heard so many stories about the other Novak brothers, mostly Lucifer, and was worried about what Gabriel might want. 

He read the words on the paper and his eyes widened. 

"A relationship?" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, shut up. Daily updates?  
> You underestimate my love for Sabriel my dears.  
> Also, this is most likely a fluke, so don't get settled in. It's going to be a bumpy ride.

_"A relationship,"_

Sam looked carefully down at the words printed in pencil on the page. This couldn't be real. There was definitely no protocol how to work through this. His boss wanted him to not only have a relationship with him, but there was a clause that stated they may have to act it out to everyone around them. (He always made sure to read the fine print.)

He placed the paper back onto the table, taking a moment to really understand what the hell he had just read. Because, this was ...not possible.

He looked up to the man who had propositioned him, seeing those golden eyes looking so distressed, and so forlorn. And something deep in Sam’s heart clenched at that look. It was like Gabriel was a wounded animal, those eyes were soulful in their distress, his lips in a slight pout, whimpering almost.

He looked like a lost puppy.

_Fuck…_

“Look, I know this is completely inappropriate to ask of you,” Gabriel ran a hand through his hair, leaning back onto his chair and trying to gain some sort of semblance. “I am asking for too much.”

“You are asking me to…date you,” Sam said clearly, peering back at the words on the page. A business contract this was not, this was about his life here.

“Not…not  _date_ , just...fake it,” He replied. He let out a groan at his wording, leaning his head back on the chair, stretching his body. He sucked in a deep breath. "God, this is a lawsuit waiting to happen."

Sam watched him, watched as his chest moved up and down as he forced himself from his panic attack, breath shallow and panting. His neck exposed, his skin glistened with perspiration.  _Would that be what he looked like if they…_

Sam’s cheeks turned a bright red at the thoughts rushing through his mind, of hands grasping against skin, mouths biting against flesh, of Gabriel moaning his name in the sweetest of moans, of him stretched out and trembling.

_Whoa, stop right there Winchester. What the hell are you thinking about?_

Gabriel was trembling with worry, and all Sam could think of was of him trembling because of something else… _god_ , he needed to get laid, that was all it was. It had been a long while since he had had a good roll in the hay. After his high school sweetheart, he hadn’t really had a relationship with anyone – he didn’t could Ruby as a relationship, she was more a… _really_ good lay. A way to blow off steam.

Oh god, he was thinking about having sex with Gabriel of all people? What the hell was  _wrong_ with him?

Gabriel continued. "Think of it as a business deal, of sorts,"

Sam picked at the corners of the paper, making sure not to miss even a single detail. It was...well, he didn't really know what to feel. Flattered? Or annoyed that this asshole of a man was asking something like this out of him. What the hell was he trying to pull? They never even spoke to one another that wasn't a case or research based. And yet, Gabriel Novak wanted to have a relationship with him. A  _fake_ relationship so he could keep his cushy job – which he most likely got because he was a god damn Novak.

Castiel patted him on his shoulder, holding it there for support. "More like a five year long venture,"

" _Fi-five years?"_ Sam choked. Five years, he was going to waste the next five years of his life on this man, on this asshole who didn't give a damn about anyone or anything around him? A five year venture where they would have to pretend to like one another? But that also meant that they might have to...get married? "Wait, do you intend for us to get married in these five years?"

Gabriel nodded, pausing hesitantly, and for a scant moment, Sam saw him flustered, and not like the hard hitting alpha lawyer he always was. His mask was slipping. "Yes -did I not write that on the contract?"

He reached out for the contract, making sure he had stated all the clauses perfectly. He didn't want there to be any loopholes, but at the same time, he wanted Sam to understand just how important this was to him.

"This can't be considered a contract!" Sam almost yelled, pointing at the paper which was now in Gabriel's hands. "It's written in pencil,"

The mask slipped a little more, and Sam saw how exhausted he looked. It was... refreshing, but also very sad to see. He looked like he was giving up, and that made Sam's heart ache for some reason.

"Alright, look, here's the thing." Taking in a long, deep breath, Gabriel placed the paper on the table, swivelling it over once again and handing it back to Sam. Enthralled by the sudden change in Gabriel's posture and demeanour, he was too stunned to take the paper back.

He had never seen Gabriel look so... _lost._

Gabriel slumped onto his chair. "I have spent way too much time trying to get to where I am now, and I won't let my father drop me because I ' _haven't got my act together_ '," he said this in a mocking tone, using air quotes, which surprised Sam, but then his expression turned dark. "So, I've got to settle down with someone, and that someone is you."

_Damn it,_  why did Sam's heart suddenly ache for the man?

"Why not the redhead who comes and goes?" Sam's eyes widened at the implications of what he had just blurted out. God, great way to get fired, "I mean—I... sorry."

Gabriel scrunched his nose, which Sam found to be rather cute.

"Wait...you mean Anna?" He asked, turning to Castiel, he they both let out a peel of laughter. Sam watched, confused, as Gabriel's head fell back, body stretching once again, and that sound... _wow_ , Sam had never heard him laugh like that before. It was nice. Holding a hand to his stomach, trying to catch his breath, Sam was caught in the pinkening of his sun kissed cheeks, and  _damn._ "Oh man, Anna is my sister," 

Well, that just wasn't possible. Anna may be as hard headed as they were, but she looked and acted nothing like them. She was  _nice._ Whenever Sam saw her, she always had a smile on her face and a skip in her step. She didn't have the radiating presence that screamed 'Novak'.

So, there were  _normal_ people in the Novak family after all.

Looking back at Gabriel, he saw the man's face turn stoic once again. His mask hardening on his face. "Look, I don't have anyone else," he replied in all honestly.  "I know you, I trust you. I know you won't go straight to the papers about this." 

Sam's heart cracked a little more at that, his resolve all but dissolving. Would it really be all that bad to date this man? To fake a relationship to help him stay working? Selfishly, Sam knew if Gabriel stayed, then so would he. 

He wouldn't have to start all the way from the bottom again. He'd spent two whole years with Gabriel, learning from him, seeking his guidance and receiving valuable intel. If he were to go...

But this was Sam's  _life._ Five years was a lot to ask for. And pretending to be dating a harsh, and stoic asshole like Gabriel, having to pretend to be lovey dovey with him. It would be like dating a brick wall. Gabriel never had any inclinations of a life outside of work – not that Sam  _knew_ him outside of work. For all he knew, Gabriel wore that suit to bed.

"I'll make it worth your while," Gabriel tried to act suave, but it came out panicky.

Sam sucked in a breath. He should try to at least get something out of it, if he were really considering this. "...I want to meet Charles Novak,"

"That's a given," Gabriel replied, rolling his eyes. 

It was true, if they were to pretend to be dating, then he'd definitely meet Charles Novak at some point. He needed to ask for something a little more solid, maybe negotiate his way to what he wanted out of his life. Five years of his life, for something  _better._ "And I want to be considered for the position of partner,"

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow up. " _Considered_ only?" 

"Would you rather I force you to make me partner?" Sam asked, leaning forward. He knew Gabriel appreciated people who worked hard and didn't sleep their way to the top. "I want to get in on my own merit, not because I blackmailed you,"

"You sure you're a lawyer, kid?" Gabriel asked, a smile turning on his lips. Sam was floored right there and then, he had  _never_ seen a smile on Gabriel. And suddenly he wanted to see nothing else. He was witnessing all sorts of new things right now.

How was it possible for the asshole to be so  _cute?_ What the fuck was wrong with him if he thought  _Gabriel Novak_ was  _cute?_

"Alright, if you agree, I will consider you as partner." Gabriel replied, after a few moments of thinking about it. Castiel looked at him, narrowing his gaze. Honestly, Sam had forgotten Castiel was even in the room. "You'll meet my father and the rest of the Novak's," the shudder that ran through Gabriel as he said that made Sam worry all the more about what he was thinking to agreeing too. "But, we'll have to pretend to be in a realistic relationship," He sucked in a breath, his chest rising up as he tried to force the rest of what he was saying out in one breath. "You'll have to pretend to actually care about me, to fool them."

Sam nodded, that all seemed realistic enough. "Why five years?"

"We might...need to get married," Gabriel said sheepishly, looking away. Sam's grip on the chair arms tightened.  _Nah-uh_ , no way was marriage on the table here. He just thought it was going to be a simple fake relationship, a few phone calls, holding hands and pretending to be all cutesy – he had seen Dean and Cas acting like that all the time, he'd just have to copy them. But  _marriage?_

Gabriel stood up then, walking around the table until he stood directly in front of Sam. He leaned in close, using his negotiating skills to the best of his ability. "You can show off your moxie to father in those five years, and it'll be easier to consider you partner because of your own merits, rather than because you're shacking up with a Novak,"

Damn it, Gabriel was using his own words against him. "My family-"

"Can't know the truth," Gabriel said concludingly. "I can't have the news ruin this for me, they'll tear us both limb from limb, the Novak name will be slandered...and I won't have that happen because of me."

The depressed and hopeless look on Gabriel's face was answer enough for Sam.

It was a bit of a win-win, he'd get to meet Charles Novak, and be considered for the position of partner at Novak and Sons. He's also get to know his brothers' 'in-laws', and he'd work closer with Gabriel. He could work all of this in his favour.

_And_ Gabriel would he happy. He'd smile more...

"Yeah, okay." He said slowly, "I need a moment to think about this, but it’s a yes for now,"

Gabriel's eyes widened, brightening and shining. And Sam suddenly felt like the sun had shone in him. It was an amazing, and albeit odd sight to see. He had never expected the attractive man to look so gorgeous, like he did right then.

Gabriel actually looked hopeful.

"That..." He paused, turning to Castiel. "That was way too simple,"

Castiel rolled his eyes, turning his attention to the both of them. "You're going to have to prove to father that you and Sam are engaged. I suggest going on a few dates while we have time,"

"Great idea!" Gabriel replied, that hopeful, sunshine look brightening all the more on his face. "We can take a few pictures as proof,"

Sam nodded, liking the look on the man's face. 

"Alright, let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we're going to get into the thick of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam had thought he knew what he was expecting when he stepped into Gabriel Novak’s apartment complex in the sky. But he was sorely mistaken.

Actually, scratch that, he didn't have a fucking clue about anything anymore. How was he supposed to even begin to understand what the hell was going on?

At first, everything seemed to follow his idea to what a Novak lawyer’s home should look like. The foyer he stood in the middle of looked stiff, everything was in neat lines, clean to perfection, hard looking leather sofas, shiny tiles, and trim, harsh rugs on the ground. There were expensive looking trinkets here and there, and all that extra crap that only a rich person who had money to spare could afford.

It made sense that Gabriel’s house would be like this.

Two whole days had passed since the negotiation and agreement of their venture had taken place, Sam had spent those two days really considering the pros and cons of this business deal, this _relationship_ he was thinking of starting with Gabriel Novak.

He came up with many, many, _many_ cons. For one thing, this venture was five whole years of his life; it was _his life_ he was selling here. Those years were going to be spent with Gabriel Novak. Stiff, hard and unapproachable Gabriel Novak. Everything about him was just like his house, grey and dark. He had heard all sorts of rumours about the man. And so far, they all seemed to be coming true.

It sucked, because the dude looked like the freakin sun, all that golden skin, those whiskey eyes, and blonde hair. But he rarely smiled, and his laughter was a rarity that only happened once in a blue moon. He was always shacked away in his office, working case after case, going through thick books, breaking his back bent over his desk, poring over articles and texts, case notes and files.

He didn’t look like he knew what intimacy was, and he definitely didn’t look like he knew what _love_ even meant. He looked like a huggable person, but those eyes were sharp and unforgiving, _chilling._

Sam knew the other Novak’s of the clan. Other than Castiel, who Sam knew from pretty much living with him for the better part of a decade, the other Novak’s didn’t seem to know, or understand, simple things, like love, kindness and common courtesy. They all thought everyone and everything was beneath them.

Would Gabriel be the same? And if he was like the others, could Sam even begin to pretend to love him? There act would be seen through with a snap of his fingers.

But, whenever Sam closed his eyes, he’d see the Gabriel he had witnessed when he had said yes. He’d see the utter hope in Gabriel’s eyes that smile on his face, and how he looked happy.

That memory, that _look,_ bulldozed all of the other thoughts right out of Sam’s mind. If this was the starting of a crush, then Sam was going to scream. He could not be getting a crush on Gabriel “cold-as-ice” Novak of all people. No way, no how.

They made their way through the foyer and into the living room, which was just as lavish as the rest of the god damn house. He saw that even in his house, Gabriel was as straight laced and as strict as they came. His back was straight; shoulders back, and head high in the air as he moved through the room.

“Alright, so we’ve got a month to figure out how to do this,” He said, shedding off his tie and draping it over the back of an ornate dining table chair. He had toed off his shoes, and Sam thought best to do the same too.

Gabriel stopped in front of a lavish looking corner bar, pulling the lower cupboard open to reveal a mini fridge filled with all sorts of spritzers and juices, and many bottles of water. He reached for a water bottle, turning to hold it out to Sam.

Sam quickly pushed his shoes to one side with his feet, they slid next to Gabriel’s own shiny shoes, and he made his way through the living room, the cold wooden floors chilling him through his socks. He took the bottle Gabriel offered him and held it in his hands. He stood there, unsure of what to do. It felt like he was still in the office, awaiting orders and guidance from Gabriel.

What did one do in this kind of a situation?

Gabriel twisted the cap open of his own bottle, and took a deep swig of the cool water. Sam was mesmerised, watching his throat work as he swallowed, following the drop of water that escaped from the corner of Gabriel's lips, as it curled around his jaw and down his throat.

_Ah...fuck._ He had a crush.

As if noticing his apprehension and unease, Gabriel motioned for Sam to follow him into the back rooms. Sam nodded, feet sliding as he slowed his pace to follow Gabriel. He felt like a bull in a china shop here, everything looked so…expensive.

There was a set of double doors alongside one large wall. Gabriel pushed them open to reveal a second living space. This space was a bit more colourful, with all sorts of extravagant hues that surprisingly seemed to work together. The room itself was smaller, quainter and more homely looking. It reminded him of his own living room back home. There was a plush and well loved sofa in the middle, with a comfy, thick rug running under it, which had some faint, and definitely steam cleaned food stains on it. There was a large television directly opposite it, with a set of speakers that surrounded the space.

But Sam was taken aback by the immense wall behind the television that was filled with movies and video games. He had never imaged Gabriel to be a movie watcher, or a gamer. He seemed more like a person who lived on news reports.

Maybe…maybe he really didn’t know anything about Gabriel at all.

“Take a seat, make yourself at home,” Gabriel said, pointing to the sofa, and adding quietly, “It pretty much will be for the next five years,”

Sam sucked in a brave breath, taking a seat on the large, and very comfortable looking sofa, nearest to the edge of it. Gabriel was moving around the room, looking so at home here, his body wasn’t as stiff, and he actually looked _relaxed._

Sam watched him from the corner of his eyes until the smaller man disappeared into a room somewhere. He took that moment to look around and saw the cupboards and tables by the wall; they all had a multitude of frames overlapping one another, each with pictures of Gabriel, of his family and his friends. With closer inspection, Sam saw that Gabriel was _smiling in every one of them._

It was safe to say that Sam was on edge right now. He felt like he had fallen in some kind of twilight zone. This couldn’t be right. This had to be some alternate reality, because the man Sam knew, the man he had spent the last two years with was _nothing_ like this.

And what the hell even was this place? The room was painted in warm colours, and there was one large wall to the side that was filled with large bay windows that let in the beauty of the sun setting in the distance. And there was a twinkling sound of wind chimes tinkling somewhere in the distance.

What the hell was happening?

This could not be Gabriel’s home. Now the strict living room and foyer they had walked passed to get here, _that_ made more sense.

Gabriel appeared back in the room, holding two steaming mugs of sweet smelling tea. He handed one to Sam, and settled on the couch, at the opposite end, taking a sip of his own tea.

He noticed Sam’s vehemence and sighed. “Yeah, I know what you’re thinking. _That_ is the Novak side of me,” he said, pointing to the room on the other side of the now closed double doors. “That is used for when I have important guests and crap,” he then swept his arms to the area around them. “ _This_ is the real me,”

“That’s not possible,” Sam blurted out; unable to take the fact that everything he knew about this man, everything he believed about Gabriel Novak, was a lie, a façade, a mask. His eyes widened when he realised what he had just said. He held the mug to his lips, trying to hide his face, taking a sip of the delicious tea and muttering; “I’m…I…sorry,”

“Don’t be, I get it.” Gabriel replied quietly, holding the cup to his lips too. He pushed himself back so he was sitting all the way at the other end of the sofa. His gaze was distant, fingers fidgeting around the mug. “I know everyone has an agenda with me, how they all expect me to be a certain way, all because I’m a _Novak,_ ”

Sam wanted to tell him he was wrong, but he couldn’t. Because he too had come here thinking Gabriel had an agenda, he had stereotyped Gabriel as a typical Novak lawyer, when he himself hated that fact. Not all lawyers were sharks, and not all lawyers were like the Novak’s.

“Look, I think we really need to get to know each other,” Sam stated, taking another quick glance at the room Gabriel stated as ‘the real him’.

Gabriel nodded, lifting his feet up on the sofa and turning to look at Sam. He looked so relaxed here, his face no longer had the stoic mask he always wore, there were laugh lines and crinkles at the corners of his eyes, and it blew Sam away.

He was mesmerised, and he was really starting to like this new side of Gabriel…this _real_ side to him. Maybe pretending to be his lover would work.

“Do your parents know you’re gay?” Gabriel asked, playing with the ends of a thick blanket draped over the sofa. It looked worn and warm. “I guess they’re okay with the whole ‘homo’ thing, since Cassie and hot head are dating…”

And that was where the problem lay, wasn’t it. His parents, John and Mary Winchester, though they were happy with their eldest son dating a man, Sam knew they’d have no problem with him and Gabriel.

But Dean had gone through the whole traditional thing. He had gotten to know Castiel, spent years with him before they even thought of dating, he had then done the right thing and brought Castiel to their parents. They had a clear line of communication with one another and his parents.

What Gabriel was saying, what he wanted, _a man who he would marry in the five years they were together._ His parents wouldn’t be able to hack it. They wouldn’t believe he was suddenly madly infatuated with the man he had constantly bitched about to them. They’d question him, and interrogate Gabriel, and then he’d definitely crack, and tell them everything.

And then what?

The paparazzi would probably find out somehow. Gabriel would no longer have a job at Novak and Sons, and Sam would be strung back to first base once again, at the bottom once again. He’d never be able to meet his idol, and he’d never make partner.

They had to make this believable. They had to do this the _right_ way.

So he fished out his phone and typed in a quick text. Gabriel peered over to him. Sam nodded, and looked up at Gabriel, a smirk on his lips. “You’re going to meet my parents,”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of family meetings...  
> ...it's gonna get a little bit heated.

Dean let out a deep, fortifying breath as he tried to understand just what the ever loving fuck his brother had just said to him. This could not be real.

Moments, _mere moments,_ before, Sam had burst through the front door – interrupting his and Cas’s only alone time when they were both not working, mind you. So Dean was already annoyed with Sam’s impromptu cock blocking entrance enough as it was. Because Sam had promised he’d be out for _at least_ another hour, and Dean had candles, a nice homemade meal pretty flowers that he actually took the time to find, and all that romantic crap for his boyfriend, because Cas deserved the best – proclaiming something about having to tell him something _important._

Dean growled, breaking his and Cas’s kiss, and sliding his hands away from around Cas’s waist, which he _really_ didn’t want to do, because this was the first time in over two weeks since he had last seen his hot, gorgeous, and totally ready for a nice, long roll around in the bed, boyfriend until they both went back to work the next morning, and had to wait at least another week for another date night that wasn’t meeting each other in their breaks for a quick make out session.

Back to the matter at hand, he looked up to see his brother, who was standing there with that stupid grin on his face – which was totally fake, and Dean knew it, this was Sam after all, Dean had _brought him up, and watched him grow_ and he knew that the crap spewing out of his mouth right now was just that – a load of crap.

“So you’re telling me,” Dean said slowly, waiting for a small moment to get into the whole ‘my brother is lying to me, and I need to find out why’ mind set. “That you and Gabriel Novak, _the_ _same_ Gabriel Novak who you, _not only yesterday,_ told me was a jackass for some reason or another, are dating?”

Sam looked sheepish, scratching the back of his head, with that god awful fake smile on his face. What was he trying to pull?

Dean felt Cas shudder a little next to him, his breath catching. And Dean’s attention was on him almost immediately. _Et tu, Brute?_ Castiel sucked at keeping secrets from him. And the look on Cas’s face told Dean everything he needed to know. Because if _Cas_ knew, then that meant this was something to do with those asshole Novak’s.

“Tell me the truth,” Dean stated to Sam, crossing his arms over his chest. “Is he blackmailing you?”

“W-what?” Sam said, holding his hands out comically, shaking them back and forth. That was not like him at all. And that meant that Dean had hit the nail right on the head. “O-of course not! I love him!”

“Yeah, not buying it,” Dean rolled his eyes, his attention turned back to Cas again, knowing that he could probably at least get _something_ out of his lover. “What is happening? Why is my brother saying he loves Gabriel?”

Castiel copied Sam’s sheepish look, running his fingers through his hair. His dark blue eyes darting this way and that, and honest to god, Dean found that shit adorable.

“Look, I don’t care what you say,” Sam said suddenly, crossing his arms over his chest, standing tall as if to show he meant business. It worked on many people, but not Dean. Sam was an open book to him. Why did they bother lying to him? He could see through them. “But, me and Gabe, that’s happening,”

Dean sucked in a deep breath, trying hard not to go straight to anger. There had to be a valid reason as to why his brother did a one-eighty from ‘Gabriel Novak is an asshole’ to ‘I’m madly in love with the man’.

“If you two don’t wanna tell me what’s happening, then don’t,” Dean said sourly, narrowing his gaze at his brother and his lover, letting out a huff and leaning back on the sofa. “But don’t expect me to bail you out when everything goes to shit,”

Castiel reached for him then, not liking that his lover was looking away from him, that Dean was angry with him.

“I promise you, Dean,” Castiel said, his voice that low and gravely tone that Dean loved. He held onto Dean’s hands, bringing them to his lap. Dean was reluctant, but he couldn’t stay mad at Cas for too long. “I promise you, it’s all for a good cause,”

“Yeah,” Sam said brightly. “And in five years I’ll be partner,”

“ _Five years!_ ” Dean yelled, getting up off the sofa. He took hold of Sam then, grasping onto his shirt collars. “What the hell does this asshole have on you?”

There was a heavy knock sounding at the front door. The three turned to the sound. Sam reached for Dean’s hands, tugging on them.

“Dean, please.” He said in slow, methodical breaths, as if he had practiced this a few times before. “He’s at the door right now. Please be nice. For me,”

“What is he here for?” Dean asked, his eyes went to the door again when there was another knock on the door, this time it was more insistent. “Sam? What is he here for?”

“It’s _just_ to meet you,” Sam replied, making his way to the door. He pulled it open and saw Gabriel standing on the other side.

He looked nervous, all dolled up in a casual outfit, slim fitting jeans and a plaid shirt that was open, he was wearing a t-shirt underneath. He looked so much younger in that kind of outfit. It was so not what Sam was used to – honestly he didn’t think Gabriel _owned_ anything that wasn’t a suit.

He looked cute.

“Did you tell him?” Gabriel asked quietly, leaning in closer.

Sam nodded, ushering him into the house. Gabriel stood in the middle of the entrance, staring into the large living room. He saw Dean standing next to his baby brother, arms crossed over his chest, eyes narrowed into angry slits, a growl escaping his lips.

Ah fuck, he knew this was going to be difficult.

“Hey,” He said, almost sheepishly, waving at the man.

One of Dean’s eyebrows rose questioningly, “What are your intentions with my brother?”

“Dean!” Sam yelled incredulously. “Can we not—“

“I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I love Sam,” Gabriel said, sounding so honest and true, that even Sam believed him. “As for my intentions…” – he smirked, and honestly, Sam knew this was going to go to hell in a hand basket, he'd never seen Gabriel smirk, and for some reason, it felt like a bad thing. He wasn't disappointed - “I want to climb him like a tree,”

_Wait, what?_ The smirk on his face made Sam’s cheeks reddened.

Dean growled, his eyes filling up with rage. He reached for the closest weapon he could find, the lit candelabra on the table, lobbing the three pronged metal stick, along with the flaming candles, at Gabriel. It hit Gabriel square on the face, making him gasp in pain.

“What the fuck! Did you just hit me with a candlestick Dean Winchester?” He cried, holding his hand to the corner of his eye, where the projectile candelabra hit him. “Who the fuck even does that?”

Castiel and Sam were by his side immediately, helping him straighten himself out, seeing if he was hurt. The candles flames had singed a big black hole in his plaid shirt. And that worried Sam a bit.

“If I had a gun,” Dean said, though he looked a little worried as he said so. “You’d not be talking right now,”

Sam sucked in a deep breath, closing his eyes and just letting this crap idea of his fall on its head. Why did he think this would work?

Well, so much for first meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe...heated...did you...did you see what I did there?  
> Did you...wasn't that...the candle and the...heat...fire!
> 
> (crickets chirp)
> 
> ...nice guys...real nice...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see what I saw in the latest episode? Do you understand that this is the one thing I have believed in ever since that stupid face off between the devil and the archangel? Do you see why I am in such a hyperactive mood right now?  
> There is a god people.
> 
> Also, just a bit of an important bit.  
> This is not supposed to be this long, but when had my writing ever done anything proper -- like listen to me when I tell it to be less than 10k.
> 
> Ahem. Right.  
> I'm taking the weekends off with this fic, so don't expect an update until Monday. But I will be writing other fics alongside it, so look forward to those updates!
> 
> On with the fic.

Okay, so maybe Dean  _did_ feel bad about the whole...maiming the asshole lawyer in those stupid skinny jeans.

He hadn't expected the dude to actually get hurt, Gabriel could have ducked. He just...he got on Dean's nerves. Dean had heard all about the Novak's from Cas, and every single story Cas told him about Michael and Lucifer did not paint the other Novak's in a very good picture. They all seemed like assholes, and it was only right for him to think Gabriel would be the same. 

And now Cas wasn't even looking at him, sitting next to Gabriel, and doting on him. 

Though seeing Gabriel with a packet of frozen peas on his face was a funny sight, the look Cas gave him when a chuckle released from his lips, _that_ shut him up. _Great_ , now not only was his night with his boyfriend ruined by the Olsen Twins, but he was going to have to try and win his love's heart back. 

God was having a field day, that was for sure. 

"So, let me get this straight," he started, handing Gabriel another frozen compress, a bag of carrots this time, having seen the peas were defrosting. Thankfully the mark wasn't all that bad. But his shirt hadn't survived the fire. It was crap anyway. He sat in front of them, all alone on the two seater sofa, looking up to his brother, his lover, and his brothers'  _boyfriend. "_ You have to pretend to date  _and eventually marry,_ this guy, so he can keep his job?" 

Sam crumpled in on himself, looking down to his fidgeting hands on his lap. "Y-yeah." 

"That...seems about right," Gabriel added, wincing as he changed the peas for the carrots, pressing it to the reddening bruise at the corner of his eye. 

"And you..." Dean paused, causing Sam to look up at him. "You're okay with this?" 

Sam nodded, fingers still fidgeting on his lap, like he didn't know what to do with them. And honestly, he really didn't. Should he probably reach out and held Gabriel, or should he stay where he was. 

"We've negotiated what we want," he instead sought to explain, he had read through the flimsy excuse of the pencil written contract, taking in everything that the man was proposing. And with the idea of not only Gabriel keeping his job, which helped Sam out immensely, he would not only get to meet Charles Novak, but actually be considered a placement as a partner to the company. 

And that was all he really wanted. Life at home was just too bad. Dean worked long hours as a firefighter, and though he tried his hardest to not show Sam just how tired he was, or the fact that he had taken up another shift to try and keep the house up and running – neither of them wanted to ask their parents for money, they wanted their parents to not have to worry about them. Sam saw just how tired he was, how exhausted he'd come back, taking a quick shower and then collapsing on his bed for a few hours, before he was back up, working hard and long hours. 

If it hadn't been for Cas, who waited for him in his bed, visited him at work, made them breakfast when Sam couldn't made it in the mornings, and gave them dinner when they both were too tired to do so. Sam would have been worried Dean was burning himself out. 

Cas was a good guy, he helped keep Dean sane. And Sam saw just how happy Dean looked after they had had one of their nights together, he's interrupted them way too many times when they were both asleep on the sofa, the ending credits of a movie they had missed paying on the television screen. 

Sam wanted something like that. 

Could he try to pretend to have that with Gabriel? 

Looking over to Gabriel, seeing that wince of a smile on his face, seeing how he was talking so calmly and softly with his brother. Maybe...maybe he could.  

"I think we both come out of it with good intentions," he continued, turning to his brother. 

Dean narrowed his gaze, crossing his arms over his chest. He leaned forward, glaring at Gabriel. The smaller man smirked, not intimidated by the big brother act one bit, he had two asshole brothers of his own, no way was this little angel of a man competing with the two devils he called his brothers. He had had his fair share of fights gone wrong, of being called useless, worthless, pointless, and every other negative word ending with '-less' and he came out better for it. Bruised, beaten and battered, but better. 

So, he was ready for whatever Dean was going to throw at him. 

"And what if it goes wrong?" Dean asked, an eyebrow raised. 

Gabriel hadn't expected that. He had expected screaming, ranting, raving, or asking for something in return. He hadn't expected genuine concern for  _him. No one cared about him._ Yet this man, this  _big brother_ was worried about him. Dean's eyes showed anger, but at the same time, they radiated worry. 

It...it caught him completely off guard. 

"What do you mean?" He asked, unsure of what to do or feel right now.  

"What if someone finds out?" Dean asked, and Gabriel knew he was only trying to cover all of the bases. What  _would_ they do if someone found out that they weren't really together? He really hadn't thought that far, but then again, how much would they have to do in order to...do anything about that? 

A quick, healthy visit to his fathers' home, show him that he had a boyfriend who he intended on settling down with. And then a few homely visits from the rest of his family 'just to make sure he wasn't lying', where Sam would definitely be there, and they'd act all lovey dovey and couple-like. Then once that whole thing was over, they'd go their separate ways. Easy. Honestly, the marriage clause really wasn't all that important, but he had put it down on the contract as a last resort. He hadn't really expected it would come true. 

It wouldn't get that far, would it? 

They just needed to act like a couple, that was all. Easy. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Dean grumbled, running his hands through his hair. He got up suddenly, pointing his hand to them. "You’re sitting so far apart, no ones' going to believe you're even  _friends,"_  

"You do seem rather...distant," Castiel added, seeing the monumental space between them. It was a space that screamed 'work colleagues' not 'lovers'. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Newsflash, we're not actually dating, Cassie," 

"Yeah? Well, get ready to be jobless, asshole." Dean replied, growling at the man. "Just listen to me, you've got to actually  _act_ like you're in love," 

Sam let out a breath, because Dean was right. If they couldn't do this now, it would look awkward when the time came for them to actually act the part. They had an entire month to get all happy and in love. Or at least act like they were comfortable around one another and have been in love with one another for years. They needed practice, they needed to learn how the other worked. God, that sounded difficult. 

"Why not kiss?" Castiel offered. 

Sam's eyes widened. "What?" 

"Yes," Castiel continued, getting up to stand next to his lover. He held onto Dean's already waiting hand, lacing their fingers together. "I knew I loved Dean when I kissed him," 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, watching as they leaned into one another, pressing a quick kiss to one another's lips. It was adorable to see how in love they were. He was happy Cassie found someone good for him. "Yeah, but you and Dean were already dating and shit," 

"Well...get to liking each other then," Dean stated calmly. 

A kiss...could that really help them?

They both turned to face one another. Sam had expected Gabriel to deny it, to stand up and walk away. He'd thought Gabriel would smile, his cheeks a deep pink, and brush it all off. But instead, Gabriel had closed the space between them, and Sam barely had time to see those whiskey brown eyes close before feeling the pressure of Gabriel’s lips on his own. 

Lightning. Sam was completely captivated in the candy sweet taste that burst in his mouth. Gabriel's advances were insistent; his lips, once lightly, once firmly, playing over his without pause. His hands had gone to Gabriel’s shoulders, intent on separating them, if only to understand how a kiss could feel... so much.  

But Gabriel had chosen that moment to murmur his name and instead, Sam’s grasp had stayed loose, thumbs caressing the skin above Gabriel’s collar without his permission. He had tried to say his name, but Gabriel had taken that chance for his advantage, pressing his attack by slipping his tongue between Sam’s lips.  

Reason fled out the window, logic and sanity mesmerized by Gabriel's actions. And Sam? Sam had been helpless to do anything but return that kiss, if only to taste Gabriel once before he man recovered his senses. The kiss had been awkward, lips, teeth and tongues finding each other without order. But after a while the tension had lessened, lightening the kiss into something gentler. He'd felt Gabriel’s teeth worrying his lips for a second before he licked them and began again. 

There'd been a point at which Sam had forgotten where he was and why he shouldn't do this; the only thing that mattered was Gabriel kissing him. Gabriel in his arms. Gabriel pressing himself against him and running his hands carefully across his back. His touch had inundated his world. And then, it had stopped. 

Gabriel had backed away, feeling light headed and short of breath.  _Oh god. That_ was something he hadn't expected. 

"That was fucking awkward," Dean's voice interrupted them. 

Sam's cheeks burst a bright pink. His breath came out in pants, and he hid his reddened face behind his hands. Oh god, he hadn't expected a kiss to feel like that.  _Fuck..._  

"Okay, so now that that is out of the way," Dean said, clearing his throat. "We gotta go about the proof," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss kiss...fall in love?
> 
> Just in case you missed the above notes,  
> I am taking the weekend off, so I will update on Monday!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one today...  
> ...Sam is getting a little...too into it all.

Dream.

This  _had_ to be a dream. 

I was just that little bit too quiet as he lay on his bed,  _dreaming,_ his curtains drawn closed, letting in the subdued morning rays. His eyelids felt heavy, but he knew he was dreaming. Because he felt someone with him. 

Sam hadn't had anyone in his bed – especially ones that lasted the morning – since college. But here he was, his bare body curled around a smaller, solid male figure. Peering down, he saw a familiar – and frighteningly so. Now that he thought about it, he was glad this was a dream – man lying on his bed, tucked into his arms, taking up the other half of the bed as if he was made for it.

_Gabriel..._

Sam couldn't help it, he stared. Gabriel's long, usually slicked back blonde hair was curled, splaying against the pillow, imitating the beauty of sunlight against the pale creamy white of his covers. His eyelashes were long, kissing the apple of his cheeks, lips slightly parted as he breathed. His toned, muscular arms were held in front of him, one arm wrapped around Sam's waist, his legs, just as toned, tangled with Sam's. He was carelessly sleeping, looking so beautiful.

_Gabriel Novak was in his bed._

Yup, definitely a dream. So, Sam let himself stare at his subconscious illusions of the man. Who else was going to know just what he was dreaming about.  _He_ certainly wasn't going to tell Gabriel he had been dreaming about waking up next to him. To be honest, he was surprised this wasn't a sex dream, or something kinkier. After that kiss, he expected his dreams to be  _more_...

He smirked, glad he was lucid in his sleep enough to take his surroundings, to feel, touch, taste, smell everything. He looking out to the window, seeing that even in his dream, it was still rather dark. Subconsciously telling him that this was something sensual, something private. And Gabriel was sleeping next to him, naked as the day he was born.

_Oh great, thanks_ _subconscious_ _._

His exposure was... _fuck_ , it was a delight to witness. He was all compact muscles, a slightly hairy chest, freckles by his nose, all that delectable sun kissed skin. And this was now slowly turning into a wet dream...

Not one to take away the opportunity presented before him – even though it was _Gabriel_ _Novak_ he was dreaming of. He wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth - he leisurely ran his fingers all over that delicious skin. Anxious to take his time, but also wanting this all to go a little faster, he wasn't sure when  _he_ was going to wake up and find himself alone in his bed, with only remnant memories.

Oh god, what had been running through his mind.  _That kiss,_ he had been thinking about that _kiss_ when he had finally adjourned for the night. And this was his reward for blatantly sexualising the man he was supposed to have a fake relationship with.

Well, it was  _his mind,_ and  _his thoughts._ If he wanted to dream about Gabriel Novak laying naked, vulnerable and so beautiful on his bed, while he was watching him, touching him, smoothing his fingers from that slightly haired chest, his slightly pudgy stomach, curing around his hip and all the way down to his... _wow_  okay, so maybe he was dreaming something a little too...kinky. That thing was huge!

He heard Gabriel murmur something, moving a little in his sleep -- or was is in Sam's sleep? -- a little moan escaping his lips, followed by  _his name? Well, it was his dream, so his name,_ and watched in wonderment as that flaccid cock filled up and hardening before him.

Oh, he was a bad, bad,  _bad boy_ for dreaming this. He was going to hell...

Holding his breath, he patiently waited and continued his light massage over that smooth, sweet scented skin before him. He saw Gabriel's leg twitch and his lips part to mumble something incoherently. For himself,  _okay, solely for his own enjoyment really,_ Sam wrapped his large hand around the girth of his dream lover, smirking as it fit almost perfectly around the thick expanse that was Gabriel Novak's cock.

He really needed to stop calling Gabriel Novak by his full name. They were dating now, lovers... 

With the greatest care, he continued his ministrations, because this was his dream, and the idea of Gabriel being so vulnerable, so trusting, so open for him was something that riled Sam up – not surprisingly, as he had only ever seen Gabriel be harsh, closed off and uptight, up to the past few days where he had witnessed a miracle of a happy Gabriel.It was weird how powerful he felt, gripping Gabriel's cock, slowly moving his fists up and down. He felt the heat of him, as he hardened. Gabriel was at his mercy, and Sam watched, hearing the soft mewling moans of the man before him.

_Yup, definitely going to hell._ Oh well, go big or go home.

Gabriel's head lolled to one side, and Sam leaned into the curve, pressing his lips to the stretched skin of his supple throat, sucking and biting at everything he could reach. He was selfish, absorbing the sweet sounds and the languid, sleepy moves of the man under him.He was making  _Gabriel Novak_ feel like this.

Sam had a moment to wonder what Gabriel would feel like in real life, when they were awake. Would he even be able to do all of this if he was awake? Would he be able to talk to Gabriel if this ever happened in real life?

He wouldn't be able to look at Gabriel the same way after this.

But he wasn't going to let that stop him. His fingers continued their rhythm, his mouth sucking harsh bites. It was when he felt those arms wrap around him, nails digging into his bare skin, felt that body move under him, thrusting up into his hands, that he moaned.

"You like that?"

Oh god, this was so wrong...but his hips lurched down into the slick heat of Gabriel's body, letting go of it all. Pressing their lips together, he moaned out Gabriel's name. Their kisses were wet, wanton, and wanting. Hot, heated and just the right side of perfect. His heart beat quickened, his own arousal sweeping in.

Why did this asshole look like a fucking Greek god? Why was his subconscious making him think of Gabriel like this? It was a crush, just a stupid, innocent crush.He moaned aloud, god, he couldn't remember the last time he had just let himself feel. He needed release, and he demanded it.

He felt a sweet tongue slip passed the shell of his ear, followed by the dirtiest, filthiest voice murmuring into it. "You make me so hot, Sam,"

_Oh fuck..._

__

Sam's eyes shot open as he sat up on his bed, sweat shining his body. His nails dug into the sheets, eyes fluttering as the first searing wave of pleasure wound through his stunned body. Heavy breath and jack rabbiting heart, Sam pulled the covers and saw the mess after what he had just done. Unable to speak, he groaned. The room was spinning and he gulped in deep breaths as his body came down from its high. He had just had a wet dream about Gabriel Novak.

Oh... _fuck..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Sam...you're a very bad boy.
> 
> The "first date" next!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not supposed to be this long a fic people...but when you start something, you really have to pace it well.  
> I hope you like it~!

The knock on his door was incessant and just plain annoying. Gabriel threw the covers from his bed, wishing the person on the other side of his front door would just go away. When the knocking sounded again, following by a continuous ringing of his doorbell, he was close to screaming bloody murder.

He took a moment to compose himself, and got out of bed. Not caring what he was wearing – or not wearing in this scenario, he slipped on a pair of slippers, his pyjama bottoms slung low on his hips and pooling to the ground, and made his way to the front of his house.

Opening the door, he was greeted by a familiar redhead and a giant moose of a man, who was staring at him with such a wide doe eyed look.

“What the hell is going on?” Gabriel asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Did we get any new evidence on the case?”

Charlie smirked, pointing at his chest. “I know what you’re doing,”

Gabriel’s eyes widened, he ushered the two into his home, motioning them into the more laidback living area. Sam took off his shoes, placing them in the space by the front door, seeing Charlie had done the same, and followed his shirtless ‘ _lover’_ into the living room.

The carpet was warm against the cold wooden floors, and he revelled in it. Gabriel told them to sit while he got ready, and Sam did just that. He sat down on the comfy sofa, watching Charlie move around the house as if she had been there many times before.

Maybe she had.

 _Wait…_ if that was the case, why hadn’t Gabriel picked _her_ as a fake lover? Had he…had he chosen Sam because he…might like him too?

…wait… _too?_

This was just a stupid crush!

“No it’s not,” Charlie said, breaking him out of his revere. He looked up to see her standing in front of him, holding a hot cup of coffee out to him.

Oh shit…had he said that out loud?

“I can read you like an open book, Sam Winchester,” Charlie announced, settling on the other end of the sofa, putting her feet up and taking a dainty sip of her coffee. “So don’t bother hiding it from me,”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sam replied, faking nonchalance.

Charlie gave him a look, her eyes narrowing over the coffee mug but didn’t say anything more.

“Alright then,” Gabriel interrupted them, walking down the stairs in jeans and a shirt that looked quite large on him. He looked clean faced, and fresh breathed, a wide grin on his face as he stood in front of the two. “What brings you here on my only day off?”

Charlie placed her mug on the table, dropping her feet to the ground. She held her hands to her lap, looking directly up at him.

Gabriel paled. “Crap, you know,”

She nodded. “Of course I know,” she said through quiet chuckles, “You think you can hide something like this from me? Do you remember _why_ you hired me?”

“Damn Charlie,” Gabriel replied, looking a little sheepish, “Are you going to tell on us?”

Charlie shook her head. “I like you as my boss, thank you very much.” She smirked when she saw him relax. “But, I want to be bridesmaid when you two get married,”

“We’re not getting married,” Gabriel stated outright, which caused Sam to pause. It was a clause in their relationship agreement. He had expected it to happen, but now that Gabriel was saying that they might not have to.

It warmed Sam’s heart, but it also threw a bucket of ice over it too. He wasn’t sure if this was a good or bad thing.

“Yeah, you are.” Charlie said as-a-matter-of-factly, She reached for her mug again, taking another few dainty sips.

“Charlie is here to help us,” Sam said quietly, not really sure if this was really happening.

She had just appeared at his door, after texting him at god knows what o’clock that morning, telling him that she knew exactly what he was up to. He had thought she had read his mind about his dream, so he had called her straight away and told her.

Stupid, sleepy idiot that he was. And now she knew all about his stupid crush and how he had a wet dream about their boss. He had not expected her to force him to get ready, throwing his jeans and shirt at him.

He heard her speaking to Dean and Castiel as he got ready.

“You _need_ my help,” She stated, pointing at him again with earnest. “And I am willing to see this love story happen,”

Gabriel fell into the space between her and Sam, leaning his head back on the sofa and letting out a few more breaths. She was right. He really needed all the help he could get.

Sam was reminded of his dream, and he really wished he could spend a moment away from the two before anything…happened. He instead peered at the rest of the room. Everything looked the same as it did the last time he had seen it. Everything except for an entire shelf being empty, as well as a few nick knacks was pushed to one side. And that photo on the table, the one that had Gabriel and his entire family, it was pushed back and there were a few empty frames in front of it.

“What’s with the changes?” he asked, noticing many more things having moved or taken away completely.

Charlie looked around too, noticing the same things he had.

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. “You’re going to have to live here soon, I’m making space.”

“Pictures!” Charlie exclaimed, holding her hands out to the empty frames. “You need some nice selfies of you two; maybe we can put them up on social media! Oh, it’ll be so much fun!”

“S-social media?” Sam asked, shaking his head. His entire family were on social media. And they all followed him, if they saw his pictures with Gabriel…how was he going to explain that to them? He still hadn’t told his parents about Gabriel, having been holding it off for as long as possible.

Sam reached for the coffee, hoping the caffeine would wake him up a little more to make decisive decisions.

“You two need to go on a date,” Charlie stated all knowingly. “Maybe we can dress you guys up in different clothes; I can take a few pictures here and there,”

Gabriel nodded, but when he turned to Sam and saw just how worried the taller man looked, he thought against that idea. “I think we should do one big thing and call it even,”

Sam seemed relieved at that.

“What do you mean?” Charlie asked.

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders, and they were back to square one. So they couldn’t do thousands of dates, but they only had a few weeks left until Sam had to go meet Gabriel’s family. He was eager to meet Charles Novak, but going as Gabriel’s boyfriend, it was a different ball game entirely.

He just hoped it didn’t go horribly wrong.

Charlie held her hands up in the air, hoping something would come to her. She noticed her fingers were a lot more calloused now, and she had a few paper cuts. Her ring, however, the pretty gold band she wore around her finger was still as neat and clean as it always had been.

And then it hit her.

“Get engaged!” She exclaimed.

Both Gabriel and Sam jumped at her sudden loud voice.

“What?” Sam asked, eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. Did she just say _get engaged?_

“Alright, maybe not _engaged,_ but you can get a couples right,” Charlie stated, holding her hand out to show them her ring. “It’s like all the rage.”

Gabriel gave her a confused look. She shook her head, taking off her ring and holding it out to them both. “A couple can buy matching rings to show their love for one another, it’s kind of like a stake of claim.”

“Like an engagement ring,”

“Like a couples’ engagement!” Charlie replied, holding her ring to her chest. Though this ring wasn’t anything near as important a ring as they were thinking of getting. It still meant a lot to her.

Sam reached for his coffee mug, looking away. “Why don’t we just get an engagement ring, instead of this _couples ring_ , everyone’s going to think we’re engaged anyway,”

“Really?” Gabriel asked incredulously. “You actually want the world to know that you are engaged to me? The cute, adorable and amazing Gabriel Novak?”

“I wouldn’t call you amazing,” Sam murmured into his mug.

“Ha! But you think I’m cute and adorable,” Gabriel pointed out, reaching for an orange in the basket in the middle of the coffee table.

“Whatever you say,” Sam scrunched his nose at the man, taking the orange away from him and holding it close to his chest. Gabriel rolled his eyes at the man, taking another orange from the basket.

“You two are adorable,” Charlie gushed. She tapped at the curve of her mug, “But, if you want your relationship to be believable, you two should be getting engagement ring soon. We can put it up on social media and have the world know, Gabriel Novak is taken. _That_ should stop your father from pestering you,”

Sam nodded, though his heart ached at the thought of the sham engagement, if this meant Gabriel would keep his job – and therein so would Sam – then this was the best idea forward.

They were going to go get engagement rings.

A sudden knock on their door caused the three to turn to the doorway where Castiel walked in, Dean in toe, looking around the house as settling on the three sitting on the sofa.

“Do I wanna know?” Dean asked, pointing his thumb to the strict living room behind the double doors.

Sam shook his head.

“Perfect! Alright guys, we have a very busy day ahead of us,” Charlie said brightly, rubbing her hands together in glee. “You four are going to go out to get engagement rings!”

Castiel narrowed his gaze at the three, holding his grip tight on Dean’s arms. They had only just reconciled Dean maiming his brother with a candle stick; he really didn’t want to be mad at his lover any longer.

“I feel like we have missed something,”

Dean growled. “Who’s getting engaged now? I thought this was a _fake relationship,_ ”

Sam shuddered at the furious look on his brothers’ face. “We agreed that an engagement would be better than explaining why there are suddenly hundreds of pictures on social media all at one time, that’s not believable.”

“Smart Sam,” Charlie said, reaching out and thumping Sam on his back. “I hadn’t even thought of that,”

She stood up then, clearing her throat and pulled out an itinerary from her small bag. “Sam and Gabriel you guys have to go to a ring store and get something for each other and you two,” she pointed accusingly at Castiel and Dean, the two gulped in unison. “You two will have to do the same,”

The two looked at each other, then at the president. “What?” they asked in unison.

Charlie held her hands together with glee. “Two engagements! It’ll take the burn off Gabriel if both Novak’s are thinking of getting married. You two have been together for longer, so it makes sense,” she then pointed to Sam and Gabriel, “but the world don’t know about them, it’d be more believable if this all happened together,”

Charlie was right.

Crap, now they were going to have to be engaged with Dean and Cas…

This was turning into something much bigger than he had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our little dorks are getting engaged!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday was Valentines Day, and that was a Holiday Challenge.  
> Today was my hospital appointment...  
> ...so...I wrote a pretty long chapter while I was waiting.

There was no way in hell that Gabriel wasn't going to fall for Sam Winchester; it was just a matter of time. Sam Winchester was everything that Gabriel had dreamed about and nothing like what he expected. Sam was handsome, his attitude was just so adorable; but he had a rugged side, he would stare at Gabriel with that look that simultaneously said 'don't mess with me' and 'come closer and see what happens'.

Gabriel was done with feeling like he was lowly. He wanted to be loved…he wanted someone who could see passed the Novak name, passed the steely exterior and just see _him._ He also did not want someone to treat him like he was made of glass. He wanted someone to be rough with him, someone who would throw him up against a wall, or toss him down on a bed.

He needed someone to make him feel alive.

He had never been what his father wanted him to be. He recognised that he now had a chance for a real experience, for a real romance. To see what was out there!

What was out there, of course, was Sam Winchester. For a bright, smart and together person, Gabriel went remarkably to pieces whenever he was around Sam.

He showed up at the quaint restaurant. It was completely empty, save one couple currently involved with themselves in the shadowy corner. Tapping his shoes more carefully on the marble floors, he walked towards Sam, fighting the impulse to check his hair in the reflective windows. He fought his feelings of self-consciousness to the point where he could almost relax in Sam’s presence. Almost.

There was no conceivable reason, well, none that Gabriel could see, that would warrant Sam having any attraction to him whatsoever. Yet, he still stood there, wishing and wanting.

Gabriel Novak: irrationally and completely head over heels for Sam Winchester.

“I'm glad you could make it.” At the sound of Sam’s voice, Gabriel felt himself crumble. Sitting opposite him, Gabriel reached for the glass, setting it neatly – just to have something to do with his hands. Sam smiled taking the menus from one of the wandering waiters.

Gabriel found the way Sam’s fingers slid over the laminate gloss of the menu disturbingly sexy. Shrugging off his jacket, his arm muscles flexed and relaxed as he draped it over the back of his chair.

“Right, so. Dinner. Yes.” Gabriel was unusually flustered, not to mention completely distracted by the movements of his clever fingers running along the edge of the menu, brow furrowed slightly in concentration.

“Have you not been here before?” Gabriel asked him. Even in his most confused state, he never failed to be polite. Even when he didn't want to be. He didn't want to be polite with  Sam because Sam confused him. Made him question his judgement and his feelings, made him unsure of how he looked and what he said.

He wanted Sam to go away and leave him alone. He wanted Sam to not make him feel like this. He also wanted Sam to turn around and realise that he was here and that he wanted him.

Of course, Sam wasn't going to. _Right?_

“This is my first time.”

“…what?” Gabriel had completely lost his train of thought, not to mention what he had in mind to say next. Trying to gather his thoughts, he composed himself slightly.

“Right…then we'll just have to pick something we're familiar with?”

Sam didn't say anything. He just leant back a little in his chair and continued to touch the menu with those quick movements of his long, knowledgeable fingers. Gabriel swallowed, realising that this was going to be more work than he had anticipated when Sam had offered dinner as their first date. Not that he minded. He'd never have said it out loud, of course, but any excuse to sit with Sam Winchester was fine by him. He decided to change the subject to see if he could get more than a five-word answer from the man.

“So, have you come up with any ideas on how to bring this up with your family?” He ventured.

“Not really, but we can brainstorm later,”

 _Way to go,_ _seven words this time. Congratulations._

This definitely wasn't going to be easy. Gabriel tried to glare at him, but failed because he wasn't angry with him. Not in the slightest. But Sam must have noticed, because he looked down suddenly.

“I’m sorry, I guess I’ve not been thinking right,” _Nine words this time._

“Why did you even agree to this?” Determined as he had been to play is as casual as he could, Gabriel’s natural curiosity got the better of him as he stared at Sam. Gabriel just couldn't figure him out. Sam had never talked to him before; he'd glanced in Gabriel’s direction, said hello and was pretty must neighbourly considering they were going to live together.

But now, here Sam was, reasonably calm, sitting across the table from him, still infuriatingly playing with the menu. Gabriel had to swallow hard and drag his mind away from imagining those fingers stroking him, touching…

Shaking his head visibly to clear it, he noticed Sam staring straight at him. Gabriel violently hoped that his eyes hadn't betrayed his imagination's fantasies to the object of said fantasies. Sam seemed to be considering how to answer his question.

Finally, he said carefully, “Well, this _seems_ like fun,”

Gabriel shook his head in wonder at the anger that was threatening to course through him. What had he expected? That Sam would admit that he'd wanted to pretend to be his fiancé because he was in love with him?

For a sensible and rational person, Gabriel had been acting very close to a boy with a teenage crush.

Self-consciously touching his hair, he took the second menu from Sam, who smiled out of one side of his mouth. Dropping his eyes towards the text briefly, the taller man smiled back up at Gabriel.

“Have you chosen what you want yet?” Gabriel asked him carefully.

“Yes,”

Gabriel clenched one fist under the table, frustrated for the first time since sitting down in at the restaurant. Sam turned ran his fingers over the menu edge again; while his right was propped under his chin, elbow resting on the table. He must have read something in Gabriel’s eyes, because he dropped his gaze back to the menu in front of him. His mouth moved soundlessly as he read one of the appetizers.

Finally, Gabriel unclenched his fist, and – in one quick movement – reached out across the table and flicked the menu out of his hand. Loudly. It slapped noisily to the restaurant floor fluttering onto Gabriel's shoes. Sam's mouth was half-open in shock, but there was a trace of something else in his complicated eyes that Gabriel couldn't quite place.

Slowly, Gabriel leant down and took the menu between his fingers, straightened up and laid it symmetrically in the middle of the table. Sam reached for it just as Gabriel moved his hand away. There was the briefest of seconds where their hands brushed each other's, before Sam moved away.

He gave Gabriel another irresistible half-smile and Gabriel’s brief feeling of control vanished, to be replaced with yet another surge of self-consciousness. He touched a hand to his hair, pushing his stylish fringe out of his face in an effort to help himself concentrate. But he couldn't. No matter where his eyes came to rest, there was always something there that was more appealing to look at.

He tried looking at a spot just above Sam, but his hair was carelessly and irresistibly tousled in the most appealing way possible. Looking down meant that his gaze shifted to Sam’s arms; muscled and resting lightly on the table, they made the daydream of being hugged and held close to his chest rise up rather unexpectedly. His chest. Lean but muscled, clad in a white button up shirt. Gabriel tried looking at the paper on the table, but Sam’s hands were in the way. Supple and strong, with long fingers that just looked experienced, for goodness sake.

And his eyes constantly moved, resting first on the menu, then on the text, then on Gabriel's face – staring straight into his eyes – for a moment or two.

“I think we should order now,” Sam nodded, biting his lip slightly. He still hadn't looked into Gabriel’s eyes since the suggestion, so Gabriel took a deep breath and ploughed on. “Shall we call the waiter over, he seems to be staring at us.”

Sam's eyes never wavered. “Sure.”

Gabriel couldn't have looked away even if he had wanted to. Sam’s eyes were so lovely. Gabriel couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from the giant man. Finally, Sam made the first move. He reached across the table. There was a sharp intake of breath from Gabriel, until Sam’s hand curved away from his to pick up the menu.

He raised his hand, calling the waiter over. Gabriel just watched as he ordered, of course he'd order Gabriel’s favourite wine, even though Sam didn't know him at all. Gabriel tried to collect his thoughts. It wasn't easy. The part of his mind that actually had an opinion on the topic was wrestling with the part that desperately wanted Sam, both of whom were against the section that was worrying that he would think his opinion dull or generic. He instead only thought on filling in his order when Sam turned to look at him.

A few moments later, the waiter left them.

“Passion fruit macrons as starters?”

“It makes perfect sense,” he said, staring straight into Gabriel's clear eyes, “If there's no passion at the beginning there's not a hope for the rest of the meal.” He said it like a matter-of-fact observation, but hearing the word 'passion' out of Sam' mouth sent Gabriel's heart beating in double-time for what must have been the hundredth time that night.

Gabriel shook his head, taking the time to both slow down his heart and phrase his next question.

“Are you pretending to do all this for me?"

The question seemed to catch Sam off guard, if such a thing were possible.

For the first time that night, the mask of total confidence yielded the smallest crack. It was quickly smoothed back into shape, much to Gabriel's disappointment. He had enjoyed catching a glimpse, however small, of the man beneath his hard exterior. When it became clear that Sam wasn't sharing his answer, Gabriel grew in confidence enough to tell him.

“At first I thought it was just friendly, but then, I noticed. You're the type of man who could have anything you want.” This seemed to amuse Sam who delivered another half-smile and ran a hand through his already-messy styled hair, making to worse. Or better, Gabriel mused, depending on how he looked at it. He loved the 'can't be bothered' yet 'completely in style' look that Sam’s hair had. It was one of the many things that he suddenly loved about Sam.

Sam leaned forward towards him over the table, as if he was about to share a secret.

“All I want,” he whispered, “Is for you to be happy,”

Gabriel was quite literally lost for words. He dropped his eyes back to the table. Sam hadn't really answered his question.

“Gabriel?” Sam asked. He leaned in from around the table.

Gabriel didn't think he could stand having Sam that close to him without doing something. He raised a hand to his forehead with the intention of pushing his hair out of the way, but before he could, Sam' hand gently touched the side of his face, stroking a strand back behind his ear. When he'd finished, his hand fell back to his side. And his eyes captured Gabriel’s whiskey gold and held their gaze.

In later years, Gabriel would wonder what had come over him that night in the restaurant.

The whole evening had driven him crazy, he acknowledged that. He had untold reserves of pent-up, sexual frustration, he knew that too. But still, he would muse to himself, how exactly had he worked up the courage to lean forward and crush his eager lips to Sam?

Perhaps the 'come closer and see what happens' allure of Sam’s eyes had finally overruled the 'don't mess with me' threat. Gabriel guessed he'd never know – or at least, he would've if he hadn't been busy with other pursuits. Like, say, kissing Sam Winchester.

 

Sam had not expected that in the least. One minute, he had been sitting across the table from an incredibly beautiful man. The next second, said man had been attacking him with his lips. But, he mused, slightly distracted as he kissed Gabriel back, the word 'attack' was used with the best possible connotations. Sam closed his eyes, partly in wonder and partly because Gabriel, with his eyes firmly closed, up close to his face and kissing him was one of the most intimate and overwhelming things that Sam had ever experienced.

Gabriel's lips were different from their previous kiss. The first kiss had been hesitant, innocent. Gabriel had kissed him slowly and gently. Never, in his wildest – or his hottest – dreams, would he have imagined that Gabriel’s lips would have been this hot, urgent or insistent on his.

Sam’s lips were every bit as fierce as he kissed Gabriel back, plunging a hand into his hair to hold his face firmly close. Gabriel would never have dreamed of twisting out of his grip – he was busy experiencing the best kiss of his life.

True to his musings before he had entered the restaurant, Sam was rough with him. Totally different to how he acted. His lips ran over Gabriel’s without gentleness, though not by any means without passion. His hands touched Gabriel somewhat wildly, pulling on his sleeve with the hand that wasn't tangled in his hair to bring him even closer. They still hadn't moved from their original position; both seated and Sam leaning over to him.

The whole evening had been like hours and hours of foreplay for Sam, what with the dreams and seeing him so rumpled that morning, the idea of being engaged to him was wondrous.

So he decided to take control. He slid his other hand to Gabriel’s back, and half-pulled, half-guided the man to lean into him. All the while, their lips never left each other's – in fact, the movement made their mouths grow even more insistent as Sam pulled him up and out of his seat.

Gabriel tilted, his whole body was pressed up against Sam’s, from the tops of his thighs up to his chest. Sam gasped involuntarily at the contact and there was a sharp intake of breath from Gabriel. They fitted perfectly together. The curves of Gabriel’s body melded nicely to the hardness of Sam’s muscles and they leant against each other as if it was a well-practised activity for them.

Gabriel gasped, distracted by the fact that Sam’s hand had finally left his back and moved to his hip, and up to his waist. The touch started out gently, and then became rougher as he travelled around to Gabriel’s front. Laying his hand flat across Gabriel’s stomach, he used it to stop the smaller man from moving as he took a step backwards and away from the enticing man. Their lips parted and Gabriel opened his eyes to discover the reason for their loss of contact.

“I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me,” Sam slowly released him, never taking his soulful eyes off Gabriel’s whiskey gold ones.

As Gabriel gazed straight at him, he briefly wondered how he had managed to be living one of his fantasies at this very moment. He had never dared hope for so much as a smile from Sam – even a look thrown over his shoulder was stretching it, he had thought.

Until tonight.

Tonight, Sam seemed to finally want the same thing that Gabriel did. And that thing was that they would be together, and he wasn't complaining. No, most certainly not complaining.

“We should just...”

Gabriel gazed at him, placing a hand on Sam’s chest. “No. I don't want to forget.”

They were so close that Gabriel felt the hitch in his breathing as he pushed himself against the taller man.

Sam rested his hands on Gabriel’s knees. Which, quite frankly, felt absolutely incredible. Most of his coherent thought had vanished at the first touch, but as Sam’s hands travelled steadily up his slender legs, Gabriel caught himself wondering what it would feel like without the jeans. There was no way that Sam was going anywhere – neither of them had entertained any thoughts of leaving since the first moment of the first kiss.

“Monsieurs,” The two jumped apart as the waiter interrupted them, placing a large plate of macrons in the centre of the table, followed by a bottle of wine.

Gabriel watched the waiter uncork the wine, not being able to look at Sam.

He ran his hands over his shirt, wondering whether it was too dull. He mentally pulled himself together. There would have been a time – provided that it was before last night – when he wouldn't have cared what anyone else thought of his clothes, being a trend setter, his fashion sense was second nature to him. Or his hair, or the way he stood or talked or ate. But now he found himself horribly conscious of those things, as well as half-a-dozen more, all equally irrationally.

 

Sam watched him. Gabriel Novak looked hot. He was wearing a plain black button-up shirt with neckline that highlighted his waist and hips, as well has paying tribute to his abs. That, paired with a pair of skinny jeans, made him look mature and sexy.

Face it, Sam mused, the guy looks hot!

“Wine?” he clarified, holding out Gabriel’s wine glass. Gabriel took the wine glass and took a small sip. He savoured the spicy flavour.

It was almost too much for Gabriel. Sam was hot, he was smart and so damned kind to everyone. Gabriel didn't know that so many positive attributes could all be possessed by the same person. It didn't seem fair. And his other redeeming attribute, he added to himself, was that Sam was at least a little into him.

In fact, if Gabriel had known just how much Sam was into him, he would have been suitably shocked, not to mention slightly disbelieving. But it was true. Sam was surprised how fast he had realised that he wanted Gabriel, just from the smaller man sitting across from him, making intelligent comments and tucking his hair behind his ear the way he did. The way Gabriel looked shyly into his eyes. Most of all though, he loved the way that though Gabriel was clearly timid at times, he kissed like a man's best fantasy.

“Did you…um, I mean, do you want to…is it – uh?” The confusion in Sam' expression was probably about to be translated into an equally confused question, but before he could open his mouth, the waiter appeared behind them.

“Would you like anything else?”

Sam shook his head, embarrassed at what he had just done to someone he barely knew. “Your parents,” Gabriel suddenly suggested. “Yes, we need to decide when to meet them,”

Sam nodded, glad he had changed the topic. “We’ve got two weeks, are you free this weekend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuun...
> 
> We'll get to the engagement rings next!


	10. Chapter 10

“Don't you dare do anything you're going to regret,” Dean muttered to Gabriel, having pulled him away from Sam and Castiel. He smiled when the camera Charlie was holding, panned at him. Dean pulled the red head into a hug, before returning back with a heavy hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

Gabriel shuddered at the touch; it was not a nice feeling. But he understood why Dean was being the way he was, he was being the big brother, he was looking after Sam. Gabriel understood that.

“Same to you,” He whispered, a small smirk stretching on his face. “You are going to rue the day if you make my baby brother cry,”

“Is that a threat?” Dean's gaze narrowed. The fear in him actually made Gabriel scared. However, he was happy Castiel was with someone like Dean, someone who could take care of him.

Gabriel shrugged the anger off and took hold of Dean by his shoulders and pushed him forcefully. “Let's go back to our fiancés,”

Dean's cheeks burst a bright pink, but he growled, shrugging Gabriel's arm off him. The cold city streets were surprisingly empty, only a few people meandered back and forth along the high street roads. Charlie stood a few steps before them, facing them, with a camera pointed to Gabriel, who was making his way to Sam and Castiel.

Honestly, Gabriel didn't know how Dean had done it, how he had made it this far. Asking Castiel out, going on dates, _proposing…_

Charlie had somehow eagerly interrupted their morning routine, bringing Sam, Dean and Castiel with her, eager to get them started on her wonderful idea of _engagement rings_.

Honestly, Gabriel just wanted to be alone with Sam, and figure out why his heart beat so madly when the larger man was around. Dean wasn’t helping at all, honestly, neither was Charlie, or Castiel. But seeing his baby brother and that hot head acting all lovey dovey and flustered was an interesting concept, purely because they were so awkward when it came to being around other people.

“What do you think Sam will like?” Charlie asked him, following the chilled blonde through the streets. Gabriel wrapped his arms over his chest, warming himself up.

He sighed, turning to the camera, seeing the pretty red head smiling so brightly. “I don't know, but whatever it is, I know he will have chosen it with his heart.”

Argh, that was cheesy. But it was too late to change what he had said now.

He was interrupted by Castiel pulling on his arm. He looked flustered, a little pink in the cheeks. Looking ahead, he saw Dean was the same, being goaded by Sam about something he must have done or said to Cas.

Adorable dorks those two were.

Gabriel nodded, following Castiel until they were next to their _other halves._ Charlie spun around, motioning for them two to get a bit closer. Gabriel hesitantly took Sam's hand as the camera zoomed in on them. It was rather cold today, which was surprising, as the weather had been pretty okay the past few days. Looking down, he noticed the larger man shaking and shivering slightly. He tightened his grip on Sam’s frozen fingers and slipped their joined hands into his jacket pocket.

Sam looked at him, a faint red on his cheeks. Gabriel just smirked, answering another question from the camerawoman before them.

“Oh! These look so good!” She gushed, pulling Dean and Castiel to the large jewellery store. The displayed jewellery was shining brightly and looked so expensive.

Dean hesitated, not used to such luxurious expenses. But his grip tightened on Castiel’s fingers reassuringly.

Charlie burst through the door of the store, startling the store clerks. The two followed the pretty woman.

“Oh my!” One of the female clerks whispered to another. “Are those the Novak’s?”

The other female nodded. “And that must be their boyfriends!”

Just great, Gabriel thought to himself.  _Please, I'm already jittery enough with his fingers tou—_  he held back a gasp as Sam’s fingers slowly moved over his in his pocket.

“Are you feeling better?” Sam asked, lifting their hand out. Gabriel nodded a deep red on his cheeks. The two female clerks squealed happily, having caught such a sight.

Charlie held her camera up to them, taking a few pictures of them together. For future needs. She called over a clerk, he came to her immediately.

“My friends here are getting engaged,” she stated, motioning to Dean and Castiel, and then to Sam and Gabriel, “And we need to see your best rings, could you help us?”

The clerk, who had turned a bright red at her beauty, nodded vigorously, holding his hands out to her and motioning her closer.

_Ha, you’re barking up the wrong tree there,_

“We’d like to see your finest collection,” Dean said to the two women. They nodded with hearts in their eyes. “Please,”

Charlie gushed, noticing the display of matching rings the clerk had brought out for her to see. “These are beautiful!”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. Here we go, now Sam was probably going to look at the expensive gold and diamond rings at the far end. They were really big and shiny. He knew they were pretending to be engaged, but did he want the whole world to know he's wasn't single?

Charlie pulled on Dean's arm, taking him and Castiel to the rings on the other corner of the store. “You guys have got to see these,”

“We cater to all styles and types,” One of the staff suddenly said, walking around the glass cases and over to the Dean and Castiel, while another helped Sam and Gabriel on the other end of the store. “A Novak's couple cannot go without the best engagement rings,” she continued.

She reached for the display case lined with pretty couple rings and set them on the polished glass counter.

“Your brother Michael Novak had come in here a few days ago,” The male clerk in front of Charlie had said. “He had bought a ring of his own,”

“Did he now?” Gabriel asked, eyebrows raised. Little Michael was going to propose to his boyfriend now, was he? They had been dating for what seemed like decades now. So why not?

Castiel gazed at Dean. He shrugged his shoulders and encouraged Castiel to choose. Castiel gazed at him through the corner of his eyes, unsure of what to do. Should he go for the Novak way of life and chose an expensive one, or should he choose something that _he_ wanted. Something that showed who _he_ really was. Something that showed _his love_ to Dean.

“I don’t know,” Castiel muttered, motioning to Lisa. “They all look so beautiful,”

Dean tilted his head to one side. “I know whatever you’re going to choose is going to be from the heart, babe,”

The store clerks squealed in excitement.

Gabriel wasn’t doing so hot himself. Seeing his brother and the hot head was such an oddly beautiful thing to witness. They had a kind of profound bond, something that very few people ever saw in the flesh.

He sucked in a depressed breath, looking up to Sam standing next to him, gazing in marvel at the rings displayed before them. They were only pretending after all. Maybe, whatever they chose, they could wear together, but then he'd just give it back to Sam after their five years were up, and he could get one whoever he got married to.

Turning to the assortment of rings, ranging from extravagant to minimal, Gabriel paused, unsure of which one to choose.

“They all look so gorgeous,” Sam muttered. Gabriel nodded his agreement.

The clerk stepped in to their aid. “How about you both pick the one you think looks the best and then choose between those two?”

“It will narrow the choice,” Gabriel replied, gazing at the rings.

Sam nodded and took a look at the rings. Shining gold bands with colourful stones making simple shapes of flowers and hearts took over the majority of the rings. They all looked beautiful, but they didn't seem perfect.

Maybe if he... _Aha!_

There, in the corner sat a pair of silver rings, a gold band running along its middle. They looked pretty and minimal. It would work perfectly for their relationship, not too flashy, yet it was there, small and slowly growing.

 _Their_ _relationship?_

Sam reprimanded himself.  _We are pretending!'_

With his choice made, Sam held his hand out and pointed at his favourite at the same time that Gabriel did.

“My, my,” The clerk gushed, holding a hand to her cheek. Sam’s eyes widened, Gabriel had pointed to the exact same pair of rings as he had. The clerk pulled the rings out from the velvet cushion and holding them out to the two. “Truly soul mates! You have such good taste,”

Sam took one of the rings and held it out to Gabriel. Gabriel hesitantly held his hand out, watching as Sam took hold of his fingers and slid the cool silver on his ring finger.

“Perfect,” he murmured.

Gabriel’s cheeks burst a bright red. Shaking, he took hold of the other of the ring and slid it onto Sam’s ring finger. He dropped Sam’s hand quickly and looked away, a healthy blush on his cheeks. His heart was going a mile a minute in his chest, ready to burst out.

_You are pretending. This is not real!_

The staff gushed in excitement, happy to have seen such an event take place.

Gabriel’s heart beat longingly and fearfully in his chest at the sight of Sam standing there, gazing down at his ring with those large complicated eyes. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, wondering what to do. He had never been in this situation before.

Sam seemed to be in the same state. “It looks good on you,”

Gabriel sighed. Sam had the most compelling, amorous voice he had ever heard. Honey-rich, warm, like refuge on a stormy night.

“Thanks,” He paused, and silence filled the shop. He darted his gaze from Sam’s gaze, his heart hammering in his chest. What was he supposed to do?

The moment was soon broken by a high pitched screeching coming from the women on the other side of the store. Turning, they saw Dean down on one knee, holding a small gold ring out to Castiel, who was looking like this was the happiest moment in his life.

Embarrassed, the two averted their gazes from one another. Charlie’s camera peered closer to the two, the camera shutter whirring, hoping to catch every reaction.

With a hesitant breath, he looked back up to Sam, seeing his cheeks painted and pretty pink. God, he looked so adorable. Aggravated at his own stupid heart for feeling something for the man when everything was obviously fake, _it’s all pretend Gabriel!,_ he gave his card to the clerk, telling them to pay for everything, and walked out of the store and into the cool streets.

He hated himself, because the weight of the ring on his finger was welcoming, and calming. But his heart wasn’t listening to reason.

This was all pretend!

Sam followed him outside. “Is everything alright?”

He nodded, unable to speak. How exactly was he going to explain this to him. How was he going to explain that he had so quickly fallen madly in love with the giant man. Knowing that all he cared about was a stupid contract where he would become partner.

Oh, Gabriel had no need to even do this whole ‘consider me as partner’ shit Sam had cooked up. He had worked with Sam for two years, had seen the potential in him. Sam was going to be partner before the five years were up, he was sure of it.

If only he could tell his heart to stop beating so loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, they're (technically) engaged!  
> Little Gabriel is so frustrated...poor thing.
> 
> Just another FYI, weekends are a no-post.  
> See you Monday.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeting a Novak...

_He was such an idiot._

Well, it wasn’t like you could blame him. How was he supposed to know that Lucifer was a fucking Novak? Actually, thinking about it now, it was more obvious than anything else.

The morning was slowly setting into the afternoon, yet there were a swirl of dark clouds in the air, light patters of spring rain falling joyfully. The cafeteria was surprisingly empty, what with it being the smaller one at the very back of the building. Not many people came all the way here for their breaks, but it was the closest one to Sam’s office, and the coffee pot was something you had to learn to live with. It needed a loving touch before it decided to work.

Sam wilted on the table, unable to take just what the hell was happening around him. He looked down to his hand, seeing the silver and gold ring shine like a bright beacon.

_He was falling for someone who didn’t love him back._

Oh god, he was totally infatuated with Gabriel, the way his smile was – small and innocent, but mischievous at the same time (how was that even possible?) – his alluring whiskey gold eyes, and that smirking, smug voice. Sam couldn’t help but be plagued by the memory of him shirtless, rumpled from sleep, eyes drowsy, hair messy. The smooth nape of his neck, wide shoulders, muscular arms and long fingers. He had a slightly pudgy. That was expected with his candy addiction, but it only made Sam want to hold him close. He had gotten lost in those eyes and couldn’t tune them out of his mind.

What was this annoying, infuriating man doing to him?

He laid his head on the small circular table, his coffee cup cooling, half empty on the table. He was supposed to meet Charlie here, but she hadn’t arrived yet, and he was still waiting.

“And this is the cafeteria,” Charlie’s familiar voice said from the doorway. Looking over at the door, Sam grimaced when he saw a man standing next to her, blonde hair spiked up a little, eyes dead set. He had a demonic air about him, and it made Sam shudder.

He felt a shiver run through his body when those dark eyes zoned directly onto him. He quickly picked up his mug and was about to make his way out of the room. But Charlie stopped him.

“This is Sam Winchester, one of the best lawyers here,” Charlie said, holding her hand out to him. “He’s with Gabriel,”

Sam grimaced, unsure whether the ‘ _with’_ meant _working with_ or _in a relationship._ Thinking it the former, he placed his mug in the sink, and held his hand out to the man.

What if he was a potential client? Or worse, a new lawyer? He heard the low timbre of his voice as he spoke to Charlie, saying something Sam couldn’t hear, nor decipher. Sam bristled, retracting his hand back. He didn’t have to be rude.

When the man didn’t do anything but speak to Charlie in that low timbre, Sam returned back to the coffee machine in the corner of the room. He wished he could hear what they were saying, but Charlie didn’t seem to be in any trouble, she was smiling, however she was rather stiff.

He really wanted her to get away from the man, but he couldn’t really give reason why. The man instead made his way over to the dark haired woman who was also in the room with them, Ruby or something, she wasn’t in his department, and she rarely spoke to him, so he never learned her name. She was pretty though.

“Sorry about that,” Charlie suddenly appeared next to him, startling him. She leaned in closer, whispering in his ear. “He’s such a douche bag,”

“Is he always like that?”

Charlie seethed through her haze. “Let’s just say…there’s no need to get chummy with the guy,” – her grip on the mug before her tightened. – “I almost got fired because I called him a dick on our first meeting,”

Sam’s eyes widened, had she really? Charlie was a good person, the only reason she’s even consider swearing someone off was if they were really awful. “That bad huh?”

“He’s the devil,”

Sam sighed out loud at that thought. He wished they wouldn’t work with him. Looking back, he saw Ruby let out a quaint laugh, holding her hands to her lips as the new guy talked to her. That was not looking like it was a good thing. Honestly, if he had the chance, he’d like to tell the man that he was just being rude. But, thankfully, his phone beeped. Reaching for it, he saw it was a text from Gabriel.

Nodding to Charlie, he quickly took another gulp of his newly poured in coffee, handing it over to Charlie – who was holding her hands out for it – and made his way down the long corridors until he reached Gabriel’s office. Knocking on the door, he was met with Gabriel, who was sitting on his desk, head buried in yet another case he had taken. He looked up and saw Sam. Flipping the page on the file in front of him, he motioned for Sam to come in.

Closing the door, Sam’s heart thudded madly. They weren’t technically alone in the building, but they were definitely alone in the office. He couldn’t stop looking at the gorgeous man before him.  _His husband._ What the fuck.

Gabriel stood when he made his way to the seat, looking jittery, as if he didn't know what to do. Sam looked at Gabriel, unsure what this was about. Gabriel hadn’t said anything yet, but he looked…worried.

“Everything okay?” he asked his eyes narrowing, hoping Gabriel would explain why he was shaking now. His eyes darted to the door and back, and he was fidgeting. This was suddenly getting rather odd.

“My brother is here,” he said slowly, as if that would explain everything.

Sam nodded, and then paused. Wait...oh god, fuck… _his brother?_ And they were supposed to pretend to be engaged now. Would that mean they should act more like a couple? Or were they hiding it from the office? God, they really needed to  _talk_ about this. Sam slumped down on the chair, wincing as it screeched against the tile floor.

“Which brother?” he asked, because at least if it was Michael, he probably wouldn’t care, and Castiel already knew everything.

“Lucifer,”

Sam sucked in a breath. Fuck. This was all going to hell in a hand basket. Because from everything he had heard about the second oldest Novak, it was that he was like a shark and the king of hell mixed in one.

Sam took in a deep breath, trying to control his sudden erratic heart beat that was forcing him instead to focus on the small piece of croissant Gabriel had on the edge of his lips, on his laptop that was teetering too close to the edge of the table, making space for the papers that were disarray on his desk.

Sam wanted to kiss him.

 _No._ He shook his head of such thoughts. They needed to focus. “Alright, how do you want to play this?”

Before Gabriel could answer, the office door opened and in came the man who had rudely brushed Sam away in the cafeteria earlier.

“Hey there, Gaby!” The man said, smiling brightly. His teeth were shiny and straight, gleaming in a way that Sam knew would mean bad news for them both. “You’ve been so busy; you didn’t tell me about your fiancé?”

“If it weren’t for _you,_ I’d not have to work so hard,” Gabriel’s eyes narrowed, his fists clenching at his sides. “So, just go fu—”

Gabriel paused, Sam narrowed his gaze, urging Gabriel to say it, say what everyone else was too polite to say to this assholes face.

“Don’t be like that,” Lucifer pouted teasingly, his lips jutting out. “That was just one little case, little brother,”

Gabriel sucked in a long breath, trying to level his anger. “One case that cost my entire career, _brother,_ ”

Ah…there was something family related here, and Sam wasn’t really sure if he should be a part of this. But he was literally stuck in the middle of the two, and he really couldn’t just leave without calling attention to himself. And he really didn’t want to get any attention from Lucifer.

The guy rubbed him in all the wrong places.

Instead, he took a quaint step back, closer to Gabriel, hoping to show his solidarity and support for his fiancé. Lucifer looked like the kind of guy who preferred easy fixes, by throwing a large wad of cash in the right directions. Sam knew he had a silver tongue, and was able to negotiate through almost anything.

“Is this your little fiancé?” Lucifer asked, finally taking an interest in Sam, though Sam did not want it at all.

Gabriel made his way around the table, standing in front of Sam, holding his arm out in defence.

“Yes, Sam is my fiancé,” he said with such trepidation, with such confidence, it made Sam’s heart sore.

Oh, how he wished it were true.

Lucifer’s hands flourished in a small circle, and landed on Gabriel’s shoulder. His gaze narrowed, smirk stretching over his lips. “Hey there, welcome to the Novak family,”

Sam had a bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuunnn!  
> Lucifer is looking to be a bit of a problem...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (me to my fic) Seriously? You're going to do this to me again? Hitting above the 20k mark again? We're not even half way through the fic yet, and you're pulling this crap?
> 
> Urgh...its happening again...
> 
> Warning:  
> Lucifer is a great big bag of dicks. (what else is new), slight physical torture.

It was a beautiful spring day, the flowers were growing, leaves blossoming, birds singing, as the sun set into the horizon. The weather was unpredictable and undecided to what it wanted to be.

Gadreel sighed, gazing up at the man sitting opposite him. His boss and the man who owned pretty much everything that made him who he was.

The restaurant they were in was completely packed, the sound of conversations and chatter creating background noise for the two. There were waiters and waitresses meandering back and forth around the tables, all dressed impeccably the same, getting to and from their objective destinations.

The handsome, curly haired and pressed suit wearing mogul and owner of Novak and Son’s, one Charles Novak, sat on an elegant cushioned chair, looking ever the strong company owner as he could. His eyes were stern, and his lips were in a thin line. He reached for his coffee cup and sipped at it, his deep eyes narrowing directly at Gadreel.

“I don’t believe I understand,” he said clearly, placing his cup on the saucer.

Gadreel let out a breath, nervous tremors rushing through him. He knew if he had messed anything up, he’d be fired in a heartbeat.

“Gabriel Novak is engaged,” he repeated, a little slower this time.

Charles sucked in a breath, reaching for his coffee and taking a larger sip of it. He took is time to place the coffee back onto the saucer, and sat forward.

“Are you sure of this?” he asked.

Gadreel nodded, he fished out his phone and swiped through it until he reached the photo the women at the jewellery store had given him. It was on Dean Winchester kneeling down on one knee, presenting a ring to Castiel – which both Charles and Gadreel already knew was bound to happen, Dean had come to them a few weeks ago, asking for Castiel’s hand, it was all archaic and it really tugged Charles’ heart strings – however, it was what was happening behind them.

Gabriel and a large man were in the background of the photo, and Gabriel was putting a ring on the large man’s finger. His _ring finger_ to be exact.

“The clerks had confirmed they had bought two pairs of engagement rings,” Gadreel informed him, handing the phone to Charles.

Charles took the phone and looked at the photo, like _really_ looked at it. He spent a long time with Gadreel’s phone in his hands, scrutinising every little thing he saw there. After what seemed like a long moment, he nodded and handed Gadreel the phone back.

“I must speak with Gabriel, immediately,” he replied, reaching for his coffee once again. He winced at the cooling drink, wishing it were something a little stronger, but drank it all the same.

“Right away, sir,” Gadreel replied, taking his phone back and swiping through it once again. He found Gabriel’s number and held the phone back to Charles when it rang.

The phone rang a few times, before Gabriel’s voice chirped; “Gabriel Novak,”

“We need to talk,”

 

Lucifer needed to fucking leave.

Gabriel was feeling all sorts of anxiety. He really just wanted the asshole to leave him alone. Why was he here? And _why the fuck was he flirting with my fiancé?_

“My, my, Winchester,” Lucifer leaned closer into Sam, smirking when the taller man froze up. His smirk was wide, he loved it when the other person played hard to get. This massive man was something else. He looked strong, and determined…he’d be a great feat to break. “You’re all sorts of pretty,”

Sam shuddered, not liking the way Lucifer was looking at him. He held his hands up between them, not touching Lucifer, but motioning for him to step away. “Please back off,”

Lucifer shrugged, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. Maybe to someone else that would have looked alluring, but Sam didn’t see anything but the devil horns, a pitchfork, a pointed tail and the sound of people screaming behind him.

He was definitely a demon.

“You don’t really want me to do that, do you?” Lucifer asked, leaning in so close that Sam had to bend back to get away from him.

Gabriel let out a low growl, forcibly standing between them again, holding his hands out to his brother and physically pushing him back. Lucifer stumbled back, looking flabbergasted, before a haze of anger rose over his face.

“Yes, I believe he does.” Gabriel replied, though he was a little nervous. He remembered all the shit Lucifer had done to him when they were young, of how he had beaten him black and blue, stabbed him for fun, and when they were finally old enough to go their separate ways, Lucifer had stopped harming him, and had instead come after his job.

Gabriel had fallen from being one of the head Novak’s to the bottom of the rung, all because of his big brother.

He wasn’t going to have any more of this. No way, no how. Sam was in his life, and though they were nothing more than pretending to be together, he wasn’t going to let something like this asshole get in the middle of them.

Sam _deserved_ to be partner. And Gabriel wasn’t going to make sure he got to meet his father, and get that position.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to pull here,” he continued, holding an accusing finger to the man. “But _do not flirt_ with _my fiancé,_ ”

Lucifer smirked, straightening out his clothes. He made his way over to Gabriel, giving him a once over. His eyes scrutinising every little thing about the smaller man standing before him. Gabriel was a tiny little gnat just getting in the way, and Lucifer _knew_ what was going to happen.

Like a viper, he took Gabriel’s extended finger in a tight grip, bending it backwards, only in hopes to see that pained look on his brothers’ face. Oh, how he missed that face. He pushed Sam backwards with the palm of his hand, and took Gabriel’s arm, yanking it forward and twisting it harshly.

Gabriel muffled the anguished cry that Lucifer _really_ wanted to hear.

“Please, little brother, you know that’s a lie,” he said, his voice low, yet with a whimsical singsong. “No one can love you,”

He felt Sam’s hulking body shove him away, at the shock of it, his grip on Gabriel’s arm released. Sam stood in front of Gabriel, eyes raging, hands at his sides in tight fists. He looked fierce, like a wolf protecting its prey.

“You’re wrong there,” Sam said, his voice was just as dangerous as he looked. “I love Gabriel Novak,”

_Oh…well now…this was interesting…_

He was about to comment, because this was so delicious a thing happening before him. But he was interrupted by Gabriel's phone vibrating on the table. The buzzing sound screamed in the silence of the air, breaking through the tension.

With a pain filled gasp, Gabriel reached for it and held it to his ear. "Gabriel Novak,"

His eyes widened in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daaaaaayum Luci!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was listening to my Disney playlist, and the Frozen song 'Fixer Upper' came on. And you know that part right at the end of the song, where the trolls do that whole 'marry Anna and Kristoff together' thing?
> 
> Yeah, THAT was where this chapter came from.
> 
> Warning;  
> ...I don't know...my medication makes me hungry af and really wacky at the best of times.  
> Samandriel is like...three/four in this story, and is related to the Novak's from a cousin's son, (think of him as Amara's daughters/sons...son...uhhh...???)

Sam sighed for the nth time, walking ahead of Anna Novak – the sister of Gabriel, who had easily and quickly believed that he was engaged to Gabriel, well the ring on his finger helped – as she told him about her life. He seriously was not in the mood to listen to the woman talk any more.

“And then when he thought I didn’t notice, he threw glitter all over my face!” Anna stated, pulling at the strands of her hair, as if the glitter Gabriel had pranked her with was still on the red strands.

Why did he even bother listening anymore? It wasn’t like she actually noticed that he was there, she was walking a few steps in front of him, and was spouting off story after story (that was most definitely all sorts of lies, because the Gabriel Sam knew was _not_ a prankster). But he listened.

“So, Sam,” She said with a serious pause. “What do you think is going to happen in the future?”

The future? Hmmm…

He turned around, ushering her into the building and walked through the large lobby of Novak and Son’s Law Firm.

“I've always wanted to settle down, have children,” Sam explained, taking the woman into the elevators. “Make a complete man of myself,”

“Oh?” Anna raised a perfectly styled eyebrow, the door to the elevators closed and the elevator started to rise. “So you’re really serious about Gabriel then?”

Sam rolled his eyes, holding his hand out, showing her the ring. “Of course I am,”

“Aw, having children sounds like fun!”

The door dinged, and Sam's slump rose once again. Well, at least she was happy with the children part of his future, he hadn’t been lying when he imagined a nice house, with beautiful little sunshine children who looked like Gabriel, running around.

“Gabriel wanted a girl and a boy,” Anna continued, leaning into Sam.

“Really? He hadn’t told me that,” Sam slid his arm into her grasp, wanting to know more about his future fake husband. The world thought that Gabriel was his fiancé, so it would be best for him to learn more about what Gabriel wanted.

Sam smiled.

“And I can babysit them, and dress them up in different styles,” She continued. He rolled his eyes at her rants. She was jumping too far ahead. “They'll be perfect little angels,”

Sam pushed the door open to the presidents’ office and noticed a little boy searching for something. Tilting his head to one side, he reached over to the child. “Hey there—”

Anna rushed over to him, picking him up from behind. “Oh! Alfie? What are you doing here?”

“Let me go Auntie Anna! I need to save him!” Samandriel struggled from her grasp, trying to get back to what he was doing. When she didn't let him down, he flailed his arms out, whacking Anna on her head.

She dropped the child to the ground, watching as he stood up and stuck his tongue out at her before returning to his spot in the middle of the room.

“Samandriel, you know now to be rough with your auntie,” Anna stated, pointing at the little boy. Samandriel paused at his full name, and slumped his shoulders.

“Sorry, Auntie Anna.” He said quietly, and then his eyes lit up. “But Unca Gabwiel is here to play!”

“Unca Gabwiel?” Sam asked, looking around the room in hopes to see his fake fiancé. He didn’t see anyone.

“That’s alright,” Anna patted him on his head, “Now go find Gabriel, while we wait for your grandfather,”

Samandriel nodded, rushing through the room.

Anna was surprisingly a nice girl. He had already thought so of the handful of times he had seen her. He thought to leave her out of his mind for now and crouched down to the child searching for something. “Who are you trying to save?”

There was a loud growl from behind the leather sofas. The young child jumped onto the sofa and leaned into the space at the back.

Gabriel jumped out from the back of the sofa, roaring and holding his fingers to his head to create antennas. Not noticing the two newcomers to the room. “The monster has the prince! He needs your help! What are going to do now, Prince Samandriel?”

“Save Pwince Gabwiel!” Samandriel yelled, getting off the sofa and jumping onto the lawyer.

The two fell onto the ground in fits of giggles, rolling around on the floor as Prince Samandriel tried to _save_ Prince Gabriel.

“Ah! Prince Samandriel, please save me!” Gabriel yelled in a high pitch voice, changing from monster to the possessed prince. He tried catching his breath as the young child wrestled him to the wooden floors. He lowered his voice to the 'monsters'. “You won't be able to save your Prince Gabriel!”

Samandriel got off from Gabriel and rushed over to Sam and Anna, the latter who shook her head, sitting on the arms of the sofa, too intent to watch the story unfold.

Samandriel yanked on Sam's hand.

Gabriel's eyes widened, only just noticing Sam’s appearance. He sucked in a deep breath, _when had they gotten here?_ “Prince Sam has come to help! But he will not beat me!”

“Pwince Sam,” Samandriel said, unable to pronounce the words properly. “Help me save Pwince Gabwiel before the monster takes him away!”

Sam gazed at Anna and shrugged his shoulders. He let Samandriel drag him to the 'monster' in hopes to save the 'prince'. Sam knelt onto the ground next to the enthusiastically laughing toddler.

“So Prince Samandriel,” Sam asked, acting like a brave knight. “How should we do this? We must teach him a lesson for stealing our prince.”

“Yeah!” Samandriel yelled, holding his chubby finger out into the air. “He is a bad monster and needs to be good!”

“I will never be good!” Gabriel said, reservedly, putting on an angry face and crossing his hands over his chest.

Sam laughed at his acting. “Don't worry Prince Gabriel, we'll save you!”

Samandriel wrinkled his nose cutely and rushed over to the office desk. He got a piece of paper from the empty refill pad sitting on the top and rolled it up, creating a makeshift baton.

“Pwince Sam, you hold him down! Pwince Gabwiel! We'll save you!” He yelled. Sam complied and lightly pushed the smaller man to the ground.

Gabriel's eyes widened at the contact as he fell back onto the cushions strewn on the ground. Sam was holding onto his wrists and Gabriel swore he felt electricity flow through his skin. His heart was beating madly, Sam was so close. He barely noticed Samandriel running over, holding the rolled up paper out like a sword. Samandriel gave a kiddie battle cry and crushed the paper into Gabriel's stomach.

Gabriel blinked out of his trance and held onto the scrunched up paper on his stomach. “Ah! You killed me! No!”

He fell back onto the pillows.

“Pwince Gabwiel!” Samandriel yelled, holding onto the 'monster's' hand, he turned to the brunette, stricken with childlike grief. “Pwince Sam! You have to kiss him awake.”

“Eh?” The two said simultaneously. They both sat up straighter, eyeing each other with bright red blushes on their cheeks.

“Yes, please.” A man’s voice said from the doorway. “Kiss the sleeping beauty awake.”

The three role players saw Charles Novak and a tall woman standing at the doorway, watching them with a keen interest. He motioned his hand out for them to continue.

“Auntie!” Samandriel rushed over to the woman. The woman took hold of Samandriel. “I had so much fun with Gabriel.”

“I'm glad,” The woman said. “And I'm sorry I'm late.”

“Father,” Gabriel stood up, gathering up the mess he and Samandriel had made. “I am very sorry for intruding,”

Charles shook his head. “It is quite alright, I was highly entertained.” – he turned to Sam – “You are the fiancé I presume?”

Sam looked away nervously and nodded. _Holy crap! Charles Novak was in front of him!_

Charles eyed them with a suspicious expression. He turned to Anna, who was gazing at her nails. “Anna, will you leave us, please?”

Anna huffed, wanting to see her father grill Gabriel and his new beau; she wanted to see them embarrassed. With a nod, she walked out of the office, followed by Samandriel and his mother. The toddler waved goodbye to the two, smiling brightly. Charles closed the door behind him and glazed at the two in the room.

“So,” He said, smiling brightly, motioning for the two to sit on the chairs opposite his large mahogany desk. “How did you two meet?”

Caught taken aback at the sudden question, the two didn't know how to answer. Sam gazed at Gabriel. “W-we met...”

“—through the company,” Gabriel sought, knowing that he'd be transparent if he lied. After all, they had technically met through the company. Sam was his apprentice after all. “Two years ago, when Raphael moved vocation, we worked a few cases and fell in love,”

Okay, so he didn't have to spin the truth at all. He _had_ been interested in Sam all those years ago, and it had only grown to the festering heated pit of lust and, dare he say, love it was now. But Sam was pretending.

“You've been together for two years?” Charles interrogated, sitting on his throne like office seat, holding his elbows at the edge of the mahogany.

“Yup, I was a bit worried at first, after all Novak is a famous family, but I found Gabriel to be a kind, considerate and funny person.” Sam stated, getting into the story. They really should plan this story out when they got a chance. People were bound to ask them of their relationship later.

“I see,” Charles said, gazing at the two suspiciously, it wasn’t entirely new to see him like this; he was head lawyer in the firm. What made it odd for Sam was that this was a father talking to his son, yet it felt like a business contract, _an interrogation!_ “Now, you see I'm kinda worried. I think you two are only doing this to appease me.”

“Please, Mr. Novak, I love Gabriel,” Sam stated, taking hold of Gabriel's hand, holding it close to him. Gabriel sucked in a breath. “I have since I first laid eyes on him, and I can assure you that we are a couple,”

Charles narrowed his gaze on the two. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, swiping at it, he hummed and looked back up at them. “You’re spending the summer in the manor,”

Sam’s eyes widened. Novak Manor? Really? He had expected this to be a few visits here and there, not an entire summer in the friggin Novak Manor!

“Since you’re already engaged,” Charles continued, eyeing the two with a somewhat sadistic smirk. “Why don't I get a few people together and we can get you married?”

_What?_

_What, what, what?_

Sam wanted to say something, but it was too late. They were getting tangled in the lies they had created. Charles Novak was goading them. And Sam was damn sure not going to ruin Gabriel’s career, his life, all because _he_ was scared.

“Of course you two have nothing to hide, the wedding should go off without a hitch,” Charles continued, “I will see how much you two love one another,”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this chapter isn't as long, but I think I've caught that stupid flu going around.  
> Expect shorter chapters until I get better...yay...?

“Son of a bitch!”

Well, it seemed like Dean had found out what was happening. Castiel must have spoken to Gabriel and had told Dean. Otherwise, stepping into the house, needing help, would have gone a little differently.

They sat opposite Dean, the same they had been the first time they had come here, telling Dean of their _plan._ And much like that time, Dean wasn’t very happy with the outcome. Sam knew Dean was just looking out for him, but Sam could look after himself.

And this was something they needed to do.

Was he slowly killing himself by being near a man who could never love him back? Sure, but it was better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all – or whatever that saying was.

“What the hell is going on with you two?” Dean yelled, crossing his arms over his chest. The low lamp light of yet another date night interrupted by Sam and Gabriel, only made his glare that much more sinister.

Sam shook his head. “There was no way around it, he just sprung it on us.”

Gabriel agreed, “I think father suspects foul play.”

“This is absolutely crazy. He can’t just force you two to get married!” Dean stated, yanking the beer bottle from the table and cooling himself down with a harsh swig. He thudded the bottle on the table, and turned to the two who were currently a bane in his love life. “What have you two gotten caught up in?”

“It’s not like we planned it,” Sam argued, holding his hands out in a placating manner. “He just kinda…made it happen before we even got a chance to say anything. It was like he already knew,”

“ _Of course_ he knew,” Gabriel replied, running his hands through his hair exasperatedly. “Anna must have seen something, she always knows everything,”

Sam narrowed his gaze, he had thought Anna had started talking to him about weddings and marriage and Gabriel’s past because she had seen the ring on his finger. But to think she already _knew_ about it.

They’d have to start watching out for every move they made. Who knew who or what was around the corner, just waiting for them to mess up.

“Let’s just continue the way we are,” Castiel placated, he rested his hand on Dean’s thigh, hoping it would calm his rage down a little bit more. Dean wrapped his hands around Castiel’s, grounding himself. “Father has seen you two, and he’s happy. We will _all_ go to the house and sort this out,”

“All?” Dean asked, looking up.

Castiel nodded. “It’s better to have a few people around these two, just to make sure they don’t mess anything up.”

Dean nodded, lacing their fingers together. “Your father is something, so yeah, I get it.”

“It’s settled then,” Gabriel said, clapping his hands together, though his expression was anything but happy. “We’re going to spend the summer at the house,”

“Yeah, sure, but first,” Dean said, getting up. He pointed a finger at Gabriel. “You’ve got to meet the parents,”

Why was this suddenly the most frightening thing Sam had ever thought to happen?

 

~~

 

This wasn’t going to end well. Sam was sure of it.

Sitting on the plush chair in his parents’ dining table, he held his knife and fork tight in his hand. The food on the plate before him was delicious – _he knew it was –_ but his appetite was all but completely gone. Looking to his left, he saw Gabriel next to him, looking a little lost, yet so regal. He was taking small bites of the food, complimented his mother and had started a guileful conversation with his father.

But Sam knew it was going to happen soon. The moment where everything was basically going to either go to hell in a hand basket, or…well there was no other way he could think it could go.

John had been hard on Castiel, and Mary had been a little apprehensive. However they had quickly warmed up to him. Would they do the same with Gabriel? He was going to get married to the guy; the ring on his finger was there to stay. They’d have to learn to love him.

Wait…no, Sam, _no,_ this is all pretend. Gabriel _did not love him._ This was all for him to keep his job, and for Sam to become partner. Gabriel didn’t care about him; he was only doing this to save face.

_Fuck…_

“So, Gabriel,” John started, wiping his mouth with his napkin, dropping it onto the empty plate, and holding his hands folded on the table.

Sam stared into the steely eyes of his father, knowing that this was it. This was where it was all going to go to shit. He honestly hadn’t expected the scare tactic. Looking at Gabriel, he saw the smaller man’s back straighten, his attention taken by John. He was giving John the respect he deserved.

If Sam wanted anything to happen between them, if he wanted this rouse to work, they had to appease his father first and foremost.

That was easier said than done.

…damn, how had Dean done it? Sam was practically shivering with nerves.

John’s glare only intensified as Mary made her way to the kitchen, only to return a few moments later with a hot pie, and a few plates. She placed them down on the table, slicing a few and handing them out. The sweet scent of fruits and berries took over his senses, and for a moment Sam was reminded of a time when he was younger, when they sat around the table and watched his brother inhale the slices of pies.

Once Mary had given them their slices, she sat down silently on her seat, her face devoid of any emotion. And Sam’s heart plummeted. He sucked in a breath, waiting for the pain that was definitely going to come. He couldn’t imagine what Gabriel was going through.

John cleared his throat, sliding the plate a little bit before him, he looked directly into Gabriel’s eyes, and his lips set in a stern line. “Explain yourself,”

Ah crap.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, okay. So this is one way to go about it all...

_“Explain yourself,”_

Gabriel sucked in a breath, unsure of just what the hell he was going to do now. He had expected the scare tactic – _that_ was at least normal. It wasn’t so much of a command, and technically, it didn’t make all that much sense to Gabriel. But he straightened his back and went along with it anyway.

“My name is Gabriel Novak,” he introduced himself, trying not to sound smug. “I am head of Criminal Law in Novak and Son’s Law Firm,”

One of John’s eyebrows quirked up, Gabriel didn’t know if that was a good thing, or a bad thing. But if this man wanted his past, then he was going to get the best of it. Gabriel thanked his lucky stars that he had excelled at grasping every opportunity put in front of him.

He may have been thrown down the deep end, his life and his career destroyed, but that only allowed him to learn from his mistakes, and he had risen to the top of his own merits. John Winchester _had_ to be proud of that.

Oh god, what if he wasn’t good enough?

“Novak,” John said simply.

Gabriel knew what that meant. Novak was a prestigious name, one that promoted power at the top. They all worked in the law and crime industry. And they were good at what they did.

The Winchester’s were in need to a steady income, he knew Dean was a firefighter, and Sam was a lawyer, but he wasn’t sure just _what_ John did. Mary seemed too much like a homemaker with hobbies than anything else – not that there was anything wrong with that. He understood that, his own mother had been a homemaker too.

But he was desperate now. His heart thudded madly every time he was around Sam, and he wanted to feel that feeling all the time. Looking to Sam, who was watching them both intently, he smiled. Though the room was filled with tension, it was a lot homier than what he was used to. For one thing, there was _colour_ on the walls here. Nothing was white and pale and stiff and grey. The kitchen alone was bursting with colour, the scents and smells were amazing, and it felt _warm_ here.

The Winchester house was indeed one filled with love.

If only this wasn’t a ruse.

“I own an integral part of the company,” Gabriel continued. “And have my own savings account, if that’s what you’re worried about,”

Seems like _that_ was a bad answer. The look on John’s face was frightening.

“We can take care of ourselves, Novak,” he growled through gritted teeth.

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel held his hands up in a placating manner, trying to dig his way out of the mess he had just brought himself into. “That’s not what I meant. I just…wanted to show you that I can… _provide_ for Sam. I’m here for the long run,”

That seemed to please both John and Mary, they looked at one another and had small smiles on their faces. Gabriel was reminded of when he was little, when his father and mother would look at one another like that. He understood why they were so worried. They were proud of who and what they were. But, of course they would want their children to have a life with no financial worries.

_They aren’t ridiculing you,_ Gabriel said to himself. _They aren’t trying to get rid of you._ He was an honest person – well as honest he could be being a lawyer – and he was trusting. _Think of who you’re doing this for?_

Sam was definitely worth it.

He sucked in a deep, brave breath and continued, pouring his heart out to the two in front of him. “Look, I love your son. And I want to marry him. I want to give him all the happiness in the world. I want him to not have to worry about who he is, or what he does, and I want to make sure he is happy.”

He thought it was only right for them to know he was serious about this. Though Sam thought it was all pretend. He could at least try to tell him how he really felt.

Gabriel knew what he had said was right. Both Winchester’s looked relaxed, and happy. But was that enough to sway them?

“Your family,”

That question was a little surprising, though he guessed it was required. So he answered in kind.

“You already know who they are from the papers,” He stated, taking a glance to Castiel who was sitting opposite him. “And you know Cassie, what else is there to know?”

He watched as John took in a deep breath, as if he was trying to work through all the information he had just been told. Gabriel stood strong, he wasn’t about to let anything get in the way of what he wanted.

John took one look at Mary, who nodded to him, and turned back to look intensely into Gabriel’s eyes. “You’ll take care of Sam, and make sure he’s happy. We give you our blessings,”

Oh…

Wow…

He was going to marry Sam…he got the parents’ permission. He was…this was all going right, for once.

John clapped a heavy hand on his shoulder, “You’re much more than I expected, Gabriel Novak,”

Gabriel let out a breath, forcing a smile on his face. Oh god, what the fuck was he supposed to do now. He hated the thought of lying to these people, they all seemed so nice. He forced a happy laugh as they both laughed heartily with him.

Mary took the plates, Castiel helping her. Gabriel had offered, by the strict and stern look on Mary’s face made him lean back on the chair and stay put. He took that moment to let his anxiety and his nerves ebb away. He turned to look at Sam, seeing the giant man do the same.

Dean’s hand landed heavy on his shoulder as he passed, jolting Gabriel up straighter. Looking up at Dean, he blanched. Dean looked pissed. “Welcome to the family,”

For fuck sakes, come on. Hadn’t he already gotten over Dean’s need to be all self sacrificing for his baby brother? Hadn’t they already gotten passed their argument?

Gabriel rolled his eyes, Dean was nowhere near as intimidating as his older brothers. He shrugged Dean’s hand off, watching as Sam stood up helping Castiel with the rest of the things on the table. He disappeared into the kitchen, returning back and peering out of the doorway.

“Do you want a coffee?” he asked.

Oh…well, now that was a pretty domestic sight to see. Sam Winchester, waiting for him at their home when he came back from work, offering him a coffee, taking off his coat and tie and pulling him into their living room and laying him back on the sofa, straddling over his lap and…

_Whoa._ Pause for just one second Gabriel Novak. You are _not_ going to start having _those_ kinds of thoughts about a man who _does not love you._

What the hell was he thinking?

But his thoughts disobeyed and he was suddenly catapulted into a _very_ heated thought about those massive hands, and those strong arms, his abs and his voice as he panted and moaned Gabriel’s name…

Oh god, this couldn’t get any worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my poor sweet little sadistic and horny Gabriel...
> 
> Have a great weekend all!   
> See you on Monday!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm trying to finish this fic by the end of this week.
> 
> But just so you guys know, come this Friday, if I haven't finished this fic (which doesn't seem likely) I will be on hiatus from all writing for a good two weeks (my best friend is visiting!!!) so I'm sorry to all of you, in advance.
> 
> Here's to hoping!

Late nights back at his childhood bedroom was more awkward than he thought it should have been. But then again, it wasn’t technically _his_ fault. He thought he had been dreaming. Well, actually,  _they both_ had thought they had been dreaming. So Gabriel really couldn't blame him for any of this.

But instead, he was here…sitting on the edge of his childhood bed, twiddling his thumbs, cheeks as red as the fire truck toy sitting on his old shelf as his father explained the birds and the bees to him and his fake fiance.

He wanted the ground to swallow him up.

 

_~Moments before~_

 

Sam really wasn’t sure just where the hell he was right now.

He stood in front of a closed door, the hallway was wallpapered pretty nearly, with dark red and white stripes, and the door was a dark mahogany, the handle a golden brass. It reminded Sam of home.

He reached for the door, pushing it open. It gave way from the frame with a quiet swoosh. The air around him swirled, changing into something thicker, hotter as he stepped over the threshold and into the bedroom. He took a look back, and saw the same wallpaper staring at him, urging him to go further into the bedroom.

There was a single four poster bed in the centre of the room, the thick curtains drawn tight around it, hiding whatever lay inside.

He felt the heated air increase and almost swirl around his body. It was a pleasant feeling, as if something was calling to him. He pushed back the thin curtains, unearthing the beauty lying on the bed.

_Gabriel._

He lay on the soft covers, the moonlight shining on him, making his sunshine bright skin glisten and glow. Sam sucked in a gasp as he witnessed Gabriel’s form, as if witnessing an angel fallen from heaven. His face was just too pretty to look at, and his hair was slicked back over his face and curled around the pillow like a golden halo.

Delighted and curious, Sam moved to the edge of the bed, getting closer to Gabriel’s angelic face. It was so different to what he was used to seeing. The heat was still swirling around him, urging him. He needed a closer look.

“Beautiful...” He murmured, his voice sounding breathless.

He remembered all the new things he had noticed About Gabriel over the past few days. But he was utterly besotted with Gabriel’s small, yet exquisitely radiant smile gracing his pale lips. It soothed Sam’s spirits.

Sam groaned inwardly, the sight of the man with his eyes closed, lips parted slightly. It took supreme willpower not to simply cage him to the bed. What was happening to him?

He ran his fingers through his long hair, coming to terms with what he was about to do. It really was now or never. Leaning down closer to Gabriel as their bodies met, their heat moulding into one, their lips meeting in a breathless whisper, not touching but just breathing off one another.

 _Wait…_ he jumped back, alarmed. What the hell was he doing?

He scrambled in the curtains, hoping to gain purchase, when he heard them ripping, he stumbled back on to the bed, his hands on either side of Gabriel’s body in an attempt to not fall to the floor. He saw Gabriel’s fingers clench at his sides, his whiskey gold eyes fluttering open.

Shit, Gabriel was waking up.

Sam watched as those gorgeous eyes opened, deep and intense, as Gabriel sat up on the bed. The sheets falling to his lap, his face mere inches away from Sam’s.

“Sam?” Gabriel murmured, rubbing his eyes cutely.

Sam shuddered when Gabriel said his name. “Gabriel.”

Barely aware of his own rapturous expression, Sam stilled, his breath quickening, chest rising and falling with every breath as Gabriel’s eyes darkened with interrupted sleep. A small, dark smile crept slowly across his face.

Completely powerless to that gaze, Sam’s eyes slid shut almost imperceptibly. He didn’t understand why he did it. He leaned forward and his cool lips brushed against Gabriel’s forehead. A quiet sigh escaped Gabriel’s lips.

 _Sam, what are you doing? Stop!_  

He silently berated himself, but found that half-heartedly, all he wanted to do was stay, to touch this man, to kiss him.

Falling into temptation, he dragged his lips lightly, ever so slowly across Gabriel’s smooth brow down the left side of his face. Gabriel lay motionless, a storm raging inside of him as Sam’s hot, damp mouth met the skin of his neck and rained slow kisses across his skin.

Gabriel tasted so sweet, so perfect. His neck arched back as Sam reached his throat. His voice became a musical sigh as Sam’s attention became burning and more feverish than before, laying open-mouthed kisses along his collarbone and in the hollow of his throat where his heart pounded madly. Sam bit the skin of his soft neck gently – almost inadvertently in his urgency, it seemed.

Gabriel let out a low and frankly audible gasp. And Sam cried in anguish that this was all just a dream.

Sam paused, resting his forehead against Gabriel’s shoulder. A part of him was relieved, these sensations so desperately new to him, though not entirely unwelcome. Never had he felt so conflicted…here he was, closer to any man than he had ever been, and Gabriel was a perfect stranger!

Yet while his mind resisted, his soul, it seemed, was in complete and utter surrender to this sunshine man’s inquisitive touch. His traitorous body’s reactions did not help to amend his confusion, either. Sam felt his lips practically aching, yearning for the feel of Gabriel’s lips.

_Stop! You cannot seriously want to kiss him!_

_Yet…_ Gabriel rolled his neck, offering himself to Sam, and Sam complied lightly kissing the skin of Gabriel’s shoulder once more. This man, this embodiment of perfection, whatever he was…. looked at Sam with such reverence that…

All such conscious thoughts were banished from Sam’s mind as Gabriel raised his head to gaze almost inquisitively at Sam’s flushed face. Their eyes met as Gabriel gently brushed his thumb across Sam’s lips, tilting his face up towards Sam’s own. Sam bowed his head, claiming Gabriel’s mouth in a soft kiss.

Gabriel kissed him mildly, chastely, taking pleasure in the sensation of their lips as one. He gently parted Sam’s lips with his own, as though testing him, almost curiously. Sam’s lips parted soon afterward, pressing to meet his. Gabriel groaned deep in his throat and slipped his tongue languorously into Sam's mouth, kissing him soundly, with devastating thoroughness. Sam moaned powerlessly and responded to Gabriel’s kiss, deepening it. His arms, while before they had been merely resting on the bed, now wrapped around the shorter man like steel, crushing Gabriel to him. He fisted his hands deep into Gabriel’s slick hair, angling his head back as he kissed him, fondly and powerfully.

After what seemed like an eternity – a beautiful, unsettling eternity – his lips gentled their kiss until they were barely touching. To Gabriel’s immense displeasure, Sam lifted his mouth away, breathing heavily. Gabriel let out a disappointed mewl.

He seemed to come to his senses as his eyes cleared from desirous and primal to clear and controlled.

“Sam.” Gabriel murmured his voice barely a whisper.

Sam tried to pull back, but found he was unable to move. Gabriel had him trapped, had him paralysed, with just a look. Gabriel’s hands on his chest, fingers spread wide. The familiar feeling of heat overwhelmed him, the feeling of being submerged in water. The world around him stopped, nothing moved, no sound, nothing. It was just the two of them.

It was…heaven.

“What a nice dream,” Gabriel murmured.

His tongue flicked out to slide against Sam’s lips and Sam’s thoughts dissolved in the haze of lust. Oh, what gentle pleasures such a simple touch gave him – like a spark of electricity throughout his body, igniting a fire he thought had long been doused. He needed to kiss Gabriel again. He needed to kiss Gabriel _now._

He was such a sinner. A distant thought rushed forward from the back of his mind. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

The bedroom lights flooded on above them, blinding them against the sudden change of atmosphere. Looking back at the intrusion, Sam was met with his fathers’ face, staring at them both on the bed, wearing stripy pyjamas and holding a baseball bat in his hand.

“There will be no sex in my house,” he said clearly, dropping the bat down, leaning against the bat handle.

Sam’s heart froze, as did the rest of his body. Noticing his position, straddle over Gabriel, in just his pyjamas, hair messed from their fingers and lips bruised from their shared kisses. He saw the colour run from Gabriel’s gorgeous face.

…this wasn’t a dream…was it…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's not the only horny one...


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at like...30k almost and we've not even gotten anywhere in this bloody fic.  
> What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I write short stories? Why is this happening to me?  
> Aaaaaaah!!
> 
> Ahem...so, yeah.  
> You thought John was bad...Mary is a little worse.
> 
> Warning  
> Sadness kinda jumps at you, so be prepared. And I'm sorry.

Gabriel sucked in a breath, peering at the woman sitting in front of him, looking rather regal, yet dangerous. She had her arms over the table, leaning on her bent hands. She had a smile on her face, but her eyes were downright frighteningly feral. 

Mary had cornered him that breakfast, sending the others into the kitchen and living room, getting the house cleaned and setting out for what they were planning for the day, before her sons all left back to their homes. What did this woman want from him?

“I think I should introduce myself again,” Mary said, holding her hand out over the table to him. “I’m Mary Winchester,”

“Gabriel Novak,” Gabriel replied almost automatically. He hesitantly reached out to shake her hand. Her grip was firm, strong, and she grasped his hand, not letting go of him.

“Don’t be afraid, Gabriel,” She said calmly, though her grip tightened. “I just wanted to talk with you,”

Gabriel looked a little worried at first. He hadn’t expected _this._ Hadn’t they gotten over the scare tactic yesterday? But then it clicked, this was about last night wasn’t it? Hadn’t it been embarrassing enough when John had sat them both down and told them how to respect one another and not do anything that would… _oh god_ , he didn’t want to remember anything about last night.

“I know my son loves you,” She stated calmly, and a little part of Gabriel sat up and sung a tune of hallelujah. Her face grew into a cloud of anger, her eyes narrowed, and her lips turned down. “But if you _ever_ hurt him, I will come after you,”

“Yes, ma’am,” He replied quickly, shuddering at her gaze.

As if she had heard the answer she desired, her expression suddenly lifted, and the smile returned to her face. Gabriel suddenly understood why Castiel had come back so shocked when he had first met the Winchesters. But looking at the family, the way they were, the way they lived. This was a new kind of love, a familial love that he had never expected he’d ever witness. And Gabriel really hadn’t ever expected this kind of love to be given down to him.

Mary nodded. “I don’t want you to feel any pressure,” She said in a somewhat motherly tone. “I want my sons to be happy, and if marrying you and Cas make them happy, then that’s just that.”

Gabriel nodded, his heart breaking inside. Mary was being so lovely to him and his brother. All of the Winchester’s were amazing. When they found out that this was all just a game, a ruse, a contract…?

Oh god, what if they hated all of the Novak’s? What if they told Dean to stay away from Castiel? Oh god, Cassie would be devastated, and it would be all his fault. No, no way. No how. He may have started this as just a way to get his father off his back, but he wasn’t going to stoop so low as to ruin his brothers’ life. At least Cassie and Dean were _actually_ in love with one another.

Gabriel just had a stupid crush on a man who didn’t think of him like that.

Well…if last night was anything to go by…but maybe Sam sleep walked? That would explain why he had come to Gabriel. And then Gabriel had gone and kissed him. _Of course_ Sam would come to his room; he had been sleeping in _Sam’s childhood room._ It was definitely one of those unconscious things. Sam had sleep walked all the way to his childhood bedroom, and only wanted to sleep in his own bed. But then Gabriel had gotten to him.

The kiss had been fantastic though.

_Oh god…_

As if seeing his plight, Mary reached over the table for him, dragging him around and pulling him into a hug. Gabriel was a little worried at first, but the heat of her, her arms around him, her fingers patting him on his hair. She was giving him a hug only a mother could.

Gabriel had never experienced this before…

…he had never… _ever_ …met his mother. She had died when he had been born...and now, he really wished she was here with him now. He wished he hadn't been...oh god, this was so much more than he expected it to be.

“If you have any problems, you tell me,” Mary’s voice was low, calming, soft and so warm; it made a tear creep up into his eyes. He reached out for her, grasping tight at her shirt, sucking in her scent.

He forced himself to not bury his face into her chest and just take the motherly love she was showing him. This was not the time or place. And he was definitely not about to tell this lovely woman if there was anything wrong with her son. Gabriel was on their turf now, and he had to play by the rules. And that mean that if her son did anything, then he would have to lie through his teeth.

However, Sam would be doing the same for him. So it wasn’t like this was too much of a stretch. It was alright, he was pretty good at lying. He was a lawyer after all.

“Are you two living together?” Mary asked quietly, catching Gabriel completely off guard. She still hadn’t let go of him, as if she understood just how much he needed this.

Well…he wasn’t living with Sam…not yet, they hadn’t really gotten that far into the plan yet. They still had a week or so until they had to go to Novak House. They were literally going to get that part of their ruse sorted once they got back home.

But he wasn’t really sure what to tell Mary. He didn’t know what _Sam_ had told Mary. He gaze caught the gleam of his engagement ring, and he let out a sigh. Wishing once again that this was real.

“I have an apartment,” Gabriel replied, leaning away from her warmth. He hoped that was enough to answer her question.

Mary nodded. “I’m glad, I think Sam needed to get away from Dean and Castiel, it must have been hard to see them together, when he couldn’t be with you,”

Gabriel sucked in a breath, nodding hesitantly. He knew he couldn’t exactly make a scene here. He’d be caught and then everything would go straight to hell. And he really didn’t want to see any of the Winchester’s sad. Good god, they had wheedled their way into his heart so quickly.

But then again, Gabriel hadn’t expected such a…difference from his own home life. It was overwhelming.

“I assure you, Mrs. Winchester,” He said through clenched teeth and a forced smile. “You will have nothing to worry about.”

“Call me Mary, I think we’ll be seeing much more of one another after all,” She said quaintly, holding a dainty finger to her lips in thought. “So, tell me the truth, is my boy treating you right?”

Gabriel nodded, unsure of why he wasn’t freaking out like a normal person would be in this situation. She had changed from happy, to feral, to content to…a teenage girl who wanted juicy gossip. Mary Winchester was an enigma.

“Your son is a very kind, respectable and generous man,” Gabriel replied honestly.

Mary smiled, leaning in and speaking slowly as if considering her words. “I know it’s too early to think about children, but are you thinking about adopting?”

_Wait...adopting? How am I supposed to do that?_

“Mrs. Winches—Mary,” he corrected himself, trying to take a moment to really understand what the hell had possessed her to ask something like this. “Sam and I haven’t gotten that far in our relationship yet,”

Mary rolled her eyes, holding his hand up, the ring shining. “Sweetie, you’re engaged,”

Well, she had him there.

“We haven’t really…” He hesitated, not really knowing how to answer this question. The marriage part of their contract had just been a clause, in case everything got too out of whack. But adopting kids?

…Gabriel did love kids, and he had always wanted a little rug rat or two running around in his home. But… _would Sam?_ And, more importantly, would Sam want to have children with him?

Mary nodded slowly, the young man felt comforted by that small nod. “You will just have to figure that one out yourself,”

_What have I gotten myself into?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bring on the angst...I'm sorry...

Why couldn’t we _drive?”_ Dean growled.

Sam sighed, following his brother as the four walked down the busy airport. They were already running a little late, thanks to a certain big brother and his phobia of planes. But they had been called and the plane was literally waiting for them.

“Father got us all tickets,” Castiel replied, reaching up to wrap his arms around Dean’s, hoping to soothe him from his fears. “We couldn’t say no,”

Gabriel hung back, standing next to Sam, he leaned up, whispering; “What’s up with him?”

Sam hesitated a little, scratching the back of his head. “Dean…doesn’t like heights,”

“Dude, I’m _fine_ with heights,” Dean said, whirling around and pointing an accusing finger to the massive windows that showed the airplanes taxing along the runway. “It’s being stuck in a metal tube, thousands of feet in the air is what freaks me out,”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a baby,”

“It’ll be fine, Dean,” Castiel tried to placate, lacing their fingers together “I’ll hold your hand the whole way,”

Sam smirked, seeing Dean’s cheeks bloom a faint red. They had been together for what seemed like decades, and yet he still got embarrassed. But then again, they were all nervous, this would be both his and Dean’s first time going to the Novak House. Dean had already met Charles Novak, when he had archaically asked for Castiel’s hand in marriage. And Sam too had met him, but his meeting wasn’t exactly…a meeting.

What the hell was he thinking?

His nerves were getting to him, that was what.

Too quickly, he found himself sitting in his seat, next to Gabriel, who had taken the window seat. Looking to his right, he saw Castiel and Dean sitting in the aisle seats. Taking this moment to get his nerves under wrap, he closed his eyes, and leaned back onto the seat.

He’d need these few hours to just think.

He had moved into Gabriel’s massive apartment a few days ago, but they still had a lot to learn about one another. They had almost been outed by Lucifer – Sam seethed at the memory of what that asshole had done to Gabriel, twisting and almost breaking his hand just because, that guy was a fucking dick. They had spent the last few nights telling each other about one another, getting to know one another better. Prompting dates and things like that, things that, if they were ever found apart and asked questions, they could answer with ease.

But that didn’t stop Sam from feeling so nervous.

The sun was high in the sky, and Gabriel seemed to be busy in the files and folders he was reading – still with the case files, even on his time off, that was something Sam found very commendable about the man, but at the same time, he just wanted Gabriel to relax. He watched as Gabriel ran his fingers over his neck, trying to massage out the kinks and aches of the past few days. They had to go through so much just to make things seem believable. It was going to be so difficult.

And this was all a ruse. He couldn’t imagine the nervousness running through his brother. Taking a peek, he saw Dean was distracting himself by talking heatedly with Castiel about something or another. He glanced back at Gabriel, noticing the smaller man had darted his head back down to the files. Had he been looking at Sam? They kept silent. Every once in a while Sam found himself glancing in Gabriel’s direction, every time he did, he noticed that Gabriel was looking at him. The silence was killing him.

“You smell like chocolate,” He suddenly said, breaking the silence.

Gabriel hesitated slightly before answering. “Yeah, Cas and I had a chocolate parfait from Harvelle’s Roadhouse before we left,”

“Oh, I love those!” Sam said, glad that the tension was depleting, “But Ellen’s portions are so big,”

“I've always wanted to share one with someone,” Gabriel replied, unsure of what to do. His very presence flustered Sam, that he could see. And he would be lying if he claimed he did not like the larger man’s reaction to him. The slight trembling of his body, the parting of his lips. The deep colour in his cheeks.

Oh, Gabriel liked it. He liked it very much indeed.

And that scared him.

“Oh?” Sam’s face lit up with hope, and Gabriel smiled brightly.

“Yeah, but I guess I can’t have it all,” he sighed, he looked out of the window then, averting his gaze. “Maybe I _can_ share it with someone when we get back,”

“Oh...” Sam leaned away from him, that ever-present nagging in the back of his head getting louder and louder. _This is all pretend. He doesn't mean you._  “Yeah, right.” 

Sam felt an odd pang of pain in his chest at the thought of Gabriel with another lover. Gabriel wasn't his to begin with, this was all just pretend.

“Right,” Gabriel let out an exhausted breath.

Sam paused. Was that a sigh? Why was he sighing?

“Gabriel, do you...” He sucked in a hopeful breath, taking Gabriel’s enticingly refreshing scent in with him. “Do you…I mean…are you having second thoughts?”

“It's not that,” Gabriel leaned his head against the firm plush of the seat, taking his time and thinking about his answer. “I’m not having second thoughts, it’s just…I’ve not been in a relationship with someone for a _long_ while. And now this whole thing with you and I... I just don't know what I feel any more.”

Sam’s heart beat in his chest. He glanced at Gabriel with a fortifying breath.  _There was hope!_

Turning a healthy shade of pink, Sam wanted desperately for Gabriel’s sadness to disappear. He tapped the smaller man on his arm, snapping him out of his trance. “Why don't we play a game to figure out what you're feeling?”

Gabriel scrutinized Sam’s expression for a second.

“Okay,” Gabriel eased up a bit.

“Alright, it’s easy,” Sam explained through quickening breaths, happy to be able to help him. Gabriel nodded, urging him to continue. “Just pick the choice that first pops into your head. We'll start off easy. Black or white?”

“White,”

“Tea or coffee?”

“Coffee,”

“Cake or pie?”

“Definitely the cake,”

“Sugar or savoury?”

“Sugar,”

Sam sucked in a breath, berating himself whether to ask the next question. Gabriel seemed to be enjoying this.

“Do you love me?”

“Yeah,”

“See, there you—” Sam paused. “Wait. What?”

He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Sam leaned back against the seat. Shocked was an understatement to what he was feeling at that moment. Gabriel had said he loved him.

“You... _love_ me?”

Gabriel gazed up immediately at that. He held a hand to his head, his face screwed up in confusion.

“Did I just say that?” Gabriel laughed. A throaty, sexy laugh that made Sam’s knees buckle under him. How he craved for Gabriel’s caresses, his taste. “I must be losing my mind.”

“Oh.” Sam’s eyes widened, filled with a heart breaking rejection and nauseating embarrassment. Of course he was overthinking things…but Gabriel had… _had_ he confessed? Or had Sam just confused him?

“But sometimes crazy can be a good thing,” Gabriel murmured to himself, his expression turned serious, he held his hand to Sam’s cheek, the smaller man sucked in a breath, but didn’t protest. Sam reached out to him, wanting to understand. Gabriel averted from his touch, looking away from him.

“W-we...we...I…” Gabriel tried, unable to form words. “I just...”

Sam looked down, unable to take it anymore. “I understand, this is all just getting confusing, and pretending to be lovers is making it all complicated.” His breath caught in his throat. He felt an unfamiliar ache in his chest. _It hurt._ “You don't really care for me that way,”

Gabriel was perfect. Gabriel made him laugh, made him crave for the man. His blonde hair was like flames in the moonlight, he had the perfect face, his whiskey gold eyes and his immense sweetness.

But Sam was just second rate. Pathetic, not worthy.

It wasn’t fair.

With a heavy heart, he forced on a smile. “I think we should just…continue the ruse, but try and stay away...”

“Stay away?”

It didn’t matter how perfect he was. It didn’t matter that Sam wanted so badly to talk to him, learn about him, laugh with him, kiss those soft lips. It didn't matter...because in a few weeks, once they returned from Novak House, Sam would be leaving. He would have lost everything and he would never see Gabriel again.

Gabriel wanted to speak, heartbroken himself, but he just didn't know what to say. Were his feelings for Sam just because of them pretending to be a couple? It...felt so easy. So right. He didn't know what was real and what was pretend any more. This was getting so much more complicated.


	19. Chapter 19

“This house is huge,” Sam murmured to himself, following a short and somewhat slim man with small circular glasses on his nose. Kevin, he called himself, working as an apprentice with Michael – of all people.

He gazed high up to the two story town house – if it could be called that – it was white at the bottom floor but the dark wood that panelled the top two floors veered up into a curve to make half the length the third floor and the other half as a garden area for the first floor.  It looked quite daunting and really expensive.

Kevin perched his circular glasses on his face and looked around before settling his gaze on the model. “Aren’t there two of you?”

Sam nodded. “Dean’s was meeting with Castiel and Anna, so it’s just me for now,”

Kevin nodded and continued forward through the house.  Sam walked up the long drive and was greeted by two men standing at the gates leading to the building. He nodded to them as they opened the white gates. Walking under a pillared walkway leading to the front door, Sam smirked.

This house was definitely something. It was stylish, clean and minimalistic, yet had a homey feel to it. He felt at home as soon as he stepped into the foyer.

“I’ll take your things into your room for you,” Kevin said, taking his bag and walking through the long corridor and disappearing.

Sam walked slowly over the cool wooden floors. The bottom floor was open planned, with a few steps leading from the kitchen area before him to the living area and then a long corridor leading to three more rooms, there was a large rooftop garden in front of him with trees and other pretty looking scenery, it was too dark to make out much else. A set of stairs leading up to the other floors stood next to the doorway. It felt like a simplistic maze.

Sam manoeuvred around a table and stopped in front of the large living area. He noticed the television was on, and seated at the far end facing away from his was a man.

Oh god.

Lucifer Novak.

What the fuck was he doing here?

Lucifer noticed him and stood up, smiling brightly.

Sam couldn’t stop staring; he remembered exactly what Lucifer had done to Gabriel, and he despised the man for that alone.

“Sam Winchester,” Lucifer said slowly, sounding sensual, but it grated on Sam’s nerves, making him want to shudder and turn away. “Finally got you in my house, eh?”

“You don’t live here anymore,” Gabriel’s voice was loud, as he walked into the room from the hallway. “You lost your privilege when you disowned us,”

“Ouch,” Lucifer feigned ache, holding a hand to his heart. “You wound me, brother.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes; he was not going to let this man get to him again, not in front of Sam. “Why are you here?”

“For the weddings, of course,” Lucifer raised his arms up extravagantly in the air, making nonsensical patterns with his fingers as a mock exaggeration.

Did…did Lucifer know they were faking?

“I’m so happy for you baby bro,” Lucifer reached for Gabriel then, making the younger man flinch a little. “You’ve finally got your cute little lawyer; try not to lose him,”

His gaze trailed to Sam. And Sam felt a sickness rush through him. That gaze was all kinds of wrong.

Lucifer’s grip tightened on Gabriel’s shoulder, squeezing it until Gabriel choked back a painful wince. “Who knows just what might happen to someone as tasty as him if you’re not around?”

“Back off,” Gabriel growled.

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders. He gave them one long lingering look before he retreated down the long, dark hallway.

Sam let out a breath, he really hated that guy.

“You alright?” Gabriel asked.

Sam’s trailed his gaze over Gabriel, wanting to ask the same of him. But he was stunned. A long white shirt fit around his small, yet muscular frame, Sam noticed the top few buttons were undone, black jeans that hugged his hips in perfection combined to give him an extremely dangerous appearance. His blonde hair slicked back over his face and met the collar of his shirt. His eyes were so complicated; they appeared to be drowning pools of the liquid gold.

_Okay,_ now he was truly impressed.

Oh wow, this man possessed that rare masculine beauty that only a few, very lucky people ever saw in the flesh. Better still, he had the best looking lips Sam had ever seen. Full and expressive, that mouth that had been made for long, hot kisses.

Oh god, he remembered that kiss. The kiss he had forced onto the sleeping man, all because he didn’t _know_ he was dreaming. He was glad they both just brushed it off as nothing – not that it didn’t mean something to Sam, but it was better this way. It was in the heat of the moment; nothing could be said and done about it.

Gabriel hadn’t brought it up either, so why should he?

Not that he… _hadn’t_ …thought about it, explicitly, late into the night, when he found it hard to catch any semblance of sleep. Not that _that_ was easy either. Ever since he had started living with Gabriel, it was an enriching experience. They’d wake up in opposite sides of the large apartment, and meet only for a quick coffee, before they carpooled to work.

It was…hard to start up a conversation. And any that they did start up was purely based on their jobs, their work, the next case they were working on. They were both still so…frustrated and embarrassed about everything.

It…he really just needed to talk to Gabriel…especially after that…well, he didn’t think it was a confession. Even though Gabriel told him he loved him. He had thought he was insane. He was confused.

God damn, _Sam_ was confused. He may have had a crush on Gabriel since day one, but this was all turning into something much more intimate…much more solid. He really didn’t know what to think of it.

Though the idea of a marriage, of a life with Gabriel, it seemed to make a part of Sam shudder, and he wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad thing, not just yet. He knew it was a completely different feeling to what he felt when he was around anyone else – especially Lucifer – and it was an overall good feeling.

Oh he was just confusing himself.

Shaking his thoughts from his mind, he smile back, only to melt at Gabriel’s voice when he spoke.

“I think we need to talk,”

Kevin chose then to appear, standing before the two. “Alright, so let me take you two to your room,”

“Wait…room?” Sam asked, his shy gaze not leaving Gabriel’s. “As in _one?”_

“Why don’t you go unpack,” Kevin nodded, speaking frankly. “You both must be tired; go get some sleep,”

Sam nodded, sucking in a deep breath, averting his gaze from Gabriel. His heart hammered in his chest at the mere sight of his hot fiancé standing in front of him. Gabriel smiled and Sam melted, almost walking into a plant pot on his way to his new room.

“I’ll meet you in a second, babe,” Gabriel called out, waving at him. Sam hesitated, trying to locate the door handle that was digging into his back.

“S-sure,” he stuttered, “Sweetie,”

Giving a hesitant chuckle, he finally found the door knob and pushed open the door; he closed it with a thud and slammed his head back onto the closed door.

“ _Great_ Sam,” He muttered, thumping his head onto the mahogany. “What the fuck kind of endearment is _sweetie?_ ”

He looked around his room and smiled. Gazing out from the large bay window before him that led out to a balcony and to the glittering lights of the town of Pontiac Illinois, he smiled. It was surprisingly silent considering they were so close to the town, only the slight hush of the house could be heard. The cool breeze from the slightly ajar window made him shiver involuntarily, the scent of wild flowers came with the breeze, making him sigh once again. This place seemed so serene, so peaceful.

Turning, he smirked at the large white walled room he had been given, it was gorgeously mixed with hints if light lilac and faint reds. The wavy red and white of the walls seemed to sweep and sway against the white of the room, imitating a red sea.

There were pictures and other knick knacks on the tables, and on the wall. Some Gabriel recognised some people he didn’t know. But they all had Gabriel in them, with his father, his family, mostly with Castiel and Anna, and there was an Indian woman in one or two of them as well – maybe a friend.

His heart did a weird jump when he saw Gabriel, his long fingers wrapped around his chin, Sam’s hand unconsciously lifted itself, though he was at the door, wanting to reach out to Gabriel. His heart hammered in his chest, the feeling pleasant and familiar. But he knew he couldn’t – wouldn’t – be able to stop himself.

Shaking the thoughts from his head he sighed. Reality check, _this is all just pretend_.

Picking up his bag, which Kevin had placed by the side of the large bed in the middle of the room, he hefted it onto the comfy mattress, watching as it sunk somewhat into the duvet. His intentions were true, though somewhat corrupt. He couldn’t ignore the feelings, the wonderful, perfection that was Gabriel Novak.

“Calm down,” He muttered to himself, holding a hand to his erratic heart. “You’re just going to share a bed with him, no big deal,”

He pulled out a few of his clothes and sought to unpack later, when he wasn’t so tired. With a yawn, he rummaged through his bag for his pyjamas and walked into the large en suite bathroom to get changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is a great big bag of dicks...  
> ...I adore him, but I hate writing him like this...


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you all know, I will be on hiatus for the next two weeks. However! I will try to post up another chapter or two over the weekend (if I can), so be wary of that~!

He was so wrong, so very, very wrong.

It hadn’t even been twenty four hours since he had kissed Gabriel, but Sam felt more alive and carefree than he had in a long time. As soon as he’d gotten to the bedroom, he was giddy and happy, as if everything in the world was right. He was satisfied with the airport coffee that he had hated that morning, the crappy airport food that had left a bad taste in his mouth, suddenly seemed a little better as well.

Getting out of the bathroom, hair still wet from the shower he just had, he couldn’t help but think of all of the lovely things that had happened to him. Where he was usually quite reluctant to use other peoples’ things – especially when the house he was staying in was _so amazing,_ he found was able to do everything around him without hesitation.

Everything in this part of the house was Gabriel’s, anyway.

But he was distracted, so very distracted. Every few moments he felt as if something was with him, someone was watching him, something in the corner of his mind was standing next to him, smiling brightly, pressed up against his back. His entire body itched for something, but he didn’t know what it was.

That was how Castiel found him, Sam’s hand poised over the door knob leading to Gabriel’s bedroom.

“Are you alright, Sam?” Castiel asked, when he saw there was no reaction, he tried to call Sam’s name again. “Sam!”

Sam jolted at his name. He looked up and saw the youngest Novak give him a look.

What had he said?

 “Oh, hey Cas, sorry…I was miles away,” He lowered his hand away from the door, turning instead and leaning up against the wall.

“Are you alright?” Cas asked, tilting his head to one side. He clapped his hand on the taller man’s shoulder, pushing the hot cup of cocoa in his direction. “Do you need something to drink?”

“N-no, sorry,” Sam cursed at his absentmindedness. “I just got distracted. This is all so…different to what I’m used to,”

“It’s only for a few weeks,” Cas tried to placate him. “Would you prefer to share a bed with Dean instead or Gabriel?”

“No!” He said quickly, before berating himself. “I mean no.”

Because, no. That wasn’t really the problem. It wasn’t a lie either. Gabriel was on his mind. It was as if he was there, calmly in the background, not really bothering him. He was just...there. And it was fascinating. He knew exactly why he was feeling like this. He also knew not to act on his impulses.

But he couldn’t blame himself. He was the one who had kissed Gabriel. He still didn’t understand why he had done that, why his heart demanded that he kiss the gorgeous man demanded that without Gabriel he wouldn’t be able to live.

And that kiss…

He ran his fingers over his bottom lip, remembering how it felt. The soft flutter of Gabriel’s lips pressing against his, the slight gasps and hitched breaths, the lilting moans, the sweet scent of him. Especially the way Gabriel was pressed up against him, so hot and rigid, the soft noises he was making when they kissed. It was…

He was doing it again. He needed to focus, Gabriel was messing with his mind and he needed to focus. _This is all pretend._

“Actually, I think I’ll take that drink,”

He really needed to get his thoughts and feelings in check. He excused himself from the hallway and walked into the large, dimly lit kitchen.

“What is wrong with me?” he murmured, holding a hand to his pounding heart. The itch was back, the feeling of someone watching him. And he couldn’t let it go. It couldn’t be because of Gabriel, could it? What else could it be?

He stopped himself. “No, I shouldn’t be thinking like this.”

Even though he was completely against it, he found himself standing at the glass partition, but instead of seeing Gabriel, as he had thought he would, he instead saw Anna, sitting on the circular bench, doing something on her phone.

 

Anna Novak was excited, damn hell was she excited.

She typed away on her phone, sitting in the most secluded spot in the courtyard. She knew there was nothing really solid between Gabriel and Sam, it was plain to see, but she could also see just how smitten they were with each other.

Father had told her to find out more about their _so called_ relationship, and she was giddy with everything that was happening around her. She jumped at the chance to prove to her father that their relationship was real. Because it was so easy to see just how puppy-love drunk they were with one another.

Her excitement only increased when she spied Sam standing at the glass partition, trying to hide away from her, but at the same time standing like some kind of hesitant loon.

“Hey Sam,” she called out, trying to break him out of his misery. She felt sympathy for the poor boy. “What brings you to my humble office?”

Sam hesitated, but then slowly made his way over to Anna. “C-cocoa,” he said, showing her the mug of hot cocoa he had been holding in his hands. The steam coming out of it showed that he had made it literally moments ago.

“Uh-huh,” Anna patted the spot on the bench next to her, motioning for him to sit down. He was slow to comply, but he soon sat down next to her, shivering a little at the cold breeze passing through.

“So, you and my brother eh?” She started, placing her phone to the spot on her other side. “When is that gonna happen?”

“When is _what_ gonna happen?” Sam asked, fingers absentmindedly fiddling with the engagement ring. He sipped on his cocoa, in hopes to stop his blush from growing.

“When are you both actually gonna start dating?”

Sam choked on his drink, looking up accusingly at her. “We-we’re…engaged,”

“Fine, I’ll play along,” She replied, smirking brightly. “I can see you’re pretty much going to screw my brother soon,”

“Are all Novak’s so lewd and upfront?” Sam asked, placing his mug down, hiding a smile growing on his lips.

Sure Lucifer was a dick, but Anna was nice, charming and quite cool. He would love to have her as a sister-in-law, if that _ever_ happened.

“Just the best ones,” she replied with a grin. “But seriously,”

Sam let out a breath, hands grasping at the wood of the bench. “Look, I _do_ like him, but I don’t think he feels the same way,”

Anna rolled her eyes. “I know my brother, and I know how he feels,” she grasped his hand then, patting it lightly. “ _Talk to him_ ,”

Sam nodded, but was interrupted by a loud crashing sound coming from the kitchen. He stood up suddenly, followed by Anna, and together they made their way back inside the house.

The kitchen was a mess, there was broken glass on the ground, water everywhere, but what frightened Sam the most was Gabriel’s body lying prone on the ground, hidden behind the counter.

Sam moved fast, reaching as quickly as he could for Gabriel, scooping him up from the tiles. He checked for injuries, but saw none. There was just a slight bump on the back of his head. Anna checked his pulse and his breathing, nodding that it was normal.

“He must have…fallen?” Anna asked, taking a look around the kitchen. It looked as if he had come to get some water, and had tripped and hit his head.

Something definitely seemed fishy here.

Gabriel’s eyes opened, though they seemed so hazy and glazed over. He murmured something, but a wince escaped his lips. Sam kept Gabriel close to his chest. Every shudder that racked the smaller man’s body and whimper that escaped his lips tore at Sam’s heart.

“Get him to the bed,” Anna said, pointing to the hallway leading to the bedrooms.

Sam shifted Gabriel higher in his arms so that his precious golden head rested against his shoulder. He pushed the bedroom door open and crossed the room in three quick strides. He laid Gabriel down gently on the empty bed.

“He should be fine after resting,” Anna said, giving them both a once over. “You might need to watch him, just in case of a concussion,”

Sam nodded. Anna took that moment to leave them alone, closing the door behind her with a soft click. Alone in the room, he turned back to the man on the bed.

“There we go, sweetheart,” he murmured, trying to arrange Gabriel as comfortable as possible.

“Sam,” Gabriel whimpered and reached for him, as though the loss of Sam’s body against his was too much to bear. Sam didn’t let himself think; he just reached for Gabriel, lying behind him on the bed, spooning him.

What if this wasn’t an accident?

Anger followed hard on the heels of that thought. That someone in the house had actually hurt Gabriel. It pissed him off on a level he had never previously experienced. A loud crack sounded like a gunshot in the small room. He looked up to find his fingers buried deep in the ruined mess of the beds linens.

Gabriel turned in his arms as though he could sense Sam’s anger and sought to comfort him. His hands stroked over Sam’s shoulders and chest. Small, placating movements. A soft murmur escaped his lips that brushed softly against the side of Sam’s throat. Arousal slammed into Sam for the second time that night.

Gabriel wriggled, clamping tighter around Sam at the sound of his beating heart. His shapely ass ground against Sam, dragging a moan from the depths of the Sam’s chest, a groan which became a moan of utter need when Gabriel’s tongue brushed the skin over his jugular. Sam dropped his head back, exposing his throat to the man.

Gabriel shifted in his arms; Sam looked down into his face. The moonlight caressed the delicate lines of Gabriel’s face with a touch as light as any lover’s. He reached up to stroke his fingertips over Gabriel’s cheek. Gods, his skin was the softest thing Sam had ever felt, and instantly he knew he’d never get tired of touching this man. He’d never been the romantic sort, but the way Gabriel’s eyelashes curved and fluttered against his sunshine tanned skin made Sam really wish he was. His small, up-tilted nose was set above lips Sam suddenly found himself unable to look away from. Neither overly full nor thin, did their sensuous curve tease him. Filled him with curiosity, or familiarity.

Sam didn’t want to leave him, but couldn’t deny the truth of their situation.

This was all still pretend.

It didn’t take Sam long to slide the duvet over their bodies and settle Gabriel more comfortably in the curve of his body. Gabriel murmured in protest, somehow aware of Sam’s intention to leave, and reached for him.

Sam sucked in a hard breath as arousal hit him broadside again, and fought the need stay. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist, intent to stay away and watch him, but he sucked in that sweet scent, and felt his eyes droop closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Gabriel?  
> Did this just turn into a murder mystery?
> 
> See you guys on the other side of the weekend~!  
> I'll try to get a chapter up in between, but don't count your chickens my loves~!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's back baby~!  
> So I have had the time of my life with my bestest friend, and its been amazing.  
> However, I am back, and though I am still a little ...extremely exhausted because holy hell we went all over the country, AND Paris...I am here for this fic.
> 
> As promised.

“This has to be a dream,”

Gabriel was walking alone, it was late, dark and he just wanted to get home. He jingled his keys out of his jacket pocket. His boots splashed through shallow puddles on the tarmac, the neon lights on the buildings above shimmered in their reflection. The empty street only had a few lights that were working, and some of them were flickering intensely.

He approached his car and opened the door, slumping down onto the leather drivers’ seat. Starting the engine, he pulled out onto the street. Looking up into the mirror, he saw a glossy black car switch on its lights and pull out of the alley and onto the streets, right behind him.

“Huh…”

Gabriel’s phone rang.

Pressing the button, he let the cars Bluetooth take it.

“Where are you?” Castiel yelled through the phone's headset.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Hey Cassie, the interview ran long,” He looked up into the rear view mirror, seeing the small black car coming up closer, but staying at a normal distance. “I'm coming home now. Bye.”

He looked into his rear view mirror again, observing the driver behind his. The cars were practically bumper-to-bumper. Then his phone rang. He pressed the button again, “Novak,”

“Are we going home Gabriel?”

Silence ripened his throat. “Who's this?”

“Come on, _little brother,_ can’t recognise my voice?”

 _Lucifer!_ What the hell was happening? Why was Lucifer of all people calling him? Gabriel’s heart beat faster, but he still had a small thought or belief that this was still some practical joke.

“I want to play a fun game of tag!” The black car reared his back end. Gabriel gasped and accelerated, and swerved into the other lane, another car honked.

“Don't make a scene _little brother_ , I'll make it quick…” his voice slowly dimmed.

Gabriel slid the call to end, he swiped again and started to dial for the police. But then an incoming call popped up on the small florescent screen. His phone seemed to have a mind of itself and picked up the call.

_Shit, shit, shit._

“No police.”

Gabriel’s breathing intensified.

“Don't be afraid.” Gabriel hung up the phone and started dialing for the police again. There was no use. His phone wasn’t listening to reason. _This had to be a dream._ “I can play this game all night.”

“What do you want? You’ve already ruined my life,” Gabriel was thinking of anything he could do to get out of this situation. He could speed. Get in an accident, crash into … into… something! Would that wake him up?  _Was_ this a dream? He couldn’t remember how he got here. Hadn’t he…hadn’t he been with…Sam? At the house?

“What are you thinking about Gabe?”

“Don't call me that!” He flung his phone on the passenger seat, wishing it would turn off and he’d wake up from this hell. Even in his dreams he couldn’t get away from his big brother. “You don't know me!”

“Why don't you pull over and I'll show you how well I really know you.” His voice sounded more disgusting. All those sounds echoing and bouncing off the hallow interior of his car. Gabriel saw the highway exit up ahead. He cut in front of two cars and did a sharp turn into the highway exit.

“Too predictable,”

Gabriel pressed the gas pedal down, his engine revved in exhaustion; as he sped up and cut off a few more cars, going all the way into the last lane.

“So, you’re going to meet your fiancé?” He asked, so plainly too, as if he was sitting right there. His voice personified itself; Gabriel had an image of his brother, watching him with those dark, sick eyes. “You know he doesn’t love you, he’s just using you, playing with you,”

Gabriel pushed down the gas pedal as hard as he could, his toes sore, and he started regretting wearing his loafers out tonight. He didn't say anything; he didn't want to say anything. Should he say something?

Lucifer…wasn’t wrong. No matter how much Gabriel twisted it in his mind. _Lucifer_ _wasn’t wrong._ Sam _didn’t_ love him, he _was_ using him. But Gabriel was using Sam too.

“Shit!” He slammed his palm into the steering wheel repeatedly; then changed lanes and drove into the next exit lane. He threw the phone unto the dashboard. It vibrated on the hallow plastic.

Lucifer’s black bullet car shot up and was right behind Gabriel.

The next right exit was blocked off with pylons. 'Well, used to be blocked off,' Gabriel thought as he drove through the line of orange obstacles. Each one of them making an annoying banging sound, like the bouncing of a basketball.

He didn't know what kind of construction was ahead. Was this bridge going to take him and his brother off into the river? Was he going to have to create his own death, was he going to die?

Suddenly, there was no road, there was no bridge. There was air, and water below. Gabriel's car was still descending down into the river, gracefully, peacefully; as if it was floating.

Then the impact. His ears rung like a siren signalling both his well-deserved end. But he wasn't going down without a fight. His car started sinking down to the bottom of the river. Water started leaking into his car.

Sam…sorry…

He didn’t notice a body slowly gliding its way to his passenger side window. Lucifer was holding onto something. He slammed the hammer into the window and water surged its way into his car. Gabriel screamed as the hammer made its way in, making a larger hole in the car. Lucifer unlocked the door and swam inside. The water was all the way up to Gabriel’s stomach.

Lucifer grabbed Gabriel’s hand and inhaled a large breath. “I found you!”

Gabriel screamed and tried to pull his arm out of the man’s grip. His body was being pulled out of the car by the rivers rapids. His legs were stretched out, and now fully underwater. He slammed the door, with his hand half way out. Over and over, he slammed it until he endured enough pain. He pulled away and his body slowly floated off to the surface, leaving him down there to die in his own misery.

When he resurfaced, inhaling a large breath, he wiped his eyes clear of the water. His legs paddled underwater as if he was a new born puppy learning how to swim. He looked around for the shoreline, his body already shivering from the ice-cold water.

“Help!” He screamed.

Looking out to the east he saw a small beach shore and started swimming.

As he reached low shallow waters he walked, he felt the soft vulnerable stones come from underneath him as he walked. His jeans had wrapped around his thighs, and his shirt around his lean torso from the water. The water was at the waist as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. But of course like any piece of high technology water turned it off and it would never be on again.

He took off his shoes that were weighing him down. His socks came off too, and his bare feet sunk into the soft wet sand. “Can anyone hear me?”

He screamed as a hand wrapped around his waist. He struggling and dug his nails into his arms and hands.

“Gabriel! Gabriel, stop it's me!”

Slowly, Gabriel turned around into the arms of his saviour.

“Sam…”

Sam’s face was shadowed by his somewhat messy long hair that fell around his face. His eyes were dark with worry. Just standing there, Sam’s arms wrapped tightly around him, not caring that Gabriel was getting him wet. He was here…he was absolutely captivating, but he was _here_. Gabriel’s mouth felt dry and throaty. He wrapped his arms around Sam, tightly pulling his saviour closer to him wanting to breathe Sam in.

Sam…

Sam…

“Gabriel…!”

Gabriel heard the familiar sound of Sam calling his name and his eyes shot open. He gasped in a few, shallow and harsh breaths. He was in his bed, in his room, his sheets were twisted on his body, tangled in his legs, and Sam was there.

Sam was there. He was lying next to him, holding him close and shaking him awake from his nightmare.

“Are you alright?” Sam asked. Gabriel nodded into his chest, tightening his grip around Sam’s neck, not wanting to ever let go of him. “You had me worried,”

Sam’s heart broke at Gabriel’s weary expression, his eyes were completely red. Sam reached for his fragile form, holding him close, knowing that Gabriel needed his support right now. Gabriel’s grip tightened, but he seemed to be unable to speak, words lost in shock.

Whatever that dream had been about had shocked him to the core.

Gabriel let out a sigh, the dream vanishing slowly in his mind. The bed was comfortable, warm and smelled like Sam. Sucking in a deep breath, Gabriel lay on Sam’s chest, smiling when Sam pulled covers over them both.

“I’m here, don’t worry, I’m not leaving you,” Sam murmured, and he lay them both back onto the bed, holding Gabriel close. Slowly, ever so slowly, Gabriel felt Sam’s body relax under him, and his breathing even out.

Time seemed to slip by and Gabriel found himself unable to sleep. Another sigh slipped past his lips as he watched Sam. He fought a deep, primitive urge to touch Sam, to hold him, to discover some sort of comfort or acceptance he’d never gained.

The cool breeze from the slightly opened window ruffled his hair but did little to cool his ardour, and with each passing second his dream saviour unravelled the very fabric of his reservations. Moonlight illuminated Sam’s sleeping form, and Gabriel was drawn into him like an invisible cord tugged him closer.

Sam’s muscled chest, arms and legs gave him a powerful aura very few men possessed. Long strands of chestnut brown hair whispered at his ears. He was so blatantly masculine, so wonderfully detailed.

_Wow…_

Finally, Gabriel gave in to his craving. He dragged his fingers ever-so-lightly across Sam’s jawbone, loving the smoothness of his pale skin. Fiery heat rippled across his nerve endings. Of their own accord, his fingertips wandered lower, caressing Sam’s neck. His shoulders. His chest. A soft moan drifted to his ears, the timbre low, raspy and masculine.

Gabriel jerked back in surprise.

Damn it, Sam was invading every aspect of Gabriel life. He didn’t understand how he could want him, _need him_ , so much.

 _Touch me,_ those mouth watering lips of his seemed to say. Gabriel couldn’t, but he was already reaching out. He traced his fingers over the warm, hard ridges of Sam’s abdomen through his shirt, trying to absorb his essence. Gabriel jumped, startled. Surely he had just imagined such a forceful electrical charge.

 _Kiss me,_ Sam’s expression said. The urge to do just that besieged Gabriel. Thankfully, his common sense reared its head.

He couldn’t. But the words pounded into his mind, insistent, intense and demanding. His gaze moved to his dream saviours’ slightly parted lips, and his fingers soon followed, tracing the lush outline.

'I could kiss him this once,' he thought dazedly, 'we’ve already kissed before, what would another one do?'

Twilight offered a shadowy sort of protection, so no one would ever have to know. That thought provided all the incentive he needed. Carefully, cautiously, Gabriel closed his eyes and cradled Sam’s cheeks in his hands. That invisible force pulled his, hard, and he moved closer, closer still. Then Gabriel’s lips met his. Ribbons of heat and passion and hunger travelled all the way through him, and all of his thoughts tapered to a close except one: _This is what a kiss should be like._

Gabriel’s hands slid from Sam’s cheeks and into his thick, silky hair, holding him captive. His lips were softer, warmer, than he imagined, and Gabriel lingered far longer than he should have before laying his head upon Sam’s shoulder. His nostrils filled with the clean scent of Sam. He could feel Sam’s hands caressing down his back, guiding him even closer in his sleep. He could feel his breath against the curve of his neck.

Then a deep voice whispered next to his ear, “Is it morning already?”

The voice was pure unadulterated sin, like warm cocoa on a cold night, and so suggestive Gabriel thought he had imagined it. Shocked, he snapped to attention…and found himself staring into the most beautiful pair of hazel-green eyes, aglow with promise. Gabriel gasped with a combination of disbelief, fascination and mortification.

_When had Sam woken up?_

Breath snagged in his throat, and he squeezed his eyes tightly closed. Wishing and prayed than when he refocused, everything would be back to normal.

“Are you okay?” Sam sounded so concerned.

Gabriel peeked through one eye. That’s when he noticed how close he really was to Sam. Their legs were tangled, his fingers buried in those luscious long locks, his entire body was laid flat over Sam’s.

“Did you have another nightmare?”

“I...” Gabriel didn't know what to say. All of the events that had happened that night rushed into his and he stopped.

“Gabriel?”

He hadn't replied for a long minute, instead he just leaned his head on his hand, hiding his face from Sam’s gaze.

“I was scared,” Gabriel had murmured at last.

Sam pulled Gabriel’s body closer. He was suddenly aware of something wet against his shoulder. Gabriel was crying. Sam hadn’t thought Gabriel was capable of showing vulnerability. Wrapping his arm around Gabriel's shoulder, Sam pulled him closer.

“You're safe now,”

“I didn't...” His voice was muffled. His head had turned until Sam had heard his next words right below his ear. “I don’t even know what happened.” He'd trailed off, sounding as if he needed to pull himself together. “I don’t even know _who—_ ”

“You're safe now,” Sam repeated, though his reassurance didn't seem to have reached Gabriel; he kept murmuring his worries and fears into Gabriel’s skin, his breath tickling with every word. It had gotten to a point at which Gabriel couldn't decipher his voice any more.

Sam caught Gabriel’s hands in his, unclenching them from his shoulders and turning around to face him. Gabriel had not hidden from his scrutiny this time. His eyes had been wide, the pupils dilating and contracting with the moonlight. Instead of shying away, Sam had met his gaze, holding Gabriel in his stare.

“Gabriel?”

He hadn't finished the word before Gabriel launched himself into Sam’s chest, arms thrown around his body and tightening in a grasp that seemed almost desperate.

“I don’t even know _who_ it was,” he'd repeated. “I can’t even be alone in my own house, _please_ , don't leave me,”

Sam had been moved by the tears threatening to fall. He'd taken Gabriel’s chin between his fingers, bringing his face closer.

“I will not leave you,” he'd said slowly, willing the smaller man to believe it. “Even for a second,”

Gabriel nodded.

Sam had expected Gabriel to stand up and blush. He'd thought Gabriel would furrow his eyebrows, don on his scary lawyer face, and give him one last hug before going to sleep. But instead, Gabriel had closed the space between them, and Sam barely had time to see those whiskey gold eyes close before feeling the pressure of Gabriel’s lips on his own.

Gabriel's advances had been insistent; his lips, once lightly, once firmly, playing over Sam’s without pause. His hands had gone to Gabriel’s shoulders, intent on separating them. They couldn’t do this when Gabriel was like this.

But Gabriel had chosen that moment to murmur his name and instead, Sam’s grasp had stayed loose, thumbs caressing the skin above Gabriel’s collar without his permission. He had tried to say his name, but Gabriel had taken that chance for his advantage, pressing his attack by slipping his tongue between Sam’s lips.

Reason fled out the window, logic and sanity mesmerized by Gabriel's actions. And Sam? Sam had been helpless to do anything but return that kiss, if only to taste Gabriel once before he man recovered his senses. The kiss had been awkward, lips, teeth and tongues finding each other without order. But after a while the tension had lessened, lightening the kiss into something gentler. He'd felt Gabriel’s teeth worrying his lips for a second before he licked them and began again.

There'd been a point at which Sam had forgotten where he was and why he shouldn't do this; the only thing that mattered was Gabriel kissing him. Gabriel in his arms. Gabriel pressing himself against him and running his hands carefully across his back. His touch had inundated his world. And then, it had stopped.

Gabriel had backed away, feeling light headed and short of breath. Oh god. The dizziness spread over him and Gabriel felt his world spin. He fell onto Sam, the shock and exhaustion taking over him as he fainted.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little giddy that my chapters are going with the date...hehehe...

The early morning sunlight always had this nagging way of waking Sam up well before he wanted it too. His eyes opened, glaring at the cool morning sunlight pouring into the room. Memories of last night came ricocheting into his mind, confusing his sleep filled mind.

_Who would want to hurt Gabriel in his own home?_

Looking down, he saw the sleeping beauty that was Gabriel lying next to him, curled into his body, hands clasped before him, grasping at Sam's shirt. He looked so vulnerable right now, so trusting, especially after whatever had happened to him the night before.Sam took one look at Gabriel and nodded. He hadn't been lying when he calmed Gabriel down from his nightmare last night. He wasn’t going to leave Gabriel again. Not after that, not after almost losing him. 

Unfortunately, nature was calling, and he really needed to go. Slowly pulling off the covers in an attempt to getting up and out of the bed, he was surprised to feel Gabriel's arms wrap around his body, pulling him closer. Gabriel curled in on him more, pushing himself into Sam's chest. God damn it, that was adorable. He felt those fingertips coast over his chest and he let out a sigh.

Sam was afraid, he was afraid of everything happening around him. Of his heart pounding in his chest because of the man lying next to him. Of the threat looming over them. Of the perpetrator still out there. Lying in wait. But something about Gabriel made him feel content. Warmth tingled through his body, drugging him with heat that was more intoxicating than champagne and moonlit kisses. How could this man affect him so powerfully, so magically?

Gabriel was beautiful, yes. But that wasn’t enough to entrance Sam like this. To leave him weak and shaking every time Gabriel looked at him with those whiskey gold eyes. There had to be something more, something primal, elemental. Something that was beyond the physical beauty he had that lured Sam’s every desire. At that moment though, Sam couldn’t think past the beauty in his arms.  

He heard Gabriel sigh, his pretty eyelashes fluttering against the apple of his cheeks in his sleep. And Sam took a few moments to just watch Gabriel sleep, watch as his breathing evened out again. Wanting nothing more than to just stay here and bask in this loveliness, before he was thrust back into reality, the one that told him that this was all pretend.

But he had to go, so he slowly slipped his body from that warm inviting embrace and tucked Gabriel into the bed, making sure the covers kept his fiancé warm. Taking a quick look at his surroundings, seeing that Gabriel slept on the forth floor of the Novak House, and there was no balcony or easy way to get into the house via the windows - other than being Spiderman, or going as far as to scale the walls themselves. He reached for the window anyway, closing it soundly, and locking it. 

He pulled the bedroom door opened with slow precision, making sure it didn't creak. Walking out, he took one quick look back to Gabriel’s sleeping form, he closed his bedroom door.He made sure to lock it before even stepping away from the door, hearing the resounding click as it did so. Gabriel had given him the key last night, telling him that his things were safe in the bedroom, lest he had any worries about that.

At first, Sam had been confused, this was a house, why would he need to lock his things away? But right now, with his fiance sleeping on the other side of the door, he was glad he had the opportunity to do so. Pocketing the keys, knowing that Gabriel would be able to open the door when he woke, he made his way to the bathroom. Going about his business, he let his body curve over the sink. Looking up at the mirror, his thoughts ran through what was happening to him. Not only was he about to get married to Gabriel Novak, of all people, his fiance was threatened in his own house.

This was some telenovella bullshit, but he wasn't about to let anything happen to Gabriel, no way, no how. Not now that he finally had a chance with the smaller man. Sure Gabriel may not want anything to do with him after this, but for these next five years, he was going to show Gabriel just who he was, and maybe along the way, Gabriel might actually love him back.

Making his way out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, in an attempt to get something to drink, his throat had felt parched for some reason -- well a reason he wasn't really ready to admit to. He was shocked to see people already in the living area.

“Is he okay?” Castiel's sleepy voice said, bringing Sam back to the present. He noticed that Castiel, Dean and Anna were up early, or maybe they hadn't even adjourned to their rooms for that night. He knew they were worried, after all Anna had been there when Sam had found him.

“He was in shock,” Sam explained. "He had a nightmare too, but he's resting now,"

Dean nodded, eyes like steel. "I still think we should take him to the hospital, he could have a serious head injury from the fall,"

Castiel nodded, gazing at his giant friend. “I agree, but for now, he needs to rest,”

“Alright, we've just gotta keep watch over him, that fall wasn't an accident,” Dean stated, standing up and uncrossing his arms over his lean chest, he pointed to Sam. "You need to stay with him now, like all the time,”

“I know I wouldn't want to be alone after something like that,” Castiel added. Dean held his hand to the Castiel’s shoulders, agreeing with him.

Sam nodded. "I don't intend on leaving him,"

~~

With a gasp escaping his lips, Gabriel shot up from the comfortable bed. A quick glance to his surroundings told him everything was fine. He was at home, in his room. Safe. He still breathed heavily and a shiver went down his spine. He had been dreaming a terrible dream, but now he could not remember what it had been about.

Somehow, that thought made him glad.

His thoughts returned to how he had gotten from the kitchen and back to his bed. A warm feeling washed over him, making him smile. He may not remember what had happened in the kitchen, or just  _who_ had struck him. But he remembered Sam rescuing him. Had Sam carried him here? 

He shivered in delight.

His gaze quickly panned to the open window, the soft slow breeze wafted its way into his room, making him shudder. He still felt like someone was watching him.

Getting up out of the bed, he felt a little woozy, like the world was going in and out of focus, but it went away just as quickly as it had come. Pressing a hand to the back of his head, he let out a small wince at the tiny bump he felt under his hairline. Maybe he should go to the hospital or something?

There was a tentative knock on his door, looking up his heart thudded, body feeling cold. Who could that be? Was it the same person who had hurt him? Shivers wracked his body and his skin erupted in goosebumps. This was not good, he shouldn't feel frightened in his own home!

A voice came from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

Gabriel let out a breath and said a quiet 'come in'. Noticing the door was locked, he smiled, knowing Sam was the only person who would be able to lock him inside. Turning the lock, the door to his bedroom opened, and he saw his father walk in. Chuck took a look around the room, noticing the rumpled covers, and the fact that both of the pillows looked slept on. A small smile rose to his lips, but he kept it hidden.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, reaching out for Gabriel and taking a good look at him. His fingers rustled through Gabriel's hair, and he tsked when he felt the bump. "I have Gadreel coming to check up on you,"

"I don't think I need a doctor--"

"Hush," Chuck chastised him, pulling at Gabriel's head until it rested on his shoulder. He tightened his grip on his sons' body, holding him close. "I'm going to find out who did this," he said it with such conviction, that Gabriel actually believed him.

He had a clear idea of who his assailant could be, and his dream had only fueled it. Who else wanted Gabriel gone? Who else had tormented, bullied and hurt him out of his home, his job, his life?

And after seeing him at the office, seeing the way he looked at Sam, with that sick, disgusting guise of wanting to 'know his family better'. Gabriel knew.

It was Lucifer.

However, Lucifer was fathers favourite, so voicing that to his dear old dad would only cause more hurt to them all. They were here for a peaceful treaty. This was all for Castiel and his wedding with Dean. He and Sam were there to get Chuck off his back, and for Sam to be considered as a partner.

Lucifer was a fly in the ointment, but if Gabriel stayed vigilant, if he made sure Sam was  _safe_ from the devil, then they could get through the next few weeks without a hitch.

He just wished it was that simple.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, almost 4k here.  
> So yeah, take this and uhm... run with it over the weekend~!
> 
> I'm going to say this now.  
> I am very sorry.

The morning sun fell into the afternoon, and was slowly setting into the horizon as the day passed.

He stood out there, the only sound of the cars passing every once in a while, their lights fading against the brick walls of the large house that was Novak Manor. The climbing ivy’s on the brick were crushed, white cloves and fox gloves a mere petal mess on the ground by his feet. He gazed up at the open window, a smirk on his lips as he reminisced just what he had accomplished.

They had no idea.

The whistling wind echoed through the trees, and he stood there on the pavement, looking up at the house. He peered as far up as he could and saw a white sleeved hand close the window.  _Doctor Gadreel._

He had been too late to stop the doctor from coming to the house, but his thoughts churned in his head. He knew Gabriel was inside, sitting in his bedroom, being looked over by the good doctor as Gadreel worked on him. He could imagine exactly what was happening – he had done and seen it done to Gabriel many times before.

_He should have hit Gabriel harder._

He licked his lips impatiently, a light growl escaping his lips. He knew murder was out of the question. Everyone would suspect him, and he’d go to jail. The Novak’s were good lawyers. But he also knew that accidents happen…all the time.

“I’ll get you next time,” His voice was low, grated as he whispered his goal into the air.

He wished he could climb the wall again, as he had done the night before, when he had left his _thing_ under the bed, ready and waiting for the right time. But doing so now would only cause fault to himself. No one else had seen what he had done, and no one could firmly suspect him. No one had proof.

So he stood there, looking up to the beauty of Novak Manor.

“I will have what is mine.”

 

~~

 

“How you feeling?”

Gabriel looked up to see Dean Winchester of all people making his way towards him across the living room of his wing. He held a cup of something steaming and offered it to the smaller man.

“I…fine,” Gabriel replied, taking the offered drink. The heat of the cup seeped into his fingers. But he didn’t really feel it; he was still a little shocked that Dean was actually being courteous and nice. It was an odd feeling. Especially since every time so far that Gabriel had seen Dean, the taller man had been either fuming with fury or yelling at him for his stupid decisions.

Maybe this was his _other side,_ the side that Castiel fell in love with.

“Cas said your Doc fixed you up,” Dean said, making his way around the living area and settling onto the sofa. He silently motioned for Gabriel to do the same. “You should rest some more,”

“Yeah, Gadreel gave me a check-up. No concussions here,” he tentatively pressed a hand to the small bump on the back of his head. Gadreel had checked him out, and had given him some pain relievers to help him through the day. He also prescribed best rest for the next few days, just in case.

However, as soon as Gadreel had left, Gabriel had gotten straight up and out of his bed. He did not want to leave Sam alone, especially now that his hunch told him Lucifer was the one who had attacked him – _he had to be the one._

Lucifer had shown a sick interest in Sam. But Gabriel was going to make sure he was there, next to Sam, always.

“Good.” Dean replied finalising his thought.

Gabriel sat next to him then, taking a sip of the surprisingly familiar sweet tasting tea. He looked up at Dean, wondering just how he had known that Gabriel liked this kind of tea. It wasn’t like he had advertised his sweet tooth to anyone.

Unless Sam had told him…but…how did Sam know? Had he been watching him all this time?

They sat in silence then, just listening to the woman drone on the television screen about something or another. Gabriel’s thoughts were running a mile a minute. This was odd, this was strange. What…what was happening? They were just sitting there, drinking their respective drinks, and watching television like this was a daily occurrence.

Was this…

…was this what a family should be like? Just sitting there basking in each other’s company. No pretence, no tension, nothing. Just calmness and comfort?

It was strange.

Slowly, as the tea dwindled to dregs at the bottom of his cup, Dean straightened out in his seat. Except, this time Gabriel was ready. No candlesticks or telling was going to happen today, not if he could help it.

“So,” Dean started slowly, swilling the last dregs of his own drink at the bottom of his cup. He was taking his time, trying to figure out what to say. “Do you…do you know who…?”

“I don’t, I didn’t see.” Gabriel placed his cup down on the table with a firm thunk of the ceramic against the wood. “But I have a hunch,”

“Alright,” Dean turned to Gabriel, placing his cup down next to Gabriel’s on the table. He gave Gabriel a look, one that meant he understood just why Gabriel wasn’t screaming his perpetrators name to the world.

It was an inside job that was for sure. But the perp had a high standing in the house. Dean didn’t have to learn about the Novak family hierarchy through Castiel to _know_ Lucifer was bad. It was evident as soon as he stepped foot into the house. Everything here screamed Lucifer, from the pictures, the certificates on the walls, all the way to the giant portrait of the family at the swell of the staircase – the one that had Lucifer at the forefront, shining brighter than the rest.

However, no matter how much of a bad egg Lucifer was (come on, his _name_ was _Lucifer!_ ), Charles Novak had rose-coloured glasses for him.

They couldn’t do anything.

“You don’t seem…” Dean paused once again, not sure if he should voice his concerns. This was a family matter after all. “…shocked,”

Gabriel almost scoffed. What was shocking about his own brother wanting to kill him? This had been the norm between him and Lucifer ever since had had been born. He didn’t _know_ anything else. Michael was always away, the perfect son for the perfect family. Anna had been nice to him, but she was a girl, and little Gabriel really didn’t want to play yet another tea party game with her, but even that was short lived. Anna had been shipped off to boarding school alongside him as soon as she was old enough.

Castiel, his precious little baby brother. Oh god, Gabriel had only been five when the gorgeous little blue eyed baby had been born. And he had vowed to look out for Castiel, to be there for him, to make sure at least one of the Novak’s were loved and cared for.

Lucifer wasn’t going to get to him, no matter how hard he tried, Gabriel was always there, always standing between them, always taking the beatings, and the injuries. Because _no one_ was going to hurt his little brother.

“Is this kind of thing _normal_ here?” Dean asked, eyes focused on the screen, though he wasn’t paying attention to whatever was on. “I…should we be…I dunno, _worried_ that Charles’ ain’t doing anything?”

“Oh Deano,” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “This is nothing compared to what it _could be,_ Lucifer’s pretty chill because you’re here.”

Dean seethed, pointing accusingly at the smaller man. “That is some fucked up shit, no one should have to go through that,”

Gabriel forced on a smirk, gesturing blasé. “Don’t worry lover boy, I made sure Cassie wasn’t harmed,”

Dean narrowed his gaze at the man, but chose not to speak. His focused returned to the television, trying to make some sense of the people on the screen. But nothing would stick. All he could think about was Gabriel having to save Castiel from his older brother. He wouldn’t dare raise a hand at Sam, or anyone else he loved. He couldn’t understand just what kind of a sicko would do such a thing?

He narrowed his gaze, but gave up and sighed. “But...what about you?”

Gabriel’s nails dug into the plush arm of the sofa. He didn’t want to think about his childhood.

“It’s too late for me,” He suddenly said, straightening himself from his position, leaning back against the plush cushions. “I reaped what I sowed, now I gotta make sure Cassie had a nice wedding and a happy marriage,”

Dean’s gaze didn’t falter from its intensity, but he didn’t say anything else. There was no point to anyway. Gabriel wasn’t going to talk about his past, and that was that.

“There you two are!” Anna’s voice drifted from the hallway. “I’ve been looking all over for you,”

She walked into the room behind them, holding a tray filled with two bowls of something or another in her arms. She smiled brightly at the two, offering them whatever it was that she had cooked up.

“I wouldn’t,” Gabriel whispered quietly to Dean as Anna placed the tray on the table and handed Dean the bowl filled with an odd green coloured soup. It _smelled_ good, but whether or not it tasted the same was something only Anna could decipher.

“Oh hush,” She reprimanded. “You’ve got no taste buds, what with all that sugar you inhale,”

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“How are you doing?” She asked quietly, Gabriel just nodded, not really feeling up to talking much.

Seeing his muteness, and his reluctance to talk, she instead returned to her task of feeding them.

“You missed dinner last night, and didn’t make breakfast this morning,” she stated, holding the bowl out to them both.

Dean politely took the bowl he was offered with a smile, and she smirked right back. Gabriel denied her offer, not feeling up to eating anything right then and there. The memories of his past really destroyed his appetite.

She shrugged her shoulders and turned, taking the tray with her. But her foot caught on something on the carpet. She shrieked as she dropped onto the sofa, the tray she held in her hand catapulting almost cartoon-like across the air, arching over beautifully before landing on Gabriel’s head.

With the weird smelling, and almost scalding hot soup dripping from his hair down his cheeks and onto his clothes, Gabriel really wondered just _why_ he had woken up that morning.

He sighed. “Great,”

Anna got up, with the help of Dean, and grimaced. She rubbed at her ass, having landed on it, and reached down for what she had stepped on. It was a cylinder bottle of cream, a _familiar_ bottle of cream.

_Lucifer._

 

~~

 

Gabriel stepped out of the shower, breathing out a sigh as the steam swept out of the bathroom. The warm water’s gentle kiss cleaned his ruined hair, rested his weary soul and calmed the frustrated state he was in when he stepped in.

He towelled off his hair first and then moved down to dry himself off. Gabriel smiled to himself as he thought of how his day had gone. He draped the towel over a nearby rack and ran his fingers through the damp blonde strands of his hair. His thoughts drifted to his conversations with Dean.

He hadn’t expected something like that. Dean was being a big brother. It was…interesting.

Feeling hungry, he padded down the wooden stairs of his wing, wrapping the towel tighter around his waist as he scoped out the darkness in the kitchen. He pondered whether to pick up an apple from the table or make something to eat.

That’s when the lights went out.

No flicker. No warning. Just absolute darkness, absolute silence. Except for the jump and hammer of his heart, the ragged catch of his breath. He hadn’t heard any thunder. It wasn't raining or windy. It wasn't a power cut. That meant...

What the hell? Did someone turn the lights off?

His memory of last night overloaded his mind, and he was on high alert, on the lookout for that large blonde brother of his. Lucifer may have caught him by surprise last night, but not today. No way.

But he was sure that there wasn't anyone else in this part of the house. Dean and Anna had gone to investigate what had happened with Lucifer’s cream bottle, and whether or not Lucifer may have planted that there from last night. Cas was with them, and as far as Gabriel knew, Sam was with them too.

Honestly, Gabriel hadn’t _seen_ Sam at all today. And that was frightening. But Castiel seemed to understand his vehemence – after all, he knew their childhood, and knew just what Lucifer was capable of. So he made sure that Sam wouldn’t be left alone.

That was the only reason why Gabriel had taken the shower straight away. He trusted his little brother more than anything in the world.

But right now, the lights plunged low, he grimaced. He’d have to find a torch and get dressed in the dark. Crap. This would have to happen the one time he walked out of the bathroom in only a towel. Thank god no one else wasn’t here to see him like this.

He felt his way through the corridor, hoping for a little light or city glow through the large windows to illuminate the stairs. At least if he was upstairs, and if any one did come, he wouldn't be in the middle of the kitchen wearing only a towel.

He heard a slight thump coming from the living room. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled. So did every small hair on his entire damp, shivering body. Oh god, what if that was _Lucifer!_

Firm hands grabbed him from behind. Gabriel tried to scream, but his mouth was covered, his wrists trapped against his front and a hard, muscular body pinned him...gently.

Not roughly.

Not even when he struggled.

Gabriel’s mind whirled faster than the speed of light. Shouts rose and fell in his chest, spent against the fingers pressed into his lips. His heart felt near to splitting in two, beating, cutting his breath into shocked fragments.

“Y-your towel,” said a familiar low voice. His voice deep and soft reverberated through his damp body, vibrating through his back and spreading like waves rippling. “Y-your towel was about to fall,”

Sam.

_Sam?_

I’ll kill him! I’ll— _Oh..._

Sam’s body was warm and strong behind him. Not just warm but an intense heat lighting his back on fire. It was a good burn like sitting too close to a fire on a cold night, or the warmth of too hot bathwater. He liked this burn so much more than he should, just as he liked the feel of Sam’s strong arms around his waist pulling him securely against his body.

Everywhere Sam touched him, the burn was there.

_I shouldn't like this so much. I shouldn't be feeling this._

This was all pretend, he didn't think of Gabriel like that. Gabriel could never tell him the truth of his feelings either. Sam would hate him for keeping the secret from him, for lying to him.

Gabriel caught Sam’s delicious scent of a light spice cologne and pure muscled man. He should have been worried. But, _good god,_ Sam had him pinned to his body, helpless, in only a towel, totally at his mercy. Gabriel’s heart was still beating so hard, so fast from the scare Sam had given him. Now he was scared all over again in a more delicious, dangerous way.

This is a fantasy, right? This was all pretend.

But Sam sounded so serious. And he had surprised and captured Gabriel so totally, so easily. Imagining the blaze of his eyes, the set of his handsome face, Gabriel whispered his response.

“S-Sam, what…” He took in a deep breath. Sam pulled his hands from around Gabriel’s waist and started to stand. He had to stoop so much. Gabriel was already missing his warmth, his body, his smell. He never wanted to leave this place in Sam’s arms, never wanted to end this bliss he was feeling. So his body responded.

Without thinking his hand grabbed Sam’s larger ones. Sam’s hands were so different to his own. The fingers were thicker than his, longer than his. It was blocky and rough and so perfect. Gabriel wanted to rub his fingers over Sam’s palm entwine them with his, to feel them grip his hand so hard it hurt.

Sam paused when Gabriel grabbed his hand, stopped short, like he knew what Gabriel was going to say. He knew even before Gabriel did. He was turning red and his hands felt sweaty.

Oh, what was he doing?

“You want me to take the towel off?” He teased, trying to get out of Sam’s iron tight grip and knowing that teasing was the best way to do so.

Sam’s intake of breath was audible, as was the tightening of his grip at the sudden flirtation. In a swift, unstoppable movement, Sam pushed him away, the towel fluttering to the ground.

Sam’s eyes widened. Gabriel quickly covered what little dignity he had left with his hands. But Sam took hold of his arms and pulled him closer, hugging the smaller man to his body tightly, hiding Gabriel’s body from his view.

Gabriel froze. The rushing hissing burn rippling through him was so incredibly amazing that he wasn't sure he couldn't remember which way was up. His heart danced around his body suddenly deciding that it wasn't content to just do flips off his lungs. Sam moved closer and Gabriel forgot to breathe. But Sam’s body kept him alive with the electric current buzzing between them.

He gasped, pulling a sharp breath in to his body that desperately needed it, though it felt like it could live off Sam’s nearness for eternity.

“Sorry.” Sam apologised, his voice quaking nervously. “I just…now that I think about it, this was a stupid idea,”

Embarrassed, Gabriel wished the earth would just open up and swallow him whole. He didn't know what to do. Standing in the middle of the kitchen clad in nothing but dampness, his only cover was Sam and his arms wrapped hesitantly around his back.

“Sam, baby, you only had to ask if you wanted to see me naked,” He taunted, but his lips let out a small whimper, his voice muffled against Sam’s shirt. He pried himself from the taller man, far enough to reach for the towel by his feet.

He had to smile at the situation. Sam’s eyes were tightly closed, his body tense and his lips shivering. After a few moments, he pulled his eyes open and stared at Gabriel. Gabriel felt Sam tense up again and he turned around, taking off his plaid shirt, he passed it to Gabriel.

A faint blush painted on Gabriel’s face as he took the shirt and slid it over his form. It pooled over his smaller body, the hem skimming at his thighs, the sleeves too long he would need to fold them a few times.

“Thanks.” He muttered, looking away, hearing Sam chuckle.

“You feeling better?” He asked, motioning for the light switch, he flicked it on and the room was engulfed with light once again.

Seriously, he could have just _closed_ his eyes, not turned the light off and gave Gabriel a fucking heart attack.

“Yeah, I am,”

 

~~

 

Dean laid the book back on the small shelf filled with tomes of all sizes at the corner of Castiel’s room. He turned to see his fiancé, the love of his life, settling into the bed, ready for bed that night. They had had a long day, trying to find any kind of proof that Lucifer had been the one to hurt Gabriel.

But everything came up empty.

Turning off the light, he sighed as the moonlight rayed pleasantly into the room from the slightly ajar window.

Novak Manor really was a beautiful place.

“Come to bed, my love,” Castiel murmured, reaching out for him.

Dean sucked in a deep breath, watching as Castiel pulled off the dark green robes covering his body. Oh hell yes.

He paused however, when from the corner of his eye, he saw a misshapen shadow laid across the carpet. He turned around swiftly, a confused look on his face as he eyed the ivy creeping into the room from the slightly open window.

“Dean?” Castiel asked, getting up off the bed.

“I could swear I saw something…” He shook his head, smiling at himself. “I must be imagining things.”

He made his way over to Castiel, helping him take off the rest of his robe, throwing it over to the wing back chair near the window. Castiel grinned, stretching out like a cat and laying back on the bed.

“Tease,” Dean growled, crawling over Castiel until they were pressed together, face to face.

“Yours now, Mr. Winchester,” Castiel smiled, holding his hand up between them, showing the shine of his engagement ring. Dean smirked, pressing a kiss to his ring. Castiel wrapped arms up and around Dean, pulling him in close for a kiss.

Neither of them noticed the dark eyes watching them from the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, no updates on the weekends.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something seems amiss with everyone...I wonder what it could be?

The afternoon breeze was delightfully warm as it drifted in through the open windows. Castiel was alone in the kitchen area of the Novak House.

He smiled warmly, hearing the sounds of music playing in the distance that meant Dean was in the music room in the basement, the faint sound of him playing the guitar and the happy laughter of Samandriel echoed from the stairs. He knew both Sam and Gabriel were resting, especially after what had happened to Gabriel. Though Doctor Gadreel had told them not to worry about Gabriel, they were still taking things slow.

“This is nice,” Castiel muttered, smiling as he washed the small pile of dishes. He enjoyed doing the housework; it gave him the chance to think about the days’ events.

There had been something up with Dean ever since last night events. He sucked in a breath, wondering whether or not it had something to do with him. They hadn’t argued or had a bad night, and Dean had pressed a kiss on his forehead when they woke up that morning.

But it kind of hurt that Dean was avoiding him that morning. Castiel really wasn’t sure why. Dean _had_ woken up exceptionally early that morning.

Something must be going on.

Gabriel chose then to appear, sleepy eyed and a slight red blush on his face.

“Morning Cassie, have you seen the Bellinger file from the other day?” He asked, sitting on one of the breakfast tables’ stools. Castiel growled, not looking at him. Gabriel looked back to where Castiel was glaring and sighed. “Hey, everything okay?”

Castiel clenched his fingers around the glass he was washing, before letting it go. His mind was wandering to all sorts of places today, and he really wasn’t sure why.

“Huh, oh yeah,” Castiel replied calmly, all the built up frustration disappearing when he saw his brother. “I think I just need a coffee,”

“Me too,” Gabriel replied, making his way over to the coffee machine and turning it on. He smiled at the familiar and sweet scent of coffee filtering the air. He watched Castiel finish up washing the dishes and wiping his wet hands on the tea towel. The ding of the coffee machine sounded and he quickly turned, pouring two mugs out.

“Are you sure you should be worrying about a case right now?” Castiel asked, tapping his fingers rhythmically on the marble work tops. He took the offered hot coffee mug and placed it on the space before him. “You’re not exactly one hundred percent, right now.”

“I’m fine, I can’t just stop working,” He replied, hand running up to the small bump on his head. It was slowly healing, but it still hurt if he touched it.

“Maybe you should rest today, no cases, no jobs, just _chill,_ ” Castiel replied, taking a long sip of his coffee. He let out a quiet moan at the taste. Gabriel had to agree, coffee in the morning was really good, especially when it was filled with sweet sugar.

Gabriel smirked at the slang Castiel was using, he really had to hand it to Deano, that hothead was really doing wonders with Cassie.

But now that he thought about it, he _was_ feeling a little dizzy. It was as if his mind really wasn’t in the right place, and he just couldn’t decipher just what was happening.

“Maybe a shower will help,” he thought out loud, seeing Castiel nod. “And just _chilling,_ ”

Gabriel inclined his head to the staircase leading to his wing, and took his lead. He reached for his mug, finishing the drink. If he was to get his feelings in check with Sam, he had work to do.

Taking slow steps up the staircase, he took in a deep breath. The floor was feeling kind of wonky, now that he thought about it. In fact…everything...was a little…off.

“Gabe,” he heard a voice at the top of the stairs. He sucked in a breath when he saw Sam walking out of his room. “You okay there? You’re not looking so hot,”

Gabriel froze. Sam was looking gorgeous today. His seductiveness hit Gabriel like an uncontrollable whirlwind. He merely arched an eyebrow and stepped into the hallway. Gabriel recoiled; his heart galloped then skipped a solitary beat.

“Seriously, Gabe. You’re kinda freaking me out,” Sam said slowly, walking to Gabriel’s side, bent on helping him out.

Gabriel sighed. Sam had the most compelling, amorous voice he had ever heard. Honey-rich, warm, like refuge on a stormy night. Sam reached around him in the narrow hallway, sliding past his body involuntarily. Gabriel shivered against his sleek form and tried to focus on the task at hand. Pushing himself away from Sam, his dizziness causing his feet to just not work right, causing him to lose his footing.

Sam wrapped his arm around Gabriel and tried to stop the smaller man from falling, but Gabriel grabbed at his shirt in a fleeting attempt of avoiding being hurt again and pulled Sam down with him. Sam landed on top of him, his arms caging around Gabriel, protecting him from the hard wooden ground. Gabriel wanted to moan at the sheer bliss of Sam’s body flush against his, engulfing him completely, protecting him, every part of Sam was touching him.

His eyes widened as Sam’s warm touch moved in his hair. He shivered. Sam was protecting his head.

“I think you need to get some more rest, Gabriel,” he whispered with a quiet chuckle as he tried to push himself off the man. Gabriel held onto the lapels of his shirt, keeping him in place. “Are you alright?”

Sam was so close to him, he just had to turn his head slightly and they would be…

Coming to his senses, Gabriel nodded his reply to him, letting his grip loosen from Sam’s shirt.

“Ahem,” Castiel's voice said from above them. Looking up, still in a trance, the two saw their brother – and brother in law – standing next to them, arms at his hips, and a bright smile on his face.

The two scrambled off each other, standing before Castiel as they straightened out their disarrayed clothing. They looked innocently up to him.

“I'm not even going to bother.” Castiel muttered, sidling past them and to his room at the end of the hallway. He stopped at the door and turned, pointing a finger at Gabriel and then at Sam. “You need to get some rest, Sam stay with him and make sure he doesn’t start a case or something,”

He walked into his room then, closing the door with a thud behind him. Gabriel sucked in a deep breath, calming himself.

“I was coming to see you,” Sam suddenly interrupted. He ushered Gabriel down the stairs and out into the bright roof garden. Gabriel followed him, unsure of what to do.

Sam motioned for him to sit on the large table in the middle of the pebbled garden. He took a seat in the shade. Sam sat opposite him. He darted his gaze from Sam’s deep eyes, his heart hammering in his chest. What was he supposed to do?

“About last night,” He started.

Gabriel blinked, in a trance. “Last night?”

“I…I really don’t want you hurt,” Sam replied with a sigh, crossing his arms over his lean chest. “I don’t really understand what’s happening, but we have a job to do and I for one will not let you get hurt, not while I’m still standing,”

“Why Sammy-boy, you keep saying sweet things like that, I’m gonna fall in love with you,” Gabriel suddenly said with a smirk. He held his fingers to his lips. God, did he say that out loud?

Sam’s cheeks tinged pink, and he fiddled with their engagement ring, wishing it had more strength of their relationship rather than what it represented. A fake engagement. A phony. _Pretend._

“No more than usual though, right?” he asked, trying to keep up the pretence that they were deeply in love and engaged to be married.

They _were_ in a public place after all. Anyone in the house could overhear them.

How he wished it were real though.

Gabriel’s heart rate accelerated at the sheer masculinity Sam represented as he gazed timidly at him.

He just stared at Sam, finding it hard to keep up with the lie. He cursed himself at this entire thing. He hadn’t expected to fall harder for Sam, but these few weeks together just opened Pandora’s Box, and now Gabriel was falling, falling, falling down, and he didn’t know whether he’d land on pillows or spikes.

“I don’t think that’s possible,” he answered honestly; because it wasn’t…he couldn’t love Sam more than he did now. He loved Sam with every part of his being, Sam was it for him.

And it was frightening how _quickly_ this all happened. But then again, they had been in a weird foreplay for two years. It was bound to either fly or fall.

God he hoped it would fly.

Sam’s hard body ignited a fiery heat deep inside him, a heat that, once kindled, might never be doused. His heart pounded sporadically in his chest, a pitter-patter of conflicting emotions. Sam’s presence both frightened and intrigued him. Sam was a stranger, after all, but dear God, he was handsome.

His very presence flustered Gabriel, and Sam would be lying if he claimed he did not like Gabriel’s reaction to him. The slight trembling of his body, the parting of his lips, the deep colour in his cheeks. Oh, he liked.

“Perfect.”

The silence was broken by the sounds of tires crunching against gravel. Gabriel’s eyes widened at the familiar sound outside the house. Glad for the distraction, he rushed over to the balcony. His father walked out of a black SUV, noticing them and waved at them.

“Playtime's over,” Gabriel muttered, rolling his eyes, waving back at his father. He saw a pretty older woman standing next to him, her eyes sparkling brightly as she looked at the house. She had a clipboard in her hand, and that worried him a little.

He and Sam walked back into the house, meeting the others as Charles came into the large house, the woman following behind.

“Good news!” Charles yelled from the hallway, he entered the main room, waving papers in his hand. “Jody and her lovely group are going to help plan the wedding,”

The woman, Jody, waved at them, holding the clipboard tighter in her grasp. “My name is Jody Mills, I’m happy to meet you all and help you where I can,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jody!  
> And her team!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully your confusion will be lifted in this chapter.  
> By...a little.   
> Big shout out to spaceyshipper~!

There was something fucked up about a few of the residents in Novak Manor. 

And no, he was not counting Castiel in that. Though Cas may have many little quirks, which, to be fair, Dean found either absolutely adorable, or kind of annoying – okay, so the whole lack of social cues he could get used to, but if Cas called sex 'intercourse' one more time, he was going to lose it. Why can't the guy just say 'sex' or 'fuck', or god forbid love making, intercourse just made it...clinical.

Then again, if he did, the he wouldn't be Dean's adorable angel. And yeah, so he could get used to that too.

But the others, and yeah, he was including his future (fake) brother in law (by marriage) Gabriel in this too -- who wouldn't, that dude was cuckoo crazy - they were just all kinds of fucked up. 

As a fire fighter, Dean had a keen nose, like a bloodhound his mother used to tell him. And rather sensitive ears too, he had to, his job demanded him of it. Who knew what kind of fire was a 'normal' wood burning or cloth burning fire, or one that was chemically induced. You needed to know your chemical reactions in that instance, and his nose was usually able to decipher just what was in the air. 

So, he knew exactly the moment when there was a slight click below his bed, and the distinct sound of something sweet spraying out into the air. 

He was on his feet almost instantly. Looking back, he saw Cas shuffle on the bed before falling back asleep. He wasn't sure if he should wake Cas up just yet. He thought to check what it was before he made any rash decisions. He was pretty quick on his feet. He'd look, see if it was a threat, and if it was, carry his fiancé out of the room, holler for the others in the house, and get everyone out safe and sound. 

He had the local fire houses' number on speed dial, sure he didn't know  _who_ this Benny guy was, but he had made friends with the massive southern man back in his hometown of Lebanon when he visited neighbouring fire departments – he had jumped at the chance to go to Pontiac when he saw it on the roster. He knew he needed to get chummy with the local emergency departments around Novak Manor. His angel was a little clumsy at best of times, but even so, if they ever thought to live here once they were married, then at least he'd have a good relationship with the people around them. 

Fires were a big thing for Dean, he had almost lost his entire family in one when they were kids. And he wasn't about to let that happen to his Cas and their future family.

Throwing the covers from his body, he dropped down on the ground, hearing the distinct clink of a metal canister hitting metal. And sure enough, there were three spray canister, all with weird devices on their tops – timers Dean guessed. The one closest to him had numbers on it, which were slowly ticking down, while one was literally spraying in the opposite direction to him. The third – fuck, the third was empty. 

He got his wayward shirt – the one he had thrown off last night – and reached for the spraying canister, wrapping his shirt around the sprayer, and tugging the time off it. It slipped off quite easily – which made Dean wonder just what the fuck was going on – and the spraying stopped almost instantly. 

Without a second thought, he got up and threw the windows and the balcony door open wide, letting in the fresh morning air. Looking down to the canisters, he saw they had their labels ripped off. Fuck, he Dean didn't know just what he was dealing with. But he took a quick sniff of the air, exhaling as soon as he did so. There was  _something_ different with this spray, Dean couldn't decipher what it was though. He hadn't ever smelled something like this before.

He got the other spray bottles from under the bed. He threw the one that had the timed numbers on it the trash bin, closing the top and placed the bin on the balcony outside. He quickly rushed over to the ensuite bathroom and got a spare towel, wetting it and returned to the bin he placed outside. He threw the wet compress over it, securing it in place. At least when the timer went off, the chemicals would spray out into the towel and the towel itself would soak them in, rather than release them into the air. 

He wanted to take the timer off that one as well, stop it while he could. However, he knew probable cause, and proof. That timer would hopefully have fingerprints or something on it that would help them found out who did this. 

Though Dean already knew who it was. 

Like he said, Novak Manor's residents were fucked up. 

Looking back, he saw his beautiful angel sleeping there, breathing deeply, the covers tossed carelessly over his naked body, head turned away from the balcony where Dean stood. Dean let out a breath. Worry seeped into him. Cas had been in here after dinner, he had complained of a headache earlier – Dean had blamed it on stress, how much of an idiot was he! -- and had let him go into his room to rest his head. 

He hadn't expected chemical warfare. 

What the fuck kind of a person even did something like this? 

He'd need to get Cas checked out by Gadreel as soon as possible. But first, he had to find out just what the fuck was in the canisters. He took his phone, and his keys, and threw on a clean shirt, his jacket and his boots. He could hear Castiel waking up behind him. Crap, he wasn't sure if he should scare Cas with what he had found out. He had to make sure this was actually something bad, and not just some stupid prank. He should probably find out first, right? 

"Dean?" Castiel asked, slowly getting out of the bed. "What happened? Where are you going?" 

Dean let out a breath, Cas  _looked_ okay. But just to be sure, Dean sat down in the space beside him, taking hold of his hand, fingers pressing to his wrists to check his pulse. His eyes didn't look bloodshot, and his voice wasn't slurred or anything, just sleepy. 

He let out a breath and pressed a kiss to Castiel's forehead, taking in the scent of wildflowers and sunshine that made his lover. It was such a refreshing change from what Dean was used to smelling on the job. If given the chance, Dean would stay wrapped in his lovers' arms, just breathing him in. 

"Is everything okay?" Castiel asked, sleepy but startled. 

Dean shook his head. "I'm gonna make sure it is," 

Those Novak's were fucked up, that was for sure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm...  
> The plot definitely thickens...


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much angst in this chapter.  
> Be warned.

In hindsight, Sam should have known something like this was going to happen.

Barely a few hours had passed since they met Jody Mills, theirs and Dean’s wedding planner – though the way she interrogated Dean and Cas about colour schemes and overall wedding theme, she should have been a cop or something – she was spritely, motherly too, but she had this…air about her. Which only showed that she could definitely nab a police job, god, she could be sheriff, if she put her mind to it. She had pretty much isolated Dean and Cas (which, fair enough, they were the ones who were _actually_ getting married) and basically told him and Gabriel to take a walk while she worked.

So that was how Sam now found himself walking alongside a – somewhat tipsy, now that he really looked at the smaller man who was strolling along beside him – Gabriel. The streets were sparse with people, which was good because, upon closer inspection of the smaller sunshine man, it seemed Gabriel was having little difficulty putting one foot in front of the other.

Sam’s thoughts rushed over to that early morning, when he made his way to the bathroom, sweaty from his usual early morning run. He had caught Dean careening out of his and Cas’s bedroom. He was holding his shirt from yesterday in his hands, wrapped up in a ball. Though through the gaps, Sam had spied a white spray canister.

At first Sam had thought it was a weird kinky thing that Dean and Cas did, and really didn’t want to know any more when Dean stopped him in the hallway. But the frantic look on Dean’s face, followed by what he had said made Sam all the more paranoid of the Novak household.

Dean had held the canister in his hand like it was a bomb, holding it out for Sam to see closely, and spoke quietly, his face serious. “The Novak house is fucked up,”

When Dean explained just what had happened, Sam’s eyes had widened in shock. He was already aware of someone in the house, or working for someone in the house, with Gabriel as their target – yeah, he was in no way pretending the massive hit to Gabriel’s head was ‘an accident’.

Firstly, he was hit on the back of the head, and fell onto his front. Sam didn’t have to be a forensic doctor to know that no one could do something like that. This was definitely premeditated.

Gabriel had definitely been targeted – his head _still_ hurt now, every time Sam had accidentally brushed his hair back last night, in hopes to soothe the man in his restless sleep, Gabriel had winced every time he brushed over the small bump – but if the person doing all of this was sabotaging them all, this all had to mean something else.

 

There was someone out there who was trying to hurt them. _All of them._ And just _why_ were they going after Dean and Cas?

The canister also explained just why Gabriel was acting so _drunk_ right now. Dean had said he had found three canisters under their bed. One which was completely empty, the other that had just gone off, and one that was still full, a timer for the next few hours.

Sam hadn’t checked under Gabriel’s bed. But seeing just how Gabriel was acting now, it was safe to say there was definitely something up.

Gabriel’s was humming, a jaunty tune that Sam almost remembered in the recesses of his mind. He was holding his hands up in the air, saluting the sun rising in the skies, and spun in a small circle.

This was weird, even for Sam to see. This was completely different to how Sam remembered him being. Where was the scary, predator-like lawyer he had been working for, for the past two years?

It was only when he stumbled to the ground, falling onto his knees and taking in long, deep breaths that Sam came to his rescue. He reached for his fake fiancé then, holding onto his shoulders and pulling him up. Gabriel gazed up at him, and Sam saw there was something different about his eyes.

They weren’t filled with sunshine.

In fact, they were dull, almost lifeless. His skin was sallow too, a little pale and almost sunken in. It was a scary sight to see Gabriel looking like that.

He needed to get Gabriel to a hospital, _right now._ He ushered Gabriel to the empty bench, sitting him down, and reached for his phone. Gabriel’s body shuddered, and he slumped sideways, leaning heavily onto Sam’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Sam’s arm, keeping himself steady.

“I’m not feeling so hot,” he mumbled into Sam’s shoulder.

_Yeah, that’s an understatement._

He quickly checked for the nearest hospital, and saw that it was miles away. But then again, the Novak’s had a doctor. Gadreel had checked Gabriel out just a few days back. Sam didn’t have his number, but he did have _Anna’s_ number. Giving her a quick call, he was surprised when she picked up almost instantly.

“Anna Novak,”

“Anna, it’s me, Sam.” He replied quickly, wrapping an arm around Gabriel’s body, holding him upright as he moaned a little under his breath.

“Sam? What’s up?”

Sam let out a breath, not really sure if he should tell her everything so quickly. There was no point to call any attention to the canister and what may have been a drug poisoning happening at the house. Not until he had all of the evidence before him.

“How long does it take for Doctor Gadreel to get to the house?” he asked, thinking this was the best way to really gauge how long he had. He was more than ready to trek the long miles to the nearest hospital – Dean had the car after all. But he wanted to see if there was a closer and better option. He really didn’t know how long Gabriel had like this.

“A few minutes,” Anna replied, sounding worried. “Is everything okay?”

Sam sighed, looking down to his sallow and sickly lover. “I think Gabriel’s been drugged,”

 

Gabriel tightened his arms around Sam’s neck, moaning lightly into his ear as Sam held onto him, piggybacking him along the long park back to Novak House.

Sam grimaced at the tightness, but he could live with the discomfort, he needed to get Gabriel back to the house right now. He was already angry at himself for taking so long to figure out just what was wrong with the smaller man.

“Sammy…” Gabriel spoke, sounding sleepy. “Do you think I’m hot?”

_Oh yeah,_ alongside the heated and drugged Gabriel, he was pouting off all sorts of things, _breathily_ , into Sam’s ear. _That_ wasn’t helping him out either. He _really_ shouldn’t be finding the sound of Gabriel, heavily breathing and so grated and growly _so hot._

He was an awful human being.

“Yes, you are.” He murmured, mostly to himself.

Somehow, the answer itself did not strike him right. Sure Gabriel was hot. _God was he so fucking hot._ But his temperature was also increasing.  

“That’s nice,” Gabriel replied drowsily, pressing his pouting lips onto Sam’s shoulder, the shirt having stretched to the side when Sam had picked him up and forced him onto his back. The heat of those lips felt like a fucking lightning bolt down his spine. He nearly missed a step completely, which would have been all sorts of disastrous as they were currently going down a few concrete slab steps.

Sam thought it best to hold his breath until he reached the safety of the ground,

“Gabriel.” He murmured, uneasily.

“Hmm?” Gabriel’s reply pouted his lips all the more, and those lips pressed against his neck, moist with his hot breath.

Oh god. Please stop torturing me. You’re not feeling well; let me get you home, safely. Please!

“Don’t do that,” he murmured, letting out a low breath as he finally reached the bottom step. Turning, he sighed when he saw another, bigger flight of steps a little down the road. But thankfully he could see Novak House in the distance.

_Almost there._

“Do what?” Gabriel asked sleepily, tightening his grip around Sam’s neck, hands flat on his chest as he held himself closer.

Sam’s grip tightened on his thighs, in effort to keep him steady, and to keep his mind of that tempting mouth on his neck. But then his thoughts rushed to the firm and thick thighs around his waist, and his mind was filled with a whole new set of thoughts.

“Please. Just– just don't do that.”

Gabriel pouted, and those lips pressed to the curve of Sam’s neck, making him shudder. “Do what?"

“You know 'what'.” Sam replied, making his slow decent down the long flight of stairs.

“What 'what'?”

Sam would have grumbled, but he was above such pettiness. Instead, he focused on the task at hand. Just get to the bottom of the steps and walk the trek back to the house. Gadreel should be there by now, and he could see to Gabriel straight away.

Gabriel tightened his grip all the more, burrowing himself into Sam’s back. And Sam came really close to tripping them both over and falling. Catching his feet, he tightened his grip on Gabriel’s thighs – forcing those thoughts from his mind again – and continued.

Almost there.

Oh god, this wasn’t going to end well.

Gabriel’s arms were hot around his neck, fingers sneaking into his shirt and pressing against his skin. Sam had a little trouble breathing; instead he cleared his throat, continuing his trek. His entire body stiffened when he realised something _else_ was happening.

Gabriel was…

…nipping at his ear.

Sam’s cheeks burst a deep red. Oh god, _please, stop doing that…_ But Gabriel didn’t heed his mental plea, his tongue peeking out and sliding against his ear lobe, breath hot and moist, colder when he moved a little higher on his ear. He took Sam’s lobe into his mouth and started sucking.

Sam lost his footing.

He toppled down the steps, landing harsh on his knees. Well, that was it. He had lost his dignity, his balance, and Gabriel had bitten down on his earlobe in the process of the fall. The sting was…surprising, considering Sam wasn’t one for liking his lovers biting him. But it still gave him a shudder before it started to pain him.

Turning, he made sure Gabriel was okay, no more injuries as the sleepy sunshine man had fallen _on top_ of him. God, he was heavy, his laboured breathing was hot. Shaking his head, he stood back up, letting out a small gasp at the sudden strain on his knees – they were injured too badly, but he definitely had a bruise.

“You okay Sammich?” Gabriel asked, those lips once again pressed to his neck – better than his ear.

Sam nodded, letting out a breath as he braced himself and continued down the path to the house looming ahead of them.

The way Gabriel had returned to snuggling him should be illegal. It was way too adorable to be anything else. His arms tightened and he gripped on to Sam, like an octopus or a koala would. And Sam was glad, because at least this way, Sam could quicken his pace.

Novak House appeared before them, and for a scant moment Sam was worried of setting foot into the property. _This_ was the place that had made Gabriel like this in the first place. But he shook his head, Gadreel was inside, he was there to fix Gabriel of whatever this was.

So he sucked in a brave breath and stepped over the property line, making his way down the long driveway, and into the house.

He called for Anna, and saw her at the stairs, rushing down, Gadreel in tow, holding onto a briefcase. She gasped when she saw them both, and quickly motioned for the three of them to one of the side rooms.

Sam walked into the study room, seeing a few soft plush sofas, and set Gabriel back onto one with the most pillows. He didn’t want Gabriel to be in any more pain than he already was.

Gadreel was quick to work, checking Gabriel’s vitals, asking Sam question upon question about what had happened. Along the commotion, Charles Novak had made his presence known in the room, rushing over to his child’s aid.

“What happened?” He asked, rising up high and looking at Sam. Though Sam was a few heads taller than the man, he suddenly felt no more than two feet tall.

So Sam told him what happened, everything he knew about that night. How Gabriel had started acting loopy, tipsy and then pretty much fell onto the ground. Charles nodded, taking everything in, and then turned to Gadreel, watching as he worked with the same worry as Sam had.

“Hmm, Dean was telling me something about a canister,” Gadreel stated, flashing a light into Gabriel’s vacant eyes. “Did Gabriel inhale the same gas?”

“I don’t know,” Sam replied, rather frantically. He didn’t like seeing Gabriel like this, so prone, so still. He wasn’t the sunshine man Sam knew him. Sam just wanted him back! “I haven’t checked, I thought it was because he hit his head,”

“It’s not your fault,” Charles replied immediately, as if he knew exactly where Sam’s mind was leading him. Sam nodded, his lips quivering, eyes blinking back unshed tears. He took in a deep breath and watched the doctor work.

Gadreel nodded. “Okay, not to worry. I need to take blood to make sure it’s the same as what I found in the canister,”

Oh god…what if…what if it was something _serious?_ What if Gabriel didn’t…?

…what if …

Anna placed a heavy hand on his shoulder, shaking him out of his tumulus thoughts.

“He’s going to be fine,” she reassured him.

Sam nodded, looking back at Gabriel. He had been so stupid. If only he had seen to this earlier! His finger pressed against their engagement ring, he pressed it to his flesh, wishing his thoughts away with the familiar metal against his skin.

Oh god. He hadn’t even told Gabriel how he really felt for him…

…what if he never got the chance to?

_“_ Gabriel, you have to get better. You idiot,”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm hitting a bit more of a Rich/Rob friendship thing here. Then again. I just want Gabe and God to have a nice, happy relationship  
> Also, a little bit more of your confusion is answered. (Ish)

Dean hadn't stopped looking at Cas.

Not that that was a hard thing to do. He was sitting there, a little weak from whatever the fuck he had been exposed to that morning, and last night. But the sun was shining behind him, illuminating his messy dark hair, and his eyes were practically swimming with beauty. It was crazy how Dean had thought for even a second that he might not be in love with Cas all those years before they got together.

Jody was a lovely woman, but she was a bit of a pain too. She was constant with her questions, about flowers, and colours, and accommodations, and themes, and all sorts of things for the wedding. He should have been paying attention – this was his and Cas's wedding after all – but he was just so worried about his beautiful angel.

He had sent off the canisters to the local forensic scientist in the sheriff's office. Donna Noble (who Jody knew, surprisingly) was a lovely, chirpy woman. She had taken the canisters and passed it off to her clinical lead and head forensic doctor Alex – something or another, he wasn't sure about that. Alex looked like a child, barely a grasshopper in height, but she had stern eyes and an even sterner mouth and had gotten straight to work.

He had half an ear on his pocket, ready to pick it up as soon as it rang from the sheriff's department. And he had the local hospital on speed dial. Sure, it was far from where they were now, but he had Baby and a sick lover. Screw road rules.

"...do you think Dean?"

Dean was brought back to the present by those amazing blue eyes looking at him, they were filled with stars, they were so beautiful. God, whatever Dean had done in a past life to have this, he'd do it again and again, because he wanted Cas in every life. Just looking at his angel was...something else.

"I like green," Cas added, holding up a book of swatches, flipped to a few green squares. He flipped through the greens until he got to one he liked. "Like a forest green,"

"Blue," Dean added, hell his mind was still filled with those eyes looking at him. 

Castiel's cheeks burst a bright pink, he knew just why Dean had said blue. Dean always commented him on his eyes – among other things. 

"Then I suggest we do an outdoor wedding," Jody commented, writing things down on her little book – which was teeming with pictures and leaflets and all sorts of things. "A nice grassy meadow on a sunny day." She pulled out her phone and slid her finger on the screen. "The weather is perfect in the next two weeks, I think I can get things up and going for then."

In the next two weeks?

Dean knew it was too soon,  _way_ _too_ _soon!_ But when he looked into those eyes, when he saw his lover, his fiancé and saw that beautiful smile on his face. Two weeks seemed like a lifetime away.

"If you think you can," Dean added quietly, not able to tear his gaze away from Cas. 

Jody scoffed. "I'm Jody Mills, I can do just about anything,"

Two weeks.

Two weeks and he'd be able to call his lover his husband.

He couldn't wait.

Charles had taken Sam out of the room, unable to see the man so jittery and worried for so long. Sam followed, however reluctantly, he didn't want to go too far from Gabriel, and Charles understood. He had been the same with his wife – every little sneeze, ever slight fever, it was enough for him to worry, worry, worry. And he had been right to do so.

They had found something horrible in her head, one that if they hadn't found sooner, she could have deteriorated right in front of him. He still remembered her, sitting there in their bedroom, wires all around her. But she looked up at him, held onto his hand and gave him the sweetest kiss and the most heart wrenching goodbye before she passed.

He still hadn't stepped foot into that room.

So, he knew exactly what Sam was going through. He placed a solid hand on Sam's shoulder, telling the taller man that he was here, that Sam was not alone. Whatever was happening to Gabriel, they would find out and fix him. They'd just need to find out exactly what had made Gabriel like this.

"What is this about a canister?" He asked, remembering what Gadreel had said when he had walked into the room.

Sam shuddered, fidgeting all the more. His eyes darted to the stairs and back to him. He looked like he wanted to go upstairs, but Charles didn't really understand what was happening. He needed answers.

"I don't wanna offend, Mr. Novak,"

"Chuck," Charles interrupted.

Sam's eyebrow quirked – yet another thing he didn't understand about Novak's... -- but he continued. 

"Chuck..." He said slowly, it sounded somewhat foreign to call a man of such stature such a name, but whatever. "Dean found spray canisters under his and Cas's bed last night, three in total."

Charles nodded, listening to Sam as he continued.

"One was empty, and one was spraying some kind of chemical into the room." Sam really wanted to go up into his and Gabriel's room and check under the bed, or wherever, to see if  _this_ was the reason why Gabriel was like that. "The third one had a timer on it,"

Charles's eyes had a glint of fire in them, but he looked calm. It was freaky and frightening. He looked like he wanted to kill something. "And did you check under your bed?"

Sam shook his head. "I didn't get a chance to,"

Charles let out a breath, he raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Mere moments later a young woman appeared next to them – a maid. Charles –  _Chuck –_ informed her to check Gabriel's room for anything odd and then they waited, watching as the young woman rushed up the bedroom. She returned a mere few moments later, a few spray canisters in her hand – five in total – and all but one was empty.

Sam's eyes widened, and he let out a long breath. What the fuck was happening in this house?

In that moment Sam understood just why Charles Novak was so revered and so famous. Because right now, with his eyes narrowed, lips set and hands grasping around one of the empty canisters. Charles Novak looked pissed.He was on the phone in an instant, talking to whoever was on the other end. Sam suddenly felt like he was watching a thriller movie with how scary Chuck was acting right now. He wasn't screaming, or talking loudly, he wasn't angry or anything.

He was calm.

And that was fucking scarier.

He turned his call off and handed his maid the canisters, telling her to give them to "Billie" whoever that was. She nodded and left the room, canisters careful in her hands. His angry eyes turned to Sam, only to soften. He placed a hand on Sam's shoulder once again, clapping down on it. Sam may have been taller than him, but he felt like a small child when he was around Chuck.

"I'm going to make them pay," He said, his voice just as calm and just as scary.

Sam believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billie~!  
> We'll hopefully find out just what the drug was tomorrow, as well as what the fuck is going on.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuun...  
> Gabriel's a little tipsy, a little drugged...and yeah...

Billie “You don’t need to know my last name” was an actual bad ass. Sam could attest to that. There was no way she could do what she did so quickly without being at least a bit of a bad ass. More so than a professional. She was the head of the hospital, she commanded her doctors and nurses -- who she called her "Reapers" - and demanded respect from everyone she passed. Many people requested her constantly, but she instead stayed in the morgue of the local hospital, answering house calls only to the Novak House.

Sam had to hand it to her. In just a few hours Chuck had received a house call from Billie. She stood, looking so beautiful in leather. She held the canister in a safety bag in her arms, throwing it back to one of her 'reapers' and told them explicitly exactly what was inside the canisters and for them to get shots as they could have been exposed.

Sam had to do a quick Google search of what half the names she had said meant, but it all came to one thing.

Someone in the house wanted Gabriel dead.

 

~~

 

_Dreaming?_

It sure felt like a dream.

The evening sun was setting in the horizon, fusing the skies with its beautiful arrays of reds and oranges. Gabriel stood in the middle of the beautiful park, staring intently, and confused at the sight before him. The small nook meadow was filled with candles, on the grass, hanging from the trees, creating an otherworldly glow.

His heart started racing when his eyes roved down to the ivory table at one side, a two tiered candelabra sitting in the very middle, with two sets of plates on either side of it. The table itself was surrounded by flowers, all sorts of colours, creating a canopy up and around the table. He breathed in the heady scent of the flowers, seeing small twinkling fairy lights entwined within then.

He took a graceful step forward, mouth slightly open at the beauty of what was before him. It was all so romantic. His heart beat jack rabbited when he saw Sam approach him, his long hair was styled, yet it seemed somewhat askew, as if he had run his hands haphazardly through it one too many times. He was dressed in a black suit, looking like some handsome knight of long ago. He raised his outstretched hand, beckoning Gabriel into his place of romance, wonder and perfection.

Gabriel reached out to him, his smile widened when Sam gracefully took it, ushering him to the table and pulling his seat back, allowing him to sit on the cool ivory, and take in the loveliness before him.

He could faintly hear the sounds of violins playing in the distance, but paid no heed to them, thankful for the atmosphere they created. It was only Sam that he saw.

Sam reached for his hand once again, and Gabriel smiled at the familiar warmth, feeling safe and comforted where he was. Sam ran his fingers over the back of his hand, until he reached to the base of his palm, pressing his thumb against Gabriel’s pulse.

“I love you,”

_You…do? I…_

“I want to be with you forever.”

_I do too…so much._

Looking into those complicated hazel green eyes, Gabriel didn’t want to leave from here, ever. Everything seemed so wonderful, all the way down to the way Sam was looking at him, like he was awestruck and drunk on their love.

The ground below them started shaking, and a screeching sound erupted. The sky itself turned a violent red. Gabriel’s attention turned to the meadow, trying to find just where the sound was coming from. He held his hands to his ears, wanting to block out the cries of the sirens.

_What? This is not right…_

Fear and confusion gripped him. Three large men seemed to melt into the area, dressed completely in black armour, holding large guns to their sides. Their armour span over their body clipped at the elbows and knees and layered at the neck. They looked gigantic, and imposing. Their faces were covered by a black helmet, the glass of the visor tinted black.

One of the armoured men held their gun out in front of them and Gabriel’s heart stopped.

_No! No! This is all wrong!_

The gun was pointed at him.

Gabriel suddenly felt the beautiful world vanishing into darkness, the beautiful park, the candlelight, the flowers, the meadow, everything seemed to disappear. His eyes widened and his heart ached.

Sam…

His throat dried up, tears stinging his eyes. _What was going on?_

“Come with me,” The man’s voice was gruff when he spoke, full of authority. Gabriel turned to Sam, seeing he was sitting there, calm and collected. _Why was he not worried? What was happening?_ Beads of sweat trickled down his brow. The heat of the gun was pointed at his head.

Sam stood up suddenly, eyes wide and filled with anger. “Don’t touch him!”

“Get the other one.” The man behind him said, and two of the men made their way around Gabriel and to Sam.

_No Sam!_

The man holding the gun to Gabriel reached for him, grasping tightly at his hand, forcing him up from the chair. Gabriel held back a wince as the man yanked him up high, until his feet barely skimmed the ground.

He watched, in utter anguish, as the man he had come to love was being forcefully taken away from him. Those men looked so much larger now, almost inhumanly gigantic as they lifted him away, kicking and screaming.

Fear made Gabriel sick to his stomach. The man’s grasp on his hand tightened. Gabriel thumped his fists into the giants’ arms, hoping to get away. The man didn’t even flinch, not even acknowledging his attempts. Gabriel was only hurting himself.

“Sam!” He screamed his lovers name until his voice was hoarse, sticking and arching. He thrashed his arms and legs, screaming for Sam.

But there was nothing he could do but watch as the other two men forced Sam into a large glass coffin, the transparent doors closing over him. Gabriel tried will all of his might to get away from the giant holding him, kicking and screaming. He gasped when another two men wrapped their arms around his stomach and legs, holding him back. Their grips tightened, their nails dug into his skin creating welts of blood to stream down his arms.

He saw Sam thudding madly against the glass lid, mouth wide as if he was trying to scream, but it didn’t give. Sam looked so scared. Gabriel wanted this all to end, wanted the glass to disappear. He wanted to hide in Sam’s arms, those arms that had protected him, made him feel secure and loved.

Devastation gripped him as reality sank into his heart. He was going to lose Sam, after all of this. Gabriel was going to lose him…

In anger, he pushed his way away from the guards, feeling his body cracking under the pressure. He clawed his way through the men and vaulted onto the glass coffin. Clenching his fists he began to beat against the glass, the obstruction. He had to save Sam; he couldn’t lose him…his friend, his lover…his most precious person…

Sam pressed a hand to the coffin, his eyes filled with tears, and Gabriel did the same, wishing, wishing, _wishing_ this was a dream. Praying with everything that was in him for this to stop.

He was yanked back, away from Sam. He tried once again to get out of their vice like grip. He broke free from their grasp and rushed back to his love, watching those beautiful eyes close.

Beating against the glass lid in his futile attempt, his desire to protect Sam, to save him grew. His desire blocked all the pain foreseen, his desire blinded him from the dangers around him, and his desire numbed his breaking heart…

_I can’t lose you…_

The incessant sound of distant beeping roused Gabriel from his less than peaceful dream, there was a strain on his neck and an ache in his legs. He let out a quiet moan, groggily opening his eyes and soon wishing that he hadn’t.

Where in the world…?

This was the guest room in Castiel’s wing. How did he get here?

The entire room was a blinding blue, making Gabriel squint at the brightness. Urgh, trust Castiel to have horribly innocent taste in everything. He sat up, wanting to stretch out, but there was only so much that he could stretch and only so far he could go. His arms had wires in them, as did his chest and his head.

What the hell happened?

He tried to remember, he had woken up alone that morning, but Sam had been but a door away, he had gotten ready, met Jody Mills – the wedding planner, and they had gone to…somewhere for the wedding ideas, or something. Jody had kicked them out, and he had started feeling dizzy. But…wait…something was…

His cheeks burst into a bright red. Sam had piggy backed him home? And, oh my god. Had he really bitten Sam’s ear?

He needed to get…he…oh god. He pressed his hand to his head, feeling dizzy again. It felt like he was underwater, he fell back on the bed, no strength to even hold himself up right now. He had to…

…Sam…he had to…where was Sam?

He heard the doors open, and saw Gadreel and Billie walk into the room, they were both talking to each other, not noticing that Gabriel was awake. And honestly, Gabriel felt all of his energy seeping away. Maybe another nap would help.

He could hear them talking to one another, but he could only take in snippets of what they were saying.

“…Incapacitating agent…found traces of… _coxiella burnetii_ … _Q fever…_ could die _,_ ”

_Die?_

He was dying?

_What?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, calm down. Don't go on a tirade of hate-comments.  
> Gabriel will not die.
> 
> FYI, I don't intend on killing anyone. I don't like stuff like that.
> 
> See you Monday!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all~!
> 
> A little background on Chuck and Gabriel's mother. And we find out Gabriel may be a little more worse off than we originally thought.  
> (Note: take the illness' with a grain of salt, work with me here)
> 
> Hope you had a nice April Fool's Day/Easter!  
> I had chocolate~!

Sam made his way passed Char –  _Chuck –_ and into the guest room in Castiel's wing of the large house.  

He had made sure to get the others to check and recheck the large room for anything that didn't belong there. When they had found nothing under the bed, in the cupboard, in the vents and any other small, disclosed place, only then had Sam said yes to letting Gabriel rest in the room. 

He was taking no chances. 

Sam beelined for the small chair placed next to the bed. He didn't care about anyone or anything other than Gabriel at that moment. It was all his fault, Sam shouldn't have left him. He shouldn't have woken up early and gone out for a run. Or gone to get breakfast, or whatever else he must have done.  _He should have looked under the bed!_ It was all his fault his sunshine man was like this. Gabriel's skin was still so pale and sallow, no longer sun kissed and warm, his eyes had been dull and lifeless when he had collapsed.

Sam wanted him to wake up, he wanted Gabriel to be better, wanted him to be safe. He needed Gabriel. 

If Lucifer wanted a war, he was going to get one.

All bets were off.

 

Chuck had watched him while he did this, his mouth tilting up at the corners. Sam had been acting like a mother hen,  _like someone in love._ Oh, Chuck knew they had been lying when he had first seen them, it was plain as the day was bright this morning. He knew his son, and he knew if his son was in love – which, now that he thought about it, Gabriel _did look_ like he was in love with the younger Winchester boy – he would have spoken to him as soon as he was able to. 

After all, he was the same with Kali, as soon as he had asked her out, Chuck had been one of the very first to know about it. It was awful how they had to break up, but now that Chuck saw just how Sam was acting right now – and had been acting since he had met him, it was safe to say this ruse they had been playing, was playing out for the best. 

Otherwise he would not have given them his blessing for marriage. 

They just...needed a push to get there. Hopefully Castiel's wedding would help. 

Looking up at the bed, seeing his beautiful boy sleeping fitfully, his breathing a little ragged, temperature soaring, and skin flushed and damp with sweat. He was adamant to reprimand whoever it was that had done this to him. 

Everyone thought he put his second eldest on a pedestal, and sometimes Chuck had to admit he did. But Gabriel was his little boy, Chuck had been madly in love with his mother, and it  _still_ ached when he thought of her. He didn't, for one moment, lay blame on his boy when she had passed. He remembered – vividly, in fact – when she had held his hand, looking deep into his eyes and told him. 

_"Name him Gabriel,"_  

She had given her life for their son. She was the love of his life. 

Sure, he had married once again, the pain of losing someone etched into his heart, the pain of seeing his older sons bully his baby boy. The fact that he was never at home to stop it, to see his son being harassed by his own brother. It made a deep pit in his stomach boil, and his heart shatter every time he came home and saw Gabriel trying to hide yet another bruise inflicted by Lucifer. 

It was only when he had come home late one night, after a very long day and saw his beautiful baby boy laying on the ground, blood pooling around him, staining his sun kissed skin, golden eyes wide ( _his mother's eyes_ ) open but dulled in pain, mouth a small 'o', his screams broken and dry. 

The rose coloured glasses he wore for his second eldest fell off and shattered on the ground. He reached out for his blood-soaked boy and held him close, ordering for an ambulance. When Gabriel raised a small hand to him, pressing it to his cheek, staining his jaw with his blood and said the words 'welcome home, father'. 

It was then he knew Lucifer had to go. 

It had hurt him so when he sent Lucifer away. But he knew it was for the best. 

He remarried, not being able to leave little Gabriel alone at home.  And his second wife was just as beautiful as his first, if not more so. But she understood, his first wife was his first love. They had two children after, Anna and little Castiel. 

Lucifer had returned from school. Chuck was quick to send Anna to boarding school. But Gabriel was older now, he was ready, and he protected his baby brother like no other. 

Chuck could not let Lucifer go, however. Because in the end, Lucifer was still his son. It had hurt him so when he had to disown his own flesh and blood. But he knew it was for the better. He couldn't completely let him go however, and maybe  _that_ was the one thing that was holding him back. He was a good lawyer, and he worked well in their company. 

If only... 

Bille was talking to Gadreel, and he let out a breath. It seems like the past, when Gabriel had been hurt, both Billie and Gadreel hovered over him, talking, as he listened to them, unable to do anything but watch as his son fought to get better. 

Seeing Sam sitting next to Gabriel, fingers fidgeting, itching to reach out and touch him. It was a good sight, one that Chuck wished was there from the beginning.  

"It was an incapacitating agent," Billie explained, flipping the paper in the folder she had been holding in her hands. "Patience found traces of intracellular bacterial pathogens, more precisely coxiella burnetii," she paused for effect, waiting for them to take the words into heart. "This is usually known as Q Fever, and is usually found in animals, but there have been human patients. But it's not like Gabriel could die from it," 

Heart attack averted. 

"However, there was something else within the pathogens," She tsked, flipping through the pages until she got to the one she wanted. "Patience has seen signs of streptococcus pyogenes," 

Sam shuddered, fists clenching at the bedspread as he leaned in as close as possible to Gabriel. He really wished he could touch his sunshine man, run his fingers through Gabriel' hair and just hold him close, tell him that everything was going to be okay. All this long and complicated words were only making Sam worry all the more.  

"What does that mean for Gabriel?" Chuck asked, seeing Sam unable to speak in his shock. 

"It means," Gadreel continued for Billie, taking a look at the telemetry on the screens. "That we can treat him with a few courses of penicillin," 

"It's good news however," Billie added, trying to placate them with the knowledge she had on the patient. Patience was good at what she did, and she was damn good at these kinds of things. "There are no signs that it has entered his blood, and his skin looks clear. But we need to watch over him. Make sure he takes his medication and stays away from a fever." 

Sam nodded. 

"I'm not leaving his side," he murmured to himself, and this time he was going to make sure he was with Gabriel,  _always._ He still had to figure out just  _how_ Lucifer had made it into Gabriel's room. And he had to make sure Charles  _fucking Chuck Novak_ knew his second oldest son was the cause of this.

Lucifer was going to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a deadly virus to get two people together...eh?  
> (crickets chirp)


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV now.  
> Because if Dean is inseparable from his brother, then he'd care about his brothers heart -- and that right there people is why Dean and Gabe need to have a healthy friendship.

Dean had to hand it to Jody. She had done a hell of a lot in just a few days. 

The house was slowly starting to look amazing, flowers, elegant streamers, and all that extra stuff that honestly, Dean didn't think they needed. But he wasn't going to go against Chuck when he got that look in his eye. 'Money is not a big deal when it comes to my baby', he had said, throwing Dean a look that clearly stated 'you better get used to this'. 

Now Dean was in no way rich, but he wasn't exactly poor either. They got by. He and Sam had a nice house in the city, they both worked and had a steady income. But it was nothing as extravagant as this – he had already had this argument in the early parts of his and Cas's relationship. Who knew a Novak lawyer could be  _nice?_  

He stood talking to the tall lanky one called Garth as the smaller, rabbit like man, went on and on about how the sun would be the best lighting, and how the camera man – who Garth had said was 'the best in the business' -- would have three others to take pictures at every angle. 

Honestly, Dean was excited, like deep down his stomach was acting funny and he really just wanted to get to the wedding day so he could look – stare, ogle, pretty much not look anywhere else, because he  _knew_  Castiel was going to look god damn angelic on their wedding day – at his husband to be and finally,  _finally,_ be married to him. 

The spritely little Jo, who was all kinds of cute – not that Dean ever noticed, because every time he was around he, she was prodding him and his clothing with needles and shit – and she had told him small snippets of what Castiel's suit would look like – they had to match after all. Apparently, Castiel was going to wear white. Dean thought it was archaic and it really would show their standing in their relationship – which wasn't the case, mind you – that Cas was seen as the female in the relationship – he  _wasn't._ They were both equal in that sense, both just wanting to be together, whoever topped or bottomed in the relationship didn't matter to Dean – though he wouldn't deny the butterflies in his stomach and the sweet and familiar twitch of his nerves feeling he'd get whenever Cas was a bit more forceful with him. 

 _What?_  Cas being all dominating was all kinds of hot.  

But ever since he had heard Jo tell him that 'Cas is gonna look like an angel Dean, I ain't making  _you_ look like a demon, so stand still!' He had been eager to see just what his angel would look like.  

Looking up to the beautiful arrangement of flowers Castiel was holding in his hands as he spoke to Jody and her entourage – which consisted of Garth, Jo and a punk rock looking blonde teenager called Claire who was in charge of the decorations -- the pretty pale roses and wild flowers looked so perfect wrapped in his delicate fingers. 

 _Son of a bitch._ He looked...just... _wow_. Dean suddenly had the weird urge to throw pretty rose petals above Castiel, just to see him smile and to see the pretty white petals flutter around him like snow. Just watch him lie peacefully in a bed of flowers, the blue of his eyes shimmering as they looked up at him, arms reaching out for Dean to join him. 

God, Dean was getting sappy. But he had been waiting for this moment ever since he had set eyes on his angel all those years back. He was totally gone for his love. 

If Dean of years ago knew how sappy he was being right now, he'd be punched in the stomach for it. But right now, looking at Cas, seeing those eyes dart back at him, that smile curve on his lips. He didn't give a damn what past Dean cared about.  

He loved his Cas, and that was that. 

Maybe...okay, so he wouldn't say it out loud to anyone,  _ever,_ present party included _..._ but maybe this whole thing with Sam and Gabriel was a good thing. At least for him anyway. 

His thoughts returned to his brother, and he let out a sigh. 

It had been ten days since Gabriel was brought back to the house. He had woken up the next afternoon, muttering something crazy under his breath. And true to his words, Sam hadn't left Gabriel's side since then. Wherever Gabriel was, Sam was there too.  

Gabriel had been famished for the first few days too, eating almost everything in the fridge before he even deemed himself full. And Sam was there, helping Gabriel's weakened body move, keeping him up when he faltered on his feet, and just making sure he was safe. 

Gadreel had said this was all normal. Gabriel was going through the motions of the fever coming out of his system. But everyone had been on watch ever since then. This whatever-virus wasn't airborne anymore, or contagious, but it seemed Gabriel had been getting heavy doses of it both by breathing it in and by ingesting it. 

Yeah, that was a doozy to hear. 

What kind of fucked up family drugged their own kin in the safety of their own home? 

Even the Addams's Family were normal, and they actually tortured one another for fun. 

But, ever since Sam had heard that, oh boy, it was something else. Dean had never seen his brother act more like a mom since then. He made sure to make all of Gabriel's food, checking and rechecking every ingredient to make sure it wasn't tampered with before he added it to the food. 

Dean had been right there with him however. He understood the implications of a drug filled house. After all, Sam and Gabriel weren't the only ones infected. Thankfully the dosage given to Cas – which again, made no sense whatsoever, who had anything against his angel? -- was a lot less than the amount given to Gabriel. 

Dean had been adamant that Castiel get checked out too. Gadreel had told them clearly, Castiel had the Q Fever in his system, but it was such a low amount that it posed no threat, not anymore. However, if Dean hadn't found the canisters – and therein allowed the others canisters in their rooms to be found – none of the youngest Novak boys would be standing here. 

Dean had told Cas to pack up his things as soon as he had heard that. No way was he going to allow his angel to stay in a home where there was a fucking killer on the loose. 

If it weren't for those blue eyes, and the slight whimper in Cas's lips when he said 'after the wedding', Dean would have heaved Cas over his shoulder like a caveman and made for the car. 

But family was family, Dean understood that. One fucked up brother wasn't going to ruin the whole family for Cas. 

So, after the wedding it was. 

"The place looks great, Cassie," Gabriel's voice came from the stairs leading up to their bedrooms.  

Looking up, Dean saw the slightly less sallow looking Gabriel being forcefully helped down the stairs by Sam. He had brushed off Sam's grip a few times, but Sam was having none of it. 

Their bedrooms were right next to one another, and Dean had heard a few arguments between the two, always the same thing, Gabriel thinking he was well enough to do things himself, and Sam replying with the ever promising 'I wasn't there before and look what happened.'. 

That always shut Gabriel up. 

God damn, it was like a telenovela in the house.  

"How are you feeling?" Castiel asked, passing Jody the bouquet and rushing over to his brother's side.  

"Not bad," Gabriel shrugged his shoulders, darting his gaze to Sam who had retreated to the kitchen to make him a cup of sweet tea. "If only  _someone_ would ease the reins a little," 

Sam, without looking up from the kettle, rolled his eyes. "We're not having this argument again, Gabe," 

Fuck, they were being domestic and it made something warm rumble in Dean's heart. This is what he wanted. A happy family, a happy life. And as soon as he and Cas were married, they'd all leave this house and be better for it. 

Novak house be damned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...ahem, so...remember when I said all those chapters ago that this was going to be a short, nice fic.  
>  Wtf happened?
> 
> This is OVER 50k.  
> Someone stop me!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your wonderful comments~!  
> I won't be stopping any time soon (the story won't ask for a quick ending, oh no!). You asked for it, now reap what you've sown sweethearts!
> 
> (Just kidding, put the pitchforks down, I'm not a hellbent demon. Promise.)

July was supposed to be warm. 

Well, it was sweltering hot right now. 

"God, I'm burning up here!" Gabriel yelled at the conspiracy that was the weather, running the back of his hand over his sweaty forehead, tugging at the collar of his shirt. He was eager to just rip all of his clothes off and just lay on a large block of ice. 

Maybe do the same with Sam....

Ugh. He shook his head from _that_  particular thought.

Fucking summer weddings. 

It was two days until Cassie and Deano's wedding, and they were doing last minute things before the big day. It was surprising how quickly Jody and her team had done all of this. In two weeks they had cleaned out the gardens, tastefully decorated it in pretty pastel hues of blues and greens and whites, gotten a truck load of the most gorgeous theme coloured flowers and bouquets, all the way down to the chairs themselves. The caterers were working hard on the food and drink, doing final taste tests before the big day. 

Chuck was calm – which Gabriel was used to – as he looked over his domain, the wedding reception was going to be held in the house, and the wedding itself, outside in the large gardens of the Novak grounds.  

John and Mary Winchester had arrived that morning and were going through the motions. They were a little frazzled at how quickly everything was going too, but they didn't go against Chuck – no one went against Chuck. 

Thankfully, with all the running around, Gabriel was safe from any impending doom. Not that he wasn't alert at every second of the day. However, Sam was by his side all the time. Honestly, the only time Sam ever left him was when he needed to use the bathroom, or when he was sleeping. Well, sometimes not even the latter, because Sam would  share his bed and that was another thing entirely – okay, so maybe Gabriel wasn't so averse to  _that_ part of this closeness deal, because having a gorgeous man wrapped around you every night was just perfect – but it didn't help Gabriel out at all. 

He loved Sam Winchester and couldn't do anything about it. Because Sam did not love him back. This was all  _pretend._ Sam was just an amazing actor. 

Looking ahead, he saw Sam looking out to the beautiful wedding procession before him, the sunlight shining down on his sweaty brow, making him look so innocent, so pure, so gorgeous. 

Gabriel wasn't lying when he said he wanted to climb that man like a fucking tree. He was glad everyone was too busy to notice him ogling at the giant man. 

He knew this was all just a crazy stunt,  _pretend,_ but he couldn't help imagine what it would be like when  _they_ got married. For one thing, it wouldn't be  _outside_ in this fucking heat. But knowing his father, Chuck would get them married the same way as Cassie was married. Under his terms, in his time. 

He sighed, he knew he was being silly, but maybe it was because he really didn't like the heat. People had always told him he had 'sun-kissed skin', but honestly, the sun could kiss his ass right now, it was so hot. 

"Just great," he huffed, his feet sinking into the soft grass and hard cracked earth hidden underneath. He clenched his eyes shut when a ray of sunlight streamed his eyes. Fucking shiny silverware. He  _still_ felt a bit woozy as the fever was draining out of his system, and this trek to Hell was helping him sweat it out, but at what cost! 

He felt something cold wrap around his neck, pulling open his eyes he saw his companion and fiancé –  _fake_ _fiancé_ _,_ he reminded himself – wrapping a cold compress around his sweaty shoulders. Gabriel's cheeks burst a bright red at Sam's kind gesture. 

_He's only being nice because you're sick, and dad's_ right there.  _He doesn't love you._  

Gabriel sighed. Looking into those hazel green eyes. Sam smiled, a little worried for him.

I'm already madly in love with you, please  _don't make this harder for me..._  

"You alright?" He asked, wrapping the cold compress around Gabriel's neck more tightly. He tapped the tip of his finger lightly on Gabriel's nose, giving him that breathtaking smile that always made Gabriel's knees go weak.  

Gabriel sighed, the cold of the compress helping him out immensely.  _Pretend. This is all pretend._  

"You're not used to this weather," he stated with a smile. "I am," 

Gabriel smiled, mumbling a small 'thanks', breathing in Sam's amazing scent. God, this asshole was perfect, and Gabriel wished, oh god how he wished, this was all real. 

"Want to go inside?" He asked, taking hold of Gabriel's arm when he nodded. 

They walked into the cool air-conditioned house, glad to be out of the heat and the myriad of people. Gabriel followed Sam's suggestion of a cold drink. 

The two rested on the kitchen bar, the reward after successfully surviving such a busy day. Sam was talking about something or another, trying to fill the warm silence that had fallen over them. Oh, his voice was all kinds of amazing, so deep it made Gabriel's insides quake. 

He sighed in bliss at the cold drink running down his throat, cooling him from the inside. He heard Sam muffle back a chuckle. Pulling an eye open, he stared directly at the giant man. 

"What's so funny?" He asked, his voice slurred from the change in temperature on his tongue. 

“You are.” Sam replied teasingly, causing the blonde to pout. 

Gabriel held his glass to his lips, letting the cold rim cool him, and childishly stuck his tongue out. “I'm glad you think so, Sammich.” 

"You're adorable," Sam smiled that breathtaking smile again, placing his glass down gently on the table.  

Gabriel choked on the sip he had taken. "We—we should go...get...going," he stammered, placing the glass hastily on the table. The drink sloshed out and landed in a ring around the glass. With a small cry, he took the napkins from the side, the same time Sam did. 

Their hands touched and Gabriel shot up, taking the next napkin, he wiped away at the mess and threw the tissues in the closest trash bin. “I-I think I'll go...rest, yeah, rest.” 

Without letting the giant man reply, he jetted off out of the kitchen, leaving Sam to cock his head to one side in confusion at his speedy retreat.

Sam smiled, getting up soon after, knowing he couldn't leave Gabriel for too long. But he couldn't help but smile. 

_So,_ _the confession was true. Gabriel really does love me back..._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor flustered Gabriel...  
> ...Sam is a deviant...


	32. Chapter 32

Gabriel pressed back against the side of the hallway wall, panting heavily. He looked back to the short distance he had created between himself and the kitchen. Safe to say it wasn't much, but at least he was a floor away. It was better than being on the ground floor, where everyone was milling about, busy with their jobs. Where Sam was... 

“What’s wrong with me?” He murmured to himself, his hand clutching at his chest. _This is all pretend._ "I've got to keep away from him…” 

He meandered through the hallway, not daring to look back at the staircase a few feet away. He paused when he heard a familiar voice in one of the offices. 

What the fuck was Crowley doing here? 

"...Gabriel doesn't know yet," Crowley's voice was muffled through the door, but Gabriel was sure he had heard the man say his name.  _What didn't he know?_   He pushed open the door as quietly as he could and peered inside, Crowley was facing the window at the opposite side of the room, talking on the phone. 

“I assure you, he won't find out about it.” Crowley continued, holding a hand to the glass and looking down to the streets below. “I have it safe with me, don't worry," 

What the hell was he talking about? Just what did he have?  

A few moments later Crowley said a quick goodbye and turned his phone off. Gabriel peered in through the cracks of the door and saw Crowley put something into the top desk of his drawer.  

“It's not nice to eavesdrop you know,” Dean's voice said from behind him. Gabriel jumped up in surprise, bashing the top of his head on the door handle. He winced at yet another bump on his head. _Seriously! Another headache?_  He quickly scrambled out from the doorway just as Crowley pushed the door open. 

Crowley noticed them, closing the door behind him lightly. “What are you two doing here?” 

Dean rolled his eyes at the man, turning to Gabriel and shrugged his shoulders. "Just passing by, Gabe here was going to help me with my tux," 

Crowley's eyes narrowed, but he nodded. "Congratulations on your upcoming wedding, Winchester," 

Dean nodded his acknowledgement, saying a quick thanks back. Crowley's dark gaze turned to Gabriel then, narrowing as if he knew just what had been happening moments before. That he had been eavesdropping. "You too Novak, good luck," 

Gabriel's eyes narrowed, why was he wishing him luck? "Yeah, sure. Thanks Crowley," 

He sighed at Crowley's retreating form. _God_ , if that guy wasn't a good partner and friend to his father, and just an overall ass, he'd have thought Crowley was behind all of this. But what that guy had in experience, he lacked in personality. He exuded evil, but he was as soft as a cuddly stuffed animal. 

Dean's face lit up. “You're in love with Sammy.” he whispered, leaning into the man. 

“ _What?_ ” Gabriel yelled, flustered. He pushed Dean back, hoping his future brother in law would stop asking him any more incriminating questions. He wasn't  _that_ obvious, was he? "We-we're engaged," 

“Right,” Dean smiled knowingly as the blonde turned a deeper shade of red. “So where were you headed?” 

“I... away," He stated quickly. Honestly, he wanted to know what Crowley had put in the drawers. If it was another canister or whatever, he need see for himself what the plan was. "I needed something from the study, I'll see you later, Deano." 

Dean watched with confusion as the smaller man hesitantly walk into the study, taking a second look back as he closed the door behind him. Dean shrugged his shoulders and made his way across the hallway and down the stairs. He'd let Gabriel have a moment to himself, he looked flustered. He must have been taking a break from Sam being around him all the time, especially when he knew Gabriel was in love with Sam. 

He needed to find Sam. Gabriel shouldn't be alone for too long. Walking down the stairs, he saw Sam and a plan formed in his head. He called the giant man over. 

“What's up Dean?” Sam asked innocently, smiling brightly. 

Dean held back a smirk. “Gabriel was calling for you. He's in the study,” 

Sam pursed his lips, confused but nodded, following the stairs up to the top floor. He had been wondering where Gabriel had gone. He had done a quick sweep of the residents and guests at the house and had seen every one was outside – including Lucifer. He had nodded at Crowley walking back out to the gardens, knowing the man had come in for a phone call. 

The house was empty, Gabriel was safe. 

But something inside him told him to get to the study and see for himself. He made his way to the study and pushed the door open. The room was empty. No Gabriel at all. Sam felt his heart jack rabbit, fear clouding over his judgement. Oh god, oh fuck.  _Where was Gabe?_   There was a thump from the small closet on the other side of the room. Creeping ever so slowly to the mahogany door, he pushed it open, ready to combat with whatever would pop out. Instead he saw Gabriel pushed up against a pillar of cardboard boxes, having fallen back at his hastiness. 

“Gabe?” He said incredulously, glad that Gabriel was safe. “What are you doing in there?” 

Gabriel's eyes widened and he sighed in relief. “I thought you were the bad guy,” 

" _The bad guy?_ " Sam asked, holding his hands to his hips. He was about to give Gabriel a piece of his mind, hiding and scaring the life out of him. 

The main door handle rattled once again. Gabriel took hold of Sam and pulled the giant man into the small cramped closet with him, pulling the coats and other things in front of them so whoever came in wouldn't see them. 

“Gabe—” Sam started, but was interrupted by Gabriel's hand on his mouth, pushing him back onto the wall of the closet and silencing him. He held the crook of his finger to his lips and bit at the flesh, a flush on his cheeks from how close they were together in the small closet. There was a thud followed by a loud sigh from outside the closet. Gabriel jumped at the sound, pushing himself into Sam more, his leg had risen up to Sam's waist in order to accommodate himself, his other arm crushed against Sam's chest. 

A few moments later, the door to the closet opened. 

Gabriel’s pulse increased, already so close to one another in the cramped closet. The light coming from the open door peered in through the coats and equipment they hid behind. Crowley placed a large suitcase and other boxes into the closet, pushing the two infinitesimally closer together. He was talking to someone at the doorway, telling them that 'there's more space for your suitcases in the other room'. 

Gabriel wanted to moan at the sheer bliss of Sam's body flush against his, engulfing him completely, protecting him. Every part of Sam was touching him. Gabriel gasped when he felt Sam's breath so close to his face. The door to the closet closed once again, leaving the two in dimly lit darkness. Sam breathed out a sigh, hearing a second door close. Crowley had left the study. Gabriel let out a breath he had been holding and pushed back against the boxes behind him. They wouldn't budge, and he found himself unable to move in the small space they had been forced into.  

“We're stuck,” He stated the obvious. 

Sam tried pushing against the boxes, hoping that something would move, but it was to no avail. “What's going on? Why are we in here?” 

“I... I heard Crowley say something weird about me,” He sucked in a breath, as Sam's hot breath brushed past his ear. “I thought he was hiding something, and I wanted to check it out,” 

He heard Sam let out a loud sigh, muttering under his breath. "I can't leave you alone for a second, can I?" 

Gabriel huffed at that, but Sam was right. In just the short time he had been away from Sam, all of this crap had happened. 

“Damn, we really are stuck in here,” Sam's voice was low, bringing out an air of arduous desire to heat up the cramped space.

Gabriel felt his aspirations and usual confidence and bravado spiral out of control when he tried to say something, but the words stuck in his throat. He suddenly wanted to be alone at the moment to try and get back to his natural – though insane – life. But at the same time, he _really_ didn't want to move. He noticed the position the two of them were in. His legs entwined with Sam's, Sam's large hand burning hot against his raised thigh, Gabriel's entire front was pressed against his in a way that made the smaller man pant for breath. He knew that he should move away. _But he really didn't want to._

Sam felt solid underneath. Real. There was warm skin beneath the fabric of his shirt and it was hard and masculine. This wasn’t helping Gabriel's train of thought at all. He tried to speak, nerves racking in his body, making his stomach do all kinds of flips and somersaults. What was this feeling? Why did his heart beat so fast? Why could he barely breathe? Why was he so flustered when Sam was around? 

He knew. He already knew his attraction for the man. He was madly in love with Sam after all. But he was afraid. This was… 

Sam breathed hotly, leaning in close to Gabriel, so close that Gabriel could see the sunflower starburst in his complicated hazel green eyes, he was mesmerised.

“We’re trapped,” Sam murmured, his mouth so close, Gabriel could feel the whispers of his lips against his own. He'd just need to move a scant inch, just a few millimeters and they'd be kissing.

_This is all pretend Gabriel!_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No such thing as a bad cliche...  
> Things are heating up now.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (taps fingers on her thigh, taking a deep breath and looking up at the numbers)
> 
> 60k guys...  
> All of your amazing comments and kudos's have gotten me to write what should have been a 10k fic into a 60k fic. And we're no where near over. We're probably like...two thirds of the way in.  
> Thanks for your patience with me~
> 
> For all those wanting a kiss...I'll do you one better.

Sam ground his teeth at the sensation of Gabriel's soft fingers on his shirt clad flesh, his thick and firm leg wrapped tightly around Sam's waist, hips pressed against him, teasing him. He was so hard already, and they hadn't even done anything. His body roared to life as he watched Gabriel's fascination with him, and a smirk played on his lips. There had been something about this man that caught his interest all those years ago when they had first met, an innocence that still seemed to be inside him, wanting to be corrupted, wanting to be dirtied. 

Not to mention the man had the most kissable mouth he’d ever seen. Full and lush, his lips were the kind that Sam dreamed of tasting at night. That mouth beckoned him now with temptation and the promise of pure unadulterated heaven. 

He stood there, only a whisper away. Gabriel ignited a fiery heat deep inside Sam, a heat that, once kindled, might never be doused. He could feel Gabriel's heart pounding sporadically in his chest, a pitter-patter of conflicting emotions. Sam smiled. The prospect of bodily delight both frightened and intrigued him. 

It was now or never. 

They kept silent. Every once in a while, he found Gabriel glancing in his direction, every time he did, and Sam couldn't help but look at him. This silence was killing him, and it was hot. Oh, so very, very hot. He wanted to glare at Gabriel, after all it was his fault they were stuck in here. Tightening his grip on those perfect thighs, he narrowed his gaze on the smaller man. God, he should be used to this proximity, they had been sleeping together, in the same bed, for the past few days. 

But...this was different too. Hotter. And Sam really didn't want to jeapordise their closeness. He wanted to be closer, as close as he could get. He wanted to do so much in this small cupboard, many things that involved taking clothes off... 

Damn it, why was he so nervous? 

Knowing they were stuck like this until someone came for them, everyone was going to be outside for at least another hour before they noticed Sam and Gabriel were nowhere in sight. Sam sighed, this kind of temptation was going to get him killed. 

Here he was, in a closed space with the very embodiment of sex itself before him. Gabriel was panting a little harshly now, teeth worrying over those lush lips, grip tightening on his body, leg wrapped almost perfectly around his waist. Blame it on the cramped space, or the fact that Sam had had enough of playing with heart, forcing himself to see Gabriel as a friend and nothing more. Sam wanted to reach for him, lift him up just a little more and grind down into him, to show him that this whole crap-tastic fake fiance storm they had created was real for him. 

He  _knew_ Gabriel loved him.  _He knew!_   But ever the lawyer, it seemed Gabriel wouldn't believe him without proof. 

Sam's eyes widened as a thought crossed his mind.  

"Hey, Gabe?” 

Gabriel looked up to his name being called, alarmed and alert.

 _Oh fuck,_ the sight of him, his blonde hair ruffled and mussed from being pushed into the closet and tangling with the coats, his pretty eyes sparkled in the dim, like sunshine through a glass of whiskey, their depths revealing his unsurpassed charm and charisma. And his mouth, oh god, Sam had  _dreams_ about that mouth. They were in a cute little pout. His shirt was a little loose too, having been forced to the side to show off his milky sun kissed skin. Skin Sam wanted to bite.

Oh, he wasn't going to leave this closet without at least leaving one bruise on that supple skin. Sam growled instinctively. Gabriel was so fucking perfect, and he knew he wouldn't stop until Gabriel was his. 

"Yeah, Sam?" Gabriel replied, and Sam's breath caught in his throat. 

Ignoring the pull, he felt; the need to be with Gabriel, to touch him, to show him that he loved him, and that he belonged to him. Sam just smiled, his gaze sharpened. Seeming to come into terms with himself, he moved closer, dragging his hands down over that soft yet firm body, trailing his grip down until he lifted Gabriel up a little bit more, pushing him back onto the wall behind them. 

Gabriel gasped out Sam's name. "What are you doing?" 

"Getting us comfortable," He explained quickly, lying through his teeth. He pushed his leg in between Gabriel's parted thighs, settling him down onto his leg. Forcing their hips together. 

“ _Sam-mm,_ ” Gabriel's sweet voice breathed against his face as those hands wrung over the hem of his shirt, which had ridden up his smooth stomach when he bent his legs over Sam. With a smirk, Sam leaned in closer, until they were just as close as they had been before. His hair tickled along Gabriel's skin, sending goose bumps down the length of his arms. 

 _Oh…god._  

Gabriel was trapped against his warm weight. Taking a ragged breath from his nose, his eyes darted to the closed door and then to the man above him. He was pressed so deeply and so perfectly into Sam that he couldn’t move. The undeniable sensation made a gasp tear from his throat. He focused in shock at those gorgeous hazel eyes. 

“Sam,” He scrambled back in frozen disbelief. “What are you doing?” 

Sam blinked in surprise at his outburst for a moment before a smile spread across his lips. “Gabriel…I wanted to...I need to...can I do something?” 

Gabriel's heart beat jackrabbited, but he nodded anyway. Sam's gaze sent a shiver through his body. He watched, unable to stop it – not that he wanted to, no sir, he was very happy where he was, thank you very much – as Sam slowly dipped his head and lowered her mouth to Gabriel's, giving him ample enough time to stop him.  

The kiss was amazing. Gabriel tasted sweet, like he remembered. Before he could think to stop himself, his tongue ran a long Gabriel's bottom lip, savouring more of his sugary taste. Whatever was happening, he didn’t want it to stop. And with the way Gabriel's grip tightened on him, he didn't think Gabriel wanted to either. 

Gabriel pulled back and exhaled into his mouth. "Sam, what... _haa_...I don't...stop," 

Did he just say... _stop_...? 

That was enough to snap Sam back to his senses. Oh god,  _oh god, he was wrong._ Gabriel didn't love him back. He...oh god! He pulled away from Gabriel, shuffling back as far as he could.  

Gabriel tugged at the lapels of Sam's shirt, pulling him back to their position before, mouth slick with spit and lips bruised with their kiss. His lips finding Sam's neck a moment later, Gabriel trailed a path along his jaw, his lips moist and alluring. “Please Sam… _don’t stop_ ,” 

He shuffled a little, arms wrapping around Sam's back, crossing over and pulling him as close as possible, brushing his lips along Sam's jaw. His mouth on his was urging him to respond. He grazed his delicate lips against Sam's so gently with a soft sigh of contentment.  

“Sam,” 

Hearing his name on Gabriel's lips was a harsh jerk back to reality. This... was this really happening? Or was he forcing himself onto the man? Gabriel had said he had been confused, thought he was insane for confessing his confusion – _not love, Sam,_ he was confused with all the questions on the plane – was he...was he doing this out of pity? 

Gabriel gripped him tighter, but reluctantly pulled his lips away from Sam's skin. "What's wrong?" 

Sam dropped his head back onto the boxes behind him. He was forcing Gabriel to kiss him in a closet, where he couldn't even run if he wanted to. He was taking advantage of the moment. Gabriel could never truly love someone like him after all. 

He was a fucking asshole, that was for sure. “Nothing is wrong,” 

“Nothing?” Gabriel asked incredulously. As far as he knew, Sam had just shown he was interested in more than just a fake relationship. He gestured to the situation. “I wouldn’t call this nothing.”  

The thoughts in Sam's mind, words like _horrible_ , _rapist_ ,  _advantageous_ , _asshole_ , turning hot and angry, calling to his attention. But Gabriel lifted his hand, playfully biting his index finger. He ran his tongue suggestively along it and Sam completely lost it. 

Maybe...maybe he was overthinking this...if Gabriel didn't want him, he would have said it. He wasn't some weak waif, he was the head of Criminal Law, he had so much power and strength in his smaller body. He was a wonderful marvel. 

Gabriel  _did_ love him back. He...he was sure of it. 

“I’m so hungry for you, Gabe,” Sam murmured in a voice that made Gabriel's heart beat speed up. His voice was so angelic it sent a shudder of longing through Gabriel's body. How many times had he yearned to hear Sam whisper his name like this? How many fantasies had he inspired, starred in, ever since he had first seen the giant man? 

He took that moment to step outside of his norm and go for what he wanted. "Take me," 

As Gabriel leaned in again, Sam hesitated a moment more. “Are you sure?” 

Gabriel's sweet voice answered with a simple answer. “Definitely sure.” 

This time, when they kissed, Sam responded heartily. He had waited for Gabriel for so long that all of his dark thoughts and unanswered questions would not be enough to get him to stop, especially when Gabriel jumped up and wrapped his other leg around his waist, with every intention of leaving him sated. 

When Sam responded to his kiss, Gabriel gave a soft whimper and shifted so he was able to cup Sam's face in his hands. He breathed his name against Sam's lips, trying to take in the fact that he was actually here, kissing this beautiful man. “God, I want...I... please,” He didn’t finish, instead he lowered his mouth over Sam's again, the kiss slow and searching. His hands didn’t leave Sam's face, but his body shifted to run along the front of Sam's, the move caused them both to shiver. 

A groan escaped Sam's lips, and one of his hands rose to cradle the back of Gabriel's head. He’d dreamed of this moment for so long. Oh, Gabriel was just as soft and vibrant as he remembered. Their first kiss had been nothing compared to this. His fingers caressed Gabriel's thighs, reaching up to his hips, where the shirt had risen so he could touch his skin. Gabriel felt like silk under his fingertips. He knew what the smaller man wanted from him. There was no hesitation in his part as he deepened the kiss. 

With Gabriel whimpering softly into his mouth, he trailed his fingers over his sides and reached up with the thought of taking the shirt off completely. But he didn't—he couldn't do that here – Gabriel deserved so much more than a quick romp in a fucking closet. His mouth broke away from Gabriel's to trail kisses along his throat. 

“You want me to keep going?” He asked. 

Gabriel gave a soft sound of eagerness and ground himself into Sam's larger body. Sam arched up against him, sliding his nails along those full sides, grasping at those _fucking_ hips. Gabriel let out a gasp and leaned over, nibbling on his ear, leaving him feeling aroused. 

Wait. He...there was a sound outside. Of something moving. 

He felt the intense heat of their kisses, and it was almost enough to bring him back to the sensual slide of Gabriel in his arms. But the sound started again, coming from the door.  

“Gabe…we need to stop.” 

Gabriel's fingers slid through his hair and that perfect body arched against him. “Do you not want me Sammy?” 

 _Oh fuck,_ Sam was definitely sure he could come from that voice alone. He paused, gazing into those gorgeous eyes. His nails digging into Gabriel's sides, wanting desperately to continue, but fearing that something was wrong made him pause. 

This was... _fuck,_ there was someone out there, he was sure of it. Something was definitely moving around outside. And though Sam wanted nothing more than to stay with Gabriel right now, revel in this new thing they were doing, kiss him more until he forgot his own name, Sam needed to make sure they were safe. 

What if Gabriel was hurt again? 

But...oh god, this man...this Gabriel Novak...he must had drugged him. Because he couldn't think straight any more. 

How? He asked himself. With the power of those hands? His voice? Oh god, that was what it felt like. His voice made Sam so hot. Especially those breathy moans, and the way he said his name.  _For fuck sakes, he was practically begging Sam to fuck him._ Gabriel lifted his hands to Sam's face. Even now they were flushed. And Sam knew he had felt it too. There was desire in those eyes, need and want. 

It wasn’t that Sam thought he was large, bumbling and nervous – that ship had sailed long ago. But Gabriel must have drugged him, what else could explain him currently wanting nothing more than to kiss the man, rip off all his clothes and do nothing more than thrust up into his pliant body, feel Gabriel's fingers tangled in his hair, mouth bruised red from his kisses, panting and gasping his name. Sam's body ached, his nerves were awake and singing and he knew it was because of one thing. 

 _Him._  

 _Damn him._  

Damn the way his breath was catching, the way his eyes were half lidded, hiding the fullness of those gorgeous gold eyes, waiting. He was waiting. No one had any right to be this perfect. He saw his need reflected in Gabriel's intensity and he bit his lip hard.  

“Sam,” He started slowly. His face tightened, whether in anger or scorn, Sam couldn’t tell. “I thought I told you not to stop,” 

“You...want me to continue?” Sam whispered quietly, unable to take the fact that Gabriel  _wanted_ this. Even as prickles of heat ran over his body to pool deep in his centre, he couldn't believe it. He may have been confident and thought Gabriel loved him – he was so sure now – but...he hadn't thought this far yet. He didn't know what to do. 

Gabriel shifted slightly, ignoring the sensations between his thighs. “You’re the one who made me like this,” 

Sam could have drowned in the darkness of his eyes. He reached up, took Gabriel's chin in his fingers and rubbed his thumb along the line of that sun kissed jaw. Gabriel unconsciously leaned into his hand. Every nerve jumped in the wake of his hot touch, reaching so deep inside him that he whimpered, his hands curled into fists, tugging at his hair. 

“I kinda like you ordering me around,” Sam murmured. The corner of Gabriel's lips lifted in a sly smile, and Sam's heart stuttered. “I’d do anything for you,” 

Gabriel's lips formed the words he had just said, but Sam had stolen the breath from his lungs. His gaze grew sharper and he felt Gabriel, somehow, felt him through the shiver of his body, hot and cold. His breath came more quickly with a fluttering deep inside that had nothing to do with nervousness. Sam could feel Gabriel's hands on his sides, nails sunk into his skin. His body prickled with heady anticipation, to the expectation of pleasure. 

The sound outside made Sam pause. 

Gabriel moaned softly. “What the hell Sammy, why'd you stop?” 

“I think I hear something outside,” He whispered, cursing at himself for being so unaware of his surroundings. He did not want Gabriel to be in any more peril. He was still recuperating. “We need to find out what's happen—” 

“Forget that thing!” Gabriel let out a groan of frustration. “I want you inside me!” He pressed his body down against the sturdy wall of Sam's chest, drawing his fragrance into his lungs. Sam smelled like earthy steel, like a forest. “Please, I can’t wait anymore,” 

Sam's fingers curled about his neck, his thumb traced the pulse racing just beneath the silken flesh, his palm settled along Gabriel's nape. Sam held him fast, yet Gabriel sensed he could move should he choose to. He had no desire to leave Sam's touch, to separate himself from those gentle hand. And Sam knew that. 

His head lowered, his thumb found Gabriel's pulse. “Just wait a sec, we'll get to that once I say we're safe, promise,” 

Gabriel arched his back, opening his mouth and panting, a deep ache began at his stomach,  _God,_ Sam's words sounded so wonderful.  

He wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders, legs tightening their grip around his waist. He did not want to let go of Sam now.  _He promised._ Gabriel knew he should have been more aware of his surroundings. But he hadn’t expected something to happen here and now. He had been too…preoccupied. 

Sam was looking back, but Gabriel couldn't take his gaze away from the smooth expanse of neck he was showing. It needed a little extra something, he noted. Maybe a hickey or ten. He leaned in closer, shifting his body up against the wall behind him, wanting to reach close and press his lips to that  _fucking sweet_ skin. 

Sam pressed his body down onto Gabriel, looking deeply into his eyes. For a moment, Gabriel thought he had heard his thoughts and was trying to stop him. “Do you trust me?” 

“Yes,” Gabriel replied automatically. It was no secret that he trusted the giant man and was willing to listen to whatever he was about to do. 

Sam pushed Gabriel up onto the wall, towering over him and leaned up towards him, his hands slid under Gabriel's hair to cradle his neck. Gabriel tipped his head back, lips parting, as Sam's other hand found the small of his back. 

“Breath with me,” he said, so quietly that Gabriel could scarcely hear. “Trust me, and only me,” 

And then Sam kissed him. 

Oh, god. _What a kiss._ It was nothing like the one they'd shared before. His vision darkened as Sam's mouth met his, those thick arms tightened around him, holding him easily against the length of that absolutely perfect body. Gabriel was on fire, his nerves sizzled with the touch of Sam. That mouth— Gabriel gave him everything he demanded, welcoming his invasion, tasting him, wanting him, needing him. 

“Sam?” Gabriel murmured, catching his breath. His eyes rose to travel along the bare expanse of muscled chest visible through the opening of his shirt front, rising to follow the impressive arch of his throat to the deep cleft of his chin. His gaze continued upward, to Sam's full lips then to his cheekbones. Incredibly complicated hazel green eyes were deep set amidst a fringe of long lashes. Gently arched eyebrows rose slightly as he watched Gabriel inspect his face. A slight curve of his lips revealed his amusement. 

“You gonna moan for me, baby?” His voice was loud, and his hand settled on Gabriel's bare shoulder, cool and smooth. 

Wh... baby? That was... _new,_ and kinda hot. 

Gabriel took in a deep breath, an audible release that made his chest arch into Sam's. Sam raised one hand to stroke his hair, lifting the tresses in his fingers, leaning in close and bringing them to his nose. He inhaled the fragrance of Gabriel's hair. Gabriel felt his belly curl at the sensual intimacy the action brought to mind. 

Oh…it was so easy to fall in love with this man. “What are you doing?” 

“Just…making sure you’re okay,” He murmured. Slowly, he allowed the blonde tresses to fan across his palm and slide gently off his fingertips. His fingertips brushed against Gabriel's neck, making the smaller man shudder. His gaze lingered for a moment before rising across Sam's face. With one fingertip, he traced along the arch of Sam's cheek and onto the fullness of his bottom lip. 

He felt imprisoned, unable to withdraw from Sam's touch, yet not wanting it to end. A deep measure of intense craving began inside his very core, heated, demanding, not to be overlooked. It made no sense to him, yet he failed to summon the courage to argue the fact. His body leaned instinctively towards Sam's, every fibre of his being wanted Sam's hands on him, wanted his touch, cried out for his attention. 

“Moan as loud as you can, sweetheart,” He said, quite loudly, his hand rose to stroke Gabriel's throat, his fingers curling about the slim arch with a light, yet possessive touch that made Gabriel close his eyes and sigh gently. “I wanna hear you scream my name.” 

Gabriel leaned his head back as though obeying Sam's will. He felt lightheaded. Anticipation welled up inside him. Oh, he was gonna moan alright. Sam's thumb traced the pulse racing just beneath the silken flesh, his palm settled along Gabriel's nape.  

A fleeting thought careened through his mind. “What...what are you—?” 

Sam pressed Gabriel's body to his suddenly, thrusting him up and pressing him back along the boxes behind them.  _All this manhandling shouldn't be so fucking hot._ But it was. Gabriel's skin heated, Sam's hands slid under him, gripping at his ass and pinning their chests together. His teeth sank into Gabriel's throat, an exquisite sting mingling with an erotic sensation, adding depth and exquisite hurt that somersaulted into an unbelievable triumph of melded flesh and shared union.  

Gabriel pretty much screamed until his voice grew ragged and hoarse, all of that tension was like foreplay, it was only right that this caused his orgasm to come full blown – skyrocketing throughout his body in exquisite shards of electric bolts. Lights flashed in his eyes and thunder pounded in his mind. He felt the very floor shake under him as magic rolled over their bodies, tumbling and arching in electrified bolts. Gabriel felt his senses reel, his body arch into Sam. He released a loud moan, gasping and mewling Sam's name as the sensation overtook his mind and flooded his body with never before sensations. He closed his eyes and savoured the multitude of rippling vibrations that shot along his limbs. 

Sam's head was still at his throat, lathing the pinpricks of his bite with his tongue. He trailed hot kisses along the arch of Gabriel's throat to the corner of his mouth. His lips sealed over Gabriel's, taking his breath away for the nth time that moment alone. 

Gabriel found he couldn’t resist Sam's kisses, though he knew Sam had bitten him. His mind reeled with questions but Sam's mouth took from his lips all he had to give and then some. Sam's tongue poked into his mouth, stroking gently, sending shockwaves along his limbs. His body still harboured the waning sensation of his orgasm, still felt the lingering warmth of Sam's body. He tightened his arms around Sam's waist, pinning that powerful muscular form against his curves. 

There was a sudden loud banging noise behind them, and the cupboard door behind them creaked open. A few boxes moved out of the way. The sudden light was blinding as they saw a familiar redhead. 

"I know you're in here— _oh my god my eyes!_ " Anna screeched, holding her hands to her eyes and slamming the door closed behind her. "What the fuck guys? I thought you were in trouble. You trying to scar me for life?" 

Sam shook his head, calling out to Anna from behind the closed door. “We were stuck.” 

"So, your first thought was to fuck?" She yelled, a second thudding of a door was heard and Michael's voice was heard. 

"Anna, you were screaming, what happened? Did you find them?" He sounded so frantic the poor thing, and for a moment Gabriel felt embarrassed. 

For a moment. Because Gabriel then raised his eyes to Sam's face. Seeing the lust shown in the gorgeous depths and suddenly every ounce of his strength seemed to drain away. The overpowering desire to be in Sam's arms surged through his insides. Family be damned. He marveled at the way their bodies fit together. It was as though he had been made just for Sam. 

“We should probably leave now,” Sam's fingers tangled in his hair. He was making no move to leave, however. Gabriel released a laden sigh in memory of what they had just done. He turned completely red. Had he…had an orgasm…with Sam just biting him? 

“Y-yeah, you're right,” He murmured to Sam, levering himself from their positions.  

Sam helped, lifting him up and lowering him on the ground. Pushing the boxes back and giving them enough leverage to move out of the closet now.  

“Wait.” Gabriel suddenly said. Sam paused and turned back to him. “That was…” Gabriel paused, trying to find the right words. He urged his eyes away from Sam's intense gaze. Damn, did he have to be so perfect? 

"I'm..." Sam took a moment, breathing in laboured breaths. "I'm sorry, I know you were forced into that kiss, I won't do it again." 

Gabriel's eyes narrowed. What the fuck? He bit his lip, because of course Michael was there, probably listening into their conversation. And they had to go back to playing pretend. Fuck, it was real, he  _knew_ it was real. “I clearly consented,” 

“ _Don't_...look, I know I'm a big guy, and I can be a bit much,” He simply said, closing his eyes. “But I won't do that again. You’re safe from me.” 

Gabriel's eyes narrowed into angry slits. "What the fuck Sam Winchester?" 

Sam's eyes widened at his sudden outburst. He gazed back at Michael and Anna, seeing them watching the spectacle with interest. But Gabriel just growled again, calling his attention. He took a tight grip of Sam's wrist and dragging him out of the study. 

They were going to sort this shit out, right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, Gabriel's taking no shit any more.
> 
> See you on the next side of the weekend~!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, so obviously I am immensely late to the last episode of Sabriel---I mean, Supernatural.  
> But...oh...my...god...(I am DYING HERE!!!!)  
> Yeah, this is to commemorate that episode. Because....(fans self) be still my Sabriel heart~!
> 
> Extra long chapter....commence!
> 
> Also, let's just take the schematics and all that stuff with a grain of salt, I KNOW there is a separate safety suspension in lifts and things like that to prevent things like this happening. But...yeah, okay.

“Gabriel, where are you taking me?” 

Sam didn't yell, didn't scream, didn't do anything but watch as Gabriel tighten his grip around the wheel of his car. He knew what to do, Dean got like this sometimes too, and the best way to get through to him was to let him go through the motions. They were in the car, driving somewhere, and he didn't want to exacerbate Gabriel even more than he was right now. Gabriel was angry, and Sam knew why.  _I shouldn't have kissed him. He_ hates  _me now._  

“Could you slow down a bit?" Sam asked, darting his gaze at the speed dial and saw it was pushing close to a hundred. "Look, I'm sorry I kissed you, but  _please_ slow down."

" _You_ kissed  _me?"_ Gabriel declared, turning the car harshly to the right. Sam held onto the door, a little frightened. “No, no, no, no, no, we...we need to get away from prying eyes, I need to talk to you,  _properly._ ”

“What? What do you-”

Gabriel pressed on the brakes at the traffic lights and slammed his head onto the curve of the wheel when the car stopped. “No, shut up. I can't think right now.”

Sam was frightened now. “Gabe? What-”

“Just...just, let's...let me...give me a moment,” Gabriel muttered, his voice muffled by the roar of the engine as he started off once again. “I need a moment to gather my courage, okay?”

“Alright, take all the time you need,” Sam stated, running his fingers down his thigh, wiping off nerves, as Gabriel tried to find a parking space. This was it, this was when Gabriel was going to dump him, no more engagement, no more boyfriend, no more...no more Gabriel.

He needed to steel himself for this.

“Sam, for fucks sakes, _stop thinking_ ,” Gabriel grimaced as he pulled into a parking space. He roughly pulled off his seat belt and got out of the car.

Sam quickly countered and rushed around the car. He sucked in a breath, unsure what to do. He stood back, but Gabriel took his arm and pulled him to his side, linking their fingers as he led them towards the rooftop café he used to go to when he was younger. Gabriel narrowed his gaze at the building and took a tighter grip of Sam's hand. 

“We just need a... we need to talk,” Gabriel said to himself. 

Sam could barely register what was going on, all he could feel was Gabriel's warm hands wrapped tightly around his wrist as he dragged him along the corridor.Gabriel all but pushed Sam into the lifts at the very end of the hallway. He stumbled into the metal compartment and Gabriel sighed in relief as the doors closed, leaving the other café goers on the other side, and them in an empty lift

“I just...this is all going crazy.” Gabriel said harshly, not being able to look at Sam. He leaned up against the cool wall of the lifts, gazing at the carpeted floor. “I don't know why you agreed to do this in the first place. You must not have been thinking right.”

Sam narrowed his gaze, defending himself. “I  _thought_ I was helping a friend,” 

How dare he? He was the one that forced this shit storm on both of them, offering him himself and prospects for the future. What did he think was going to happen, Sam  _knew_ Gabriel was in love with him. If that kiss in the closet had meant anything.He paused, mulling over his latest thoughts.

Gabriel was doing all of this because he truly did love him.

Gabriel actually  _loved_ him.

Gabriel glared at his words, his mouth set in a line, gold eyes narrow. Sam shivered, he had never seen Gabriel this angry. For a moment, he was reminded of the first time he met Gabriel, all those years ago. He clenched his fists, mind in inner turmoil. Sam wanted to know what he was thinking. In his confusion and anger, Gabriel let out a yell and his fist slammed into the metal of the compartment. The lifts halted with such ferocity that the two inside stumbled back. Sam yelped, holding his head in his hands.

“What the hell Gabe?” Sam asked, standing at the corner of the metal compartment. Gabriel unclenched his bleeding knuckles from the metal and looked for any impending faults in the elevator, seeing none he instead reached for the buttons of the lift.

“Sorry, look...I... let me get us out of here first,” He reassured the giant. Though Sam was sure he was speaking mostly to himself. “Everything will be fine.”

The speakers went off and a male's voice echoed through the compartment. “Hello, Crow Rose Cafe services, how can I help?”

“We're stuck in the service lifts,” Gabriel stated, his gaze not leaving Sam's larger form. He was shaking, and that freaked Gabriel out a little.  _Was he claustrophobic?_  

Sam hugged himself, hoping to quell the shivers that ran through him.  _Just great,_ first they were stuck in a closet, and now they're stuck in a lift.  _Out of the frying pan and into the fire._

“Those lifts have been faulty since last night,” The service man muttered through the speakers. “We were supposed to put up a sign. How many are inside?”

“Just two,”

The reassuring voice of the services man seemed to calm Sam down somewhat. “I'll get a mechanic to you in no time,”

The intercom turned off with a quiet click. Gabriel sighed.“Are you okay?”

Sam nodded. “Are you?” He asked, motioning to Gabriel’s bloodied knuckles. 

Gabriel shrugged his hand away from the man. But Sam took hold of his hand and blew lightly at the infliction. It seemed to calm Gabriel down somewhat. He pulled out his handkerchief and wrapped the soft cloth around Gabriel’s warm fingers, amazed at how his heart still beat madly at Gabriel’s mere touch. He was truly stricken for this man. Sam looked up and his breath caught in his throat. The memory of their last kiss still fresh in his mind. He couldn't keep his gaze from Gabriel’s soft pouting lips.  _Oh....god._

His world was tilting at Gabriel’s natural scent. Gabriel wasn't wearing any cologne today; he must have been in a hurry and forgot to put some on. His style today was cute as well, a large cardigan with an equally large hood behind, hiding his lean body underneath.

Suddenly the lights flickered. “What was that?”

Gabriel shrugged. “Probably just a glitch,” 

The elevators jolted to a stop. The two were plunged into darkness, standing in the metal compartment in silence.

“Just a glitch, huh?” Sam stated, giggling slightly at the situation. Was this God's way of showing him an opportunity of proving his theory, or a test to prove his virtue against temptation? 

They suddenly heard strange noises coming from the outside of the compartment.

Sam suddenly looked up through the darkness. “What was that?”

“I don't know.” Gabriel said, Sam could hear the surprise and curiosity in his voice.

Sam held his breath. For a moment neither one said a word. Then as suddenly as the elevator screeched once again, it went into a sudden jolting free fall. Sam screamed in horror, his stomach convulsing. As an answer to his many prayers, the elevator stopped its free fall just as quickly as it had started. The sudden halt caused both Gabriel and Sam to fall to the ground. Sam held out his arms to cushion the fall, but he felt a stabbing pain in his leg.

“Sammy!” Gabriel called out in a worried tone through the darkness. He inched his way slowly to the fallen man. 

As he got closer, Sam let out a moan as he tried to get up. He gasped in pain. Without any help he sat up and rested his back against one of the walls. He noticed that Gabriel was looking at him and what surprised him was that he had a look of worry and fear written across his face.

“Sam.” He said in a low voice. Unlike the look he had on his face, the tone of his voice was very calm. “Are you okay?”

Sam nodded, looking down. “I think I sprained my ankle,”

For a moment, Gabriel didn't say a word. Sam looked up at him, grateful that it was dark. He did not want Gabriel to see him cry, it was not his style to be overly emotional... especially in front of him. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he heard a shuffle of cloth against cloth as Gabriel moved closer to him.

He felt Gabriel's hand on his knee, roaming up to his thighs. Cheeks bursting a faint red, he gasped at the feel of heat coming from those fingers. “Wh-what do you think you're doing?”

“Sorry,” Gabriel yanked his hand back. “I just wanted to comfort you, guess I touched the wrong place.”

They both gazed at each other, not noticing anything else around them.

“Are you alright?” The voice on the other end of the speakers sounded distorted. 

Gabriel returned to his position by the buttons. “Somewhat, Sam sprained his ankle.”

“We're trying our hardest to make sure that doesn't happen again.” The man reassured, his voice sounded encouraging. “We cannot risk the lives of Novak's newest couple.”

Sam's eyes widened. _You've got to be kidding me._ Although, Sam thought to himself, if he listened very carefully, behind the distorted voice, there was the distinct sound of a few females squealing happily.  Novak's may be lawyers, but they were celebrities where it counted.

“I suggest that you hold your fiancé in the middle of the compartment, Mr. Novak.” The man continued. “The main suspension cable will hold and balance your weight. We're doing all we can to get you two out.”

The speaker gave off a short click as it turned off.

“Unbelievable…” Sam sighed, holding back a bout of chuckles. “How do you handle it, having to deal with those fan girls?”

“How do you handle having them chasing after you?” Gabriel returned the question quietly, moving to the centre of the compartment.

“What do you mean?”

“You haven't noticed?” He began as he looked at Sam. “Every time I'm around you there is always someone staring at you.”

“Are you jealous?” Sam said playfully.

“I'm not,” Gabriel said, crossing his hands over his chest and looking away. “I'm just observant.”

“Right,” Sam said sarcastically with a small smirk.

He noticed just then, through the dimness, that Gabriel had a look on his face that surprised him. He looked a little upset. _Oh..._ maybe...maybe he _was_ jealous. Not that he had anything to worry about, Sam couldn't think of anyone other than Gabriel.Sam's head was pounding from the exertion and confusion of the days’ events. As the adrenaline rush wore off, the thirst roared to life. The need for something, something he couldn’t quite place, won out. All his senses focused into acute awareness of the man sitting in front of him.

Gabriel was strong and gorgeous. And Sam was so… _drunk_ on him. Gabriel  _loved_ him after all. Sam spoke his name on a moan, a sound of anguished longing and desperate pleading.

Gabriel gazed up at him. Sam’s pretty eyes were gleaming. He noticed they were wide and dark and sensual, sparkling with uncertainty.Maybe this was why Gabriel dreamed about Sam. That was the only explanation for why he had rushed them both out of the house, away from prying eyes and ears. Why he was so angry when he saw his Sam forcing himself back.

He was… god, he was so  _gone_ for the man.

“Gabriel,” Sam’s sweet voice breathed against his face as those large hands wrung over the hem of his shirt, tugging it up and scrunching the material in his fingers. His knees were splayed open, his feet firmly on the ground, injured leg stretched out ahead of him.

“Do you want to move closer?” Gabriel asked quietly. “The services recommended it.”

Sam nodded. Gabriel took hold of his wrists and slowly edged him closer, making sure not to agitate his sprained ankle. Gabriel could feel the weight of Sam’s body as the larger man sat between his legs, leaning over him, pressing their chests together. Sam lifted his legs up and wrapped them around Gabriel’s waist, placing his feet on the ground behind them. He leaned in closer, and Gabriel couldn't help but rest his head against Sam's lean chest. His hair tickled along Sam's skin, sending goose bumps along the length of his arms. 

"I think I love you," Sam murmured. The undeniable sensation made a gasp tear from Gabriel’s throat.

“What?” He scrambled back, staring in frozen belief at the man in front of him.

Sam blinked in surprise at his outburst before a smile spread across his lips. Everything went blurry, like a heated haze coming up off a wildfire. All he had were his senses, and they were demanding to touch and smell and taste. He saw Gabriel's eyes dart down to his lips, and he knew that was consent enough. Slowly, Sam dipped his head and lowered his mouth to Gabriel’s. He touched Gabriel’s lips lightly at first. There was nothing gentle or tentative in the kiss; it was passionate and insistent. All fear was lost. 

While their mouths were still locked together, in one swift movement Gabriel clutched onto Sam’s body, pulling him infinitesimally closer. The swift shift made Sam dizzy, like a feather in a hurricane. Or maybe it was the kiss, which made his head spin, made his drunk with desire. The more Gabriel caressed him, the more mewling sounds of pleasure Sam made, the more he responded to Gabriel’s touch, the further Gabriel was drawn out of the hellish dream.

The kiss was amazing. Sam tasted sweet, like chocolate and the coffee he had that morning. Before he could think to stop himself, Sam’s tongue ran along his bottom lip, giving him a chance to savour more of that sugary taste.God, what was Sam doing to him?

Sam pulled back slightly, exhaling his heated breath into Gabriel’s face. “Gabriel…”

That was enough to snap him back to his senses. He pulled away from the man and stared in disbelief. “You said you love me?”

Sam tightened his thighs around Gabriel’s waist, his lips finding Gabriel’s neck a moment later. He trailed a path along his jaw. 

All coherent thoughts were lost to Gabriel. “Sam, we shouldn’t—”

Sam’s mouth was on his again, urging a response. He grazed his delicate lips along his ever so gently with a soft sigh of contentment. “Don't fight me, I  _know_ you care for me too,”

Hearing his name on those lips was a harsh jerk back into reality. Sam would never do something like that, _right?_ Maybe this was...maybe their close proximity was making him think things he really didn't mean? He needed to make sure. He didn't...he didn't think he could take another heartbreak. He'd shatter completely if Sam said no. Placing his hands on the larger man’s shoulders, Gabriel gently pushed Sam back. 

“You  _love_ me,” he repeated, eyes wide as if he couldn't believe it.

Sam obligingly sat back, though his legs still straddled Gabriel’s waist. “Yes, I do,”

“You  _love me?_ ” He asked incredulously, repeating the words as if tasting it on his tongue. He had to makes sure. “But...but why?”

“Why not?” Sam grumbled in annoyance. His expression quickly returned to something more pleasant and he leaned forward to kiss Gabriel again. He growled when Gabriel stopped him.

“Why not?” He asked in astonishment. "You...maybe its forced? Like Stockholm Syndrome, being around me all the time...especially as a couple...you're not thinking straight,"

Sam sat back with a sigh. “Gabriel. I know this is—I mean, this was all fake before, but I can't keep hiding my feelings for you—please Gabriel …I really do love you,”

Gabriel pressed a hand to Sam’s shoulders. He wanted this so badly too, but he had to stop kissing him. “I will not take advantage of you,”

Sam let out an aggravated groan. “Damn it, Gabriel. I am not under any influence or getting Stockholm Syndrome or shit like that. Stop talking and let me kiss you.” Gabriel’s eyes widened in alarm. Lifting one hand, Sam playfully nibbled his index finger. “We don’t have much time,”

His voice was so angelic it sent a shudder of longing through Gabriel’s body. How many times had he yearned to hear Sam whisper his name like that? How many fantasies had this man inspired ever since Gabriel first saw him? As Sam leaned in again, he hesitated. “I…is this a dream?”

“I’ve waited my whole life for you, Gabriel. I don’t want to wait anymore.” 

His comments may have been outlandish, but Gabriel had no reason not to believe him. He stroked Sam’s cheek, marvelling at the soft skin. If this really was a dream, then he never wanted to wake up.  This time when Sam leaned in to kiss him, he responded. He had wanted this man for so long. Sam straddled closer to his waist with every intention of leaving him sated. 

When Gabriel responded to his kiss, Sam gave a soft whimper and shifted so he was able to cup Gabriel’s gorgeous face in his hands. He always knew that they were getting closer than most friends could ever be. He trusted Gabriel with his life and Gabriel trusted him with his. It seems that he found a way to break through that thin barrier between friends and that something more.Sam wanted to feel bad, that he was forcing himself onto the confused man. But he couldn't, Gabriel’s arms were around his waist, holding him close. He felt content and safe. He didn't ever want to move from this embrace.

“Mine.” Sam breathed against him, digging his fingers into Gabriel’s shoulders. “I’ve waited so long for you,” He lowered his mouth over Gabriel’s again; his kiss was slow, searching. His hands never left Gabriel’s face but his body shifted to rub along the front of him.

A groan escaped Gabriel’s lips and one of his hands cradled the back of Sam’s head. He had dreamed about this moment for weeks. The reality far exceeded his fantasies. Sam was soft, vibrant and alive. He slid Sam’s shirt up, fingers caressing his smooth exposed waist. Sam gave a noise of surprise. 

Gabriel paused, gazing up into his complicated eyes. “Sam, are you sure?”

Sam glanced down at Gabriel’s fingers on his hips. “Yes. Gabriel please,”

He nodded, pushing his head down. Kissing Sam was amazing, he couldn’t think about anything else but him. His hands moved to Sam’s shoulders, gently caressing his arms. The man felt like silk under his fingertips.Gabriel knew what Sam wanted from him, but he wouldn’t dare give it. Not yet. Not in this dingy, dark, broken down lift. Sam deserved candles, and flowers and an entire night of just them together. His mouth pressed firmly against Sam’s, the larger man arched up against him. Gabriel’s mouth broke away from his to trail kisses along his throat.

Sam gave a low moan of eagerness, his fingers carded through Gabriel’s hair. He rotated his hips, teasingly against Gabriel’s growing arousal, eliciting a groan from him. 

“Damn Sammy.” He muttered into his neck. “The first moment I saw you, I knew you were meant for me,”

He paused, smirking teasingly. “So, you _do_ like me.”

“Like you?” He murmured, holding back a sadistic chuckle as Sam’s eyes filled with uneasy rejection. His hands moved to Sam’s shoulders and he gently pushed the larger man back onto the carpet. “I think I’m falling for you,”

“You love me,” The hopeful look in his eyes made Gabriel smile. Self-doubt niggled at the edges of Sam's mind, things he couldn't help but think. He may have been confident before, but now that Gabriel  _actually said he loved him,_ he couldn't stop thinking about everything that was wrong with him. “But... I... I'm selfish, I'd want you all to myself, and I don't know if I'd be able to make you happy. I'd do anything Gabe,"

He leaned forward. “Are you trying to discourage me? Because that sounds amazing,”

“Really?”

He leaned forward and grazed his lips against Sam's. “Absolutely,”

At his acceptance, Sam gave a cute, sexy growl and pressed his lips roughly and sloppily to Gabriel’s. His fingers slid through Gabriel’s hair and his body arched into him. “I can’t believe this is actually happening,”

Gabriel nodded, reaching up for his lover, his  _actual lover!_ Wanting nothing more than to kiss him, and hold him, and  _never_ let go.

Sam  _loved him!_

They were suddenly interrupted by a loud thud, followed by blinding light as the lifts came back to life. The jarring voice of the service man chimed in, telling them to sit tight, that the doors would be opened in the next few minutes. The parted slowly, taking their sweet time to slip away from one another embrace. They knew they didn't have to worry, they were together now.

Nothing was going to keep them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elevator scene? So quickly?  
> Another cliche trope~! God I love those~!
> 
> ...so yeah, they're a couple now~!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the cliché continues.

"Are you sure you're okay, Sam?" 

When the lift doors had finally been pried open by the fire fighters, the two had found they had stopped at least half way down the previous four floors from their destination. One Benny Lafitte – Sam remembered that name, Dean had pretty much drilled it into his mind all the names of the local fire houses around their local locations, and their head fire fighters – grabbed onto Gabriel, tugging him out of the small space, and then dragged Sam up with his sprained ankle. 

They had stopped at an enclosed hallway, only a few closed doors in a long hallway and a couple of stairs leading up to the café a few floors up. It was too much effort for Sam to go down all those flights of stairs, not with his injury – not that he was really showing how much his ankle hurt, but the pain came and went in pulses, so it was easy for him to force a calm smile on his lips as they helped them up the stairs and into the café itself. 

The café was surprisingly empty, not many people went to a rooftop café while the lifts were faulty. There were quite a few people here and there, but they were all sitting, basking in the sun on the actual rooftop part of the café.  

They sat inside, Sam slumped on the seat, leg stretched out before him. Gabriel sat next to him, fingers itching to hold his hand. But he wasn't sure if he could right now. Everything was way too fresh. They'd need to talk about their affections in public .However, when Sam forced back yet another wince – yup, Gabriel had been watching this gorgeous giant closely for the past two years now, he knew when the man was lying or hiding things – he reached for Sam, lacing their fingers together, hoping to soothe him. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again, knowing that Sam would lie – why, Gabriel just couldn't understand, but he knew if he were in the same state, he'd do the same thing. 

They were lawyers after all. Lying was their game. 

The words came at Sam quickly, but he didn’t understand anything Gabriel said because at that moment Gabriel's whiskey gold eyes met his hazel green and for some unfathomable reason he was lost. As cliché as it may sound Gabriel was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen in his life. 

And they were... _actually lovers now!_

Sam felt it was rather nice when he spoke and for some reason, his mind took note of how it seemed to hold a rural yet exotic accent to its whimsical lift. His eyes widened as he looked up and felt his breath falter. He didn’t know when it happened, but his heart suddenly skipped another beat.  _They were lovers now._  Gabriel's blonde hair, which was usually slicked back, was beautifully dishevelled yet surprisingly perfect. God, his body had felt so sleek and muscled when they kissed. He wanted to feel more, to _do_ _more_. 

“Sam?” 

Gabriel was so beautiful as he sat there, his sun kissed skin was exceptional, yet he held a kind of softness that would cause some people to take advantage or victimise him. And someone _had_. The thought sent an unexpected jolt of anger through Sam, brushing it aside. He tightened his grip on Gabriel's smaller hand. 

"I'm alright," he replied, holding back another wince as a bout of pain surfaced. 

Gabriel's eyes were wide as they searched for any sign of discomfort, but Sam couldn’t catch his breath to reassure him that he was fine. Instead, his mind clouded and he let his eyes wander down to Gabriel's lips, which looked soft and inviting in comparison to his hard and chiselled jaw. 

He wanted to do things to this man. Things that they couldn't do in public. 

Now that the fear and pain had left his body, an entirely new sensation took its place. He couldn’t describe it as anything other than a sort of electricity. His fingers burned to run up and down Gabriel's muscled back and clutch that tall body closer to his own. 

At that moment, he felt what could only be described as an all consuming lust that couldn’t be denied. He felt it strongly. His breathing slowed, his lips parted, and he returned his gaze to Gabriel's. He craved Gabriel's touch like he needed air or water. Never did he feel such an overwhelming longing. Why was this happening now that they couldn't do anything?

Gabriel’s eyes had changed by the time Sam was able to refocus his mind. The colour was darker, more intense and penetrating. His breathing had slowed as well and Sam wondered if Gabriel could feel the electricity flowing through his body. 

He felt Gabriel’s hands flex against his, bring them infinitesimally closer as Sam again dropped his gaze to Gabriel's lips again. In reaction Gabriel's head dipped closer to his. 

“I think your fiance should be okay now, Mr. Novak,” 

Snapping out of his sudden trance, Gabriel looked up turned to a small group forming around them, disappointed to look away from his lover. He sighed at the bad timing, watching their fellow café goers rush to their sides. 

"Thank you for all of your help," he replied to Benny, seeing the man shake his head. 

"No problem," Benny replied, scratching the back of his head. "Its the least I could do, after all you've done for me,"

Gabriel waved his free hand at the man. It was his job after all, so he had helped Benny with his wife and their problem. They had been innocent and he had been more than happy to help them out. 

Sam's touch was feather light as he gently clasped Gabriel's hand, balancing himself out. Yet the sensation of Sam's hand in his floored him, it felt as if someone had hit him in the gut with a sledgehammer.

"Was he the same Benny that the Lafitte and Roman case?" Sam asked, leaning on close to Gabriel, remembering the days and days Gabriel had spent locked in his office trying to sort the case out .

Gabriel nodded, leaning in closer. "Yup. He got his job back, and Roman got the bump,"

Sam nodded, his cheeks bursting a bright red. Gabriel was so close that all Sam had to do was lean forward and he could kiss him. No man had ever tempted him like this. 

And now he could. Not that he would, he didn't think Gabriel would appreciate the PDA, especially with so many people watching. He let go of Gabriel’s hand and straightened himself out. He suddenly winced at the pain shooting up his ankle to his knee. He saw Benny asking Gabriel question upon question, but he wasn’t listening. Gabriel had noticed his slight wince and took tightened his grip on him.  

Gabriel pulled him onto his seat, not caring that his others were watching him. His attention was only on Sam as he checked his giant lovers' ankle for any injuries. Skin against skin…electricity shot through Gabriel as he breathed out appreciatively. He had the urge to feel more of Sam's skin, to take him and show him things that shouldn’t be done in a public place.  

“It’s alright.” Sam said, pulling his ankle from Gabriel's hands. 

“I insist. It was my fault you were hurt, please let me check it.” Gabriel persisted, carefully pulling Sam's feet into his hands and pulling off the boots he was wearing.  

Sam could hear the chorus of cries coming from the others as they watched on, cameras’ and phones out. Gabriel sighed. This would be in the papers tomorrow, definitely. He tapped the front of Sam's foot lightly. Sam could only watch as Gabriel looked up at him, his dark gaze smouldering Sam to his core.  

 _What was going on with him?_  

‘Pay attention Gabriel!’ Rolling his eyes from Sam's gorgeously large form, he returned to the task at hand. No, not here. They would go back home, when they were alone. And talk...make out...maybe more. Oh, but of course his stupid, asinine body wouldn’t listen to his mind.  

“Does this hurt?” Sam was so in-tuned with him, that he heard Gabriel's quiet whisper. He resisted the urge to touch his lover – god he wasn't going to get over saying that – and instead shook his head. Gabriel's fingers tapped higher and higher up his leg. Sam sucked in a deep breath, a faint red rising to his cheeks. He ran his fingers up Sam's leg to his knee. A delightful shiver ran up Sam's spine at Gabriel's heated ministrations. 

"I don't know what I'm doing," Gabriel sighed, standing up, brushing at his stylish jeans. “Can you walk? I think we should go to the hospital,” 

Sam chuckled, rolling his eyes. 

“We should probably try and get going,” Gabriel whispered, gazing through peering eyes at the many camera's and phones around them, helping Sam onto his feet. He stumbled slightly, surprised at the sudden weight on his injured foot. Gabriel caught him and steadied his body against him. 

“I’ll be fine,” Sam muttered, pushing himself away from him, a bright blush on his face. Damn his insecurities. If he didn’t get away from Gabriel he might do something he was prohibited to within a public space. Good god, what this gorgeous sunshine of a man’s mere smile did to him. If he were to actually… 

“Thank you very much,” he muttered, interrupting his own thoughts. He played with the strap of his bag, unsure of what to do. His heart wavered. He wanted to get to know this man better. 

“Shall we go,” Gabriel said with a bright smile, he offered his elbow for his to hold. Sam took his arm for support as they meandered through the throng of frozen people. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fufufufufuuuuu  
> I'm sorry. Well go back to your normal story time soon. 
> 
> A familiar bad guy shows his head tomorrow.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all...mother f*cking hell! 70k???
> 
> So I've been hit with a bit of bad news, so I might miss an update here and there (I'll try not to, but I'm warning you now)
> 
> So, as a peace offering, I have made this chapter a little longer.  
> Little bit of a Destiel moment, because...of course. And...yeah, you asked for it.

Dean slumped onto the sofa, glad that he was finally far away from the long day. The guests were slowly leaving the gardens and the residents of Novak House – including his own parents, were milling back and forth into the house, talking about the final preparations for tomorrow and things like that. 

Dean had whisked Castiel away for a well needed rest and... 'not _cuddling,_ just being together and hugging' time. Honestly, they both needed it after all of that. 

The things he did for his soon-to-be-husband… 

Yawning widely, he watched as Castiel returned back from the kitchen with two drinks. He accepted with a smile and lay back onto the sofa, taking hold of the controller and switching on the television sitting at the corner of the living room. 

With a content sigh, Castiel sat next to his soon-to-be-husband, laying his head on Dean's chest, and relished on the moment that he could share with his fiancé, without worrying about the wedding or work. 

“We should move out here.” Dean suddenly said. "Or maybe near my parents," 

Castiel raised his head up and looked at him. “Where did  _that_ idea come from?” 

“We’re getting married tomorrow,” Dean stated, tightening his grip around Castiel’s shoulders, as Castiel dropped his head back onto Dean chest, listening to his heartbeat as he spoke. “I’m thinking about the future, when we have kids, we’ll need a bigger house.” 

“You’re right,” Castiel murmured, his eyes drifting closed. “But we’ll think about that when the time comes, right now I just want to lay here before something else—,” 

“Hello my darling baby brother!” Anna's chirpy voice spoke out from the hallway. Castiel's eyes rolled, of  _course_ Anna was here. 

“What do you want, Anna?” 

Anna held her hands to her hips, giving them a teasing look. “You know, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding,” 

“Good thing there's no bride then, hmm?” Castiel replied, what was Anna on about? 

Anna gasped dramatically. “No bride? Why whatever will we do?” 

Looking up, he saw Anna holding a hand up to her head, giving him a 'humour me' look. 

“Oh no...” Castiel murmured into his husband-to-be's chest, not wanting to leave his warm embrace. "Whatever  _will_  we do? I guess Dean and I will just have to get married to one another," 

Dean chuckled, used to these antics between siblings. Cas and Anna were always such fun when they were together. Cas's humour was deadpan, but hilarious. 

"You're no fun!" Anna replied, rolling her eyes. "Please humour me? Everyone in this house is gay, Michael and his boyfriend, Gabe and his giant, and now you! I demand girly time," 

Castiel turned to Dean, who shrugged his shoulders. 

“Right, well we'll get right on that,” Castiel replied nonchalantly, he was eager for Anna to leave so he could just stay in Dean's warmth, but he hadn't really talked to Anna for a long time. He knew he'd get a chance to later, so they could talk properly. "Just...gimme five minutes," 

“Thank you, Cassie!” She exclaimed, Castiel clenched onto Dean with excitement. “This is going to be so great, we can do a slumber party like old times,” 

“I’ll see you in a while,” Castiel said, giving his sister a long look, watching as she left the room, most likely getting the 'slumber party' ready. 

“What was that about?” Dean asked, motioning for Castiel to return to where he was before. Castiel complied and lay back down onto his chest. 

“Anna always wanted a Maid of Honour moment,” He muttered, looking into those perfect green eyes. "Since she's the only girl, and we're all marrying boys, she is going to make sure she gets her moment with all of her brothers," 

“Huh, it's nice of you to let her do that,” Dean said, he rolled his eyes to where Anna had disappeared. “What does a maid of honour moment mean?” 

“She's going to cry, and talk about our childhood, maybe put makeup on or something, I never really asked,” Castiel murmured, running his fingers over Dean chest. “It doesn't matter, I'll do it for her,” 

“You gonna have a pillow fight?” Dean teased, running his fingers over Castiel’s back. Castiel slapped him on his chest, rolling his eyes, knowing exactly where his mind was going. “I'm kidding!” 

“I don't know what she's planned,” Castiel said, nodding into Dean’ chest. “But, she’s already made her mind up, and I don't want to make her sad.” 

“God, we’re getting married.” Dean whispered, his eyes widening in realization. “I can’t believe it,” 

“Me neither,” Castiel laughed, looking up into his deep blue eyes. “I’d thought you’d get sick of me by now.” 

“Who said I’m not?” 

Castiel slapped his chest again, resting his head on it after a moment. He listened to Dean's heavy thudding heart beating and sighed. This was so perfect. 

"Hey...Cas?" Dean's voice was quiet when he spoke, but Cas heard the rumbling of his chest as he spoke. Looking up, he saw Dean looked a little worried. It worried him. "Are...you..." 

Castiel gave Dean all the time he needed to speak his mind. 

"Are you okay with marrying me..." He blurted out, eyes not looking at Cas. "I mean...is it...we were kinda forced—I mean, not that I mind...just," 

"Dean, are you having second thoughts?" Castiel asked, needling straight to the point. He knew what Dean was feeling, he had felt the same thing too. 

Dean's eyes widened. "Hell no. I wanna marry you  _now_ , tomorrows too far away," Castiel looked a little taken aback at that, but smiled. Dean leaned his head back on the sofa and sighed. He reached up and traced his fingers along Castiel's jaw, smirking when Castiel leaned against his hand. "Just...with this Sam and Gabriel thing, we were kinda forced into it," 

He paused, taking in a deep breath before he continued his ministrations, now running his fingers down to the smooth column of Castiel's throat. Castiel licked his lips and tried not to tremble in anticipation. He was rather ticklish in places. 

He lifted his head up more, propping himself on his elbows, looking down at his husband to be. He could see Dean was just as worried, but it wasn't because he was scared of getting married. There were no cold feet here. But it was more whether he was forcing Castiel into marrying him. 

"I know our proposal was a bit unorthodox," Castiel had felt the same with him. Their proposal had been so last minute. Sure, they had been together for years now, and sure in some way, Castiel did want the proposal itself to be a bit more...planned out. But, he had had time to think about it, to think about the  _marriage_ not the wedding itself. Thinking that in the next few hours he'd be calling his fiancé his husband, and that they'd be starting their life together. 

It didn't matter to him how he proposed, just that he was going to marry Dean,  _tomorrow!_  

His lips on Dean's were featherlike, giving him the chance to respond, to take initiative. Dean gasped at the soft feeling. Using that moment, Castiel delved into his mouth, hoping to show him just how much he didn't care how this came to be, just that it was. 

Dean's body softened immediately, lips and tongue became active, engaging in the barely controlled mating of their mouths. Passion sizzled through them, arousal growing and clamouring for release. Whisper soft, he licked Castiel's bottom lip and nibbled on the corner of his mouth. 

Castiel pulled away and looked down at Dean, his eyes flashing a molten blue. 

"I'd not have it any other way," 

 

 _~~_  

 

Gabriel let out a loud sigh as he rushed back into his bedroom, smiling as he pushed open his door – they had come back home from the café, and had gone straight back to the festivities. Sam's grip hadn't faltered since, and Gabriel was starting to really adore the warmth of their hands clasped together.  

He let out a sigh however, one of the many guests had spilled a drink on his clothes, and he needed to change. He had told Sam not to worry, everyone was outside, and he was going to be just a moment, change his shirt and come straight back. Though Sam was vehement, Gabriel was insistent. He knew there was someone out there, but he wasn't going to let them dictate his life. 

Apparently he spoke to soon. 

Firm hands grabbed him from behind. Gabriel tried to scream but whoever was behind him covered him mouth. His hands were trapped against his sides and a hard-muscular body had pinned him face first against the bedroom door. 

Gabriel’s mind whirled. Who was this? Everyone was outside, weren’t they? What did this man want?  

Shouts rose and fell in his chest, spent against the fingers pressed onto his lips. His heart hammered against his chest, cutting his breath into shocked fragments. 

“You think you're safe without me?” said a surprisingly familiar voice. "God, Gabriel, don't you see how easy it is for someone to hurt you?" 

Gabriel's eyes widened. Sam. 

“I'm sorry, but...what if I didn't follow you and it was someone else doing this?” His breath was hot against Gabriel's ear as he battled to free himself. “I... I can't lose you,” 

Damn, he was strong, his grip tightened to iron. 

“You're such a fucking asshole, god why do I love you so much,” He mumbled into Sam's fingers, his voice muffled. "Alright, I get it, I'll be more careful next time," 

“I'm sorry, I just...sorry,” Then he bit Gabriel's ear softly, just enough to send a hot rush straight through the smaller mans' body and make him moan.  

Thoughts of killing him faded into fantasies of beating him up maybe a little and then having the two of them move over to the bed. But they shouldn’t. Everyone was downstairs, probably waiting for them. 

As if reading his mind, Sam nibbled his ear again. “Want me to stop?” 

He let go of Gabriel's mouth and wrists long enough to spin the smaller man around. In seconds, Gabriel was pinned again, this time his back against the wall, his arms over his head and Sam's hand pressed against his mouth again. He caught Sam's delicious scent of a light spice cologne and pure man. 

"I'm really sorry for scaring you," he repeated guiltily, looking like a lost puppy. 

"It's fine, apology accepted," Gabriel replied quickly, wanting Sam to continue what he hoped the giant man was thinking. 

He stared at Sam, hoping to relay just what he wanted from him. Sam's eyes were dark with desire, his bow shaped lips drove Gabriel wild. The way Sam would whisper sweet seduction in his ear, and slowly kissed his neck, it was enough to drive Gabriel mad with desire. Sam's body felt fit and fine toned as it pressed against his in a shameful way. 

Gabriel growled in aggravation, gorgeous asshole is just too slow sometimes. "God damn it, Sam, kiss me already," 

Sam grabbed his hips, pressing them together making Gabriel gasp and moan loudly. God, Sam was already so hard, he could feel it against his stomach, like heated steel. Sam raked his fingers through Gabriel's hair and angled his head.  

Gabriel moaned. Oh yes, this was what he wanted. 

Sam growled before lunging, catching Gabriel off guard as he whipped them about in a flurry of limbs and hair until Gabriel lay beneath him on the bed, one hand grasping his wrists above his head pressed tightly to the soft pillows.  

"How dare you, Sam Winchester," Gabriel murmured, arching his body up against the giant man. 

"What...what did I—I thought you accepted my apology?" Sam looked taken aback, and was almost about to move away, if it hadn't been for Gabriel's knees caging him in. 

"Not that!" He growled, truly trapped against Sam's warm and delicious weight pressed against every inch of him. Taking in a ragged breath from his uncovered nose, his eyes darted up to Sam's face, and he moaned. "It's you! With your...dimples, and your hair, and your hands, and your eyes. And that fucking body...you're like...porn!" 

"I'm...what now?" His voice was so alluring, and Gabriel growled. How could he not know this? Sam couldn’t do anything other than stare at him.  

His confusion set Gabriel's hands free, and he used that to his advantage. Gabriel gave him a predatory look that made him shiver. He held one of Sam's fingers to his mouth and sucked at his index finger. His tongue ran along Sam's finger tasting him, and then across his teeth.   

God, he wanted Sam. So much…. His entire body ached for his giant lover. Sam's hand ran along his neck, tenderizing the skin. The sight of this made him groan his eyes flashed dark with desire and he fought valiantly against the chains that held him back, yearning, aching, wanting oh-so-badly to taste his lover… 

“Oh Gabe, you've not seen anything yet,” he purred, feeling Gabriel shudder at the sound.  

Getting a hold of himself, he ran his free hand down Gabriel's shirt clad side. He felt his sunshine body shudder and he strained to not lunge at the man's soft flesh, to sink his teeth deeply into Gabriel's neck. 

Oh, it'd be so easy. 

He could hear Gabriel's heartbeat pounding as his hands glided up his shirt, fingers caressing at his bare skin, unbuttoning the buttons as he feathered his fingers over his warm skin; the other hand reaching down to raise those perfect thighs to his sides once again. 

Several shivers ran down Gabriel's spine and Sam began to feel slightly aroused at his mewled moans. He leaned down, blowing lightly into Gabriel's ear.  

“Look at me.” The voice was deeper, rougher with a strange grating to it that made Gabriel coil up in lust. He gulped and looked up, his breath rushing out of him in a soft ‘whoosh’ as he was caught by Sam's bright eyes. 

He moaned, unable to take how slow Sam was being. “I really can’t wait anymore,” 

"Me neither," 

A voice inside Gabriel shouted in joy before he quickly stifled it, looking at Sam closely as he stared down, something hot tore at his insides, making his throat clench. God, he wanted this, so bad. He sucked in an appreciative breath as Sam bent over. Thoughts came to a screeching halt, Gabriel felt his motor skills go out of the window as he shivered uncontrollably; his stomach suddenly gave a strange little lurch.  

Yes, yes, please... 

Sam's large hands rubbed themselves against the fabric of Gabriel's shirt, breath hot, next to his ear, yet he was so gentle. He moved towards Gabriel's mouth, delicately at first, as though if he were to press to hard he was sure Gabriel would break. Then his mouth slanted on Gabriel's lips fiercely. _Oh, who knew someone could use a tongue like that?_  

Wet and hot. Sam relished his shock, taking advantage of his pliant lips and tongue, prying his way viciously into Gabriel's mouth and sucking on his tongue, Gabriel's breath coming out in pants. Growling deep in his chest Gabriel felt it in his bones and he gasped, shivering. Sam used the gasp, tilting his head slightly and with that tiny movement his tongue began egging Gabriel's own to move, to respond. 

He grinned against Sam's mouth, pulling back slightly. 

“Mine.” It wasn’t a question, more like a demand. Sam felt slightly justified that he wasn’t the only one breathing a bit heavier but he knew he was bright red. 

He had never felt so hot before, it was similar to a fever but without the feeling of a headache or sore throat. Without even realizing his neck craned slightly, allowing Gabriel's tongue to sear even more deeply into his mouth. Everything seemed hazy, nothing felt real. 

Sam's hot fingers touched the graceful arch of Gabriel's shirt covered sides, running down along the slope to his waist. Gabriel wondered how Sam's touch could leave him so incredibly overheated. 

He felt Sam's hard cock at his stomach, but he didn’t have the chance to look down to see what he was doing. His mouth grasping at unknown and unspoken words on the tip of his tongue, Sam's teeth tugged at his bottom lip.  _Let me play..._  

Gabriel tried to look at him, to see him. But when he saw his dark, intense eyes watching him; fiercely watching his every expression as he kissed his way down Gabriel's stomach, he had to look away for fear of what his own vulnerable eyes might reveal. 

Sam dug his teeth in Gabriel's plush stomach, making his mind reel with new and sweet tingling shivers sent straight to his nerves. 

“You’re mine.” He muttered to Gabriel, licking at the marks he had made on his skin. His dark eyes fluttered open to lock with Gabriel's. “And I want everyone to know that no one can touch you.” 

“Oh fuck— _Sam!_ ” Gabriel gasped when his teeth grazed his over sensitive skin.  

Gabriel's body grew more and more heated under his gaze, ever the more yielding. Sam's weight sinking down on him was marvellous and exotic. Something new and frightening, but luring and exciting.  

“We can’t do this right now, but god I don’t want to stop…” Sam was amazed at the response Gabriel gave him. “My family is outside!” He gasped, unable to find his voice as Sam's fingers traced random patterns on his body. Though his words seemed to please Sam.  

Gabriel heard him growl as he moved up. The sound sent a chill down his spine and, as if Sam had been waiting for the right moment; he slowly lowered his head to the crook of Gabriel's neck. Nuzzling and kissing and teasing with his hot lips, drawling out the moment of tight, tense heat. 

Something changed in his mood then, so quickly it frightened Gabriel. Everything was so much more now, it was just them, this moment. Sam smirked, his eyes turning mischievous and dangerous. Gabriel was paralysed beneath him, feeling like he was lying in the arms of a predator. His heart hammered in his chest, excited. 

“Everyone is downstairs,” Sam murmured into his ear. He dipped his head down and his lips grazed against Gabriel's neck. “Don’t scream.” 

"Pretty cocky there, aren't you?" Gabriel teased, but his mouth fell open when Sam's teeth nipped at his neck ever so carefully. His neck was always sensitive. That one touch felt like Sam had shot a bolt of electricity through his whole body. He tried so hard to bite back a scream, but he couldn’t help but moan Sam's name out loud. 

"I think I am," Sam smirked. 

He lifted his head and caught Gabriel's open mouth in a kiss so impossibly slow, Gabriel thought he would unravel beneath him. Sam's lips were so soft and persuasive against his and he made sure he had captured Gabriel's full attention before his hands began to wander. 

His fingers slowly drifted down the length of Gabriel– cool fingertips flitting down his neck, across his collarbone, then lifting away from his body. His hands found Gabriel again at his ribcage, fingers slipping along the silky skin down his waist, hips and thighs. A trail of goose bumps erupted in his wake, burning almost painfully wherever he touched. He caught the edge of Gabriel's jeans and slid the length of it down to his thighs, exposing him fully to the air.  

He broke the kiss then, smiling wickedly before he slid his body along the length of Gabriel's pliant one. He pressed his hard cock against Gabriel's own cloth covered cock, running his lips over Gabriel's collarbone as the smaller man gasped. Sam's mouth traced over one of his covered nipples, curving around the side of it, still inhaling and exhaling rhythmically. His heated breath seeped through the fabric, and Gabriel's nipples turned hard and sensitive before his lips ever touched them. He kissed one of the hard points through the silk and Gabriel was lost. 

“Sam!” Gabriel grasped his wide shoulders. 

Sam smirked at him and then dipped down, their lips fusing together in a harder kiss. He pushed Gabriel back onto his bed, shucking up his shirt. Gabriel's hands played with the button and zipper of Sam's jeans, gently massaging him, causing Sam to gasp at being touched like that. 

Groaning at the sounds that were already escaping Gabriel's mouth, Sam wondered how he had stayed single for so long. He growled lightly. If anyone dare try that now, they'd have to be very careful of where they tread. 

Gabriel was his and no one else's. 

Biting at his lip to stop from moaning even louder, Gabriel shivered. 

Sam leant down and applied soft kisses to his sun kissed skin, stopping to tug on Gabriel's ear with his teeth and whisper, “Beautiful,” forcing his tongue through his slightly parted lips. He ran a hand down the length of Gabriel's body, circling around his hips, enjoying the way Gabriel shivered under him. 

A moment later, there was the slight rustling of cloth and Gabriel's fingers trailed down his taught chest. He glanced down, only to blush again when he saw his jeans being pulled open and Gabriel's eager hands reaching in. His breathing quickened and he bit back a moan when those perfect hands wrapped around his cock. Gabriel's lips moved away from his only to start dragging across his skin, stopping to bite at his shoulder, leaving a small bruise.  

Sam glanced down at it and smiled as his stomach gave an odd flip and something told him that his skin was made for bruises left by Gabriel's mouth. 

“Is everything alright?” 

The sound from the doorway made Gabriel push his hot lover from his body. He let out a loud whine at the loss of Sam's body but shook his head. They could do this later. 

“I’m fine, just…” He sucked in a ragged breath, his gaze running over Sam.  

Ah fuck, Sam's hair was dishevelled by his fingers, shirt pulled open at the neck, eyes wild with lust. Oh god. He had done that to him! 

“Father is calling you,  _and Sam_ , downstairs,” Anna said from the other end of the door. She rapped her knuckles on the door again and murmured. "Told you, you'd be fucking one another soon," 

Gabriel sat on his bed, his breathing returning to normal. Sam straightened out his clothes, and then helped Gabriel with his own shirt and hair and together they made their way out of the room and down to Chuck. 

The house was just as lively as it had been when they had left it to go upstairs, however, the guests had dimmed down to just the family. Sam gripped Gabriel's hand tighter when he spotted Lucifer standing in the corner, sipping on his drink. 

"Great, now that we're all here," Chuck said, getting up and standing in the middle of the room, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Now, as we all know, it's Castiel's wedding tomorrow," the others murmured their responses. "And I don’t want to rain on my son's parade, but while we have everyone here, I think it'd be a good idea to have Gabriel's wedding to Sam on Saturday," 

Sam's eyes widened in shock. Saturday...that was  _three days_ from now! 

 _What?_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaha...  
> Ahem...so, yeah, weddings so closely knit together? What are you thinking Charles Novak?  
> A lot can happen in three days.
> 
> So, I mentioned Lucifer, but we'll get to him soon.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all~!  
> Just a short one today, but still packed with fluff and adorable-ness.

He was getting married...in two whole days' time. 

Sam needed to drink, as did Dean. They had gone through all the bottles in the party that night, and it was safe to say that Sam was just a little...well, more like  _really_ drunk. Gabriel would have been a tad bit insulted, if he hadn't downed his own whiskey at the idea of marrying Sam. Not that he didn't want to, it was just tha their relationship was a measly few hours old. 

He squeezed the bridge of his nose, closing the door behind everyone as he made haste into his own wing of the house. There had been a clean sweep of the area, and all the crap in the air had been aerated away. It was finally safe for him to step foot into his own part of the house. But today had been long and tiring, and honestly, he just wanted to get into bed and relax – maybe through a completely different outlet than just regular sleep. He smirked at the idea, but then his face fell when he saw Sam. 

Well, it was safe to say the giant was drunk. 

How was that even possible, he was a behemoth, it should take tankards and tankards to bring that moose of a man down, but nope. He was definitely drunk. Unless of course someone had spiked his drink, or...oh god, what if the same asshole who was after him was after Sam too? Oh god, he'd already gone after Cas – for fuck sakes, poor Cas, he hadn't done anything wrong, and yet. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered to himself. 

There, knelt on the ground in front of the bedroom door was his drunken boyfriend. He was trying to put his key into the lock and was failing terribly. So much for  _my saviour._ His outfit was pretty much half off, now that he looked properly. His dark Henley was tight on his body, and he had lost his plaid shirt – the inhumanity, ever since he had seen Sam outside of work, he'd always wear a plaid shirt, his brother was the same. These Winchester's had an affinity to plaid. His jeans were tight too as he bent over to show that fantastic ass, and Gabriel was going to have trouble sleeping after this. 

This  _had_ to be Anna's doing. His sister was definitely the one who had poured drink upon drink down Sam's throat. She had been manning the bar that night, so it was definitely a possibility. A hot shot of rage ran through him at the thought of others seeing his Sam like this. But he reprimanded himself. 

He slowly made his way over to the slumped giant. “Sweetie, are you okay?” 

Sam peered up at him through half lidded eyes. A bright smile erupted on his face when he recognised Gabriel. He vaulted up onto him, wrapping his arms around Gabriel and lifting him up in a tight hug. Gabriel gasped as he was suddenly swept up in his giant lovers embrace, the tips of feet barely skimming on the ground. 

Whoa…well, Sam was a lot less reserved when he was drunk. 

“Gabe!” Sam purred cat like, tightening his grip on the smaller man. “I found you!” 

Gabriel nodded slowly, reaching up to wrap his arms around Sam to hug him properly. A few moments later, he pushed Sam away, needing to get them both to bed before they did anything they may regret the next morning.  _Well..._ regret was a bad word in this situation.  _He's_ surely not regret climbing his giant lover like a fucking tree. But maybe Sam didn't want to be drunk on their first time? 

“Give me your key, Sammich.” He said, taking hold of the single keychain key. He slotted it into the keyhole and pushed the door open with his foot. He took her up and walked into their room. Sam bounced in his grasp, hunkering down and wrapping his arms around Gabriel's shoulders. 

Gabriel pushed the door closed with his foot, taking the moment to lock it properly – even with a giant human cape wrapped around his back – and navigated Sam to the bed. He placed Sam onto the sofa, the giant fell onto the plush leather with a ‘fwump’ and started giggling madly. 

“Hey Gabe! I wan’tell you a secret,” He tugged at Gabriel's sleeve, forcing the smaller man to lean over. He smirked at the nickname, Sam purred every time he said it and it made him shiver. He complied, glad Sam was out of it enough to act like this with him. 

“I think sum’one spiked my drink,” He said, leaning up and whispering in Gabriel's ear. “I’ma l’ttle…nailed,” 

Though the prospect of someone spiking Sam's drink made him quake with fear, seeing Sam like this forced him to cough back a bout of chuckles. He was just so adorable! “I think you mean hammered, babe.” 

He rose back up and moved over to Sam's feet, pulling his boots off and placed them onto the ground by the sofa. “Let’s get you into bed,” 

“But I’m not tired, Gabe!” Sam's complaints were countered with a large yawn he tried to cover up. “I’m wide awake!” 

“Come on sweetie,” He reached down to Sam. “I’m going to put you to bed,” 

He pulled at the sheets and laid Sam down on the white covers. But Sam took a tight hold of his collar and pivoted him around, making him lose his footing and fall onto the bed with him. Sam laughed as he flipped Gabriel over and straddled him. 

“Gabriel Novak,” The way Sam said his name made Gabriel shiver. 

His hands immediately ran up to Sam's cotton clad waist to steady the man on his stomach rather than his cock, which was definitely showing its interest to Sam's state of dress. 

“You’ve got to sleep, sweetie. You’ll feel better in the morning,” 

Sam shook his head and giggled, splaying his hands over Gabriel's chest, making the smaller man suck in a deep breath. This was something he had never expected from Sam. He was getting too close, too touchy with him. He didn't want to take advantage of a drunk Sam! It was slowly freaking him out, but at the same time he was so happy that Sam was comfortable enough to act normally around him. Sam leaned closer to him, the ends of his soft, long hair tickling Gabriel's face.  

“Can I tell you another secret?” Sam whispered again, his dark eyes gleaming under the barely there light. 

“Sure, why not?” Gabriel let out a breath, clenching his eyes closed and trying to think of anything other than the man sitting on top of him. 

“I’m  _madly_ in love with you.”  

Gabriel's eyes shot open. Sam's whisper was almost inaudible, but Gabriel had understood his drunken words. Did he just say…? Wait... _madly?_  

“You’re drunk, you don’t know what—” Sam interrupted his bout of conversation, placing a finger onto his lips to silence him. 

“You are mine, I don't give a damn about whatever...” He murmured. A grin spread across his face as he leaned into Gabriel.  

Gabriel sucked in a breath. “Alright, I'm in love with you too,” 

He sucked in a deep breath, willing his erection to go down. Sam really didn’t know what he was doing, he was drunk. Gabriel would not take advantage of him in this state. Not…that he hadn’t done something like this with Sam already. 

 _Well fuck._  

“I don’t know how you do it,” He continued, his face buried in Gabriel's neck. “But ever since I first saw you, I’ve wanted to rip off all of your clothes and fuck you until we’re both sore and can’t move,” 

Gabriel's heart stopped. The heat of Sam radiated to permeate him through his thin shirt and teased his insides. His gold eyes took in Sam's features, slow and sure. 

“I want to marry you," Sam continued, "I know this is all too soon, but I really, really do.” 

Gabriel caught a stray tear escaping from Sam's eyes with the pad of his thumb, a dull ache pounding into his heart at the thought that he had made Sam cry. He pulled Sam close to him to console him but Sam looked up at him. 

“I’m not sure what to do.” He held a thoughtful finger to his lips. “Are you sure you won’t let me have a taste?” 

Oh, hell yes. But tastes always led to sips and suckles and then to something akin to devouring. They weren't ready for that...they had only just become an actual couple. Sex was...well, he didn't want this to seem like a one-night stand, or a cheap relationship where they jump into bed as soon as they said their 'I love you's. Their relationship wasn't like that. Ambient light glinted in his eyes. Too warm and inviting for a man who was still somewhat a stranger.  

“You’re not in your right mind, Sammich. And I’d rather do this when you were,” He gasped when Sam's dark gaze bored into his. Those large fingers curled, digging into his skin. 

“Call me that again, Gabe.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Sam, asking him silently to elaborate. “I get butterflies when you call me nicknames,” 

“R-really, I’ll keep that in mind.” His hand glided up Sam's back in an attempt to push him away. At the illicit touch, Sam's spine curved, arching his torso and pressing down against his chest. 

This was not right, Gabriel couldn’t do this to him.  

Sure, they were a couple, and yes this was the best thing he could hope for. Sam being so warm and willing, touching him. But at the same time, their relationship was  _too new._ He wanted to at least take Sam out on a date before they got to this point. Though their situation didn't really ask for something like that. 

The moral side of his brain won. 

Sam didn’t know what he was talking about. Gabriel was still sticking to his 'Stockholm Syndrome' theory. They had been together for two whole years, day and night at work. And now with this situation, this...case they were going through. It only made sense they would confuse reality with fantasy. 

Sam may love him, and yeah, they got to this point in the weirdest way possible. But...maybe, when this entire thing finally died down and they got back to work. Sam would leave. It was a possibility. 

However, that also meant that he was not a one-and-done kind of guy. His last relationship had ended rocky, but it had been a long one. He wanted a relationship, not sex. And though Sam was giving it to him, he didn't want to slander it with...with sex. Especially not so quickly. Though it was fucking hard to stop. 

He pushed Sam away, thinking it better to sleep on the couch. “Why don’t you get some sleep?” 

Sam nodded; somewhat disappointedly as he watched Gabriel roll him onto the side and get up off the bed, he shook his head and held onto his wrist. “Stay?” 

That one word made Gabriel rethink his possibility of their rather whimsical relationship. Nodding, he lay by Sam's side, pulling the covers over them both and watching as Sam curled his fingers into his shirt, wanting him closer. 

Gabriel would have him, but just being here with him like this was enough for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever the valiant Gabriel.
> 
> The wedding is tomorrow~!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, if you haven't seen the latest Sabrie---Supernatural! Then...well, lets just get straight into it.
> 
> If you have, well then, my dears.  
> I AM ON CLOUD FRIGGIN NINE.  
> All of those parallels to Destiel, the way they framed it, the dialogue~! It's like they're spoon feeding us all of this greatness, but they won't let the choo-choo go into the tunnel! (did you...did you get that reference?)  
> All of the amazing-ness of Sam looking after Gabirel, caring for him and making sure he was okay. of Gabriel saving Sam after hearing him in pain because of Ass-mo-douche bag.  
> Aaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~!!! I have so many emotions (hit me up on my tumblr -- [@sakurai-ai](http://sakurai-ai.tumblr.com/)\-- if you want to fan-person with me~!)
> 
> Ahem, now back to your daily update.  
> See you on the other side of the week~!

The incessant sunlight peered through the breezing curtains, falling onto the covers that took over the bed. A large lump curled in the middle of the covers, a large hand rose up over the duvet and pulled it over their head.Sam groaned unpleasantly as he buried her face into the warm bed. It was a lot harder than he was used to, but it felt so warm, wrapped around his waist and legs, rising and falling as if it was breathing.

...hang on... _breathing?_

He froze. Goosebumps appeared on his skin. 

Please, please, _please_ , let this be Gabriel. Please, he was  _used_  to Gabriel, he loved Gabriel, they had spent the last week and a half sleeping in the same bed – never  _this close_ mind. They always stayed on either side of the bed, stiff straight and forced to sleep.But...oh god, he didn't really remember much of last night. Just that he and Dean had been drinking, Cas had joined them, Anna had been pouring drinks in shot glasses that lined the bar. Gabriel laughing along with them,  _he had such a pretty laugh._

_Fuck._

His eyes snapped open, only to clench shut as he groaned. His head pounded against the sudden strain. He couldn’t see all that well and the dimness did not help. He sucked in the heat under the covers and slowly felt around.It was skin, sun kissed, muscled, lithe skin, warm and invitingly smooth. The arms around his waist tightened as Sam's ministrations slowed, a low moan escaping the man's lips as he pulled Sam closer to him and his welcoming body. Sam shifted himself to accommodate to the sudden change and completely froze as the man's leg rose higher up between his thighs.

Oh god... _what the hell...Gabriel..._

Sam looked down to himself and sighed out in relief, noticing that he was dressed. He really didn't want to remember the first time with Gabriel, and not have it be because they were drunk. Gabe deserved the world. He was thankful for that, but what the hell happened last night?All he remembered was going to what was considered an impromptu bachelor party for Dean and Cas, laughing and having a good time. He had been drinking water mostly and bottled drinks. But, Dean had been adamant that he drink, and honestly, Sam needed it – especially after that announcement.

But, to get this drunk so quickly? he had told himself he wouldn't drink more than two drinks, he wanted to stay sharp in case something happened to Gabriel…but to get like this so quickly? Someone had to have spiked his drink with something stronger.

_Fuck._

He felt a sheet of dread fall over him. Now there was someone after him too? And just how had he gotten from there to this bed?Oh god, what if he had done something...bad? Wait...he had felt  _skin._ That meant Gabriel wasn't wearing a shirt. And that  _must_ mean something happened. Oh shit. 

_I'm sorry for whatever I must have done last night Gabriel_ _!_

He pulled the duvet over from his face, squinting against the bright morning sunlight. Once his eyes had adjusted, they widened into saucers. Oh…god…Gabriel!  _Gabriel!_  He was here! He was safe. He was in the bed, looking so peaceful. Those were Gabriel’s arms wrapped around his waist, Gabriel’s legs tangled in his, Gabriel’s hot breath fanning over his skin. Sam held back a moan. _Gabriel..._

How the hell did this happen? And why couldn’t he remember what would have most likely been the best night of his life?

Gabriel's nose wrinkled cutely as he started to wake up. His beautiful golden eyes opened up groggily and he stared around the room before relaxing onto Sam's face. A tired smile rose to his lips.

“Hnn,” He muttered, pulling Sam closer and closing his eyes once again. “Wan’ sleep,” 

Sam wanted to talk to him, wanted to know what the hell was going on. What had he done yesterday? Because it can't have been normal. But his head was pounding like a drum and Gabriel was so warm in his arms.

“But, we should get up,” Gabriel mumbled, yet he made no indication into actually getting up. He instead dipped his head into the juncture of Sam's neck and sucked in a deep breath, taking in Sam's scent and sighing loudly as Sam winced. 

“You alright?”

Sam nodded. “Hangover, I think. And you have to tell me what happened last night.”

“Well, we were _supposed_ to be having a really good time last night, but someone got _drunk_ ” His voice mumbled into Sam's ear. Sam’s eyes widened as he continued the story. “You were _so_ drunk you started dancing on the tables.” A blush burst on Sam's face. He did something like that!“I brought you to the bedroom, and you stripped right in front of me. You begged me to make love to you, and I couldn’t say no,”

Sam was at a loss for words. He was dancing on the tables, had stripped in front of Gabriel and begged him into the bed? 

Gabriel's musical laughter broke Sam out of his revere. He slapped Gabriel across his shoulder. _Asshole_. He was joking. Rolling his eyes at the smaller man, he pushed his Gabriel's body from his and got out of bed. He heard Gabriel moan dejectedly at losing his company.The blush painted on his face had yet to leave as he got hold of a bathrobe and wrapped it around his body. At least he kept his virtue around the gorgeous sunshine man.  _Well…_ his gaze darted to Gabriel sprawled on the bed and his mind swirled in the gutter at the thoughts running through them, those sheets, their bodies gliding, lips finding purchase, teeth biting.

Damn…

Sam rushed out of the bedroom and down the stairs into the empty kitchen. He pulled open the medicine drawer and took out a sachet of pain killers. He filled a glass with water, noticing that someone had probably woken up earlier and drawn all of the curtains for him, knowing that he’d have a hangover the next day.

He wondered how Dean and Castiel were doing. They  _were_ getting married today after all. He remembered seeing – a surprisingly sober – Anna taking Castiel's hand and leading him to her wing in the house. Something about the bride not seeing the groom before the wedding. The way Castiel was protesting, and the way Anna was spouting off things they needed to do – he thought he heard the words facials, skin care routine, and more drinks! -- before he was to get married.

At least Sam only had a headache and not whatever Anna had planned for Cas. He swallowed the tablet and drank the water, quickly washing and placing the empty glass on the rack.

Not knowing what to do for the moment, he couldn’t go back and change, not with Gabriel sleeping in their room – a vibrant red rushed to his cheeks at the thought – so instead he settled onto the sofa, ready to watch random crap playing on the tv this early in the morning. He still had a long time before he needed to get ready for his brothers' wedding.

“Heya Sammy, what're you doing up so early?”

Looking back, he saw Dean and smiled. His brother was getting married today!

The smile only stretched when he saw the happy glint in his brothers' eyes, and the slight rise of his lips. He was looking tired, but excited, _happy._ "Could say the same for you, don't you need your beauty sleep?" 

"Shut up," Dean replied, slumping onto the sofa with him. "Can't sleep, too wired,"

Sam smirked, knowing the real reason why Dean couldn't sleep. He'd gotten so used to having Cas around him all the time, that even a night away from his fiancé was too much. It was adorable.

"I wonder how Cas is doing," Dean muttered, proving Sam's theory.

~~

Gabriel groaned at the coldness that enveloped him now that Sam had retreated from the bed. It felt so nice to have Sam in bed with him, he slept so peacefully when the giant was around. Unlike the bad sleeping habits, he usually had. He felt satisfied.

He looked down and noticed that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Wondering how that had happened, he instead found it crumpled on the floor by the bed. Sighing, he took it and straightened it out as best as he could before putting it on, not bothering to button up the front.

This felt oddly nice...he reminisced as he walked out to the kitchen, noticing Sam and Dean talking on the sofa. He reached into a cupboard and pulled out a frying pan, getting breakfast ready for all of them. He could hear Anna waking up too, and he knew that they only had these few minutes together before the wedding was upon them.

This was...nice.

But he really needed to talk to Sam. Sometime soon. He'd wait for the wedding to pass, they still had two whole days before _they_ were supposed to get married after all. He'd focus on the wedding now, and then when it all died down, he planned on taking Sam away and _talking_ about everything. He knew in his heart Sam loved him -- Sam had said so himself -- and last night proved that Sam wanted to marry him, and he knew he wanted to marry Sam too.

But...well, they still needed to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you at the other side of the weekend~!
> 
> If you're interested, fan-person with me on [tumblr~!](http://sakurai-ai.tumblr.com/)


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...75k people...wtelf...

Gabriel rifled through his closet, pulling out the suit he had planned to wear today.

He was so excited. His brother was getting married today!

But they still had a little more than an hour before they had to go down and actually start the procession – thank god Castiel thought to have the wedding in the afternoon, after last nights' debacle...thank god for small blessings.He turned around and saw Sam rifling through his own duffel bag, trying to find a few things he needed for his suit hanging on the curtain railings. He had placed them there a few days back when they were fitting themselves for their suits and tuxes. 

Gabriel knew he was just getting frazzled.This would be the best time for them to talk. In order to get Sam's mind to calm down and focus on something else. Honestly, he was nervous too, but he was getting a calming, relaxing wave from just looking at Sam.

He spied those minute sun kissed freckles on his perfectly chiselled face. Oh, he really wanted to count them. He looked so good in the white shirt and slacks, so much so that when he looked up at Gabriel, those complicated hazel eyes boring into his, Gabriel's heartbeat sped up, and he knew his face was flushed an annoying red.

God, it was always so hard to breathe around this man.

“Hey Sammich,” He said, running his fingers over the soft material of his own dark suit. Sam gave a sound of affirmation, which made Gabriel smile. “I think we need to talk,”

Sam's head shot up, eyes wide. "You're breaking up with me?"

"What? _No!_ " Gabriel looked worried there, but then he rolled his eyes. "I meant about...everything happening,"

"You mean our relationship?" Sam asked. "Or the fact that we are getting married in two days?"

Gabriel let out a long, and tired breath. "Both, I guess."

He motioned for Sam to sit down, they had enough time to get ready, and this was important. Sam nodded, placing the towel he had taken out of his duffel onto the back of the chair which was standing square in front of the large television mounted on the wall. Gabriel's gaze ran to the beautiful sunny weather outside the windows. 

It was the same window the attacker had come through, it made him shudder. He was thankful Sam was there with him. The curtains were pulled open to let in the sunlight, Sam was facing him, his back to the window, looking like some kind of angel with the light shining behind him.

The majestic moose.

Sam sat next to him, reaching for his hand and holding onto it tight. "Look, Gabriel, whatever you want to say, I...I'll understand,"

"I'm not breaking up with you, I love you, you stupid giant," Gabriel repeated, a faint smile on his face. He really wished Sam would stop self depreciating himself. But he knew that wasn't something that happened instantly. It'd take time, but Gabriel would be there for him, as whatever Sam wanted him to be, telling him that he was loved, that he was cared for. That Gabriel was  _always_ going to be there for him.

"I love you too," Sam replied almost instantly, and that warmed Gabriel's heart.

"Okay, so...about the whole wedding thing," He stated, patting his hand on Sam's lap, hoping to soothe him. "I know it wasn't planned, and yeah, it's like a few years too soon, but...I don't think I mind getting married to you." he paused when he saw Sam smile, "But if you feel uncomfortable for even a second, say the word and we will break the wedding off. We can do this slowly, get to know one another, go on a date, all that stuff."

Sam gave him a look, one that Gabriel couldn't decipher for the life of him. This was it, wasn't it. He loved Sam, and Sam loved him. But there was a _reason_ they were doing this. If his father found out that this all started off as a fake relationship and that they weren't really  _together for two years._  He just didn't want to think of the repercussions. Or the backlash. Losing the company would just be the starter of his downward spiral in life.

But he couldn’t help thinking. Of a life where he married Sam. He had a sudden – rather cliché – image of the white picket fence around a large house as he and his beautiful husband walked over the threshold and into the warm and inviting home.He really was worried now. But the ball was in Sam's court. He wasn't lying when he said he'd stop the wedding for Sam. He'd do anything for Sam.

"A lot of people get married without knowing much about their spouses," Sam answered slowly, averting his gaze from Gabriel's own. "In Asian cultures, the spouses don't even meet until their wedding day,"

Wait...why was Sam giving him a -- he didn't really mean what Gabriel though the he meant. Could he? Sam... wanted to be married to him?

"Do you...I mean, are you..." Gabriel swallowed a breath, nervousness rising to immeasurable heights. His heart beat jack rabbited, and his palms were sweating. "You  _want_ to get married in two days?"

Sam nodded. 

"And not because of..." He made a gesture to the room, to the house, to everything that had brought them here.

Sam shook his head. "Not  _only_ because of that. Look Gabe, it may be a  _little_ weird," Gabriel scoffed at that, "But, I found that this whole thing we've been through, it was just a push in the right direction,"

Gabriel sucked in a breath, taking the time to really understand what had just conspired. Alright, so Sam saw this whole thing as a  _good_ thing.

"So, we're getting married on Saturday," he asked, looking up into Sam's complicated gaze.

Sam nodded, looking so confident and defiant. "Gabriel, I do love you, and don't for a second think I wouldn't stop this if I had even a small doubt,"

"Okay," Gabriel's smile widened. "That's just what I wanted to hear."

Alright, so that was a good talk.

“Sam, go change.” He stated, averting his gaze from Sam before he threw the large man onto the bed and had his way with him. There was no way Sam wasn't going to leave here without  _at least_ one or two (or more if he could pull it off) hickeys. But they had to get ready first.

Wanting to obey him, Sam straightened his back and turned, swiftly bumping into the side table with a loud ‘fwump’ making Gabriel chuckle. Embarrassed, Sam took a tighter hold of her suit blazer, shooting up from the ground, he mechanically stalked his way to the empty bathrooms.He sighed out loud when he got inside, locking the door to the large bathroom. 

Well, at least that sorted that out. Gabriel really was okay with them marrying in two days. And Sam was feeling giddy at the thought too. Sure, it was way too early, and yes, he would have liked to know Gabriel as a boyfriend rather than a boss. But they had spent two whole years together, working late nights and early mornings. They saw the best and the worst in one another.

He'd be marrying someone on who they were, not who they were around him. And Sam had fallen for the  _real_ Gabriel, as well as  _work_ Gabriel. The smiles, the tricks, the hard work, the long hours, the scare, the happiness, the kisses, the hugs, the touches, the fact that he had the most amazing laugh.

Everything was...everything was perfect.

Gabriel sucked in a breath when Sam finally stepped out of the bathroom. How was it, that he had seen Sam wearing suits on a daily basis, but this suit...this  _suit! God. This_ suit looked  _damn fine_ on his body. His hair was slicked back a little too, showing his pretty face. Oh, how Gabriel wanted to mess it up.

Sam looked delectable.

Sam wrung his fingers under Gabriel's gaze, suddenly feeling shy. Instead he focused on the room. He noticed Gabriel had pushed the large windows open, letting the cool breeze into the rather stuffy room. He hadn’t had a proper look the last time he was here. But Gabriel's wing looked so formal, practical, yet it had a homey feel to it. Sam walked over to the dresser on the other side of the room, pictures were overlapping each other on the table top of Gabriel, Castiel and Anna, and a few other friends and family members. Each picture was smiling back up at him.

Wow…Gabriel was such a wonderful person, Sam would always wonder what a man like Gabriel was doing with a man like him. Gabriel could be out there with anyone.

God, his laugh was so contagious…Sam just wanted to—

“Alright, I'm just gonna get dressed,” Gabriel’s voice suddenly broke Sam from his revere as he turned. "Then we can go see how our brothers are doing,"

He nodded, watching as Gabriel took his white button up shirt and suit jacket, making his way to the bathrooms. Sam wanted to spend the day with him, but they had a very important wedding to get to. Gabriel gave him one of his breath-taking smiles and retreated to the bathroom. 

Alright.So, they were going to get married, in two days.Butterflies started swirling in his stomach, and nerves made him fidget, but... _but,_ he was happy.  He was going to get married in two days. He was going to get married to Gabriel in two whole days.

He was going to get married!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning...
> 
> A storm is upon us.

The wedding was amazing.

Castiel had looked beautiful, Dean had looked nervous, and the house had been decorated so well. It surprised Gabriel how easy it was for them to just fall into one another and not care about the world when they finally met at the alter.

Soon...that'd be him and Sam.

He was giddy.

Once the two had kissed and finally, officially become husbands, the guests had taken to the house while the photographer took the two and took picture upon picture of them all. Holding the biggest camera Gabriel had ever seen, he had called the entire family – including Lucifer – into the pictures and they stood outside, next to the beautiful meadows and gardens.

His grip was tight on Sam's hand, as he smiled, this was Cassie's big day. He was going to focus on his baby brother right now. It didn't matter that his stomach was suddenly doing weird somersaults, his palms were sweating and his heart was thudding. Deep in his gut, he felt like something was going to go wrong. And his gut hadn't been wrong yet.

“Are you doing okay?” Sam whispered, leaning in closer to him when the photographer called for a pause to check his camera. “You're shivering,”

Gabriel squeezed his hand, hoping that it showed reassurance. He was about to answer, to whisper his worries to his fiancée, but the photographer called them back to smile. Well, they'd speak once the pictures were taken. Obviously that didn't happen.

“Just a picture with the husbands and the Winchesters,” The photographer said, motioning for the Novak's to leave.

Anna pressed a kiss to Castiel's cheek, and took Michael's arm, leading him and Adam – who was Michael's fiancé – to the empty tables and chairs a few feet away. Lucifer sidled up to Gabriel, his smirk wide, eyes shining.

“Well, well, well,” Lucifer said, sweetly. “A little birdie told me you and your little Sammy are getting married in two days,”

“You already know that,” Gabriel replied, rolling his eyes. He was not going to let this asshole get the better of him. Not today. But he was still on high alert, and on edge. It had been Lucifer who had poisoned him, made him sick, injured him when they were kids.

Lucifer pouted.

“What do you want?” Gabriel quipped quickly, wanting to get away from the man.

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders, gazing up at the Winchesters. “I just don't want to see anything happen to your little Sammy, that's all,”

Gabriel's eyes widened, cold shuddering through him. His face paled and his heart started beating madly. This was not going to be something good, he _knew it._ “Lucifer, if you so much as _touch—”_

“Don't get your panties in a twist,” Lucifer replied, holding his hands up placating the man. He stepped back, knowing that Gabriel would retaliate somehow. “This is Castiel's big day, I don't want to sully that,”

Nervousness hit into Gabriel like a freight train. This was a lot worse than he had thought it would be. Lucifer was planning something, he _knew_ it. But what? What did that devil of a lawyer have planned? _What did he want?_ Lucifer only smiled. That silky, sickening and sweet smile he had whenever he won something, or whenever he got what he wanted. That smile freaked him out, it made memories of his childhood, of Lucifer bullying him, hurting him, torturing him.

_What did he want?_

“What do you want form me?” Gabriel asked harshly, take a few more steps back.

He didn't get his answer, because the photographer had called them back, it was their time to take pictures of the husbands with the Novak's. It put Gabriel all the more on edge. Lucifer didn't stop smiling that sick smile. It stretched across his lips, eyes twinkling in the sunlight. So wrong, he was _so wrong._

Focus of Cassie. They stood there for a while, taking pictures with the family. Gabriel watched as Mary took Sam with her to the gardens. He didn't know what was happening, but he had a pretty good idea. They were going to get married in a few days after all, she probably wanted to talk to him. Focus on Cassie. He'd find Sam later, and tell him that Lucifer was threatening to do something to him. Yes, that was what he was going to do. But the picture taking seemed to drag on, and he stood next to Castiel and his father as they smiled brightly. At least the pictures would look good down the line.

When they had finally finished, faces aching from smiling so much – though not by force – the photographer had finally asked for pictures around the gardens and the house with just the grooms. Glad for the reprieve, he gave Castiel a big hug, congratulating him, and went out to the gardens to find Sam.

After a long while of looking through the gardens, he walked dejectedly back through the empty head high maze that took over one side of the gardens. The giant moose he called a fiancé, nowhere in sight – which was surprising, maybe he should learn how to do a moose call or something? Shaking his head at his own dumb joke, he shivered against the sudden breeze brushing passed him. He shouldn't have taken his suit jacket off. But he'd be out in the sun again soon, and away from the shade of the maze.

He turned down the quiet path that led back to the house and sighed. His thoughts were running wild. What if Lucifer had already gotten to Sam? What if, right this moment, Sam was in trouble? Lost in his negative thoughts, he didn't hear the rustle in the trees and the dense undergrowth beside him, dismissing it instead as a squirrel or something.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around him, pinning his arms to the side. Thick, cool metal chains wrapped around his arms, yanking behind him. Gabriel tried to scream, in the hopes that someone would hear him, but before he could make a sound, a large hand clapped over his mouth.

“Don’t scream and don’t struggle.” A familiar voice said harshly into his ear, _oh god!_ “Unless you never want to see daylight again that is.”

The blood in Gabriel’s veins ran cold as his stomach fell into a seemingly bottomless hole. So busy worrying about Sam, he hadn't been alert enough to take care of himself.

Gabriel peered to the large figure behind him. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

He screamed as loud as he could, but the hand over his mouth preventing him from making any noise. Another man clad in all black with a ski mask over his head emerged from the trees. He was several inches taller than Gabriel and fairly broad shouldered. Gabriel felt wetness trickle down his cheeks as his vision blurred. The man drew a piece of black cloth from a pocket in his pants but seemed to hesitate.

The man holding his said something angrily and the black cloth was tied tightly but not painfully around his head. The man holding his loosened his grip on his mouth but before he could make a sound another cloth was stuffed inside and tied with yet another so he couldn’t push it out. The cloth covering his eyes was becoming heavy as it was soaked with tears. He felt his arms drawn behind his and bound together with soft rope.

The man had let go of him, and Gabriel pressed at the opportunity presented before him, running blindly forward. Only wanting to get away. He felt a stab of pain in his ankles as his feet were kicked from beneath him. Stars danced behind his closed eyelids as he hit the ground with a painful thump. As the stars faded into blackness he could hear the two men arguing, but what about? They soon stopped and he was hauled to his feet.

“Don’t try anything like that again or you’ll regret it. Got it?” Gabriel tried to plead into the gag but only muffled murmurs made it out. “Go get the car.” He demanded harshly.

Gabriel heard the second man walk away, as his heart fluttered and his stomach fell even further. He felt the man’s hot breath on his neck as he whispered into his ear. Gabriel's flesh rippled with goose bumps as he spoke.

“Now you, just be a real good boy and you won’t be hurt.” He laughed harshly and Gabriel’s tears started to come harder than ever. At the sound of a car pulling up in front of the path his captor began to pull him towards it despite his weak struggles. Soon he was bound, wrists and ankles, and lying on the floor of the cars back seat.

Gabriel just lay on the floor in silence not knowing what else to do. ‘When I get out of this, I will kill you all!’

They drove in silence for what seemed like hours to Gabriel but in reality couldn’t have been more than a couple of minutes. Vibrations came through the floor of the car bouncing the already sore Gabriel painfully. From the combination of his sore limbs and his partial hysteria, Gabriel was fading in and out of consciousness.

As tears slowly started to trickle down the side of his face form behind the soaked blindfold the car came to a stop. He felt strong hands undo the bonds holding his ankles together and pull him to his feet. His stiff legs were unable to support his weight and he would have fallen onto the road again had the man not caught him. The man lifted him to his feet again; his legs shook but held. The ground below him was like gravel.

He felt a thwack on the back of his head as his world then turned into darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo...imagine how mad Sam would be when he finds out what happened.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, there be Midam in this chapter (because urgh, I am still such trash for them), a little bit of Crobby, if you squint.
> 
> Also...uhm, could you probably...NOT kill me, pretty please? I've got cookies! (throws cookies at you and runs for the hills)

Sam would like to say he was well in tune with the family members that made the Novak's.

Charles 'Chuck' Novak was the notorious father, Lucifer was the evil spawn of Satan – or Satan himself, he wasn't perfectly clear on just that titbit yet – Anna was the pretty one who had a knack for being mischievous – especially when she was around Gabriel – Castiel was the innocent one, Gabriel was the hot, gorgeous trickster with the sunshine hair and those _fucking eyes. God,_ they were magnificent – okay, so Sam was a bit biased on the last one.

But one of them always alluded him to no end. And that was the eldest son, Michael Novak. He was head honcho of the company, the best in his field. But he was also the no-show to many, many, many things.

So when Michael came up to him, holding onto his fiancé _–_ as Sam had been told by Anna – Sam found it a little odd. Adam Milligan was young, by at least a decade, to Michael, however he had such intense eyes, and his smile was a bit too tight lipped. He was a good head shorter than Michael too, and at least two heads shorter than Sam. But he looked so at home, and at bliss, with his arm wrapped around his fiancée's, fingers gripping onto the crook of Michael's elbow.

Sam wished he and Gabriel looked just as perfect and serene as these two did. There was something otherworldly about these two. Not so much the pomp and aplomb one saw when seeing someone from the famous, and prestigious Novak clan. Sam felt no competition, or any kind of backlash from them. But they had the kind of atmosphere that made you want to shield your eyes from their union when standing next to them.

It was odd. But it was also intriguing.  None of them spoke much, but Sam  _had_ seen them talking to one another in hushed quiet tones, laughing and being so merry together with Chuck. So it wasn't like they were recluse or weird.  He was thinking too much about this.

“I wanted to congratulate you,” Michael said, bringing Sam out of his thoughts. “On Castiel and Dean's wedding, and of yours and my brothers wedding on Saturday,” 

Sam nodded, he had heard well wishes from the guests for the past two days they had all been here. So he was used to hearing them say something like that. It was still odd, and he still felt  _so giddy_ every time he thought about what that meant.  He was going to marry Gabriel in forty-eight hours. He couldn't really control himself. He was just so excited.

“Thank you,” He replied, but then paused. If Michael was here, then that meant the wedding photo's with the Novak family were over. “H-have you seen Gabriel around?”

Michael tilted his head to one side, peering around them to where he had come from, and shook his head. “I thought he was coming here to see you,”

“I think I saw him heading to the maze,” Adam added, pointing delicately to the small maze garden in the far end of the gardens. His hands, Sam noticed, had scars on them, minute ones that were barely visible. Anna had said he was a doctor, or a surgeon, or something. Maybe that was what they were from. “I believe I saw two other people with him,”

Sam thanked them, and made his way to the maze. Why was Gabriel there? And with two other people, huh?

That didn't seem... _wait_. Sam did a quick sweep of the guests of the house. There were a few people here in the gardens, Chuck and his parents were talking to one another near the drinks table, while the rest of the Novak's were by the music DJ, all of his friends and family members were either on the dance floor or mingling about with food. Even Crowley was chatting up Bobby of all people. The rest of the guests were inside the house, he could see them through the large open windows.

So _who_ was Gabriel with?

A shiver of despair fell over Sam.  _Who was Gabriel with?_

Alarmed, Sam raced down the large garden pathways, rushing into the clearing where the maze started. He quickly went in, with his height, it was easy for him to manoeuver his way around the maze and come out the other side. But there was no sign of Gabriel, or anyone for that matter. His heart dropped, eyes wide with fear and horror.

_Where was Gabriel?_

He vaulted over the maze and rushed back to the party, he felt the sweat shining down his forehead, his entire body was shivering and shaky. His heart thudding with such madness. God, even his tongue felt like it had pins and needles. He tried to stop the panic attack that was bubbling up inside him. He spotted Michael and Adam talking to Chuck and John and rushed towards them. He took Adam by the shoulders and shook him.

“Who!” He cried, not caring that he probably looked like a maniac. He saw the fear in Adam's eyes and he backed away a bit. Looking up, he saw the angry scowl on Michael's face, as well as the confusion of the others.

“Who?” Adam asked, confusion evident on his scared face, he grasped Sam's hands from his shoulders and pulled them off. “Who what?”

“Who were the two men with Gabriel?” Sam asked, seeing that the music had stopped and he had created a crowd around them. In the distance he saw Dean and Cas making their way back to him, worry etched on their faces.

“I don't...I don't know, they were dressed in black,” Adam replied, taking a step back from Sam's hulking body. “I thought they were part of the procession,”

Sam felt his blood turn to ice. Why did this have to happen today? Today was supposed to be a good day, a safe day. He was supposed to _protect_ Gabriel. He had failed even the simplest task. Pathetic, worthless. What the fuck is wrong with you Sam?

“What happened?” Dean asked, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder and pulling him around. When he saw the fear in Sam's face, he immediately pulled his smaller brother into a hug. “Sammy, what happened?”

“G-Gabe,” Sam replied harshly, his breath coming out in short pants, he was falling into a panic attack and it was slowly taking him over. “I can't find Gabe,”

Dean's gaze narrowed, he patted his trembling brother and pulled him back, looking into his teary eyes and keeping him stable. 

“We will find him.” He said, with such authority, with such confidence, that Sam believed him. Dean's gaze only narrowed, he almost looked feral, and he turned. He scanned the party that had surrounded them and saw the person he had been searching for. He made his way over to Lucifer, his body rigid and his hands held to fists to his sides. Without a second thought, he held his fist back and punched Lucifer with such rage, with such strength, the man spun around and fell onto the ground with a thwack. Dean shook the pain from his fist, and reached out to Lucifer, pulling him up by his collars.

He didn't care to listen to the others who were asking him what the hell was happening. He didn't see anything but the man that had made his brother scared. Nothing else mattered right now, other than destroying the thing that made his brother cry.

“Where the fuck is Gabriel,” He asked, voice void of any emotion other than abject anger and rage. His gaze was absolutely frightening.

“What the hell makes you think I know?” Lucifer replied, shrugging Dean off him and straightening out his clothes. He pressed a tentative hand to the bruise growing on his jaw. “I think you almost broke my jaw!”

“Wanna break it clean off?” Dean threatened, repeating his first question. “Where is Gabriel.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, stepping away from the feral man. “Like I said, I don't know, why the fuck would I know? He was with  _you last,_ ”

“You've been torturing him for decades now,” Sam replied, having gotten up and swallowed a massive pill of pride and confidence. He was so proud of his brother beating up the asshole. He only wished he had done it himself. “You put poison under his bed!”

“Look I admit to the bullying when we were kids – and recently,” Lucifer replied, holding his hands up in front of him, “But I _did not poison him,_ and I _definitely_ wouldn't kidnap him, where's the fun in that?”

“So if it wasn't Lucifer?” Castiel piped in, standing next to Dean, taking his bleeding knuckles into his hand and blowing on them a little. Dean winced, but let him do as he pleased. He looked up to Lucifer, eyes narrow as if he were trying to read his older brother. 

“Then who was it?”

 

 

Gabriel blinked open his eyes to see a beautiful meadow spanning miles wide around him. Looking around to the scattered trees and the beauty of the sun setting in the horizon. He knew this couldn't be real.  After all, the sunset never did look that beautiful, neither did it shine so bright. The breeze was never that warm and relaxing, and the trees never did sway against the breeze like they were dancing in tune with one another. 

But when he did wrench his thoughts away from the dreamland he was in, he had wished he had never opened his eyes. It was dark, and damp,  _that much_ he could feel. He felt warmth around his eyes, someone had tied material around it so he couldn't see. He also found that his arms were tied to his back, the cool metal holding his wrists together were wrapped around his waist and chest, so tight that they were biting into his skin.

Gabriel tried to blink a few times, trying to get some sort of visionary feel of where he was. Maybe the material would be thin enough so he'd be able to see through it? Or maybe, if he listened, he could hear something that told him where he was. But there was nothing.  The sound of water dripping onto a stone floor was maddening in the silence, and the lack of noise was unlike anything he had heard, deafening him. Unable to see or feel around him, fear seeped deep into him. His ears perked to the sound of a door opening to his left, the sound of wood scraping against wood seeming like a haven to the unearthly silence, yet it also seemed like a scream.

“Finally awake I see,” The woman's voice was calm and collected. It chilled Gabriel to the core. 

He heard her footsteps echo into the darkness, the sound of her bare feet, cloth rustling from her dress most likely, coming closer and closer to him, but then ebbing away.

“Oh my dear son,” Her voice was suddenly by his ear, making him jump. “Now we're going to have some fun,”

_Son?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....any bets on who THAT particular woman is?


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sammy's in a bit of a depression funk.  
> Poor things in shock, he needs a blanket.

The police had scoured the area, checked the CCTV camera's, the traffic cameras around the street and even tried to check on any local people who may have been passing the area. But there was no way of knowing just _who_ had taken Gabriel.

Adam had been in questioning with the police ever since they had arrived yesterday evening. He had seen the men in black, and they hoped something would jog his memory, try to give them _something_ to figure out just who had taken Gabriel Novak. They had already used the first night and the early morning sweeping over the crime scene to try and find something, now the questioning was abound.

Thankfully the media had been quite hush hush about it all. They had been present for the wedding, after all the youngest Novak getting married was a very big event, after all. Especially when they knew Gabriel Novak would be getting married too.

_Oh god._ Their wedding was supposed to be tomorrow.

“They've still not found anything,” Dean sighed as he walked into Gabriel's bedroom.

Sam didn't respond. The police had been in and out for the past thirty six hours, drilling and questioning him and the others. Sam had helped them pick up every single rock and leaf in the maze area of the gardens, and had gone back many times when he could to check and recheck again.

And yet _still,_ they hadn't found anything new, other than what looked like a struggle, some flecks of blood drops on the pressed grass – which he later found out was _Gabriel's_ blood – and drag marks leading to the back gates of the property. The attackers had left promptly and quietly, no tyre marks on the gravel, no oil or petrol spills, nothing to even show that they were there. If it wasn't for Adam, he'd have never known.

Sam had resigned to laying on Gabriel's massive bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Michael had said he was in shock. He had lost his very heart, his love. He felt absolutely soulless. What was the point, they had tried everything and yet they still knew nothing of his whereabouts.

What if whoever had taken him...what if...Gabriel wasn't... _why would they take Gabriel?_ What had he done? Why did they want him? Why would they hurt him?

Billie had taken the canisters from the previous attack and had passed it on to Alex, her assistant, last week, and they still hadn't heard anything new from her. They had to find out what the odourless chemical had been first, that had been their main priority. But now, now that they knew Lucifer hadn't done any of it – he had solid and strict alibis for every night he had been here – they had to rule him out.

Though it pained Sam to do so, it didn't seem like Lucifer was the big bad guy in this situation. But he wasn't going to completely take away his alert on the man. Lucifer was still a slippery eel, maybe he was the mastermind behind this all. Sam wasn't going to take any chances. Well, he'd get right on that...if he didn't feel like a massive part of him had been ripped away.

“What would Gabriel think if he saw you like this,” Dean growled, causing Sam to flinch. That had hit a nerve. “He'd think you were lazy and didn't care about him,”

Sam sucked in a breath, trying not to get angry, because he knew Dean was right. He just...he couldn't. The pain and emptiness in his heart was just too much. He felt like there was a ten tonne weight on his body, forcing him down.

“You've stopped helping look for him, for fucks sakes Sam, _do something,”_ Dean hissed, placing a hand on Sam's shoulders and shaking him. “You can't just let this eat away at you, _don't lose hope,_ ”

Sam sucked in another deep breath, but didn't respond. Hope? He had lost all hope the moment he had found Gabriel had disappeared on his watch. He had lost all hope that he was a good fiance, a good protector, and good care taker. He was worthless, useless. _Can't even look after your own boyfriend, eh Sammy? Pathetic._ And Dean's eye twitched, fingers clenching to fists. He got it, Sam was still in shock, but he couldn't just spent the rest of his life wallowing here in his own stewed self pity, and expect everything to fall into place around him. That wasn't real life.

“Get up, you idiot,” Dean shrieked, shaking Sam up, rocking him violently back and forth. “Gabriel needs you, he needs you the most right now. So get out there and do something!”

Sam's eyes cleared and clouded over with anger. “Get lost Dean, it's all my fault. _I_ was the one who left him alone. I _promised_ him I'd be by his side, I _promised_ I'd protect him. But I _left him there,”_

Dean's eyes widened at the complete stupidity of his younger brother, and then his dark eyes flashed with fire. “You love him, you son of a bitch. Get a fucking grip on yourself.”

Sam growled, resigned to his way tight now. It didn't matter...it was all his fault.

“You love him more than your own fucking life and you know it,” Dean explained, his eyes narrow and teeth bared as he tried to get his brother up. Sam  _needed_ to get out of his depressed funk and go do something. “Now get your ass out of bed and prove how much you love him, _by looking for him,”_

Sam got up out of the bed, taking in a brave breath, ad stared at his older brother. “How do you...what should I do?”

Dean rolled his eyes, glad that he had finally gotten through to his shock filled comatose brother. Though he hoped Sam was now filled with vigour. “Anna and Charles are taking care of the press, and Sheriff Hanscum, the police chief, needs someone to head the search and rescue team.”

Sam nodded, getting out of bed.

“If anyone were to find Gabriel, it'd be you,” Dean said, hoping to give his baby brother all the confidence he needed. Sam had been acting like a lovelorn idiot. Gabriel wasn't dead yet, but Sam was acting like he was. He had given up hope, and that was something Dean was not used to. He knew if something like that were to happen to his Cas, he'd feel the same. But he'd go out there and find Cas, not sit here and wallow in shock. “And I know you'd want to know first. Hell, you might even be the first to see him,”

Sam's eyes brightened and he nodded, now with newfound confidence coursing through him. “I'll take the lead of the team, if...no _when_ Gabriel is found, I want to be the one there,"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"I need a Hero" plays on in the background (the Shrek version of course)*


	43. Chapter 43

What was going on?

Where was he?

Who was that woman?

And why in the fucking hell did she call him _son?_ His mother had died when he had been born, it was the sole reason why his family hated him so. Or at least, that was what he had thought, but after the weddings and the vacation to Novak house, everyone – other than Lucifer – were more than nice to him. They felt like family. No where near the love filled homely feel of the Winchester family, but they had their own greatness in them. 

So who was this woman, and just what the fuck did she want from him?

He heard the tell tale sign of a door being pushed pen, the sound of the wood screeching a little against the tile – most definitely tile – floor made him wince. It was followed by a light clacking sound of heels hitting against tile, and it was coming closer and closer to him. 

“Oh my, my darling boy is awake, and all sorts of dirty,” 

She was here again. Gabriel growled low in his throat, hoping she didn't hear him. But he felt the her cool touch against his face. Her hand was smooth as she held his chin, lifting his blindfolded head up to look at her. She used the sleeve of her other hand to wipe away the dirt on his face. He really wished that blindfold wasn't there, he wanted to look into the eyes of his attacker, his kidnapper.

How could she do this to him?

Eve, he hadn't ever known her last name, but he remembered her so well. She had come to his father decades back, when he was just a few years old, before Anna and Castiel, well before his father had found and fallen in love with Anna and Castiel's mother -- _his other mother_. Eve had come asking for his help. He hadn't known the real brunt of her sob story, he had only been a child. Just that she had a husband who had left her and was taking all of her belongings, including her home and her only child.

It irked him quite a lot, even when he was a small child, how could a mother lose custody over her child? 

But he knew from Michael telling him all sorts of stories about  bad mothers, and how they acted with their innocent children – in Michael's defence, he was only trying to make Gabriel happy for losing his mother at such a young age. And he was almost kind of grateful for that. Before Lucifer had grown up to be a great big bag of dicks that he was now, Michael had been a very nice older brother.

Eve had wheedled her way into his fathers good side, and had pretty much taken residence in their family within the week. Gabriel had always thought there was something wrong with her. Something that just made his body feel all sorts of wrong whenever she was around for her case -- she had said she felt safer in their home, and not in the formal confines of the office. Gabriel had told his father, countless of times, about how he was feeling. Yet Chuck would give him a withered look, and tell him that  _no one can replace your mothers place in my heart._

Oh, if only that had been the reason.

Eve had not only wheedled her way into the house, but she had lost her son, her husband, her house, everything – the husband had a valid argument against her, Eve was insane – and that insanity had sprung to treating Gabriel as her son. _Her precious darling boy,_ she had called him all the time. Patting him on his head, holding him close and suffocating him with her _motherly love._ It had been awful, all sorts of wrong.

_Thankfully,_ his father had stepped in, all but thrown Eve out of their house and restrained her from coming near him or his family ever again. Who knew, even after all of these years, Eve was still just as psychopathic as she had been before?

He gritted his teeth and tried to look as threatening as possible, even though he was tied down and pretty much at her mercy. “What do you want from me, Eve?”

“Me? Oh, nothing my darling boy,” Eve replied, pressing a chaste kiss to Gabriel's forehead, her fingers ruffling his hair. Gabriel flinched, wanting to get far away from her. “I'm not the bad guy here, I just kidnapped you for your _real family_. She's just let me have you to myself for now,”

“Real family?” Gabriel muttered, what the hell was this insane woman on about? And who the hell was this  _she?_

He heard the familiar tell tale sign of a door opening with a loud screech against the tile, it jerked Eve back away from him. He heard her breathing get heavy and raspy as she backed away from Gabriel, her heels tacking on the ground as she did so.

“I told you to stay away, Eve.” A second female voice shouted authoritatively through the air. “Back away form him, _now._ ”

“But I didn't even get a chance to play with him,” Eve stated at the injustice put upon her.

Gabriel stayed quiet, letting them speak. Because he knew, he had learned enough from his father to know to let them speak, they would give him the information he would need to get out of here alive. He needed to find out where he was, how many people were here, and how to get out.

“ _Leave, now!”_ The woman's growl sent a wave of chills through Gabriel, he shuddered in his seat, wondering just who this woman was. “I will get what I want from him, _without_ your presence,”

Gabriel heard her footsteps come closer, and he felt a harsh hand drag his face up, grasping hard at his throat, until he felt like he was being lifted from the chair he was sitting on. She squeezed just a little and he felt his breathing constrict. Her hand was hot, and not at all pleasant.

“Your little fiancé will be so surprised,” She whispered in his ear, and for a scant moment, he felt like he was going to throw up.

_Sam?_ Gabriel's heart beat jack rabbited, blood rushing through him.  _Leave him alone!_ But before he got a chance to reply to this new woman with his threat, she had dropped him heavily onto the ground. Gasping for breath, he heard the door creaking shut, the tell tale sound of a lock being clicked into place, followed by some sort of mechanism. 

Gabriel, blindfolded, tied down, wanted to scream. He pulled at the ropes, hoping that they would break. How dare someone try to kidnap him? How dare they tie him up?  _How dare they threaten Sam!_ He could feel his wrists pulling away from each other, and he knew the rope was slowly, ever so slowly, parting and ripping. Anger gave him strength, and he ripped the very ropes apart. 

His hands now free, and aching at the wrist, he reached for the blindfold around his eyes, and was met with the most frightening sight he had ever seen.

He was in a cage, or a jail cell, he wasn't too sure. But it was dark, there was barely any light, except for the beam of light coming from the bottom of the doors on the other side of the room. Gabriel would have blindly reached out to try and find a safe way to get out of the god awful place, but his eyes caught something in the distance, something in the darkest corner of the room.

“I knew not to leave you alone,” She spoke, her voice like molasses. She glided with such ease, with such grace, that for a moment Gabriel was stunned. “You're going to give me what I want, Gabriel Novak,”

She made her way over to his frozen body and placed a delicate hand on his shoulder, slowly, she moved her hand across his shoulder to his neck, pressing her thumb ever so gently against his throat.

Gabriel sucked in a breath. “Rowena...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, duuuuuuuun!!  
> Wait...wtf, Rowena?  
> Uhm...yes~?
> 
> So, ya'll remember Eve? Mother of All? (see...like...see what I did...well, okay...just...)


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Rowena...hmmm...  
> Maybe she has ulterior motives?
> 
> P.s. I friggin LOVE Rowena, so please take her with a grain of salt.

It was way too dark for Gabriel to see anything properly. And he really didn't understand what he was looking at, at first. The light had rushed into his squinting eyes the red headed Scottish woman ripped off his blindfold. Eve had come to him again, binding his wrists tight to the chair he was forced down onto. The black spots in his vision prevented him from really seeing the person seated in front of him, but he would always recognise the red.

Rowena.

He remembered her. She had been one of his first cases. Wanting her mansion back from her backstabbing husband. Something about having accidentally injuring him in self defence when he tried to kill her. She was a strong and powerful woman, and she had been happy to get justice for her life, for her son. And yet...here she was. What the hell did she want?

Dizzy, with fear and confusion, Gabriel tried to regain his memory of just how he had got here. What would have led Rowena to go as far as to kidnap him. Hadn't he helped fight for her case? Hadn't they won? Nothing came to his mind but a faint glimpse of towering trees, and of the weird woman Eve calling him her son. Which, again, was fucking weird. He spied the woman in question, holding her phone out and taking pictures of him in every angle.

What the ever loving fuck was going on?

"Hello again, Gabriel," Rowena said with that pretty smile on her face. Gabriel didn't trust her for one minute. "Now, dearie. I don't want to hurt you, but your family has forced me into this,"

What the hell had his family done to her now? "I...I helped you,  _why are you doing this?_ "

"This isn't about _you,_ dear -- " she replied, straightening out her long red hair. "Well it _is,_ but right now, you are my bargaining chip," Bargaining chip? What could he possibly be used for to bargain for? This wasn't looking good at all. "Your brother has taken something that belongs to me, Gabriel, and _I want it back."_

_Brother--_ Who did she mean? Lucifer? Michael? _Castiel?_ Oh who was he kidding, he knew exactly who it was. Lucifer had fucked it all up for him once again. But Rowena was not the kind of woman who would do something like this.  _Why was she doing this?_ What did Lucifer have that she wanted? 

“Alright, so I'm going to make this quick,” Rowena said, reaching for her phone in her pocket. She pressed a few buttons and started talking to someone on the other end of the phone. “I've got him, dearie. Let's start now, shall we?”

Eve took a picture in front of him, making sure to get his scared and angry face. Gabriel heard a man on the other end of the phone grunt and reply, but he was unable to understand what the man was saying. What the hell was going on? And just who was she talking to?

Rowena placed the phone onto her lap, placing her perfectly manicured fingers on her lap. “Okay, now. I hope this doesn't turn into some nasty business, you know how I hate complications,”

“What do you want from me?” Gabriel asked harshly.

“Come one now, pet,” her voice was thick like syrup, and it made him shudder. She tilted her head slightly, and he saw her smile was wide. “Let's not worry about that, I just have a few things I wanted, and your father can get them for me,” She tapped her long nails onto the back of her phone, the sound almost deafening in the silence. “...or maybe I'll just torture your fiancé,”

“Don't you fuc—” Gabriel wanted to yell at her, to tell her to never ever, ever go near his fiancé or his family ever again, or she would die a long, hard and painful death. But he found a gag in his mouth, silencing his screams, as Eve knocked his head against the wall and the world suddenly started spinning. Soft, feather filled pillowed swallowed him as his he slipped into unconsciousness.

 

He woke up later, not knowing how long he had been out for, or for what.

His sleep fell away like water from a broken cup, his head felt like a shattered cup too. His dark eyes widened as he looked to his surroundings. Still in the same, awful room. Except not, it was the same kind of room, but after taking a long, concentrated look, he saw that there were other chairs around him.

What the hell?

The doors opened, swathing the room in a quick beam of light, before it closed. A large man, who was surprisingly somewhat feminine looking, sat on the chair opposite Gabriel. His short hair was tied up in a bun above his head, and his eyes were wide.

“Finally, we’ve been waiting for you to awaken. What a terrible fall you took,”

What the fuck? Why was this asshole trying to cover it up? Gabriel shot the man an evil glare that had no effect on him as he stood and laid a tray on his lap, laden with plates filled with delicious looking food.

“Eat up; you’re going to need it.” he gestured to the food with smooth hands. “You won’t have anyone to help you in the morning. Take contentment in my company,”

What if it was poisoned? Gabriel didn’t want to risk it but the pain in his stomach suggested that immediate action take place or passing out would be the end result.

“ _Eat up_. Can’t count on the next one coming any time soon,” the man said in a voice devoid of any real emotion.

“What do you mean by that?” Gabriel's low voice sounded strange, even to himself. With that gag in his mouth for God knows how long, it was like regaining his voice after years of silence.

“It might be easier to surrender now, no sense in dying for it,” the man said, swiftly getting up and leaving the room.

But before he closed the door, Gabriel managed to get out one last string of words. “Who are you talking about?”

“Rowena always gets what she wants, best not give her any reason to strike you down.” he slammed the door like thunder, its sound resounding over and over again in Gabriel's head and rumbling out his ears.

“Just wonderful…what have I gotten myself into now?”

Gabriel stood up, his mind set to escape the hell he was forced into. With quiet steps on the creaking wooden floors, he made his way to the doors. Scantly sliding them open, he sighed out in relief that no one was watching over his doorway. But that also meant that he had no idea as to where these kidnappers were. He'd have to be smart about this. Sighing, he returned back into the room, not knowing where he was or where he was going to go. He was helpless. But he wasn't going to let that defeat him.

“Sam...”

 


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 85k...sigh...I remember when this was starting and I thought -10k, 20k tops...now this bohemoth is taking over.
> 
> You've all created a monster!!!!

“He’s been gone for three days now,” Castiel sighed, collapsing in a chair, tears escaping his eyes. It had been a hard time for them all. But Castiel couldn’t help but feel that this was all his fault.

Maybe they should have tried to find whoever was hurting Gabriel before the wedding, then they could have avoided this whole kidnapping debacle. Why hadn’t he thought the wedding procession could easily have someone come in and kidnap Gabriel?

How…how could he be so dumb?

Seeing his stress, Dean moved behind him, reaching down and gently began to massage his shoulders, hoping to soothe his husband.

“Don’t blame yourself, baby,” He replied, leaning low to murmur into Castiel’s ear. Castiel shivered in delight, but groaned. “Now that Sam’s leading the search and rescue team, I’m sure it’s just a matter of time until we find him.”

Castiel nodded. Sam was doing his best with the police, while the others were keeping things under wraps here. The media had gone into a mad frenzy as soon as word had broken out. Castiel had been a solid younger brother, ready to speak to the press at every matter they may have had, when his father couldn’t. But he just couldn’t do it anymore.

They questioned him, his family, everything.

Dean leaned over, pressing a calming kiss to his worried lips. “You’ve gotta stay strong, we _will_ find him,”

Dean sounded so sure, that Castiel believed him. It stifled him, Castiel had wanted to scream, had wanted to cry, stomp his feet and yell to the world just how unfair all of this way. But he hadn’t, because he knew Dean was right. They weren't going to stop looking, not now, not ever. Not until Gabriel was back home, safe with them.

Instead, he took his husbands hand and nodded. “I know we will,”

Anna’s shout of their names alerted them. She came skidding into the room, holding her phone in her hand. There was the picture they had received yesterday, the one of Gabriel sitting, tied to a chair, looking worse for wear. It was hard to make out anything but Gabriel’s fear filled face and the gag around his mouth. But there was the slight glimmer of exposed brick in the back. They had sent the image straight to the police working with them, and they had gotten straight to work. There had to be something in the image that would help tell them just where Gabriel was.

The only information they had was the photo and a text, both which came from an untraceable burner phone, the text simply stated “I have your son, now give me what is mine,”

Anna’s smile looked hopeful as she held the phone up for them to see.

“The police might have a lead!” she exclaimed.

Dean and Castiel looked at one another, eyes wide and shining, and then all three of them made their way quickly out of the room.

 

 

Another moment passed…like the last millionth moments before this.

Gabriel didn’t know how many hours had passed, or how many days for that matter. All he knew was that he was stuck here in this dark, dank and depressing basement – yeah, he figured _that_ bit out. The stairs leading to the door itself was a dead giveaway as well.

And he had been for the past…god knows how long, but it felt like days had passed.

No one bothered him anymore, it was like they had forgotten all about him here. Not even that odd woman Eve had shown her face. No one came to him after that effeminate man had left him food. Food that he now wished he had eaten. His stomach protested at the reminder that he hadn’t eaten in a while.

He had instead focused his attention on the room he was in. Red brick walls, which were cold and clammy to the touch, there was a scent of metal and mildew, or some kind of dirt, he wasn’t sure, but it had stuck in his nose and he couldn’t scent anything else. Though his eyes had adjusted to the lack of light, it was still too dark to really make out too much.

But then again, nothing really made sense any more. Why was he here? What did his father have? Why was Rowena doing this to him? How long had he been here for? Where was here?

Had the others forgotten about him?

Had…had Sam moved on?

Had their marriage date passed? Of course it had. He’d been here for…for…oh god, it felt like months. Months in isolation, in the dark, in hell.

Maybe Sam had figured out what a pain he was, how clingy he was, and just how horrible he really was. Maybe he had found someone else, someone prettier, someone kinder, someone who didn’t force him into a contract relationship, someone who was more worthy of him.

Maybe Sam had forgotten all about him?

No, no. Sam wouldn’t do that. Sam loved him. He wouldn’t just…leave.

Don’t focus on Sam. He was only going to make himself miserable thinking about it. Instead, he stood at the door, waiting, watching, on bated breath, as the tap, tap, tap sounds of the guards’ footsteps crossed the front of the door that led him to his salvation. The same time every day – or at least that’s what he thought.

But it was safe to say they had a routine, and it would be easy to bypass it. He just needed a moment for the next guard to pass, and then he’d have a long enough window to open the door and get out.

He had already learned that the door only opened a certain amount, as if there was a chain link lock on the other side.  For the past however many times those guards had come and gone, he had tried jimmying the lock enough so that it was pulling out. He had pulled it open enough to see it the lock mechanism itself – it was indeed a chain link that was hooded for extra protection and privacy, which was piss poor now that he thought about it – was easily opening. One hard yank and then he’d be free.

But he left that to the very last moment. The hood above the lock didn’t show the nails pulling and twisting out of their holes on the lock, or the fact that the lock itself was twisting off. Small miracles, or dumb planning, he didn’t care. He just had to wait for the second guard to pass and then he was going to get out of here, and he was going to find Sam. That was his plan.

_Sam…_

_Oh,_ he never meant to get so addicted to the gorgeous Sam Winchester.

Honestly, he had been smitten for the man, from the get go, but he hadn’t expected their one time contract to grow into something so perfect. Nobody was perfect when it came to resolutions and morals, and at first Gabriel had thought it was mere stress relief on his part – like he just needed to get the crush out of his system and then he could go back to being the ordinary, hard headed way he was.

He hadn’t realised just how…intoxicating…how addictive Sam Winchester was. Just being able to watch that giant mans’ mask poker face shatter for the briefest moments, to feel his arms clinging to Gabriel like a lifeline, those gorgeous complicated eyes pleading, those pouting lips parting, as he moaned, crying out with bliss when they came together.

Oh, he never expected he’d _crave_ for Sam like he did then. He didn’t know how long it had been since he had kissed Sam, or felt his soft, sun kissed skin and sinewy muscles hidden beneath, remembering how goose bumps appeared slightly on Sam’s smooth when he trailed his fingertips across his flesh. The taste of his lips, their softness, and the way they looked when they were clenched between his teeth, all bruised and swollen. The way they trembled whenever Gabriel dragged his thumb across them. The way Sam gasped his name. The tightness, the heat, the feeling of nails digging into his back, clinging to him, legs wrapped right around his waist, body arching against him, skin flushed a sweet red, wispy hair spilling around his gorgeous face.

God, he was so addictive. Like an inferno. Like burning touched across trembling skin. The way he moved, sometimes desperately fast, other times aching slow, grasping and feeling everything. …And that feeling. It kept creeping around his heart: every time he pushed it away it returned even stronger. A passing thought, an admiring look that grew until it became lust, and then…turned to love.

It had been so easy, too. It was a drug. Sam was a drug.

And he was addicted. Oh was he addicted. And now he was craving Sam, wishing, wishing, wishing that he’d come to him, that Sam would save him from this hellish place. _Please Sam, I’m here._

The heavy sound of footsteps came from one end of the hallway, and slowly made their way over to the other end. Gabriel sucked in a breath, waiting until the right moment. And then he took hold of the door frame, yanking it as hard as he could. The door opened, latch breaking in the process, and he stepped out into the carpeted hallway.

He was going to find Sam.

Closing the door behind him, he quickly made his way through the hallway, slinking slowly and surely, pressing his body to the wall. The house was dark, he noticed, as was the sky through the windows. But he didn’t take the moment to look at where he was. He just needed to get out of here now. Turning, he could hear Rowena’s voice coming from one of the rooms in the very end of the hall, and knew it would be best to completely deter from that place entirely. He had no idea where Eve was, or if there was anyone else in the house at all. But he counted himself lucky that he hadn’t actually met with anyone yet.

Walking along the hallway, he found himself at a kitchen area. It was huge, with an island in the middle. He didn’t care to notice the décor, to busy trying to escape. Noticing the back door, he crouched down onto the tile, crawling his way over to the door. Reaching up, he sucked in a breath and slowly turned the lock. The click was so loud in the quiet room, but thankfully no one had come in straight away.

That’s when he heard the clacking sounds of heels on the ground down the hallway he had just come from. Alert, he pushed the back door open, and quickly bolted out, closing the door behind him, he pressed his body to the wall. Looking around, he saw he was in a large meadow like garden. There was a tall stone wall opposite him, but he spied a wrought wire gate and headed for that space. The lights to the kitchen flickered on and he took that moment to dive to the gate. He pushed it open and finally, _finally_ was free.

With no real destination in mind, other than getting as far away from Rowena as possible, he ran down the path and to the main road. Maybe he could find a phone box or something, call back home and finally tell them that he was okay, that he was free.

The streets were empty, but that didn’t stop him. He saw a light shining bright down the dimly lit streets, and ambled as quickly as he could towards it. Hopefully it was a gas station, or somewhere with a phone. He reached the gas station, glad to see it was just that. And his eyes widened when he saw something he hadn’t expected. A pound sign next to the prices, not dollars like he was expecting. _Wait…what?_

Shaking his head, he pushed the door open to the gas station and saw things he didn’t really recognise, for one thing the newspapers and the magazines were all different, though still in English, and the man behind the counter was talking to another man in an accent.

_What…the…fuck?_

He made his way over to the cashier, and casually asked him; “Hey, uhm, sorry to sound weird, but...where am I?”

_Yeah, very casual._

The man looked at him as if he had grown another head. Muttering the words 'stoned off yer face', he smiled. “You doing alright there, mate?” shaking his head, continued; “Yer’ in Falkirk,”

_Falkirk?_ Where the hell was _that?_

The man rolled his eyes, leaning over the counter and staring straight into Gabriel’s golden eyes, putting on the most stereotypical Scottish accent Gabriel had ever heard. “Yer’ in Scotland, laddie,”

_What?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem...  
> So...yeah...
> 
> I am just going to...go now...(hides behind a massive fort created from pillows and blankets)


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry its a short one today.  
> It's my parabatai's birthday, and I've been busy chilling online with her. So, expect a long one tomorrow~!

“ _Scotland?_ ”

Gabriel’s eyes widened in shock, his heart thudding madly for a whole new reason than before. He felt lethargic, hungry and so very tired. This wasn’t helping him at all. He hadn’t expected Rowena to kidnap him and take him to an entire different country. _He hadn’t even been to England before!_

How the hell was he supposed to get home? She most likely had all of his passport and important documents, which obviously meant she had been planning this for a very long time, especially if she were able to do something to _this_ extent. He couldn’t just go back to her house and find them. It wasn’t possible. He didn’t want to go back there, and he needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

He needed to keep moving.

Maybe she smuggled him to England somehow? Like in one of her large and expensive looking suitcases. Oh god, how was he supposed to get back?

First, he needed to get in touch with someone from back home. Yes, that was his first priority. He could deal with everything else once he had finally told his family where he was. No one knew he was in fucking _Scotland_ after all.

He looked around the room, hoping to find something or someone to help him with his predicament. There was only the cashier at the desk now, flipping through a magazine, his head leaning on his hand.

“Hey, uh, do you have a phone somewhere?” Gabriel asked, taking a look around the room in hopes to see a pay phone somewhere. He wasn’t able to really see much other than the brightly lit decorations and foods that he barely recognised. They looked similar to the ones he had back at home, but there was definitely something foreign about them.

God, he just wanted to go home.

The cashier pointed to a phone stuck on the wall by the bathroom doors. Gabriel nodded to him and made his way over to the phones, shuffling into the small cordoned off booth. He reached into his pocket, hoping to find his own phone; it had all of his contacts and numbers on it. He’d just need to call Sam, and tell him what happened. But his pockets were empty.

Shit. Shit, shit, _shit!_

_Okay,_ they have collect call here, don’t they? International dialling or something? He had no pounds or pence’s, what the fuck was he supposed to do?

“It does international calling too,” the cashier said, not looking up from the magazine he had started reading. He slid a few copper coins on the table to Gabriel. “Just dial the number,”

Gabriel thanked him, taking the coins slotting them into the coin slot. He sucked in a bated breath. He was thankful he remembered Castiel’s number by heart. Dialling it in, he waited patiently for his brother to pick up his phone.

Moments passed, Gabriel was actually starting to worry. Sometimes Castiel didn’t pick up unknown numbers. He prayed he would do so this time. He let out a breath of relief when he heard Castiel’s tentative voice.

“Hello?”

Gabriel was quick to speak; he didn’t have enough time to explain. “Cassie, it’s me. Rowena kidnapped me and I’m in Falkirk,”

“Gabriel?” Castiel sounded flabbergasted and shocked. Gabriel could hear a commotion behind Castiel, and he knew Dean was there with him. “Where—did you say _Falkirk?”_

“I don’t have time to explain,” Gabriel interrupted him, he really didn’t have the time. “Just…I was in Rowena’s home in Scotland, and I need to get out of here.”

“Alright, Gabriel,” Dean’s voice sounded much stronger and firmer than Castiel’s had. He could hear Castiel still mumbling in the background. “Find a motel, and tell me where you are right now, we’ll try to get to you as soon as possible,”

“Alright, I’m at a gas station in Falkirk,” he turned to the cashier, who told him the street name and location. Gabriel nodded, thanking him. “Esso on Camelon Road,”

Dean repeated the location, and the phone was handed to his father. Chuck’s voice was a solace.

“Stay strong, my son,” his father said bravely, hoping to soothe Gabriel. “I will have a jet out to you as soon as possible,”

Gabriel nodded, feeling solace hearing his father and family’s voice; he sucked in a berated breath. “Okay,”

The world around him seemed to slow, but his heartbeat was rapid, breathing coming out harsh. He wanted to go home. He didn’t want to be here, in a country he had never been to before, where he didn’t have any money, or clothes, or anything. Thankfully he knew the language.

“Gabriel,” His father’s voice was a thankful solace. “I’ve called ahead to a local hotel; I’ll give you the address now, get to it and rest,”

Gabriel nodded, pressing another coin into the coin slot. He just wanted to hear a little more of a familiar voice.

“Whe—where’s Sam?” he was afraid to ask. But he had to know. His thoughts had been taken over by all the bad things that could have happened between them. Was Sam there? Had he found Gabriel to be an annoyance and moved on?

Gabriel wouldn’t blame him. After all that had happened between them, the cons definitely outweighed the pros.

“He’s not here,” His father replied.

_Oh._ Yeah, that hurt. His heart clenched tight in his chest, and he let out a long, low breath. This wasn’t looking all that good.

His father continued, and Gabriel felt his heart soar. “He’s spent the past three days looking for you,”

He...what? Sam had spent the last three days looking for him? Gabriel's heart suddenly lightened, he felt so refreshed, yet at the same time so worried. Sam probably hadn't stopped to take care of himself, he was probably just as run down as Gabriel was now. Oh god. How...he really did love him!

I'm going to come back for you Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully he finds his way back home.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as a British person, I will state that as everything I write is to a British... standard (yeah, something like that). So the fact that Gabriel is supposed to be American in here, but still thinks as a British person would, its...it's something you will have to take with a grain of salt.  
> So I'm very sorry~!

The night couldn’t come quick enough for Gabriel.

With the help of the petrol station cashier, he had easily found the hotel his father had told him about. It was a good miles walk away though, but the roads were clear, and there were barely any people on the street. He walked into a high street, seeing stores closing up for the day, and night clubs opening up for the night. It was busy _here,_ there were people in all arrays of dress, some waiting in lines to get into clubs, others walking down the pavement. Seeing the name of the hotel his father had told him, he stepped into the lobby.

It was a rather quaint hotel, though he didn't expect the Ritz -- honestly, he never did. He wasn't like that. Seeing a hotel attendant at the front desk, he made his way over to her, and told her his name. She narrowed her gaze at him, giving him a once over, before nodding and looking for his name under her registry.

Looking down to his clothes, Gabriel noticed he was dressed rather scruffy; after all, he _had_ been kidnapped, and left in a basement for three whole days. So what, he just wanted to get to his room, take a nice long shower, and hopefully get a chance to speak to Sam.

The attendant nodded, “Room 519,”

Gabriel didn’t know why that number sounded ominous, but he nodded anyway. Honestly, he was still running on adrenaline for anything to stick. It was why he was so calm and collected. He knew as soon as he got into his hotel room, he’d fall apart. Taking the key card she had slid to him, he pocketed it and made his way to the lifts on the other side of the lobby. Waiting patiently, he smiled as they dinged open. Stepping into the lift, he leaned back onto the wall and let out a long breath.

He didn’t notice a familiar red head walking into the lobby, as the lift doors closed.

 

_Scotland._

His fiancé was in Scotland.

Sam sucked in a tired breath as he slumped down onto the sofa, next to Castiel. He had just come back from a long day with the local police, searching every available opportunity for Gabriel or whoever would have taken him. They had found a few things here and there, a few leads and clues. But they had all led nowhere. He was ready to get a snack, maybe take a shower, and then go right back out.

But Anna had stopped him, dragging him into the main room, where Dean and the others were. And now he knew why it had taken him three whole days to find squat.

_Scotland._

Chuck stood before him, arms crossed hesitantly over his chest, looking down to his future son in law, seeing just how crestfallen and depressed he was. He hadn’t expected any of this to happen. Gabriel was supposed to be safe in his own home. But first it was the chemical warfare with those stupid Q fever filled canisters, and now an actual kidnapping.

His heart ached, his body ached. Everything did not feel right at all any more. He didn’t know what to do.

Why would Rowena do something like this?

He needed to speak with Gabriel, find out more about what had happened. Maybe Rowena had told him something; maybe she had let something slip to Gabriel when he was locked away with her. The only interaction _they_ had with Rowena was the picture and the text.

What did they have that she wanted? What could she want from them?

Chuck knew she was Gabriel’s client, and he had sent Michael to the office to get her file. He still hadn’t returned yet. But then again, Gabriel had his own filing system; it was a lot more haphazard than Michael’s chronological one. Chuck still didn’t understand it no matter how many times Gabriel had tried to explain it to him.

He just wanted his son back.

The phone chose then to ring, and Anna reached for it, having been closest to it. Her eyes widened when she saw the international number and she held the phone to her ear.

“Gabriel?”

Sam was on her like a shot; he leaned over Castiel and all but snatched the phone from her prying hands. He held the phone to his ear, and let out a hopeful gasp.

“Gabe?” he whispered harshly, not believing it was his love on the other end until he heard his sunshine's voice.

The voice that replied back almost made Sam melt with relief. “Sammy?”

“Oh god, _Gabe_ ,” Sam replied, holding the phone closer to his ear with both hands. “How are you? Where are you? Are you hurt? Did she do anything to you?”

“Whoa, whoa, Sammy,” Gabriel said with a forced chuckle, Sam could heart the slight wincing in his voice. “I’m doing okay, a little banged up, but okay.” He paused for a moment, and Sam heard the sound of crinkling on the other end, tightening his grip on the phone, he listened intently. “It’s really good to hear your voice,”

“It’s good to hear yours too,” Sam replied, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes, threatening to fall. His heart clenched, stomach fluttering in tight circles. _Gabe was okay. Gabe was alive. He was fine._

Gabriel chuckled, his voice low as he suddenly said, “I gotta say, I'm sorry I left you at the alter yesterday,”

Sam let out a silent laugh, tears falling from his eyes and curling around his face. He just couldn’t believe he was finally talking to Gabriel, that his love was okay, he was there, alive and well, just thousands of miles away.

“I’m coming to get you,” Sam declared, looking up to see Chuck nodding at him. It didn’t matter if Chuck didn’t allow him; he was going to go anyway. “You owe me a wedding, asshole,”

“Wild horses couldn’t keep me away, babe,” He replied. Sam heard a knock on the door on Gabriel’s side, following by Gabriel moving from wherever he had been sitting. “Ah, that’d be room service,”

Curious, Sam listened as Gabriel told him what he was doing, commenting on the room and the food he had had delivered. It was nice listening to Gabriel speak, he was tired, that much Sam could tell. But he was so sprightly and happy. Listening to him made Sam happy.

"And they have these weird puddings, that aren't actually puddings, but like...doughy bread or something," Sam listened as Gabriel made his way to the door and pulled it open. He listened as the food tray clinked and screeched against the tile floor of the hotel room. _Good,_ Gabriel needed to eat, So did Sam now that he thought about it. He didn't know just what Gabriel had been through, or where he had been. But he was safe for now. He'd need to rest and while he was sleeping, Sam was going to get on the jet and see him in the morning.

But his heart froze when he heard Gabriel’s gasp. “Rowe-”

The phone suddenly cut off, just the dial tone beeping again and again.

“Gabriel…Gabe?”

_Wait…what just_ – he held the phone in both hands, pressing it closer to his ear, pretending he had heard wrong. But all he could hear was the dial tone. The incessant beep, beep, beep rang like a siren in his head.  _Oh god...he had said..._

Sam’s heart cracked straight into two. The phone dropped from his grasp and dropped to the ground with a loud thud. He could still hear the dial tone ringing, and it pounded like mad in his head. He suddenly felt numb, his breath coming out in short, quick gasps, his fingers and toes prickled, his muscles stiffened. He didn’t notice Dean shaking him, calling his name; neither did he notice Cas running his fingers through his hair, asking him what had happened.

His eyes darkened suddenly, making Dean pause, leaning back. Sam growled, low and like an animal. His blood boiled deep inside him, his fingers clenching into fists, anger welling up ready to blow up and burst.  _How dare that fucking witch take what was his?_

Nothing mattered right now. Nothing, other than getting Gabriel back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Renegade by Styxx plays in the background, because damn it all to hell, Sam is going to get his lover back).
> 
> Also, anyone know WHY Room 519 sounded so ominous to Gabe?


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (chokes on drink) 90K?!  
> Holy Guacamole Batman, what in the world?
> 
> You lovely readers, kudos-ers and comment-ers have brought me to this. I thank you for all you've done for me, and I hope you're eager to read the rest of it, until this monster ends.

A tall wall of stone and pretty hedge stood in front of Sam, looming high in his presence. The clouds had parted to let out a small smattering of rain, soaking him in their chill. He sucked in a deep, fortifying breath, and nodded. This was it, this was the time that he was going to find the woman who had taken his fiancé, and make her pay. How dare she do something like this?

“Alright, on my signal,” the local sheriff, one Len Cuse, said, pointing two fingers out to the small group of police officers standing in formation around the large house.

He waited for Cuse to move, spying a small parting in the hedges and stone, arching up in a quaint little gated door. On bated breath, hear thudding madly in his chest, he waited. He spied Dean standing a few ways away, holding onto a pistol, motioning for the other officers standing with him closer.

Dean had been so adamant to come, not giving Sam the chance to even say or do anything. At first, Sam had been worried, he didn’t want anything to happen to any of them, Dean would have been safer in his home, with his new husband. God, with the kidnapping and the threats, Dean and Cas hadn’t even had a chance to be together for a moment. They deserved their honeymoon.

But finding Gabriel was first and foremost priority for Sam.

He almost stopped breathing when Cuse pointed two fingers to the various entry ways to the large building before them. Two of the police officers that stood flank to Sam made their way through the gated hedge, and Sam followed them, quick as a shot.

He was going to find Gabriel and bring him back home, even if it killed him.

He never wanted to be in that position again, listening to his fiancé being taken away, unsafe and probably injured beyond belief. And sitting in the safety of his fiance’s family home, not being able to do a damn thing. As soon as he had gained some semblance of reality after that harrowing end to his call with Gabriel, Sam had gotten up from his seat, carefully pushing Dean and Castiel out of the way, and all but demanded Chuck to bring the flight time to as soon as possible.

They couldn’t wait until morning.

Chuck had agreed and made a few phone calls, and within the house, Sam was on the plane, alongside a few other authorities, including Billie and her assistant Alex, who would be there to take care of Gabriel, and any of them, if anything happened to them during their case.

Dean had sat down next to him, holding onto his hand, giving him soothing solace from his mind, that was ricocheting with bad thoughts and ideas. All centring around Gabriel, how he was, where he was, how he was doing, if he was hurt or worse.

Soon, the jet took off, as fast as it could, to the merry old island of United Kingdom.

Hours passed, and honestly, Sam didn’t think it could touch down soon enough. But as soon as it did, they rushed through customs and got in touch with the local police department, explaining their case. It had taken a while, waiting at the police station, but within a few hours, the sun rising into the skies, they were outside of Rowena McCleod’s home. A small group of five police officers, him and Dean. Billie and Alex were to wait outside of the home, ready with the local paramedics.

In the past few days since his search for Gabriel in the states, Sam had absorbed all the information he could about how to work with the local police departments, what their phrases and signs meant, he had first hand experience with looking into something with a forensic ability and mind set, and figuring out minute details. His career as a lawyer backed him up on that particular skill.

But it was one thing to prove something using forensic clues and witness statements to prove something in court, but it was another thing entirely to actually use what he had learned in practice. He didn’t have enough time to dwell on that. He needed to get inside and find Gabriel.

He followed the two police officers that had flanked him, decked in their glorious blue uniforms, and made his way through the luscious green leaves and sweet scented flowers that surrounded the perimeter of the property. Thick and dark branches scratched against his skin, but he was glad Cuse had been adamant that he wear a bullet proof vest. It was heavy, and tight on his broad shoulders, but he was sure, if there was a stray bullet or any kind of shootout, though he may not have a weapon, he’d at least not be harmed too badly.

Len Cuse was the police chief, and was a bit of a blood hound when it came to the finer details in a case. Sam was glad for him, because Cuse and his team noticed a lot of things around the courtyard as they looked for anyone or anything that would help them decipher just where Gabriel could be in the house, or how many people were inside.

Cuse had noticed a set of footprints, that honestly, Sam hadn’t even had an inkling of. The grass was slightly tall, lush and moist, springy, so it had been impossible to really see anything close to previous footprints. But Cuse had pointed them out straight away, telling the other officers that there were most likely two women and two men in the house. He also spotted a thin trail leading from one end of the courtyard to the house, they looked like drag marks and proved that the two men and two women had been dragging someone into the house. And with the witness’s statement, Sam was sure that the person being dragged was Gabriel.

Rowena had three other people with her. And Sam was going to find them all and make them pay.

Cuse was a god send, he had bitten down hard on this case and wouldn’t let go until Gabriel was out of there, free and safe, and hopefully uninjured along the way. Sam was so glad to have him on the team.

Dean approached from behind, startling him with a hand on his shoulder, pulling him down a little. He gave Sam a supporting look, which Sam was grateful for. If Dean hadn’t been here, he would have gone crazy with worry, and would have most likely made a mistake a long time back.

Though he hated to admit it, he had to suck in an appreciative breath when he witnessed Rowena’s home. It was enchanting and daunting, a beautiful countryside mansion, with wonderful rolling hills surrounding either side and lush green scenery beckoning Sam to go out there and take it all in. The air was fresh here too, though the slight pitter patter of rain had increased, soaking him through as he followed the others.

The landscaping of the courtyard alone was captivating, with thick, flower filled vines growing over the beautiful terrace, covering the veranda, with two large willows on either side of it, almost engulfing the house from view. The house itself was a red brick property, seemingly old Victorian in style, Sam wouldn’t be surprised if there were stables somewhere on the location. But with the old came many modernisations. Three stories covered the foundations, rising high into the harrowing night sky.

It was indeed beautiful, but Sam’s blood ran hot. Gabriel was inside, he was sure of it.

He tore his gaze away from the house and back to the others, seeing Dean in the rear, talking to the sheriff – or whatever he was called here. He made a note to speak to the man about it, but right now, he had more important things to do.

He needed to find Gabriel.

The witness report had been solid. What with the drag marks Cuse had pointed out. He had remembered seeing a worried woman at the police station when he had walked in, giving a report about a red head and a dark haired woman of similar build to herself, dragging an unconscious blonde man, that fit Gabriel’s description, into the McCleod house last night.

_Last night, when he had last spoken to Gabriel…_

Sam shook his head. There was no point in dwelling in the past. He was here, ready and waiting to save his Gabriel. He yearned to see his sunshine man, and he _knew_ Gabriel was inside, waiting for him. He just had to get in there and get him out.

But he needed to be smart about this. Cuse had said once again, they didn’t know how many people were inside, or _where_ Gabriel was. He could be in any one of the three floors that made the house. And Rowena looked like the kind of woman who was smart enough to be a few steps ahead of them.

He listened intently to Cuse as he told them about the plan. They would go in slowly, first they’d check the perimeter and the courtyard of the property before going into the house. Then they would check the property floor by floor, and take out whomever was inside.

_Set phasers to stun,_ apparently.

Thankfully, Sam had been given the task to go with a small group of two other police officers’, the man was burly and looked like he could take a hit, while the woman was sprightly, and had a look about her that screamed ‘stay back’. Sam felt safe around them. They were to wait for the perimeter to be clear, and then go into the house and scope out the first floor.

Sam waited while the others searched the perimeter, cracking his fingers and fidgeting with whatever he could find – _they had given him a flashlight_. He ignored the sudden sleet like rain falling on his back and followed as the other two police officers walked into the depths of the courtyard. They both had assault rifles and pistols on them, but since Sam was just a civilian, he didn’t have any weapons, just his manly flash light – which, now that he thought about it, he could definitely use it as a baton to bludgeon someone if they attacked him. And even if he didn’t have the weapon, he was sure he could beat the ever loving crap out of anyone who came to him.

He was pissed and determined.

Two, pristine white fountains stood on either side of the courtyard, spewing crystal clear and cold water from their spouts. He was surprised at how this home looked so pristine and richly, but inside held so many dark and decrepit secrets. But he already knew that about humanity.

He shook that thought from his head and made his way down the cobblestone path that lead around the base of the two fountains and then to a wooden deck that made the porch veranda at the back of the house.

Sam heard one of the police officer’s radios go off quietly signalling that the courtyard was clear, and then they were off. Inching forward, Sam followed, holding the flashlight out, a thin beam of light pooling a small circle a few meters from his feet. He took careful steps over the pine deck, wincing when it creaked under his weight, taking a quick glance back to the garden. The two police officers held their assault rifles up, covering the entire patio and courtyard, ready for anything that the others may have missed.

“You ready?” One of the police officers, Sam hadn’t really heard his name, said to him.

Sam nodded, taking in a deep breath, he scantly pushed open the back door, it cracked open, and creaked a little as he pushed it open enough for them to slip through. Now inside the dark room, he pointed his flash light to the ground, turning to see the one of the police officers’ close the door behind them.

They nodded, and Sam turned back around. Taking a look inside, he could make out the room looked rather plain, a few sofas here and there, but other than that it was pretty empty. Almost like a sun room or a small waiting room. There was a small landing leading up to a large door, a tall mirror taking precedence on one side of the room, above a chest of drawers. This _definitely_ was a waiting area. Pushing open the second door, the police officers held their guns out and made their way in. Sam peered inside, seeing a vast grand staircase standing at the other end of a largely exquisite ball room styled foyer. _What the hell. Was this Rowena woman made of money?_

He waited, on bated breath, as the police officers checked the floor, and spotted Dean making his way down from the top floor. He made his way down the stairs, shaking his head at Sam.

“It’s empty,” he stated, taking a second glance around the ground floor. “The house is clear, Sammy,”

_No,_ this couldn’t be right. Gabriel was here. He _had_ to be here! But they had checked the floors, and there was no one here, nothing at all. _This was not right!_

Sam wracked his brain for an answer, “Wait, does this place have a basement?”

Cuse shrugged his shoulders. He looked around and pointed to the small, thin door at the other corner of the foyer. It looked like it could be an airing cupboard or something, not a door leading to a basement. “Not many British homes do, so it might be nothing,”

“It’s worth checking out though, right?” Dean said, patting Sam on the back and leading him to the door.

Sam nodded. He pushed the door open and saw it was completely dark, but there was a wooden staircase leading down to a basement. The air around him changed as he stepped over the threshold and onto the first step. Taking a few steps down, he turned to see how far he had travelled. It was so weird that nothing had happened to him, or that he hadn’t seen anyone yet.

He reached over to the side, his fingers running over the dusty railing as he took the rest of the stairs down. His heart yearned, calling him to go deeper into the darkness. _Gabriel had to be here._ With that motivation, he took the steps two at a time and finally reached the concrete ground.

Gabriel _had to be here!_

 

Gabriel whimpered as he writhed against his bonds for the umpteenth time. Growling into the gag wrapped around his mouth. Every time he squirmed against the ropes, the bonds became looser, but his wrists became rawer, he could feel blood trickle down and pool over his head, but he paid no heed, he had to get out of here. His wrists and ankles ached, and headaches had come frequently. And for one moment, he thought he heard footsteps above him, followed by Sam’s voice, tormenting him to tears.

Other times, the silence would nearly deafen him. He didn’t know how long he had been here, or how long he would have to stay. Rowena and two large men had grabbed him, knocked him unconscious and had brought him here. He had woken up tied to this bed, and Rowena, or her lackeys, neither Eve, were anywhere to be seen.

He knew he had to leave. He knew he had to get away. Somehow.

“Gabriel!”

Gabriel’s heart jumped in fear as a foreign voice rand out just beyond the door of his prison. He couldn’t tell if they were friend or foe, so he stayed still and silent, his eyes wide with fear. The handle of the door rattled, and Gabriel bit back a scream.

“This door’s locked!” The voice said, sounding frantic, and oh so familiar. Why was his mind tormenting him so? “Gabriel! Are you in there?”

Gabriel chocked on his breath. Sam couldn’t be here. He just couldn’t. He wished it could be true, but he doubted his hearing. This was just his imagination, like it had been tormenting him before, showing him images of Sam swooping in, like a knight in shining armour, and saving the day.

Gabriel lay still, his heart pounding in hope.

“Almost there...done!”

The door was flung open and it struck the wall behind it with a resounding thud. A sob filled his chest as the most wonderful sight in the world met his eyes. Sam stood in front of the doorway, hair ruffled, shirt rumpled, and his dark eyes filled with so many emotions, Gabriel could not read them all at once.

“Gabe!” Sam’s voice was no higher than a breath, but it seemed like he had shouted the name. In three quick strides, he had his arms around Gabriel’s prostrate body, he untied the bindings on his hands and ankles.

As soon as his hands were free, Gabriel reached forward and clutched onto Sam, his fingers digging into familiar flesh, nails biting into his back. Sam didn’t notice, neither did he care, though. He tightened his grip around Gabriel’s middle, lifting him up and gently rocking the smaller man back and forth, whispering incoherent things into Gabriel’s ear, kissing him all over his face, his forehead, eyelids, cheeks, lips, neck.

Gabriel sobbed in relief, clutching Sam close, his mind too muddled to understand or really care about what was going on around him. His hands found Sam’s silky locks and his fingers delighted themselves in running through the familiar, comforting hair. Gabriel’s face was buried in his neck, tears falling against his skin.

He barely heard, nor did he care when Dean and the police officers made their way into the basement he had called his jail. Or the fact that Billie was there, making her way to him, to check him for injuries. Neither did he care when one of the officers asked where Rowena and the others in the house were.

He was back where he belonged.

He was back with his Sam.

He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it seems quick, but I didn't want to leave you with a cliffhanger for the weekend.  
> Gabriel is indeed saved, however there is no Rowena or Eve in sight. So, yeah, they haven't really quelled THAT part yet.  
> Dun dun duuuun~!
> 
> Also, anyone know who Cuse is? Hehehehe...
> 
> See you on the other side of the week~!


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little R&R before we get to the smooshy fluff in the next chapter.  
> Then the real fun begins.

Sam couldn’t remember anything from the last hour. After the moment he had found Gabriel, held his love in his arms, and taken him out of that god awful prison and to safety, he couldn’t think of anything but the way Gabriel looked, tied up, beaten, bloodied in some areas, his hair matted, eyes shocked wide open, fear shuttered within them. He had tears in his gorgeous eyes, _tears._

He hadn’t let go of Gabriel ever since he had lifted his lover from the bed. He had swiftly made his way out of the manor and to their vehicles. He didn’t notice Billie or Alex checking Gabriel while he was pliant in his arms, neither did he notice his brother telling him that everything was going to be okay.

Sam had regained his memory when they had arrived at the hospital and Gabriel had been taken out of his arms and put onto a stretcher. He had been too confused to let the doctors get on with their job. He had only gotten Gabriel back, only just seen his love after such a tormenting few days, he didn’t want to let go, he didn’t want to go too far.

Sam was supposed to be watching him, taking care of him, making sure he didn’t get hurt, and yet at his first watch, Gabriel had been kidnapped, injured, starved, and forced to a different country.

This…this was…he couldn’t believe _he…_ how could he?

The doctors had to forcibly push him away from Gabriel, taking the sallow man from his tight grip, placing him on the gurney. He didn’t let go of Gabriel’s hand, however, not trusting himself – or the police and doctors that surrounded Gabriel – with his love.

“Sir, you cannot come in here,” one of the nurses said, pushing Sam away. His grip broke from Gabriel’s, and it felt like he had lost his entire life.

If it weren’t for Dean’s hand on his shoulder, grounding him, Sam was going to lose all hope. He dropped onto the ground, watching as they rolled Gabriel to the emergency room.

“He’d going to be okay,” Dean tried to reassure him, but Sam felt like he was drowning in water. He couldn’t hear, he couldn’t feel, he couldn’t see. He…

Dean gathered him in his arms, moving him to the chairs lining the wall, and sat him down. Sam let him, unable to hold himself up. He reached for Dean, like a lifeline, though he knew their connection was strong, it wouldn’t help him stop feeling the way he was.

He needed Gabriel in his arms; he needed to know his love was safe.

Sucking in harrowing breaths, he let the familiar scent of his big brother calm him, he felt those strong, warm hands rub soothing circles onto his back – the same way he used to do when they were kids – and he couldn’t hold it back anymore.

He let it all out, sobbing into his brothers arms as they waited in the deathly quiet waiting room. They waited for the news. Anxious to anything happening. Dean had called Cas, and the others back home. But he didn’t move, neither did Dean stop rubbing his back, in hopes to soothing his tears.

When Sam had found some strength, and when the doctor had first come out to inform them of what was going to happen, he had violently argued with the doctor, why were they keeping his sunshine man out of his sight? Why couldn’t he go in there and see his Gabriel. But they had been insistent upon it, telling him that they needed to make sure he was going to be okay.

It brought him back to the reality that, even though Gabriel _looked_ okay, he still wasn’t completely out of danger yet.

He sat with his head buried in the crook of his brothers’ arms, feeling Dean’s fingers tangle in his hair. He ignored the curious looks he got from the nurses and the other people in the room; he simply sat there, unmoving.

This was all his fault.

Gabriel was like this because of him.

He was a monster.

The others had called Dean systematically throughout the time they had been there. They probably called Sam too, but he was still too out of it to even notice his phone going off in his pocket.

Dean had already told them that Gabriel had been found anyway, what more could they know. _He_ still didn’t know what was happening. And the doctor _still hadn’t come out of the emergency room._

But Gabriel was here.

He was safe.

From that run down house.

With no one else around.

Tied to a bed.

The man he loved had been tied to a bed, alone, in an empty house, in a country he had never been to.

“Sir? Mr. Sam Winchester?”

Sam's head jerked up, and he stared at the man that now stood in the doorway leading to the emergency room they had taken Gabriel through hours before.

“The young man, Gabriel, is going to be just fine.” The man announced.

Sam felt something close to elation rise in his chest, and his complicated eyes filled up with hope. His heart beat thudded like mad, breath coming out in short, quick gasps. Gabriel was going to be fine.

Gabriel was going to be fine!

“Can I…” Sam sucked in a happy breath, smile widening on his face, though he was till hesitant. “May I see him?”

“Are you a family member?” The doctor asked, eyeing Sam with a look of trepidation.

Sam nodded. “I’m his fiancé, and Dean is his brother in law,” he said quickly, pointing to himself and then to Dean.

The doctor stared at his face, as if searching for something. When he found whatever it was he was looking for, he smiled, and nodded ushering Sam into through the doors.

“Alright then, he’s resting now, so please try not to wake him,” the doctor continued, motioning for him to follow through the ICU and into the room where Gabriel was currently resting.

Sam followed eager to get to Gabriel. However, the doctor paused in front of the door. He turned to Sam, looking quizzical and curious.

“Excuse me for asking, sir.” He said suddenly, “But Mr. Gabriel seemed very familiar, has he been here before?”

Sam rolled his eyes; the Novak’s were popular in England too. He placed his hand on the doctor’s shoulder and grinned. “All I will say is; if Gabriel is well and healed in as short a time as possible, the Novak’s will be eternally grateful to you,”

And with that, he continued passed the doctor, and into the room. He never noticed the shock and delighted faces of the doctor, and a few of the nurses in the vicinity.

He had a fiancé to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I can't get away with the brothers being codependent and brotherly.
> 
> Update, this fic will be posted every day, except the weekends, like usual. But just in case you're interested,  
> [check out my latest update post for when this fic and others will be next updated~!](http://sakurai-ai.tumblr.com/post/173422214156/sakuraiais-ao3-chapter-updates)


	50. Chapter 50

Sam quietly opened the door to Gabriel’s room, and entered, his eyes only seeing the still body on the bed. Oh god, his poor little sunshine.

Gabriel’s wrists had been bandaged, and it looked as though he had been given a bath. His hair was rather fluffy, and it fell in short waves against the white hospital pillow. His skin was back to its sun kissed colour, and his cheeks were flushed a slight red with sleep.

_His sunshine…_

Sam smiled tenderly as he made his way over to Gabriel. He pulled a chair up close to the edge of the bed, reaching forward to hold onto his sunshine’s hand. He ran gentle circles on the back of Gabriel’s hand with his thumb, wishing, wishing, wishing this had never happened. How could he have been so stupid?

His eyes widened in slight surprise when he saw a smile rise on Gabriel’s lips, cheeks pinking all the more, as if he knew Sam was there with him. 

_Oh god…_ his sunshine was here. Sam could touch him. A small smile appeared on his lips. And his thoughts returned to their reunion. He wondered how the others would react to the news. He hadn’t really been articulate back in the waiting room; he didn’t have a clue what the others were thinking.

He was thankful Dean was there to mediate.

The door opened behind him, and Sam turned to see a blushing older woman, dressing in a nurse’s uniform, come into the room. She smiled shyly at Sam, seeing their clasped hands, and then quickly set a tray on the table next to him.

“This is for Mr. Novak when he wakes up, Mr. Winchester,” she said quietly, holding the lid of the tray up to show a plate of soup and some breads, and some fruit. He smiled when he saw the small carton of jello, knowing that as soon as Gabriel woke up, he’d go straight for the sweet dessert.

He watched as the nurse moved around the room, straightening this and moving that. Then she turned on the television that was stuck to the corner of the wall, and smiled at him.

“I thought perhaps you’d like to see the news,” she said, giving the remote controller to him, and hurrying out from the room.

Sam smiled at her retreating form, and then turned his attention towards the newscast. It was surprisingly about America.

“…home. Rowena McCleod, and those responsible, were all arrested and have been taken in for questioning,” _Wow, news travels fast._ He hadn’t known, neither had he cared about what happened to the woman that had taken his fiancé. His top priority right now was to make sure Gabriel was safe. “Head of Criminal Law, and third in the Novak family, Gabriel Novak was taken to Forth Valley Royal Hospital in Falkirk, where he is in stable condition. It is not known how Mr. Novak was treated during his abduction, but Ms. McCleod’s and her accomplices are being charged for…”

Sam turned away, his heart falling. He had not realised until now that Gabriel might have been taken advantage of, or even worse. Gabriel had seemed alright, but in his agitated state, it was hard to tell if he had been hurt in any way worse than the obvious. He forced himself to look back at the television and listen carefully to the broadcast. After all, Cuse and the rest of the police had noticed much more than Sam had, especially after he had caught sight of Gabriel.

Suddenly, a gentle hand rested on top of his, and Sam looked down to see Gabriel smiling up at him, those gorgeous golden sunshine eyes flowing with the same old happiness that always seemed to be there – more so now that he got to know Gabriel more personally. Sam's breath caught in his throat and he ran his gaze all over Gabriel’s face, as if to see if he had been hurt any more.

He didn’t think he’d be able to stop as Rowena just being arrested if he found out she had done anything to his fiancé.

“Sam,” Gabriel’s voice was a little throaty.

Sam reached for the bottle of water and twisted it open. He held it out to Gabriel, helping him take a few sips. Gabriel drank at least half the bottle before he was satisfied, but he finally put the bottle down on the table with shaking hands.

“Did they hurt you?” Sam asked his voice as low as a whisper.

Gabriel’s face lost its smile, hardening and he closed his eyes. “Thankfully no, but… _god Sam,_ it was only a few days but _…_ I…I don’t want to remember it,” He trailed off as Sam’s hand clutched his harder, grip tightening. His complicated gaze turned to steel, face becoming void of all joy, and his teeth clenched. “The thing is,” Gabriel continued, not wanting Sam to jump to any conclusions on his own. “I don’t think she was in on this herself, _Eve_ was there. And Rowena was on the phone with someone,”

He ran his hand reassuringly over Sam’s, pulling it up to his face, letting Sam feel him, hold him, showing him that he was here, he was safe.

“So, she didn’t hurt you?”

Gabriel shook his head. “Other than thumping me on the head twice, she tied me to a chair, and then to the bed. How long was I in there?”

“Just under a week.” Sam murmured, running his fingers over Gabriel’s face, tangling them in his hair, feeling Gabriel. Gabriel closed his eyes, letting himself have Sam’s touch, letting himself be centered by his giant lover, and let out a quivering sigh.

“I suppose the media knows.” Gabriel whispered.

Sam nodded. “You’re all over the news, news travels really fast here,”

“How’s…father, and the others?” Gabriel asked, leaning his head into Sam’s soothing touch. “Cassie must be furious I ruined his wedding,”

“Don’t be an idiot,” Sam laughed, he sobered up pretty quickly however. “Dean’s here though,”

“—and their honeymoon too?” Gabriel replied, holding his free hand to his chest, feigning a gasp.

Sam shook his head, god he had missed Gabriel so much. “I’m so glad you’re safe,”

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Gabriel replied with a murmur, leaning in close. “My knight in shining armour,”

Sam leaned in close, pressing a chaste kiss to Gabriel’s lips, loving the familiar taste of his fiancé, his lover, _his Gabriel._ He still tasted sweet, like sunshine and warmth, like everything and anything.

“I missed that the most. I missed you.” Was Gabriel’s whisper, just before his lips captured Sam’s again.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some more smoosh before we get to the grit.  
> Think of this as the pillow landing.

Sam looked around cautiously as he crept through the dark hospital hallway. There were only a few nurses and doctors milling about here and there. It was nearing midnight, but he hadn’t had a chance to get away from the press, the family and the doctors for a long while now. He had basically been kicked out as soon as Gabriel had woken up. The doctors had surrounded him, checking his health, pricking and prodding him with needles, and all sorts of lines.

He hadn’t eaten anything, too wired, too anxious, there had been so many thoughts running through his head, of Gabriel not making it, of there being complications, of something worse happening.

He just wanted to see Gabriel, just wanted to make sure he was okay. And that everything in his head was lying to him.

One of the late night nurses put up a fuss as he tried to pass her, telling him that visiting hours were over, and that he needed to leave. Thankfully one of the doctors had seen them both and recognised Sam straight away, from when he had first brought Gabriel into the hospital.

He had told Sam that Gabriel hadn’t been feeling well that day, and that it would be best for Sam to check up on him. Alarmed at the doctors report, Sam thanked him, no chance of a hesitation to agree, and slowly passed the irate nurse and to the familiar room that held the love of his life.

His thoughts were troubled. Gabriel hadn’t been feeling well? Was there something worse happening to him? Was he ill? Was he injured more than what Sam had seen? Had he had a relapse? Oh god, Sam’s thoughts spiralled and his heart beat thudded madly.

What had happened to Gabriel?

The lights were off when Sam silently entered Gabriel’s room. He turned and shut the door tightly behind him. Turning, he saw there was a small night light on in the corner of the room, and a low hum of machinery and whatever else was on in the room and the rooms adjacent. Sam slowly made his way over to the bed, gazing down at the sleeping man in it. Immediately, Sam had known that the doctor hadn’t exaggerated his report.

Gabriel’s face was pale, and slightly washed out, his usual plump lips were trembling with each sleepy breath he dragged in. There were tear marks on his cheeks, and his eyelashes were still damp with tears. No longer was he a sunshine man that Sam knew him to be, and a deep part inside Sam ached, before burning in fury.

Without hesitation, Sam slid into the seat next to Gabriel, reaching out to comfort Gabriel – and himself – by grasping at his lovers hands, engulfing them in his larger ones. His heart thudded with alarm.

“Oh, Gabriel…what happened to you?” he whispered, leaning over to press a kiss to Gabriel’s forehead, gently brushing wisps of his pillow fluffed hair from his forehead. There was a shuddering of breath, and Gabriel’s beautiful golden eyes opened, a little duller than Sam was used to. He looked up at Sam with slight confusion, and then they grew aware with joy and happiness.

“Sam,” he breathed, his voice a little weak.

Sam smiled down at him, gently running his thumb over his lover’s cheek, wanting to feel him here; he just had to know Gabriel was okay.

“Why were you crying?” He asked, wiping away at the remnant tear tracks on those pale cheeks, which were slowly starting to rosy up with colour.

“No reason. I was being stupid, I suppose.” was Gabriel’s curt answer. “It was dumb to think things would change between us because of… _that,”_

Sam eyed him sharply, and let out a low growl. “You think I would…?”

Without warning, his arms swooped around Gabriel’s smaller body, picking him up from the bed and into his arms. Gabriel let out a soft yelp, but settled onto Sam’s lap as he sat them down on the chair. He wrapped the hospital blanket he had picked up along with Gabriel, and wrapped it around his smaller, frailer body, holding him close. The wires, thankfully, weren’t interrupted or strained, he had made sure to take care of that.

“Ever since you had…” he paused, not knowing if Gabriel wanted to recall such a horrid event. “I’ve wanted to hold you like this, so badly,” he murmured instead, pressing his lips to Gabriel’s cheeks, nose and his lips.

Gabriel’s lips stretched wide in a beaming smile, his cheeks bursting a faint pink.

“I want you to stay here with me,” Gabriel confessed, grabbing onto Sam’s collar and pulling him close. Now that he had Sam, now that he was in Sam’s lap, those steel like arms around him, his warmth radiating, his scent alluring, Gabriel didn’t want to leave this space, this haven. He felt safe in Sam’s arms, like nothing could touch him.

Sam pulled away, gazing down at the smaller man. They hadn’t ever gotten this far in their relationship. Sure they shared a bed, but that was before they had confessed, before they had thought to actually get married. Before…everything.

What if Gabriel had a moment of fright and thought Sam would attack – not that Sam ever would do such a thing -- and then start to hate him? Gabriel had been through a very traumatic experience, it was likely it would take some time for him to even come to terms with life once again. And yet here he was, asking for Sam to stay.

“You want me to stay?” he asked, incredulously.

Gabriel burrowed his head into the crook of Sam’s neck and shoulders, letting out gasps of breath as he confessed his heart out.

“I love you, Sam,” he breathed, “And I want to go wherever you want to go, you’ve got the position of partner, _hell_ , you had it without all of this crap. But I want us to get married, _for real,_ and actually live a happy life together,”

Sam's heart nearly burst with happiness, Gabriel loved him – sure he knew that, but this was…this was more intense. Gabriel wanted Sam to stay with him, not just here in this hospital, for this night, but…forever. However, he couldn't forget Gabriel’s other worries.

“I know I can’t ask you to do that,” he continued, with a loud sigh. “You need to be close to your family, and I’m willing to accept that we won’t have to live together,”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Sam stopped him right there, because this tangent was veering off the track. What was he even talking about? “Gabriel, your brother married my brother, by all intents and purposes, _we are already family.”_

Gabriel made a face. “Oh god…is this considered _incest_ then?”

Sam laughed, he couldn’t help it. Gabriel just had a way to make everything _right_. Gabriel smiled that dewy, dimpled smile that made Sam’s knees quake every time. He cradled that perfect face in his hands, forcing Gabriel to look up at him.

“I _want_ to marry you,” Sam confessed. “I need to be close to you, I don’t think I could live without seeing you every day, I need you, Gabriel.”

Gabriel let out a choked breath, pulling Sam in closer, taking in his addictive scent, forcing it to memory. His voice was pleading, hopeful. “You mean that? You’ll stay with me? You’ll never leave?”

“Only if you want me to,” Sam replied breathlessly.

“Stay.” Was the only thing he said, before kissing Sam with all the love he had for him.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...fever induced writing...ick. (I know I should be resting, but its a sense of pride that I update this fic on the days I had promised, its my promise to you lovely readers, your comments and kudos motivate me~!)  
>  I am slowly making up for all of it, sorry if this isn't as...well...I mean, its...words. And this is where the metaphorical shit hits the metaphorical fan.
> 
> Also, pay attention...you might see something important...

There was much to say about the trip back to the States, but none of that mattered to Sam. As soon as he was able, once Gabriel had signed the discharge papers, he had wheeled Gabriel out of the hospital and into the surprisingly warm day.

He had listened when Gabriel told him how much he ached to be outdoors, where both he and Sam could enjoy the summer sun and bask in their love, doing something entertaining. The breeze was rather pleasant as they made their way to the car. The plan was initially to get to the airport and then take the jet back to their home town. However, Sam had thought it best to have Gabriel try to eat something.

The driver took them down an empty, narrow field road, going docilely along the streets, following the lines of traffic, stopping when bidden and turning when needed. Sam leaned back on the surprisingly comfortable seat, looking out to the familiar, yet unfamiliar world outside. He hadn’t known where the driver was taking them, but he had said there was a place he knew to eat.

Gabriel say next to him, head resting against his shoulder, his gaze out of the window, glancing at the roaming clouds above them, wincing at the brightness permeating his golden eyes. He looked a little better now, a little bit healthier as the days passed in the hospital.

At the last traffic light, Sam watched as the driver turned to go onto the motorway, going out of town, into the airport.

“You guys have got to try…” and the driver was off again, his accent a heavy Scottish as he spoke, talking about all the things they had to try now that they were across the pond. He had one of his arms out of the only open window in the car, letting the sun rays beam on his skin as he told them about the time something or another had happened -- Sam hadn't been listening.  Honestly, if Sam was here on vacation, he would have loved to listen, look around and just enjoy everything. But right now, he just wanted his fiancé back home, well and finally safe.

So he just nodded and hummed in positive approval as the man continued to speak. He turned into the motorway. The town that held the airport was upon them before they even knew it.

Or at least, that’s what the driver had said.

The town was a tangled, disorderly mess of large ordained Victorian styled houses on perfectly paralleled streets. On the main street itself that the driver had said led down the entire town, they passed vast houses, some were pillared and walled, others had shutters over the windows and some even had stone lions guarding the steps. Taking a glance inside as the car passed, Sam could see that the rooms were tall and clear, with shining floors and polished windows.

_Huh…_

Along the road, for maybe a quarter of a mile, there was the town square, which had a long row of tendered oleanders that bloomed their pink and white flowers. If it weren’t for the signs that boasted the airport, Sam would have thought the driver was taking them somewhere else.

The gateway to the town square – which was another thing that worried Sam, was made of rusted and ruined stone pillars, there was a road leading away from it, out to empty fields.

“Tha’s where the airport is,” the driver stated, pointing to the almost dirt path looking road. There was indeed a large sign that boasted the location of the airport leading up to the street itself. “Ye’ wan’a eat, though, righ’?”

Sam nodded, looking down to Gabriel who held a hand to his stomach, stopping it from growling. The driver nodded, and turned the opposite way of the airport. The oleander trees were here too, but cut away from the road and ran in a neat line up each side of the great square itself. Inside the oleander filled square was nothing but a patch of grass, no building, no statue, nothing but the straight road leading across and ending at what looked like a bridge going over a stream.

_But oleanders are poisonous,_ Sam remembered, peering out of the window again. He looked down and saw Gabriel let out a long breath, his grip tightening on Sam’s collar. He had a weird thought that they’d both stop the car, get out and run to the square, and maybe through the ruined gates themselves, and when they stepped through they’d be transported into a new and fantastical world. After all, the oleanders must be there to guard something, right?

Why not a fairy tale world?

_What is wrong with you?_ Sam shook his head from his thoughts, and returned to the driver who was still talking about something or another. He neither heard, nor did he care. His gaze instead ran back to the skies as the car continued its way to wherever the driver was taking them.

“Alrigh’ now,” the driver continued, slowing down in front of the square and making sure there were no passing cats before he continued. “I gotta say, Olivette has the best pies this side of Falkirk,”

Huh, Dean would have loved that. But Sam had the inkling that the driver didn’t mean the same kind of sweet and fruit pies Dean usually scarfed down.

The cars wheel rose over a curb, as the driver parked in the narrow street. Looking out, Sam saw there was a large diner with the name ‘Olivette’s’ in a splendid swirl above it. He smiled and got out of the car, reaching down and taking Gabriel’s hand as they both made their way out of the car.

“Why don’t you go in and get something to eat, I’ll wait out here for ya’,” the driver said, pushing the driver car door closed, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes, searching for a lighter. "I gotta make a phone call,"

Sam nodded, watching as he lit the cigarette and reached for his phone. He wanted to listen in, something was telling him he should stay or eavesdrop onto the conversation, something important might be happening. But instead, he gazed at the town outside and shivered. For some reason, he had a very bad feeling about this.

The man didn't start his call until they left, and that irked Sam somewhat. His gut instinct never wrong, and this entire town felt _...off._

“I hope we don’t spend long here,” Gabriel said, tightening his grip on Sam’s arm, looking up and down the street. A dog slept uneasily in the shade against a wall, a woman stood in a doorway across the street and looked at the three, and two young boys lounged against a fence, elaborately silent.

“We’re almost home, I just don’t want anything to happen to you,” Sam said, taking in a deep breath and stretching his arms out around Gabriel’s back. He was taking no chances here.

Clutching at his lover, grasping his outstretched hand, Gabriel walked inside the diner. Inside, he found a counter with a chinless, tired girl behind it, and a man sitting at the end of the bar eating. He wondered briefly how hungry the man must have been to come in here at all, when Gabriel looked at the grey counter and the smeared glass bowl over a plate of doughnuts, he wanted to blanch.

“I’d rather wait,” He said, leaning into Sam’s large body.

Sam sighed, nodding in agreement. “Let’s just get something to drink then, two cokes please,”

The girl turned wearily and tumbled down two glasses from the piles on the shelves, as Sam and Gabriel sat down in one of the booths nearest to the door. Gabriel sat down next to him, instead of opposite him, and Sam was glad, he didn't want to be far away from his sunshine man. Especially right now. They were still technically in danger, there was no knowing what could happen. His gaze tracked the establishment, there was something _wrong_ about this place, but he couldn’t really place what it was. It was like an uneasy feeling settling deep in his stomach.

“It can’t be all that bad,” Gabriel muttered answering his worried gaze, watching the waitress intently as she poured them their drinks. She slowly made her way around the counter and over to them.

Sam nodded, glad that Gabriel had been watching the waitress pour them their drinks, after being drugged, poisoned and kidnapped, they were all still on edge. “We’re almost outta here,”

“Every horror movie starts off like this,” Gabriel murmured looking through the glass at the distant silhouette of a large house.

“Horror movies,” Sam scoffed, he reached down and took Gabriel's hand in his, running a soothing hand over the back of it. “Yeah right, I'd never let any ghosts or monsters touch a hair on your pretty head,”

Gabriel smiled, leaning his head back on Sam's shoulder, reaching for his drink. He was rather thirsty, and he didn't know why. It must have been all the adrenaline and medication the doctors had given him. What else could it be? They had soon finished with their drinks and settled themselves back into the car, ready for the somewhat long trek through the hills to the airport.

Neither of them had noticed the drivers smirk as he puttered down the street to the airport, or the small black zip bag he had set on the passenger seat. Or the canister that had suddenly rolled back underneath their seat, empty as it hit the back of Sam’s foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun duuuuuunn~!  
> Any guesses who it could be?


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...still recuperating. And this might seem rushed. So...sorry in advance~!  
>  Trying to write the rest of my fics alongside this, but they don't seem as likely, I am so sorry, but I'll try posting up over the weekend too.
> 
> Hopefully this will answer some of your questions. But leave you with more questions.

He was a fucking idiot.

As he returned to consciousness, Sam groaned as a sharp pain filled his head and his neck. He blinked slowly, and then blinked again. He was in a room. It was too dark to tell exactly what it looked like. Where was... _fuck, Gabriel! Where was Gabriel?_

He growled, trying to move, but he found his hands were tied together and then tied to something above his head, while his ankles were tethered to something else below him. He could feel vaguely that he was on a bed, but he couldn’t tell anything else.

He whimpered, as he tried to remember what had happened. They had been going to the airport, but they had stopped at Olivette’s for drinks, but then…then…something had hit his foot when they were in the car. He had looked down and seen a familiar looking canister, with a timer on it, just like the one from under Gabriel’s bed. He didn't get a chance to look more into it, because the car had stopped then, and the driver…the driver had done…something. The leather zip bag? A syringe...a pinch at his neck…some…thing...every thing had turned dark after that.

“Ahh. You are awake.” The sickly-smooth voice of their chatterbox driver murmured from the dark.

Sam gasped. A light came on and the small room in which he was being held was revealed, along with the talker.

“Who are you?” Sam choked out, he growled, trying to yank his bonds free, but they wouldn’t budge.

The man gave him a bitter smirk. “Oh, let me introduce myself,” he murmured silkily, Sam winced inwardly. This asshole was a fucking douche bag, that was for sure. “My name is Ketch, Arthur Ketch,”

_What did this James Bond wannabe want with him?_ “Where’s Gabriel? What do you want with him?” Sam asked, trying to gain a footing with this man. He had thin, blue eyes that looked like they had the ages of war in them.

Ketch’s cocky smirk fell.

“He’s with my associate,” he said, his voice still as slick as ever, though he clenched his fists to his sides. “I’m here to keep you away from him,”

Damn it, _damn it, damn it!_ Gabriel was still recovering from his last fucking kidnapping. Whoever had taken him now was going down. But first, Sam had to get out of this place, and passed Ketch before he could find and save Gabriel. He tugged on the ropes holding him up, but they didn’t budge. He knew if he were able to put his entire weight into it, that maybe it’ll tear enough to rip straight through. But he wouldn’t be able to do that now. Not with Ketch watching his every move.

He had to play the waiting game. He just hoped Gabriel was doing okay.

“ _Why Gabriel?”_ He repeated furiously. "What has be even _done_ to you?"

Ketch shrugged his shoulders, but was interrupted when the door slammed open behind him. He turned to see a pretty red head he remembered from his first case with Gabriel. The case about the woman divorcee asking for custody, for what was rightfully hers, they had gotten her the house and the money, but she still wasn’t happy.

“Your little lover took the one thing that ever truly belonged to me,” she screeched as she made her way into the room. She stood directly in front of him, her anger making him shudder, and slapped him hard across the face. “ _He is_ _mine._ But Gabriel Novak took him from me,”

He recognised the red head. She was his first case ever with Gabriel Novak. What the hell did she want now?

“We got you what you wanted,” Sam tried to recover from the blow, but his jaw ached fiercely. “You wanted the property and the money and we won that for you,”

“I wanted my _son,_ ” She whimpered, desperately, her eyes still filled with rage. "What is money and an empty house without _my son?_ "

Sam’s eyes widened, he tried to make sense of what she was saying, but the chemicals from the stupid canisters were messing with his mind. She...she didn't have a son, did she? He needed to find Gabriel…he needed to make sure Gabriel was okay.

Rowena reached up to him, placing her hand flat against his chest. “But now I have you,”

“We didn’t–” Sam tried to remember the case he had been a part of two years back. He couldn’t remember every detail, but he was damn sure there hadn’t been a son in the mix. There hadn’t even been a custody battle. Sam struggled with his bonds, trying to find a way out of this god damn mess. Maybe…maybe she had kidnapped the wrong people. That had to be it. Because he was sure there had been no son in the case.

For a moment, he froze, watching the smirk rise on Rowena and Ketch’s face. His fists clenched tightly over his head, and he slowly lifted himself up off the ground, until he was on his tip toes. Hoping, wishing that his weight would be enough to fray the bonds holding his hands up above him.

“Of course you don’t remember, he was kept a secret,” Rowena said roughly. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a silver necklace. She clipped it open and dangled it in front of his face, letting it sway back and forth.

The…the picture was of Rowena and a man, of Rowena with her arms around the shoulders of the man who looked so familiar. But it couldn’t be.  _Crowley?_ Was this some kind of joke?

“Crowley is not—” Sam tried to tread lightly here; he knew she wasn’t exactly on sane terms right now. “ _Your son_ came to us of his own vocations,”

He didn’t really _know_ Crowley, hadn’t had a chance to get close to him either. Crowley worked under Lucifer’s enforcement. Other than meeting a few times in the cafeteria, they hadn’t really made acquaintances. He didn’t _look_ like he had been kidnapped or forced away.

Rowena paced around him, her smirk turning into a furious scowl. “How do you think someone like _your Crowley_ got into Law in the first place? He doesn’t even _have_ a _law degree_.” She continued her pacing, her hands to fists at her sides. “My Fergus was supposed to be a business owner, he was supposed to make something of himself, he was _going to be king._ But then that stupid idiot took him away from me, forced him to stay with him; _warped his mind with his chemical mind games.”_ She stood directly in front of him now, poking her fingers into Sam’s chest. “And my poor Fergus…he fell, hook, line and sinker. If I had gotten him in the case, none of this would have happened!”

Sam wracked his brain, trying to think of ways to work himself out of this. Crowley wasn’t a threat, was he? And if he was, then that meant whatever plan he was being used for hadn’t been implicated yet.

If Rowena was here, trying to get her son back, then that meant _she_ didn’t know why Crowley had been taken in the first place. It also meant she didn’t know _who_ had taken her son. Her _Fergus._ Sam had to speak to Crowley, to find out if all of this was true.

Because if it was, then that meant there was something much more sinister about to happen.

This was getting too out of hand. He needed to get to Gabriel. And he needed to get to him right now. And the best way to do that would be to try and get Rowena on his side. He shivered at the implication of what he was about to do. He knew it was stupid to try and tell her everything about himself, to give her access to the one thing that he had close to his chest. But maybe she’d see his need and help him?

“Look, you have my fiancé,” Sam said, laying all of his cards on the table. “I can find out who is brainwashing your Crow- _Fergus, and_ deliver him to you. But you _have_ to let us go,”

Rowena made a face, her red lips pinched together in a scowl. “Why should I trust you, Sam Winchester?”

“Because you have my life in your hands, right now,” He stated truthfully, his gaze running to the door they had entered from. He _knew_ Gabriel was out there somewhere. But he had to get through these two people to get to him. “He’s being attacked the same way your Fergus was. I want it to stop, and I will do all it takes for justice to be served,”

Rowena looked a little shaken. But she nodded.

“You will do as we have agreed,” She said slowly, motioning for Ketch to release his bonds. “If you don’t, I will come for you,”

Sam didn’t doubt she would. As soon as Ketch had opened his bonds, he rushed to the door, listening to Rowena as she told him where to go. He pushed the door leading to one of the bedrooms and saw Gabriel lying on a comfortable looking bed, the covers drawn to his chest.

“Why do I keep finding you like this?” He murmured to the air, he rushed over to Gabriel’s side and ran his fingers slowly over Gabriel’s slightly pale face. Gabriel whined in his sleep, but he didn’t look any more worse for wear. Rowena must not have done anything to him. With that, he lifted Gabriel up off the bed and held him in his arms.

Turning the corner, he saw Ketch at the doorway, holding the car keys. “Care for a ride to the airport?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to everyone who guessed Ketch.   
> Unfortunately, he's not a massive character in this fic. I would love to expand on this story more, but I really can't at the moment. I might come back to it later.   
> Sorry for those who like him~!


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short...I'm in the final parts of my fever, so things are looking up (ish).
> 
> Ask and you shall receive...  
> A lovely little...intimate scene...coming up in the next few chapters.

Sam and Gabriel had arrived to the safety of the Novak House a whole day after the whole debacle. After Gabriel and Sam had gone through the well-wishers and the family hugs, Sam knew he was too tired to do any more. So, he had taken Gabriel and told them that they needed rest and tell them everything they needed to know tomorrow.

His fiance needed him now.

He all but carried Gabriel, bridal style, through the house, up the stairs and into his wing. Gabriel's feet dragged along the ground, arms wrapped tight around Sam's shoulder as he tried to make his way to his part of the house. Sam paused in front of the insuite bathroom, knowing Gabriel – much like himself – wanted to take their clothes off, take a nice long shower to get the grime of what had happened to them off, to get back to their normal.

Panic was evident in Gabriel's eyes, and fear enveloped his expressions. It only made sense he'd be frightened of everything. They had thought they were safe back in the car to the airport, but even that turned out wrong. Gabriel was back in his room, where all this shit had started. Sam felt the need to ease his fears. 

"We don't have to do anything," he said softly, reaching down to his lover, just wanting to touch him, and hopefully sap out some of that fear. "I just thought you'd like to get out of those clothes, take a nice shower and then we can both go to bed,"

Gabriel shook his head, and Sam watched as his hair glided around his face, making him look softer than Sam had ever seen him. He stopped Gabriel from stepping away, taking his chin in his hands and guiding Gabriel's face closer.

Gabriel stilled, looking up into those eyes. He felt Sam's warm fingers sweeping across his face, dragging lightly up through his hair and slicking it back. He watched with awe, Sam was being so careful with him, it made his heart swell.

Gabriel wanted to kiss him.

Sam pulled him close, hugging him tight to his chest. Gabriel fell into him, clutching tightly at his shirt. He needed this, he needed this closeness, he needed to know he was safe. That he wasn't...worthless...pathetic...not good enough...

“I’m here, don’t cry.” Sam murmured to him, running his fingers through Gabriel's hair. Gabriel let out a whimper and buried his head in Sam's chest. Sam took in a deep breath in, glad he was complying. His gripped tightened, his voice in a low growl. “No one and  _nothing_ is going to hurt you, anymore,"

Gabriel gasped at the intensity of his voice. _Ooh…god._

“Sammy,” Gabriel murmured, wanting to sink into his warm and safe grasp. He believed every single word Sam was saying. He was sure Sam would make sure nothing happened to him. 

Sam pulled his head tighter to his chest, running his fingers through Gabriel's slightly springy hair. But he paused, his fingers grasping at the wiry dark blonde clumps. They really needed to take a shower. Who knew how long Gabriel wanted to be like this?

“I think you need to get cleaned up, he stated. Gabriel let out a small moan when Sam tugged his hair back. "We  _both_ need it,”

He pulled Gabriel back, holding him at arm’s length and took a good long look at him. Gabriel turned red as Sam's intense gaze roved over him.

“Alright, let's do this.” He said ultimately, standing up and pulling Gabriel up with him.

Though Gabriel knew if he didn't want it, Sam wouldn't do it. But he couldn't help but be tugged along. Sam pulled him into the bathroom and sat him at the edge of the porcelain bath tub.

“Sit,” He commanded, using that voice that made Gabriel's pulse quicken. Gabriel obeyed and stayed on the edge of the tub. Sam dropped down onto his knees in front of him. Gabriel almost shrieked, pulling his feet away.

“Wh-what are you doing?” He whispered harshly.

Ignoring him, Sam took a tight hold of his ankle and pulled Gabriel's leg to him. “If you don't want me to help you, then tell me. Otherwise this is happening,”

Gabriel closed his eyes and let out a long breath as he allowed Sam to do as he pleased. He trusted Sam, more than his own life sometimes. Sam wouldn't do anything he didn't want him to do, Sam would keep him safe. Gabriel sighed when he felt those thick fingers skitter around his ankles, his very touch like fire. 

God, he loved him so much.

“I won't stop you,” Gabriel breathed out, his voice meek and frail. He frowned at that, but he couldn't help it.

“Don't give me so much power.” Sam retorted, tugging the laces of his shoes. "It's getting harder not to just hold you tight to me and never let you go. If I had my way, we'd shower together,"

"Are we showering separately?" Gabriel asked, but then his cheeks burst a bright shade of red at what he was implying. Sam stilled, looking up into those golden eyes. Gabriel thought he was going to kiss him, but instead Sam continued, unlacing the dirty shoes from his feet and throwing them behind him. They clattered on the tiles. 

Gabriel sighed out loud. It was so easy to get addicted to this, to him. Oh, who was he kidding, he already was hooked on Sam. He loved Sam so deeply. His eyes followed Sam's every move, his ears attune to Sam's every breath…his voice. Oh, his voice made Gabriel squirm in all the right places. It made him hot, made him want to rip off Sam's shirt and take a bite of his neck. 

“How dare you hide your gorgeous legs from me?” Sam growled, pinching the back of his calf, tugging at his jeans. Gabriel gasped at the surprisingly pleasurable feeling he felt. Who knew the back of the knee was an erogenous zone? 

He let out a gasp as Sam brushed his warm fingers absentmindedly up his jean clad leg until he reached the hem, unbuttoning and unzipping it, he gazed up at Gabriel, asking silently for consent – which Gabriel gave in stride – and slowly started pulling his jeans down. Gabriel lifted up a little to help him, but suddenly they were off. Sam reached for him then, warm hand on his bare thigh. His touch sent bolts of lightning through Gabriel's body. The kind of lightening that made him want to open up to him, to give him everything he desired, and more. 

Gabriel shivered. He was truly convinced that Sam Winchester was the only man who could make him feel this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll get to the...nitty gritty stuff in the next chapter. Let's pace ourselves, they deserve to go slow right now.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my dear lovelies...let me just go by explaining that this (points to the word count) was not supposed to happen.  
> Am I complaining? Well, technically I am right now, but...its the good complaining...  
> But wow, I did not expect to exceed over 100k. Like wow, wtf.

Sam’s heated fingers curled under the hem of Gabriel’s plaid over shirt and he pulled it off slowly. Gabriel gasped, wriggling in his grasp, hoping and wishing for more contact. His heart was beating madly and he felt completely out of control. His body was revelling what was happening, the feel of Sam’s hands, the scent of his skin, the look on his face, taking it all to memory.  _This_ was all he needed.

Gabriel closed his eyes, body thrumming with sensations as the shirt came off and pooled to the tiled floor. He gripped the edge of the tub in anticipation.  _God,_ Sam hadn’t even touched him and he was so close to coming. How was that even possible? There was no panic, no worry, nothing. Everything felt…

…well, everything felt absolutely perfect.

His skin was tingling with all sorts of heated sensations. He felt the air move around him suddenly and opened his eyes. Looking up, he saw Sam towering over him, watching him with a look that made his insides all hot and bothered. His cheeks burst a bright red. Goodness, he was acting so wonton, Sam was only taking his shoes and over shirt off.

“Just relax and let me take care of you,” Sam’s voice was soft, yet demanding. And Gabriel felt his body immediately unwind.

_Oh_ _,_ what Sam’s voice did to him…

Sam smiled, taking Gabriel’s chin in his hand and guided his mouth up to his own. Gabriel melted, absolutely softening beneath him, and Sam smiled all the more when he heard Gabriel’s breath quicken with anticipation.

Reaching around his head, he did the one thing he had thought of doing ever since he had first laid eyes on Gabriel and his hair. He carded his fingers through the thick locks, ruffling them up and making them look a little less perfect than they always were. Sliding his fingers through it, he tugged Gabriel towards him, holding his smaller lover close and kissed him with everything he had in him.

Gabriel gasped, reaching up, and tilted his head, possessing Sam’s mouth as he had always fantasised about doing. Grasping tighter, moving closer, doing everything he could do get that little bit closer. And he did this over and over again until they were both breathless.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Sam murmured into his mouth, not wanting to part for even a moment.

Gabriel was already shaking his head, denying the fact. Sam thought  _he_ was beautiful? No. No, no, no. His hair was a nest of frizz right now, a complete mess from where Sam had run those perfect fingers through. His skin was sallow and dirty from the basement he had been kept in. His body left little to be desired too, though he was built, he was still trying hard to fight off that pudge that came with his sweet tooth. He was short, much shorter than Sam. His mouth was definitely bruised raw red from their shared kisses.

He looked horrid. How could Sam think him beautiful?

He watched Sam through each long, soft, amazing kiss, feeling self-doubt crawl up and digging a canyon in his already withering confidence. Sam was the beautiful one; the tall, smart, charming, handsome one. What Sam saw in him…he’d never know…

Sam watched him, seeing the disbelief within those golden eyes he loved. Gabriel doubted him? This sexy temptress was still thinking he wasn’t beautiful? That he wasn’t gorgeous? That he wasn’t a complete and utter ray of amazing sunshine that made Sam’s entire life just by him being there. Did Gabriel really not see what Sam saw?

Looking down, he saw Gabriel’s eyes were drowning him in his liquid golden lust, his body arching gracefully up, teasing him, just begging for Sam to touch him. He looked like he wanted to be ravished, and Sam desperately wanted to eat him up.

“You look beautiful,” he repeated, a bit more sternly. “So calm, so relaxed… _so perfect,_ ”

He understood and he knew Gabriel’s body did as well. Even though Gabriel may deny it, there was no denying the heat in his cheeks, the raggedness of his breath, the feel of his quickened heartbeat under his lips. 

Blood thundered through Sam’s veins, lust heating it and pushing it faster and hotter through him. He took in and released several deep breaths, need his control over the situation. Gabriel deserved the world, and Sam was going to go slow, whether it killed him or not, he was going to show Gabriel that he was loved, that he was cared for, that he was  _beautiful._

He held Gabriel’s face to his, kissing his lover more gently now, and sliding his other hand down Gabriel’s neck, shoulders and sides, skimming over the fullness of his hips.

Gabriel gasped at the feel of such a caress, Sam left goose bumps in his wake. He waited for the inevitable as he enjoyed Sam’s kisses. Sam’s tongue slipped into his mouth when he gasped, touching and tangling with his own, sending shivers and chills through Gabriel’s body. As Sam’s hands moved away from his head and his fingers dug into his hip, easing up to his waist, over his belly, strange coils of tension began to twist deep within Gabriel. And just when he thought Sam would touch him where he wanted him to, Sam paused, kissing him more fiercely, before resting his hand back on his hip.

Aggravation mixed with sensations unlike anything Gabriel had ever felt, it raced through his blood and heart, and his body, urging him to move closer, to open to Sam and to this enticing heat that build between them and their bodies. When Sam stopped and lifted his head, Gabriel recognised the look in his eyes, it was the same as Gabriel was feeling. Lust…need…desire…

…love.

“Take off your shirt,” Sam said, his voice much deeper than usual.

He was using such a hot commanding coive with Gabriel, but all Gabriel could think of was how intense his touch was, how pleasant and pleasurable it was compared to the other times they had touched. This was no longer the long lingering hand holding, or the sweet hugs and closeness they shared.

This was different. This was urgent. This was…love.

“I…” Gabriel tried to speak, but he shook his head, laughing hesitantly. “God, you’re making me nervous moose,”

The expression that filled Sam’s eyes made Gabriel lose his breath. It was hot and filled with lust, and aimed directly at him. Sam’s complicated gaze darkened, and he leaned in closer, whispering directly into Gabriel’s ear.

“Take. It. Off.”

Gabriel’s body grew hot, and his cock twitched with interest, hardening to almost painful because of Sam’s voice. It was a strange and wonderful ache, and he began to throb. The urge to reach up and rub against Sam, to feel the hard strength of his body grew, and he felt himself arch up unconsciously against him. Oh god, that voice was pure sin.

Before he knew what Sam was about to do, the taller man scooped him up in his arms. Gabriel wanted to ask him so many things, but the feelings racing through him pushed all of his questions and doubts aside, he instead just allowed Sam to hold him close.

“Trust me, Gabe.” This time his words were spoken softly, a plea more than an order and it warmed Gabriel.

Pulling back, he put himself directly in Sam’s line of sight. He was well aware that to an outsider what he was about to do might seem bizarre, but there was no one there but himself and Sam. Feeling a strange mixture of hope and erotic need, he began to slowly take his shirt off.

Of course the shirt was extremely tight on him and he didn’t exactly look sexy, but he took it off as calmly as he could, working his arms and pulling the tight shirt over his chest and arms. Was Sam enjoying this? Gabriel couldn’t be sure but he thought Sam was. He was down to his underwear now, just a simple pair of navy blue that made his skin look creamy and soft.

“That underwear looks very uncomfortable,” Sam murmured, so quietly Gabriel had to strain to hear him. “Take them off,”

Gabriel had never done this before, never exposed himself willingly to a lover like this and he couldn’t help but feel like his heart was trying to pound its way out of his chest. But this was for Sam…

Sam was worth it.

Swallowing his shyness, he reached for the hem of his underwear, slowly peeling it off, revealing himself to Sam. He didn’t understand how it was so easy for him to expose himself like this to Sam. It felt so natural and perfect he knew it was right at once.

He didn’t want this to stop, he wanted Sam to touch him more. Sam answered his plea by leaning forward and nuzzling the arch of his neck. Gabriel gasped and looked down to see his eyes had turned darker, filled with hunger. Sam wanted him –  _needed_  him. 

“Sammy…” He whispered, arching his neck up to rub against Sam, allowing him more access, God Sam’s scratchy cheeks felt so good against his tender flesh.

“My sweet little sunshine,” Sam’s voice sounded hoarse, but the longing in his tone could not be denied. He hooked his finger under the hem of Gabriel’s underwear and pushed it down, all the way off his body.

“Sam…” Gabriel stood before him, completely naked.

But instead of pounce of him, like Gabriel expected, Sam stopped, moving his to the centre of the bathroom. He turned the shower on. A sudden blast of hot water steamed the room quickly. He quickly took off his over shirt and placed it around Gabriel, keeping him warm while he tugged off his shirt. 

Gabriel sucked in a breath, the scent of Sam from his shirt calming his nerves. He could do this, it felt right. Sam’s firm hands wrapped around him, trapping him against his sides, Sam’s hard, muscular body pinned his against the shower tiles. Gabriel’s mind whirled. Was he really going to do this? Would he be  _able_ to do this? Or would he just freeze up and have a panic attack in the middle of it all?

His heart hammered against his chest, cutting his breath into shocked fragments. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, kitten,” Sam murmured, his breath was hot against his ear. Damn, he was strong, his grip tightened to iron.

“Sa _mmm_!” He yelled, grasping at Sam’s under shirt and tugging it from his body. 

“Oh my little sunshine, you just can’t help yourself, can you?” Then Sam bit his ear softly, just enough to send a hot rush straight through Gabriel’s body and make him moan. He froze, this feeling was new, he needed a moment to come into terms with this.

Sam paused. “Want me to stop?”

Gabriel shook his head. “No—I want… _I want!_ ”

Sam chuckled, his eyes were dark with desire. His bow shaped lips curled into a smile, driving Gabriel wild. “Be patient my love, we’ll get to that, let me take care of you now,”

Gabriel gasped. The way Sam whispered such sweet seductions in his ear, and slowly kissed his neck, it was enough to drive him mad with desire. Sam’s body felt fit and fine toned as it pressed against his in a shameful way.

Sam grabbed his hips, pressing Gabriel’s hard heat against his clothed length making him gasp and moan loudly. Sam raked his fingers through Gabriel’s hair and angled his head. Gabriel moaned. He was trapped against Sam’s warm, delicious weight pressed against every inch of him. Taking in a ragged breath, he found he couldn’t do anything other than stare at Sam. 

Sam gave him a predatory look that made him shiver. “I promised you a shower,”

His steely look made Gabriel shiver, but he nodded. Sam turned them to the hot water and held Gabriel under the streams. Gabriel sucked in a breath at the sudden warmth hitting his skin. But Sam’s fingers were hotter. 

Gabriel watched him, unable to move, as Sam reached for the wash cloth, squirting shower gel into it. Sam ran the washcloth down his arms and body, slowly yet methodically cleaning him. Gabriel felt something twist in his abdomen while his heart did a strange tumble at Sam’s warm scent.

Sam’s other hand ran along his neck, tenderizing the skin. The sight of it made him groan, his eyes flashing dark with desire and he fought valiantly against the chains that held him back, yearning, aching, wanting oh-so-badly to taste his lover…

“Oh, kitten,” Sam purred, feeling Gabriel shudder at the sound. Getting a hold of himself, he ran his free hand down Gabriel’s soapy sun kissed side. He felt Gabriel’s body shudder and he strained to  _not_  lunge at his soft flesh, to sink his teeth deeply into Gabriel’s neck, to stake his claim and make it so no one would ever harm him again.

He’d almost lost the love of his life.

He could hear Gabriel’s heartbeat pounding as his hands glided down to those thick thighs; rising up to his sides once again, pressed the washcloth lightly on his skin. 

Several shivers ran down Gabriel’s spine and Sam was starting to feel more aroused at his mewled moans. He leaned down, blowing lightly into Gabriel’s ear. He could see quite well even in the steam filled bathroom, and he knew that Gabriel, while not the skinniest, was very attractive, fuelling his growing lust. 

Blushing at how Sam was touching his  _everywhere_ _,_ Gabriel licked his lips nervously, looking anywhere but up to his face.

“Look at me.” The voice was deeper, rougher with a strange grating to it that made Gabriel coil up, his body purely reacting to Sam. He gulped and looked up, his breath rushing out of his in a soft ‘ _whoosh’_  as he was caught by Sam’s bright, complicated eyes.

“Marry me,  _right now,_ ”

A voice inside Gabriel shouted in joy at the idea, but he quickly quietened it. Looking at Sam closely, seeing those eyes penetrate his with an unreadable expression. Something tore at his insides, making his throat clench. He gulped as Sam bent down, their noses touching as he gave a noisy sniff, deeply inhaling his smell.

“I can’t wait any longer,” He paused and moved his head slightly to allow the overhead lights to hit his face slightly. Gabriel froze as the reality of what they were doing now struck him like a brick wall. 

He was going to get married to Sam anyway. But this was an actual proposal, this wasn’t something they were both thrust into, both forced into doing because of his father, or because they had to keep face.

This was because  _Sam_ wanted to marry him!

“Yes.” He murmured, almost instantly. 

With lips forming a smirk, Sam gave his outer earlobe a lick, his teeth scratching the skin ever so gently. Thoughts came to a screeching halt, Gabriel felt his motor skills go out of the window as he shivered uncontrollably; his stomach suddenly gave a strange little lurch. Sam’s large hands rubbed themselves against his wet back. His breath was hot, next to Gabriel’s ear, yet he was so gentle.

“Good,”

He moved towards Gabriel’s mouth, delicately at first, as though if he were to press to hard Gabriel would break. Then his mouth slanted on Gabriel’s lips fiercely. After everything they had been through, the constant fear, the aches, the kidnapping, everything. Sam just wanted to know Gabriel was here, that he was safe. Wet and hot. Sam relished his shock, taking advantage of Gabriel’s pliant lips and tongue, prying his way viciously into his mouth and sucking on his tongue, his breath coming out in pants. 

Growling deep in his chest Gabriel felt it in his bones and he gasped, shivering. Sam used the gasp, tilting his head slightly and with that tiny movement his tongue began egging Gabriel’s own to move, to respond. Numbly he responded slowly, his body tightened as Sam touched him more, slick hands moving over even slicker skin, Sam’s clothes getting wet in the torrential heat of the shower. Sam grinned against his mouth, pulling back slightly.

“ _M_ _ine_.” It wasn’t a question, more like a demand. Gabriel felt slightly justified that he wasn’t the only one breathing a bit heavier but he knew he was bright red.

He had never felt so hot before, it was similar to a fever but without the feeling of a headache or sore throat. Without even realizing his neck craned slightly, allowing Sam’s tongue to sear even more deeply into his mouth. Everything seemed hazy, nothing felt real.

“Yes!” He said, louder this time. “Yes!  _Yours_ , I’m yours!”

Sam grinned, his hot fingers touching the graceful arch of Gabriel’s sides with reverence, running down along the slope to his waist. Gabriel wondered just how his touch could leave him so incredibly overheated. But then again, this was Sam after all.

He felt Sam’s erection his stomach and suddenly hated their height difference, but he didn’t have the chance to look down to see the gorgeous monster he desperately wanted inside him. His mouth grasping at unknown and unspoken words on the tip of his tongue as Sam’s teeth tugged at his bottom lip.

He tried to look at Sam, to see him. But when he saw Sam’s dark, intense eyes watching him; fiercely stalking his every expression as he kissed his way down Gabriel’s stomach, Gabriel had to look away for fear of what his own vulnerable eyes might reveal.

Sam dug his teeth in Gabriel’s stomach, making his mind reel with new and sweet tingling shivers sent straight to his nerves.  _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ It was taking all of his strength not to come there and then.

“You’ve made me the happiest person ever.” Sam muttered to his flesh, licking at the marks he had made on his skin. His dark eyes fluttered open to lock with Gabriel’s. “ _My_  kitten,  _my_ sunshine,  _my_ _Gabriel_ _._ ”

“Yours, ye _sss_ _-ah_! Yours!” Gabriel gasped when Sam’s teeth grazed his over sensitive skin, biting at his hip bone, sucking harsh heated marks. Gabriel’s body grew more and more heated under his touch, ever the more yielding. Sam’s hot hands on him, that wicked mouth biting and playing with him was marvellous and exotic. So completely frightening, but luring and exciting. 

“Please…Sam!” Sam was amazed at the response he gave him.

But Gabriel froze. Sam’s gaze immediately rose to his, what happened? Had he gone into a panic attack?

“My  _family_  are outside!” He gasped, unable to find his voice as Sam’s fingers traced random patterns on his arm. 

“We can’t give a bad impression to my future in-laws.” He heard Sam chuckle over him. His words sent a chill down Gabriel’s spine.

Sam was his fiancé… _for real this time._

He slowly lowered his head to the crook of Gabriel’s neck. Nuzzling and kissing and teasing with his hot lips, drawling out the moment of tight, tense anticipation. Something changed in his mood then, so quickly it frightened Gabriel a little. Sam smirked in the bright, wet lights around them, his eyes turning mischievous and dangerous. Gabriel felt paralysed beneath him, feeling like he was lying in the arms of a predator. His heart hammered in his chest, he was excited.

“Well, then I suggest you don’t scream,” He murmured into Gabriel’s ear. He dipped his head down and his lips grazed against Gabriel’s wet neck. Gabriel’s mouth fell open when his teeth nipped his ever so carefully. His neck was always extra sensitive. That one touch felt like Sam had shot a bolt of electricity through his whole body. He tried so hard to bite back a scream, but he couldn’t help but moan Sam’s name out loud.

Sam lifted his head and caught his open mouth in a kiss so impossibly slow, Gabriel thought he would unravel beneath him. Sam’s lips were so soft and persuasive against his and he made sure he had captured Gabriel’s full attention before his hands began to wander again.

“ _Saa_ _mmm_ ,” Gabriel gasped.

Sam leaned in closer, “Why don't we get out of here, and take this to the bedroom,”

And then Sam’s hands were on his cock, squeezing and pressing so deeply, so thoroughly, that Gabriel felt everything fall apart around him. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing, other than Sam and him, here, alone, forever.

_"Yes!"_

Everything was…perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not let their first time be in a shower! I refuse!  
> So next chapter will be...a bit more...solid and loving (if I get a chance to, I'll post it up today)


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...whoa...another chapter? In the same day?  
>  Say it ain't so!
> 
> Yup, yup, I love you all so much that I just had to write this bit. Hopefully it makes sense, because I haven't proof read it. I'll go through it again later and make sure to fix any problems.

No one could probably ever comprehend just how much Sam Winchester was turned on by Gabriel Novak. It wasn’t just the way he looked, or the way he spoke, it wasn’t the way he tasted either – though that was a big part of it all – it also wasn’t the fact that he was here, standing before him, towel wrapped around his waist, water droplets clinging to his body, looking so kinky and delicious that it made Sam’s mind reel.

Well, it wasn’t just that…

…it was everything that made Gabriel who he was.

He was enamoured by the gorgeous man, watching as he stood there, waiting for Sam, patience wearing thin. His tongue sneaking out of his lips, licking on his lower lip. Oh, he was a delicious sight to behold.

Sam noted the alluring ‘ah’ he made as he breathed out, harsh and heavy. There was something in the air that made it feel like it was just them, and nothing and no one else. Sam moved closer, reaching out to lightly caress the delicate lines of Gabriel’s face with a touch as light as any lovers. He reached up to stroke his fingertips over Gabriel’s cheek. _God,_ his skin was the softest thing Sam had ever felt, and instantly he knew he’d never get tired of touching his Gabriel.

Gabriel swallowed hard, a thrill running down his spine. Oh, Sam was gorgeous. Tall and broad shouldered, he had the sort of build that didn’t belong in the centre fold of a glossy magazine, but in that of pro-sports one. Heat and need hit him hard, almost bringing him to his knees right then and there. He shook his head from that thought. It was that, or throw himself at Sam like some sex-crazed nympho. Though he was embarrassed at how quickly they had veered from soft, sensual showers to him wanting to climb Sam like a tree. He didn’t deny he want to crawl all over Sam and find out what every inch of his skin tasted like.

It was all too much to bear.

Sam quickly pulled Gabriel’s towel open, exposing him to the air. Using the ends of the towel, Sam tugged his smaller lover into his arms, and licked a delicious vein on his neck. He tasted like soap and shampoo, though there was still a definite taste of ‘Gabriel' underneath, it drove Sam insane.

“Sammy…wha…should we get on the bed?” Gabriel asked, slightly panicked, trying to look passed Sam’s arm to the welcoming bed behind them.

“Oh, we’ll get to the bed, Gabe,” Sam cheerfully stated, quickly dropping the towel to the ground that should have been discarded long ago. Goose bumps dusted Gabriel’s skin, as Sam stared down at the handsome mess beneath him, the seductive golden eyes, the wet hair sticking to random parts of his forehead, his cheeks flush red, the open, almost moaning mouth, the movement of his wide shoulders and defined chest, accompanied by the tensing up of the taught abs moving to match Gabriel’s rough breathing.

Just for Sam.

Sam observed it all in one glance, eyes getting immediately drunk on the glory of a dishevelled Gabriel Novak in all of his wonderful sun kissed glory. He wasted no time and dived down to lick and fumble his thumb up and against those rose nipples, feeling them harden underneath his touch.

“N-now?” Gabriel managed to say between breathless moans. He didn't know what else to say or do. He could only feel Sam’s hot, wet tongue against his hard chest, feel the warm hands of his lover feeling his growing need for him right then and there.

“Now is not soon enough.” Sam smirked, leaning down to whisper ghostly against Gabriel’s ear. “I need you, _so bad_.”

Gabriel shivered at the heat of Sam’s hard cock as he roughly rubbed against his throbbing need, pressing him up hard against the wall that separated the bathroom from the bedroom. “A-against the…what about the bed?” was all he could utter in reply. “Sam?”

Sam shuddered when Gabriel said his name. Barely aware of his own rapturous expression, Sam stilled, his breath quickening, chest rising and falling with every breath as his eyes darkened to something incomprehensible.

“Sam.” Gabriel repeated, a small, dark smile crept slowly across his face.

Completely powerless to his gaze, Sam’s eyes slid shut as, almost imperceptibly. He leaned forward and his cool lips brushed against Gabriel’s right temple. A quiet sigh escaped Gabriel’s lips. Sam wanted to go slow, he _really_ did. But there was something almost addictive about Gabriel, something that made him silently berate himself. But he found, half-heartedly, all he wanted to do was stay, to touch Gabriel, to kiss him, to do so many things it stunned him.

Falling into temptation, he dragged his lips lightly, ever so slowly across Gabriel’s smooth brow down the left side of his face. Gabriel stood motionless, a storm raging inside of him as Sam’s hot, damp mouth met the skin of his neck and rained slow kisses across his skin.

Gabriel tasted so sweet, so perfect, his neck arching back as Sam reached his throat. His voice became a musical sigh as Sam’s attention became burning and more feverish than before, laying open mouthed kisses along his collarbone and in the hollow of his throat where his heart pounded. Sam bit the skin of Gabriel’s soft neck gently – almost inadvertently in his urgency, it seemed.

Gabriel let out a low and frankly audible gasp.

Sam paused, resting his forehead against Gabriel’s shoulder. A part of Sam was relieved, these sensations so desperately new to him, though not entirely unwelcome. Never had he felt so conflicted…here he was, closer to any man than he had ever been, and he was thinking of ravaging the man, of taking him and taking him until there was just them and nothing else mattered.

Gabriel had been through so much…he deserved slow, he deserved _everything_.

Yet while Sam's mind resisted, his soul, it seemed, was in complete and utter surrender to this man’s inquisitive touch. His traitorous body’s reactions did not help to amend his confusion, either. Sam felt his lips practically aching, yearning for the feel of Gabriel’s taste on his lips.

_Yet…_ Gabriel rolled his neck, offering his skin to him, and Sam complied lightly kissing the skin of his shoulder once more. This man, this embodiment of perfection, whatever he was…. looked at Sam with such reverence that…

All such conscious thoughts were banished from his mind as he raised his head to gaze almost inquisitively at Gabriel’s flushed face. Their eyes met as he gently brushed his thumb across Gabriel’s lips, tilting his pretty face up towards his own. He bowed his head, claiming his mouth in a soft kiss.

Sam kissed him mildly, chastely, taking pleasure in the sensation of their lips as one. He gently parted Gabriel’s lips with his own, as though testing him, almost curiously. When he met no hesitation, his lips parted soon afterward, pressing to meet Gabriel’s tongue.

Gabriel groaned deep in his throat and slipped his tongue languorously into Sam’s mouth, kissing him soundly, with devastating thoroughness. Sam moaned powerlessly and responded to his kiss, deepening it. His arms, while before they had been merely resting at his sides, now wrapped around Gabriel like steel, crushing his body to him. He fisted his hands deep into Gabriel’s hair, angling his head back as he kissed him, fondly and powerfully.

After what seemed like an eternity – a beautiful, unsettling eternity – his lips gentled their kiss until they were barely against Gabriel’s. To his immense displeasure, he lifted his mouth from Gabriel’s, breathing heavily. Gabriel let out a disappointed mewl. He seemed to come with himself as his eyes cleared from desirous and primal to clear, controlled.

“No more teasing, Sam.” He murmured, his voice barely a whisper.

Sam smirked, trying to pull back, but found he was unable to move too far. Gabriel had him trapped – not that he minded, he didn’t want to be anywhere else - Gabriel’s hands on his chest, fingers spread wide, he pushed Sam back onto the bed, stepping closer and straddling over him.

The familiar feeling of heat overwhelmed Sam, like the feeling of being submerged in water. The world around him stopped, nothing moved, no sound, nothing. It was just the two of them.

It was…heaven.

Gabriel’s tongue flicked out to slide against his lips and Sam’s thoughts dissolved in the haze of lust. _Oh_ , what gentle pleasures such a simple touch gave him – like a spark of electricity throughout his body, igniting a fire he thought had long been doused. He needed to kiss Gabriel again. He needed to kiss him _now._

He was such a sinner. A distant thought rushed forward from the back of his mind. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He pressed his mouth once again to Gabriel’s waiting lips, tenderly. Gabriel moaned, and forced Sam’s mouth to open again. Sam felt a sharp sting against the fragile flesh of his mouth. The taste of his blood flooded into his mouth. He stiffened, but Gabriel’s hold on him only tightened.

When they pulled away, finally, Sam was blissfully surprised to see a dazed look in Gabriel’s beautiful golden eyes.

“My Sam…” He murmured tenderly.

Sam’s eyes flashed a dark hazel, sitting up and throwing Gabriel against the soft mattress.

Everything after was quick. The heady foreplay, the deliriousness, the rush of their love for one another, the anxiety of not getting closer together quick enough, they had played around this for too long. All were so pleasurable that it fuelled them to go faster now. There was no need to wait, no need to continue at a languorous pace. They loved one another, they wanted one another.

In their rush, all they could hear was each other's moans, rugged breathing and the slapping of skin against skin as Sam drove himself in and out of Gabriel’s tight core. All they could feel were each other's bodies. Gabriel felt the warmth of Sam within him deliciously stretching him wide and Sam felt his tight walls clamp around him. It was like they were morphed into a different world where time slowed down just for them.

Gabriel felt every touch of Sam on his skin, _every lick_ as Sam’s wet tongue trailed up his chest and to his neck. Each lick was so pleasurable he couldn't help but lean his head left and whined softly, “No kiss?” to which he got a tongue immediately and roughly shoved into his mouth.

Wild tongues twirled against each other, wrestling against while tasting every bit of each other. No time was spent to swallow or breathe just letting the saliva pool out of each other’s mouths until the lack of oxygen was no longer bearable. Quick warm puffs would ghost against their faces until they lock lips again.

Gabriel locked his legs around his lovers torso and pulled him closer, driving Sam’s length deeper and more deliciously into him, hitting right at his sweet spot. A loud moan sounded through his mouth again. Gabriel’s fingers clutched against his back, almost scraping wounds onto it from the pain of his delicious length. He could only moan at the luscious pain.

“G-Gabe,” Sam moaned hard against Gabriel’s intruding tongue. He could feel his climax coming, he wanted to warn Gabriel. But feeling his lovers’ warm fingers rub against his chest, nails scraping and scoring into his skin, as he breathed made Sam fail to scramble for the next set of words to say.

Gabriel understood though and whispered against the warm puffs of air Sam moaned against his face, “Go on, baby, come.”

As if he wasn’t turned on enough, Gabriel’s rough voice demanding from him sent a sudden surge of pleasure all throughout his body, making him shudder in pleasure. Sam had to  bite back a moan. He saw such raw grace radiating from every line of Gabriel's delicious body. He leaned down and grazed his lips over Gabriel's, slowing down and letting their highs haze away.

The gathering darkness around them added to the feeling of intimacy, and right at that moment, he couldn’t have cared less if they were the only two people left in the world. Gabriel's lips were soft, pliant and open, as he breathed into Sam's mouth, harsh panting as he came down from his high.

Gabriel whimpered, the soft sound in the back of his throat so sexy that Sam wanted to imprint this moment in his memory forever. Gabriel lifted his lips, as though begging for more, and Sam's control shattered once again. Reaching out with his free hand, he caught Gabriel around the waist again and yanked his pliant, exhausted body towards him. Their lips crashed together. Hard. Hungry. Demanding.

He knew he'd not be able to get it up again, but that didn't mean he couldn't prolong his lovers orgasm and make Gabriel go absolutely crazy.

_Oh. My. God._

The moment Sam's lips covered his again, Gabriel knew he was lost. They had just fucked, harsh, long and hard, and yet this...those firm lips covering his, moving over them once…twice, then his tongue sweeping against the lower one to demand entrance.  _Oh fuck, fuck...yesssss...._

_Sam had ruined him...absolutely ruined him for any other._ Not that there would ever be any other, not if he had a say in it.

Heat warred with the darkness creeping around his eyes, and he opened up for Sam. Sam growled in approval, the deep sound doing things low down in Gabriel's body that should have been illegal, and moved closer. Gabriel knew it wasn't going to be possible to continue -- they weren't teenagers any more, and though his cock gave a valiant twitch, it wasn't enough to do any more than make his grunt at the exquisite over sensitivity of Sam.

Because he didn't look like he was stopping all that soon. In fact, Sam wrapped him up in his hot embrace, strong arms surrounding Gabriel at the same moment his tongue drove deep. Gabriel slid one hand back up around the back of Sam;s neck and matched him tired kiss for tired kiss. Their tongues duelled fairly in a wet, slick ride of pure sensation as Sam held him cradled against his chest, still deep inside him. Gabriel didn’t care what he was; only that Sam kept kissing him the way that he was.

The exhausting darkness that threatened to consume him inside her swelled, surging through his veins along with a deep, visceral need the likes of which he’d never felt before. They had only just found their release, and yet Gabriel found he still needed Sam. Wanted Sam with a craving so deep it should have frightened him, but it didn’t. It felt right.

Shifting in his arms, Gabriel ran his hands across Sam's bare shoulders. Solid muscle met his explorations, solid and unyielding. His sweaty skin warmed as Gabriel explored, as though the heat followed his touch. 

Gabriel shivered, and Sam yanked him closer. “You okay?”

"Oh god," Gabriel couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips. "You've killed me,"

“I think you can go again,” Sam breathed against his lips, teasing the corner with his. “I'm not done with you yet,”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and ye shall receive...poppets~!


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit about Crowley now..

Fergus Crowley was thankful that the owner of the bike he ‘borrowed’ had been safety conscious enough to leave a helmet as well. By the time he reached the run down section of the city he knew so well, the rain had mostly let up. 

He drove into an alley not too far from the motel and turned off the motor, lowering the kickstand to bring the bike to rest. Grabbing up the bag of food from the pannier, Crowley walked cautiously into the alley, scanning the area to make sure no threat was nearby. 

“Grandpa!” the head of a little girl popped out of man hole a few feet away. Clambering out she ran to him, arms spread wide and hair flying in all directions.

“Morning, kid. Miss me?” Crowley couldn’t help but smile at the pure, innocent emotions pouring off the child as he knelt down to meet her hug. She kissed him on the cheek and started digging into the bag to see what he brought her. “Where your poppa at, sweetie?”

“Right here.” A disembodied voice echoed in the quiet of the alleyway. Turning Crowley saw his son, Gavin McLeod. “It’s good to see you, father. Wasn’t sure how long you’d be gone this time.”

“Ah Gavin, you know me. I've got the wander lust.” Charm flowed off him like water as he shook the other man’s hand. “Got some things here to tide the group over. It isn’t much, but there’s more where this came from. I just need a little time.” Crowley handed the bag over to the man, and scooped the little girl up to whirl her around, relishing the laughter that more than made up for the harsh surroundings.

“Grandpa, tell me a story, please.” She gasped in between laughs.

“Now, sweetheart, don’t bother him.” her father said sternly, giving her a disappointed look.

“No, it’s fine. You really want to hear me sing, kid? Then, your wish is my command.” Crowley gave her a wink as she settled her legs around his hip, hugging his neck tight.

As he started telling her a story, speaking in different tones and accents, as if he transformed into a completely different person just for her.

Gavin smiled at the two, then looked into the bag and could barely contain the emotion in his voice. “Thank you, father. It is more than enough. You always do too much.” He looked back at the man and motioned for his daughter to come. “Take this bag to your mom, sweetheart.”

“Aww, but daddy, grandpa just got here.” she whined.

He smiled at his child, patient as ever. “Please child, do as your daddy asks. It is very late and grandpa is tired.” She pouted for a moment, then reached up to give Crowley one more kiss before taking the bag and disappearing underground.

Gavin turned his attentions back to the boy and drew his brows in concern. “You take too many risks, father. You don’t need….”

Crowley cut him off with a wave of the hand. “Gavin. You don’t worry about me. You take care of the children, I’ll take care of myself.” He turned and headed back for his bike, placing the helmet back on his head. Just before he started the engine, he looked back at the other man and said “I don’t know when I’ll be able to get back, but I’ll try to bring more next time. Alright?”

Gavin knew there was no arguing with the stubborn boy, so he simply nodded in response and waved a fond farewell, watching the man disappear around the corner. He whispered a prayer for the young man, and then turned to follow his daughter.

Crowley made it to the motel room he had taken for the night, the close proximity to the alley and the price being the primary reasons he chose it. Entering his room, he quickly packed his meager possessions into one duffel bag and made one last sweep of the place. He was about to leave to check out when he glanced at the phone. His fingers went to the bridge of his nose involuntarily as the beginnings of a headache took form. 

He hated his life; feeling trapped by what he had become and the responsibilities he had assumed. How he had become a slave to the monster was still a mystery to him. No matter how many times he tried to break free, Lucifer always found him and brought him back. It was like the man had some kind of internal radar tuned to him.

Crowley had enough scars on his body to remind him of the punishment that awaited him if he ever tried again. But, it really didn’t bother him so much to be punished or to face death. It was only his body, only pain. At least that’s what he kept telling himself. The real torture was the possibility that the lawyer would find out about the company for which Crowley provided. 

The man was pure evil and would most likely salivate at all the potential lab rats waiting in those tunnels, if not outright destroy them for the wastes he thought they were. Life was much harder for them, Crowley knew that well enough. 

There was no one to blame but himself for allowing them to worm their way into his heart. He still recalled the day he saved Gavin from a group of haters. Normally he wasn’t one to interfere with the business dealings of others, but his sense of justice couldn’t allow the badly outnumbered man to be beaten to death. Crowley snorted and chuckled to himself. Sense of justice? Right. What a load of crap. He didn’t believe in it for one minute. Though Gavin and the others tried to convince him otherwise, he knew the truth; he was a thief, a businessman, nothing more. Crowley didn’t remember all the particulars of that day, but if pressed, he would recall that the thugs were in the way of whatever stupid assignment he was on that day.

Running a hand through his wet hair, he sat on the edge of the bed and dialed the number given to him by his current boss. When the other end answered, Crowley gritted his teeth at the voice. “It’s me.”

“Well if it ain’t the wonder boy. Finally decided to call home, sweet cheeks? I take it ya got into the place. Tell ole Alaistair how ya did it with no money.”

Crowley could almost see the sneer on the bastard’s face. He didn’t want to get into it with this maniac and refused to rise to any bait. “Let me talk to Lucifer.”

“What ya gonna do for me if I do?”

Crowley let the comment slide over him, thankful for the distance between them. “They are expecting me back soon.”

Laughing heartily into the phone, Alaistair told him to hold on and transferred the line to another phone, where Lucifer picked up. “Ah Crowley, I trust you found a way to join in with the festivities at the Novak's house despite your lack of...well, anything?”

“You should know, you were there,” He put as much neutrality in his voice as possible, not wanting to give anything away.

“Don't sass me?” There was no change in timbre in Lucifer’s voice as he subtly inquired as to whether sexual favors had been requested in exchange for housing at the Novak House. Crowley was irritated at the fact that the fucking asshole who was blood linked to the Novak's had led him to believe such a sacrifice would have to be made; a prospect that had dismayed Crowley to no end at the time. “Very well, how long before you can hack into the database and retrieve the data?”

“It may be a while before I’ve built enough trust for them to give me the opportunity I need.”

There was silence on the other end. Crowley felt a cold shiver run down his back at the thought that Lucifer would be angry with that answer, perhaps sending the animal to encourage speed in a most unpleasant way. Finally, Lucifer spoke, his voice controlled. “Fine, that is acceptable for now. But I will not wait forever, and I will expect regular updates.” With that, the line went dead.

Crowley stared at the receiver in his hand for a long while, before finally heading out of the room. He checked out and made his way back to the Novak House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuun....
> 
> I am so very happy about my fic being as popular to be one of the first things on Google search when you search for 'sabriel ao3'.  
> I...thank you my darling autumn for showing me this greatness! I am not worthy!


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley might be having a change of heart...

Dark eyes fluttered open, Crowley shot upright on the bed, looking around in panic. For a moment, he didn’t know where he was. An audible sigh passed from his lips as he realized he was in the room assigned to him at the Novak House. He must have fallen asleep; the exertion of the stake-out coupled with the uncomfortable accommodations at the seedy motel he had been staying in had finally caught up with him.

What bothered him the most was that he slept deeply without any dreams or nightmares; it had been a long time since he had felt safe enough to let his guard down so completely. Quickly, he checked his phone – where he had the stigma of the tech shields he had around his room, you could never be too careful around the Novak’s after all – and searched within for any signs that his room had been tampered with, breathing a sigh of relief when he could find nothing to indicate it.

Getting to his feet he grabbed his shirt, deciding that he needed to leave and get his stuff. He didn’t have much at the motel; mostly clothes and a few knick knacks. But what was there belonged completely to him and he would be damned if he was going to leave it for some junkie to scavenge.

Quietly making way down the hall, Crowley’s first stop was the bathroom. After making sure no one was around, he made use of it quickly, hoping to leave and come back before anyone noticed. He stole down the stairs at a noiseless pace and was about to head for the door when his stomach protested, loudly.

Crowley frowned at the broken solitude caused by the rumbling. ‘ _Some thief I am. I’m gonna wake the dead with all this noise_.’

Sighing at the thought, he decided to grab a quick bite. He hadn’t eaten since yesterday and the body could only go so far without fuel. Padding to the kitchen as smoothly as a cat, he eased the door, peering into make sure no one was on the other side. When he flipped the light switch and blinked away the temporary blindness, he searched around, noting the clock on the wall. It was almost dawn, most likely the reason no one was roaming around the house besides him.

Moving silently to the refrigerator, Crowley opened the door and gawked. It was packed with all kinds of mouth-watering food; more food than he had seen in one place in a long time. Snatching up some items, he made himself a cold meal and wolfed it down in record time; the thought briefly crossing his mind that he might be sick from eating too fast. But, if there was one thing he learned in his youth, it was to eat as much as you can as fast as you can because you never knew if someone was going to take it from you or when your next meal might be.

After he stuffed his face and satisfied his belly, he opened the pantry door and was again momentarily awed at the sheer amount of goods. There was no way these people would miss a few of the stocks from this bounty. And he needed it more than they did. So, he grabbed a paper bag from the top shelf and filled it with some of the canned items; bread, and a couple of soda bottles. The bag was full and he wished he could grab more, but there was only so much he could carry.

Crowley flipped the light switch off and headed for the back door, closing it behind him as quietly as possible. Perhaps this assignment held other, more personal benefits to be taken advantage of, he mused. No sooner had he turned to step off the porch when he was startled from his thoughts by a slight humming above him, as if someone was talking.

Yup…maybe he could…help instead?

 

“…outside? It’s a bit cold out, don’t you think?”

Gabriel wrapped his arms around his chest, rubbing his arms to keep himself warm. But Sam stood opposite him, posing at the doorway. He sighed, he was usually an expert at masking his emotions, but whenever he was around Sam, he made no attempt to hide his immense pleasure at the sight of Sam, with the sun rising behind him, his smile bright and pleading, on display just for him.

“For me, babe?” he asked smoothly.

Gabriel snorted.

“If you hadn’t just screwed my brains out, I’d have said no,” he replied, relieved to hear that his voice sounded steady, even as his heart pounded a hard staccato rhythm in his chest.

Sam’s cheeks burst a bright pink at the remark, but he smirked and subtly cocked his chin forward, motioning for Gabriel to join him on the balcony deck. It was a movement that made Gabriel’s knees weak. Sam reached his arm out to Gabriel, waiting for his fiancé to take it.

“Please, you look so gorgeous in the sunlight. An absolute beauty,” he said, his complicated hazel eyes glimmering.

Gabriel gave him a light shove. “Let’s just go, Sammich,” he said, unable to keep the wide smile from appearing on his face.

He wrapped his hands around Sam’s extended arm as he led Gabriel to the deck. For all Gabriel’s resistance leading up to that moment, he realized that there was nowhere else he’d rather be.

The falling flowers whispered through their hair. As the flowers fell around them, making Gabriel’s hair glow pink to match his cheeks, Sam couldn’t imagine loving anyone else.

Gabriel must have noticed something, he thought, because he turned to look at Sam, his pretty face holding a bright smile.

“Sammy?”

Sam shook his head, a smile playing at the corner of his own lips, and reached out to pluck the blossoms from Gabriel’s hair. He nodded and turned away, taking in the trees that surrounded them and covered the garden in blossoms. The absolute peace he’d found in the smile of one man.

Gabriel leaned his head against Sam’s shoulder and closed his eyes, taking in the fragrance of the flowers around them. Petals still falling into their hair like a crown, but Sam didn’t brush them away, they suited Gabriel better than anything else.

The two barely registered the murmur of music that came from inside the house, so lost in their own world, all around them was silence. The thought that they should probably go inside, someone _had_ turned the radio on in the kitchen, maybe Castiel or Anna were starting to make breakfast that slow music was breaking through their happy silence.

“Sam…?”

“Yeah, Gabe?” Gabriel stood there beside him, holding his hand out to him.

“Dance with me?”

The sun was rising, but as they move out from under the cover of the awning tree creeping over the balcony and into the sunlight, the petals in Gabriel’s hair shining brightly once again. They swayed in perfect harmony, the music playing quietly in the background.

Sam didn’t want to leave his fiancé, Gabriel felt like heaven in his arms. But he knew he had to. Once the music was finally over and the radio DJ started talking, Sam drew Gabriel back into the house, hopeful that today would go easy.


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> Crobby ahead (Crowley and Bobby)
> 
> Also...I am very very very very (continues on for a while) about you know what happening in Supernatural. And I am going to spend the weekend venting.  
> Ick...no...reject it all...nope...
> 
> Ahem.  
> Enjoy.

Crowley stood alone in front of the violent man, seething at the fact that he was called away from his morals to help this…demon.

“You are to do as I say,” Lucifer’s voice was quelled against the growling and snarling pit that rested inside Crowley, his heard thudding madly. Lucifer looked like he had thousands of demons at his side, ready to pounce on him if ordered to by their master. Though there was nothing there, other than Lucifer himself.

“That’s not going to happen, not anymore.” Crowley all but growled demonically at the man as he smirked. “Stop wasting my time, dear, I’m done with you.”

He turned to leave, but was stopped Lucifer, chuckling quietly.

Turning, he saw the menacing smirk on Lucifer’s face, “You don’t think you’d be able to escape that easily do you? I have something that you _really_ need. _I know your secret,_ ”

_‘Secret? Does he know of my son, of my granddaughter, of the others in hiding?’_ Crowley growled at his own selfishness, he knew his secret wouldn’t be kept safe for too long. Stubborn as he was, he wasn’t as selfish to stoop so low as to fall for Lucifer’s tricks.

His fists tightened to his sides. “You don’t know anything, and you will do nothing,”

“For the safety of your little family, you will do as I say.” Lucifer pointed out.

Crowley’s eyes widened. _‘How_ does _he know about that...?’_ Anger seeped into his voice. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Lucifer all but snarled as he held a finger out and pointed to the man. “Don’t be so coy, after all, they are all so lovely. Darling little family, and your granddaughter is such a pretty little thing,”

_'How dare he?’_ Crowley saw red. _‘How dare he talk about my family as if they were an item to be used?’_ His anger, though evident, subsided somewhat. “You will not touch any of them.”

Lucifer held a lithe hand up, his palm facing Crowley. “Then you will do as I say.”

 

Crowley made his way through the mulling corridors of the ground floor of the Novak House. He sighed as he made his way into the kitchen, pushing the door open leading to the beautifully sunny weather outside. Reaching into his large coat pocket, he pulled out a small cigarette box and a lighter. Tugging at a cigarette, he held the white stick in his lips and flamed the front. The steady flame on the lighter suddenly swayed into a flicker. He took in a drag and puffed it out.

Crowley closed his eyes in concentration, taking in a deep breath, listening to the people talking around the house. All of the windows were open, and there was a cacophony of voice and conversations everywhere. He listened, long enough to get a feel for the number of people but not long enough to be overwhelmed by them.

He was always amazed at the intensity of pure and raw emotions that humans displayed when they thought they were alone, or with someone they trusted. They never noticed or thought of any eavesdroppers. It allowed Crowley to relax from the fear of them catching him.

He could feel a muffled tinge of guilt and hope and assumed that it must be someone in the house. But guilty for what? There was the sounds of someone discussing rather heatedly, on the phone most likely, as there was no reply, but many pauses. She spoke with a strong rage mixed with fear. The thought caused a momentary tightening of his chest in sympathy for the young woman, it was a feeling he knew well.

His thoughts were interrupted by a tidal wave of lust he heard from somewhere close to the woman arguing on the phone. It momentarily stunned him, enough to keep him off kilter as he listened deeper to who it was. When he heard the tell tale name ‘Cas’ being echoed, he quickly stopped listening.

The air was like a calming peace, as if it was emanated from the highest levels of the house, with a hint of swirling emotions kept in check below that peaceful surface. It was thrilling. The serenity was almost addictive and for a moment he envied it. But he was somewhat startled to notice throughout the past few days he had been here, that there only a few individuals within the building. There had been such a mass at the wedding. He had expected them to stay a little longer than a day.

He shrugged, not quite surprised since his current _boss_ told him it was a front anyway. And though Lucifer had already misled him once, Crowley was still inclined to believe the devil of a man.

He took another drag of his burning cigarette, blowing out the addictive taste; time to start building a little trust with these people.

“Smoking, eh?” A voice next to him said. Startled, Crowley looked to his side and saw Bobby Singer looking up to the bright sky. He hadn’t even heard the man come outside. “Well, don’t mind me, no one should infringe upon your right to cough up black phlegm,”

Crowley took another drag and blew out into the air, not caring for the sarcasm that was dripping from this handsome man to his side.

“But, let’s face it.” Bobby continued, not seeming to care if Crowley was listening to him or not. There was something about Bobby, he seemed to know everything going on, and was empathetic about it too. “You could get hit by a bus tomorrow, so go on. Have a smoke.”

_Ah,_ there was that sweet sarcasm, Crowley liked. He tried to hide the bout of a chuckle that crept to his throat. This guy talked a lot but he was rather funny, in the sarcastic in your face kind of way.

“What are you doing out here Crowley?” He asked, leaning back on the door frame.

Crowley shrugged his shoulders. “Just thinking, not a problem right?”

“Nah,” Bobby muttered, his gaze not leaving the white clouded sky. “How long have you been out here?”

“Not too long,” Crowley said, blowing out a puff of smoke into the air. “What about you? I thought you’d have left with the others after the wedding,”

Bobby shrugged his shoulders. “I came just yesterday.”

“We have something in common.” Crowley continued, sparking up a conversation. If the man was going to stay out here with him, the least Crowley could do was talk to him.

“You’re the quiet kid then,” Bobby replied, taking the chance to get a proper look at him. There was something odd about him. “Didn’t really see you at the wedding either.”

“I don’t socialize.”

Bobby smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. “Not to burst your ‘I’m-cool’ bubble. But, you’re socializing now.”

“Shove off.”

Bobby laughed, the whistling wind brushed past the two. He shivered, rubbing his hands over his arms. “I don’t know about you, but it’s getting cold.”

Crowley held his half burning cigarette up to the bright yet cool skies, a smirk on his face. “It’s worth the weather.”

He finished smoking and dropped the cigarette bud, stepping on the flamed end to put it out. He followed his new ‘friend’ back into the institute. The sun shone through the clouds, raying through the high arched windows as the two meandered through the hallways.

He was always happy to make new friends.

Especially when they were so…cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you on the other side of the weekend~!


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday today, so I was busy having a great time, so I didn't write much.  
> Sorry~!
> 
> Crowley centric ahead!

“I have access to the Novak’s main office,” Crowley held the phone closer to his ear. He was standing in the cold streets, in a telephone box. He peered to the streets around him, finding it completely empty. After all, he had ventured out after hours to call his supposed ‘boss’ where no one else would find him. “I can get what you want tonight, but, I need a distraction.”

“Good work.” Lucifer’s voice hollered triumphantly. “Alright, I’ll allow you your distraction tomorrow night, when my darling family retreat the manor, then you will sneak in and do your job.”

“Yes, sir.” Crowley said, rolling his eyes. He heard the dial tone and put the phone back on its receiver. He slammed his head onto the glass of the phone box and sighed. He knew it was wrong…but he had to do it.

 

 

He hadn’t expected tomorrow to come as quickly as it did. But soon Crowley found himself alone at the manor, while the others had gone out for ‘celebratory drinks for Gabriel’s safe return’. It was stupid, but he wasn’t going to let something like that stop him from doing his job.

Crowley, finding it safe to leave, turned back to the ground floor, to the elevator that led to the bottom floors where the files and folders to the case Lucifer wanted were. He waited for it to open, and drew out a small contraption, waiting for it to load, he pressed the button, knowing the small camera that sat at the corner of the booth would flicker off. He waited a moment for the camera to do its magic. Finding it safe, Crowley stepped into the elevator and waited for the door to close.

Why was he doing this…?

Not too many things stirred the man, but his life’s biggest sins paraded in front of him were a hard pill to swallow. He hadn’t expected his past to come biting him in the ass.

With so much darkness in him, he wasn’t sure he was cut for this kind of stuff. Hell, he didn’t even really believe in Charles Novak’s fundamental dream of peace, people needed lawyers because they were petty, or they argued, or…well, lawyers were the sharks in the water.

He didn’t think about those things at all so long as they didn't benefit him in some way. The ends had to justify the means and he wasn’t quite sure how to play the hand he had been dealt with his joining of the company.

The elevator door opened, and Crowley peered out of the elevator doors, checking to see if anyone would be there. Since all of the residents of the manor had left, it was safe to walk around. Just too be safe, he kept a close eye to his surroundings.

He’d been wondering aimlessly around the globe, picking up jobs and earning his mark. It wasn’t as if he had a home go back to or even a family, for that matter. Kill or be killed, or so the old adage went. What did it matter anyway? Killing others to save himself sealed his fate.

But as long as he was with the Novak’s, it meant he wouldn’t have to contemplate his dubious past and the things he so desperately wanted to atone for. Even if it there weren’t enough good deeds to wipe his slate clean.

Sighing, he stopped in front of the large office room door. It was as ostentatious as he had expected it to be. Footsteps echoed against the metal of the door. Crowley pushed himself into the small alcove created by the panels on the walls, taking in a deep breath. The footsteps came closer, before they ebbed away. Whoever it was hadn’t noticed he was here.

He peered from his hiding place and saw one of the guards taking the elevator back to the first level. Once the doors had closed, he stepped out from his alcove and paused in front of the keypad.

He peered at the console in his hand, and saw a short string of numbers, punching them into the keypad, he waited. Crowley smirked as he heard a female’s voice accepting his code. Stepping into the large room that basically mimicked a library. He looked up at the middle of the room, seeing the large desk against the wall, with a computer on it.

Perfect.

“Right, that’s the easy bit.” He muttered, he sat on the swivel chair in front of the large computer. His gloved fingers tapped mercilessly onto the silver inlayed keyboard. He searched through the desktop files and folders that emerged.

A window popped up asking for a password.

“Incorrect password,” Crowley leaned back on the chair. There had to be something that he had seen that would answer this important question. He reached for his console once again and saw a long line of numbers and letters. Putting them in, he smirked.

“Password accepted.” The mechanical voice muttered through the computer. Searching through the many more folders that appeared without the password protection, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a mini disc, slotting it into the tower of the computer.

A few moments later, the file started downloading into the disc. Pausing, he switched through the files and saw one that caught his interest.

“Oh… _my,_ ”

He barely had a chance to register what he had just read, as footsteps emerged from behind him. Returning back to the download, he impatiently waited for it to finish. The footsteps getting louder and louder with each climb of the small bar nearing the end of it download.

He pulled the disc out, closed all suspicious windows and vaulted out of the chair and into the long line of files and folders in aisles that took over the room. He saw the shadow of a male figure walking into the room, sucking in a deep breath. He crouched down low, waiting until the shadow retreated a few moments later. He waited until the person finally left before standing up once again. Peering, he made sure the figure was completely gone, before he stepped out.

Holding the disc in his hand, he smirked. There was just some information he was going to keep to himself.


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Sabriel before...well, let's just say we're slowly getting to the finale...

Sam sat at his table, his chin resting on his hand as he watched Dean and Castiel dance. They were acting all sweet and smooshy, pressed up against one another as they swayed to the music, but they looked like they were at least having fun which he envied.

Not that…well, he didn’t _envy_ them in that way. It’s just…well, he was supposed to get married last Saturday, and that didn’t pan out well. And when they had tried to do the whole wedding thing again, Lucifer had burst in and told them he was hosting a party for his brother returning.

It…it was all…not right. Something felt very wrong.

He grimaced as he found out he was actually acting jealous. ‘Dear god, I am never going to a dance again.’

He sighed and crossed his legs looking up at the large disco ball. Tacky, Lucifer had picked the place, and the theme. Thankfully the party was already half over and he hadn’t been asked to dance once. Gabriel had been _too busy_ with his father to…okay, he wasn’t sad about that. But he would have at least liked one dance with his fiancé.

His ego was now so deflated it was concave. Anna had told him that he looked totally gorgeous. But right now, he didn’t feel it at all. His eyes wandered around the room until finally they fell on the familiar face of his fiancé. Gabriel.

Gabriel wasn’t wearing anything out of the ordinary except he had a pair of sunglasses clipped to his t-shirt. He looked good. His choice of jeans and shirt showed off his body which was practically criminal for a guy his age to have. His aloof attitude didn’t hurt either.

Suddenly Gabriel turned his head as if aware that someone was watching him and he caught Sam’s looking at him. Sam felt himself go red, like he was staring at his crush at a school disco or something, and quickly looked away, back at the people who were dancing and having fun.

 

_Damn,_ Gabriel thought to himself as Sam turned away from him. He had hoped they wouldn’t be forced to come here, or at least that Sam would have dress up in something less…wow. Gabriel felt himself become very uncomfortable, very quickly.

He wished that they weren’t at this stupid party. He wanted them to be at his home. He wanted to be researching cases with Sam again, alone, past quitting time and then all of a sudden have Sam throw all their books off the desk, climb across and pull him into a searing kiss. He knew this was a bit out of character, but every time Sam yelled at him or showed he had a backbone, Gabriel couldn’t help becoming a bit more aroused.

They were engaged… _he still couldn’t believe that._

Images flashed through his mind of him tearing that outfit off of Sam and pinning him to the table. Sam’s legs looked like they could hook around his hips perfectly. He didn’t know that his gaze was so intense by now that Sam could feel it.

Oh God, Sam thought as he felt the back of his neck which had a new delicate sheen of sweat on it. _Focus on what Anna is saying._ He could feel Gabriel staring and wished for the life of him that they’d change the damn song. He chanced a glance over his shoulder and saw Gabriel still gazing at him in that penetrating way Sam was afraid he would be and quickly snapped his eyes back to his table.

When Gabriel watched how Sam brushed the back of his neck, he suddenly wanted his arms around the giant man. He was never one for dancing, but the thought of his Sam pressed close to him would be just enough to get him to shuffle onto the dance floor.

“Sam!” Castiel called as he bounced over to where Sam was sitting and reached over, taking his arm and dragging his out of his seat. “You have to dance, come on!” Sam felt a little foolish but he followed Castiel into the throng of dancers who were all swaying with the music. He lost sight of Gabriel.

“Hey man, you’re not dancing?” Gabriel looked over his shoulder to see Dean standing next to him.

“I don’t dance.” He said simply and he heard Dean chuckle.

“Why does that not surprise me?” He said clapping Gabriel on the shoulder.

“Shouldn’t you be out there with Cassie?” Gabriel said, secretly hoping that Dean would just go.

“Probably.” Dean replied, reaching for the neck of a beer bottle on the bar they were leaning back on. He cracked it open and took a swig. “I saw you over here though and I thought maybe you could use a push.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “I told you I don’t dance.”

“Don’t make me carry you out there.”

“Don’t make me hurt you.”

“Besides,” Dean said smiling, “who said _I_ wanted you to dance?” This made Gabriel finally look at him.

“Dude, you’re so stupid. _He wants to dance with you,”_ Dean said with a small smirk, emphasising his sentence with a circular gesture of his bottle. “So I suggest, you quit gawking at each other like creepy assholes, and do something about it,”

Gabriel paused for a few moments.

“I’m not being creepy.” He finally said.

Dean’s grin widened considerably at this confirmation. “Uhuh…look, I don’t want to know what you and my brother get up to when the door is closed, but, keep it PG out here,”

“You know I hate you sometimes.”

Dean laughed and Gabriel couldn’t help but smile too. It felt better to have someone know what was going on in his head.

“Speak of the devil.” Dean said nudging Gabriel and motioning over to the tables. Gabriel turned and saw that Sam had returned. He looked more relaxed, maybe even a bit happier, talking to Castiel.

“I think it’s time you made a move.” Dean said as he pushed Gabriel forward and continued to do so until he was standing right in front of his.

“What is this? High school?” Gabriel scoffed. But he smirked instead, letting the larger man he called his brother in law, push him. Once they were across the room Dean quickly grabbed Castiel’s hand and they took off before Gabriel could roast him and so he was left standing there with Sam looking up at him expectantly.

“Hey.” Sam said with a small smile. “I hope Dean didn’t make you do anything you don’t want to,”

“Nah, I kinda wasn’t sure, but Deano put everything into perspective for me.” He replied with a large smile and nodded.

“Right.”

Gabriel fidgeted, swaying on one foot, and then the other. Unsure why this was so damn hard right now. They were engaged, and yet he was here, acting like a kid with a crush. “So...uh...would you like to...you know…”

“No.”

Gabriel’s eyes downcast. “Oh, okay.”

“No I mean I don’t know what you mean.” Sam said quickly standing up. He didn’t want Gabriel to walk away. Gabriel turned around and felt himself become nervous again.

“Do you want to dance, Sammy?” He asked, not making eye contact. Gabriel Novak, dancing? What was next? Father sitting in a bathrobe, writing gay supernatural fiction?

“With you?” Sam asked, and suddenly he felt stupid for asking.

“No with Michael.” Gabriel said rolling his eyes. “Yeah, with me.”

“Hmm. I don’t know. Michael’s is looking pretty hot tonight.” He gave Gabriel a look, seeing the teasing had gone too far. “I’m kidding.”

“Just. Come on.” Gabriel replied, grabbing his hand and leading him to the dancefloor.

“How romantic.” Sam mock swooned. Gabriel rolled his eyes at his. He put on his best fake excited voice. “Does this mean that we’re going steady? Can I hold your hand on the corridors and call you my boyfriend?”

“Oh my god,” Gabriel stopped in the middle of the floor. “It _is_ like a crappy school dance, what the fuck?”

Sam knew he was torturing Gabriel but he felt that if he didn’t tease him then this wouldn’t feel like their relationship. They weren’t the lovey dovey type. Sure they had their moments, but at the core they were like this. And he loved it.

So he happily followed Gabriel onto the dance floor. He wished that it wasn’t a fast song. He couldn’t dance to save his life. As if on cue, the DJ changed it to a slower song and he instantly felt awkward. Now he was going to have to slow dance with Gabriel which meant being close and he wasn’t sure if he trusted himself being pressed up against a man who was still going through trauma. He might do something inappropriate.

“Ahem.” Gabriel cleared his throat, and Sam realized Gabriel was waiting for him to put his arms around him.

Sam smiled coyly before moved close enough to lightly put his arms around Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel tentatively placed his own on Sam’s lower back, looking almost panicked, which Sam found amusing.

They had gone much further than this…but that was in the privacy of their own room, on their terms, on their turf. He could _feel_ the others eyes on him, on them both.

He felt himself move closer to Gabriel, sliding his arms tighter around the smaller man’s neck as they slowly moved in a circle under the disco ball. He could feel his resolve begin to melt as he gravitated toward him.

He wished for the life of him that they had maintained their original distance since now it seemed he couldn’t stop moving closer. Looking into those golden eyes, he couldn’t think anymore. _Parents…family…everything._ It melted away, until it was just them. The warmth coming from Gabriel was starting to take over him.

Gabriel’s grip tightened around him and finally Sam felt his body pressed against his own, Gabriel’s head falling against his chest. It tucked perfectly under his chin and he could smell Gabriel’s shampoo. He missed this, missed having someone he could protect and keep close. He had this possessive streak he’d never be able to conquer, where he wanted someone who not only wanted him, but needed him to watch out for them.

“Gabriel?” He looked up when he heard Sam whisper his name against his neck. Sam was looking down at him and his complicated eyes were reflecting the disco ball high above their heads.

“What?” He asked in a voice huskier than he remembered.

God, why was everything so hard with him here, like this, when everyone else was around them, watching them, judging them most likely. Why couldn’t he just take Sam’s damn hand and drag him out of this place and to somewhere secluded.

“Nothing. I just really like...this song.” Coward.

“Oh. Yeah.” Sam said as he looked down into Gabriel’s golden eyes that were shining like a swirl of whiskey in the sunlight. Sam felt him move his head back down under his chin and the hair on the side of Gabriel’s head tickled his Adam’s apple. He felt it all over his body. “Me too.”

Maybe they could get to it later. After all, they had their whole life ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music they danced to was inspired by [ Panic at the Disco ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8AZxUtZ2ZgI) and [ Dashboard Confessionals. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlqkQRQSn40)  
> Oldies but goodies, I guess?


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a bit short today, I've been busy making my cosplay...eheheh...
> 
> UPDATE: fixed the problem in between. That's what happens when you wrote two stories at once...sorry!!
> 
> Also, for those interested, [ my cosplay is finally complete!! ](http://sakurai-ai.tumblr.com/post/173969072131/my-noctis-cosplay-is-complete-angels-sing)

It should have been an easy morning.

Well, Sam thought it should have been. After everything that they had been through, after everything _Gabriel_ had been through, Sam thought they deserved at least a few days – if not weeks, months, hell he’d take years – of peace and rest.

He had woken up that morning, earlier than usual, and turned to see his gorgeous sunshine man sleeping so peacefully next to him. His wrists were still a little raw, and his skin was a little sunken, but it was slowly gaining some colour.

Sam had spent the better half of twenty minutes just staring at his fiancé, taking in every little thing that he could, but he was desperate to see Gabriel’s eyes, to see those beautiful pools of molten gold and just get lost in them.

Gabriel seemed to have noticed, because he let out a small whine as he slowly started to wake. He pointed his toes in a stretch and finally, Sam had a chance to see those eyes, so pure and wonderful, just moments before they recognised where he was and solidified to whatever he was feeling that moment.

Oh…

He looked up, sleep heavy lidded, and smiled, just a light uplift of the corners of his lips. His arms tightened around Sam’s middle and he huddled closer to his fiancé, ready to sleep a little bit more.

“I love you,” Sam murmured into his hair, knowing that he didn’t hear that phrase a lot when he was growing up. But, to be honest, Sam loved saying it to him. “You just don’t understand how much. I’d do anything for you,”

Gabriel tightened his grip on Sam’s shirt and pulled him down, kissing him with all that was inside him. Needing him, needing this distraction. Who knew what was going to happen next to them. They had already almost lost one another, _twice_.

Their teeth clattered, tongues seeking the others. Gabriel bit at Sam’s bottom lip in desperation, salty tears adding to his unique taste. Sam tried to be hesitant, but he knew Gabriel needed this, needed to know he was here, he was with him. Sam wouldn’t leave him. So he gripped Gabriel’s waist, crushing his smaller body to his own and gave as good as he got.

Moments passed slowly, and when they finally broke apart to breathe, Sam rested his forehead against his fiancé’s and chuckled. He saw the brightness return in Gabriel’s golden eyes and knew he would be okay for now. They would get through today.

“Morning beautiful,” He gave his flustered fiancé a quick peck on hi bruised lips.

Gabriel smiled faintly. “Morning Sammy,” and then brushed his lips against Sam’s cheek, trailing them across to his lips. He pressed them there a little more firmly and rubbed them gently back and forth.

Sam’s lips were firm, but soft, and Gabriel was just happy to stay there, enjoying their erotic caress, raising his head in an effort to deepen the kiss.

It seemed like Sam had a similar idea. “Hmmm…I don’t want to get up,”

When he felt Sam’s tongue slip out to run lightly along the crease where there lips met, Gabriel hummed, letting his mouth open. Gods, the sensation of Sam kissing him was always a surprise that assailed him.

His tongue was all kinds of wet, warm and firm as it rasped lightly across his own. Gabriel let his eyes drift closed and lost himself to the sensations overwhelming him. They needed this, they needed this moment to reaffirm who they were to one another, and what they were here for.

What had initially started as an effort to seduce Sam ended with Gabriel himself being seduced. He was so lost in the kiss, shifting his position, sliding his legs over Sam’s waist, so he was lying against him, their legs tangled together, even as his fingers caught in his hair.

God, if Sam kissed like this when he was waking from sleep…he was holding back on Gabriel when he was awake. With that information in mind, he concentrated on kissing a trail down Sam’s cheek, his body moving down Sam’s gorgeous lithe frame. Since he was such a giant, by the time Gabriel’s lips reached the base of his collarbone, their pelvises were even, and Gabriel immediately rotated his hips, gasping at the feel of him, wanting more, but okay with just the way they were now. Lazy and relaxed.

Sam’s groan was both of frustration and excitement as Gabriel continued his assault, he moved his lips along Sam’s throat and shifted restlessly beneath him until he found the jugular of his throat and sunk his teeth into the supple skin. He felt Sam stiffen with shock, and then just as quickly relaxed with a prolonged groan.

It was like a wonderful kaleidoscope of colour, emotions and thoughts filled his mind in overwhelming waves of passion, desire, intelligence, kindness, honour, courage. It was like he had a brief window into Sam’s soul and in those few moments he had learned more about Sam than he could have in a thousand conversations.

There were no lies here, no half truths, or prevarications to try and impress him. There was just Sam. And then all of that was pushed aside by an avalanche of desire. He quickly forgot about everything, _everything_ but the hunger that was raging in his body. In that moment, with their bodies entwined, both moaning, arching and writhing against one another, only Sam was the man who would satisfy his hunger.

So it wasn’t surprising that the phone started to ring on the table. It vibrated along the table, almost falling off in the process.

Gabriel pulled away from Sam, looking up into those questioning complicated hazel eyes. He reached for his phone, begrudgingly, and held it to his ear, wanting to tell whoever was on the other side that he didn’t give a damn what they wanted. He was currently straddling over his fiancé, kissing him, biting him, intent on fucking him.

“Is this Gabriel Novak?” The man on the other side asked.

“Yes,” Gabriel replied, leaning back against Sam’s chest. “Can I help you?”

“Mr. Novak, you are being served,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuuunnn~!


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did literally one year of Law when I was in university (a million years ago), so please, please, PLEASE, don't take anything I state here to be realistic.  
> If I make a mistake, I am sorry! I'm doing my best...
> 
> Enjoy~!

Gabriel sucked in a deep, brave breath as he stood in front of the main conference room of his fathers’ building in Novak and Sons Law Firm. Looking down to his suit, he made sure everything was pristine, neat and tidy.

Sam’s large hands held onto his tight, stopping him as he straightened his tie for the umpteenth time that morning. “Stop, you’re going to be fine,”

He was glad Sam was here. He didn’t know what he was going to do if he were all by himself. It was weird, he had taken down the toughest of the tough, the baddest of the bad, and yet standing here, looking at the large mahogany door that led him to his fathers’ conference room, he felt like he wanted to throw up with his nerves.

How could Lucifer do this to him? Hadn’t he done enough already?

After he had heard that he was being served – through a phone call no doubt – he had asked the man on the other end just who the hell was doing this, and why. Unfortunately, the man on the other side of the phone was just the messenger. And all he had said was that Lucifer Novak was serving him.

_Why?_

And why now? Of all the times they could have duked their animosity out, why had Lucifer come to him when he was at the lowest time of his life, where he was still recovering from being kidnapped, abused and chemically induced with _god only knew what._

But then again, _that_ was probably why Lucifer was swooping in like a vulture he was. He waited, and he landed his strike as soon as he was able to. Leaving Gabriel in the dark about just what the hell was happening.

Well, he’d find out when he opened the door and stepped into the room. But…but…that was his own family in there. He hadn’t ever gone against a family member – why would he? No matter how much of an asshole Lucifer was, he was still the best at his field, he was the stereotype of a lawyer, a shark out for blood, a wolf sitting happily among sheep, picking at his cases and going for the kill every time. That was why his father had dropped him all those years ago.

He could have been great…

And now Gabriel was going to be the lamb going to his slaughter.

His stomach did a weird flip, but he forcefully swallowed his nerves. He was going to get over this; he was going to do his best. This was not a court room session; this was going to be a simple discussion between family members.

Yes. It was just a civil conversation, nothing more. Him and Lucifer, duking their problems out with one another, no blood was to be shed, it would be civil. So he pushed the door open, Sam in toe, and stood with his head held high as he stepped into the conference room.

At first, he was a little surprised as to why Castiel was sitting on the right side of the large conference table, alongside his father. Lucifer sat on the opposing side, with Crowley and another woman from the office. At his very front was someone he had never thought he’d ever see again in his life.

“Auntie Amara?”

Amara stood at the head of the table, gazing up from the documents she had been leafing through. She looked at him, her eyes showing her joy and happiness at seeing her nephew, but her face was void of any emotion.

“Thank you for joining us, Mr. Novak,” Amara said, closing the files and placing them on the table in front of her. _Ah crap. She_ was the judge? Gabriel was going to be hung out to dry. He knew it. Goodbye life. He didn’t even know what he had done!

Sam nudged him over to Castiel, helping him into the seat. Gabriel sat as gracefully as he could on the seat and sucked in a breath, taking a look at everyone in the room. Though it was just a civil court, it still felt like he was sitting in the defendants table in an actual court room. In fact, he was surprised Lucifer was here at all.

If Lucifer had had his way with this, they would have an entire court room, with judge and jury – all on his side, because he was an asshole with a silver tongue and a perfect charm – and Gabriel would be slaughtered.

“If I could be briefed to this case before we proceed,” Gabriel stated, not letting Lucifer’s jeering look deter him. He was head of Criminal Law, for fucks sakes, he wasn’t about to let someone like _Lucifer_ get away with anything _._

“Oh, did my secretary not inform you?” Lucifer asked, feigning a gasp. “I should probably fire him,”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, he knew Lucifer had done all of this on purpose, so he couldn’t build his side of the case. He was left in the dark, and would have to think on the spot. What Lucifer didn’t know was that he had Sam on his side. The man was a mind palace of intelligence, and he was absolutely gorgeous to boot.

Gabriel reached a hand out under the table, placing it on Sam’s thigh, using his solidity and firm resolve as his strength. “I require a few minutes to familiarise myself with the case, as your secretary neglected to tell me _anything,_ ”

Amara nodded, “I’ll allow it,”

She handed him the file she had been reading through. Gabriel thanked her, and took the file, opening it to see the documents inside. His eyes widened, and he almost lost his lunch there and then on the table.

“This is about the Rowena McCleod case?” he asked, seeing the information for his first year case he had done with Sam. The woman who had kidnapped him, he shivered in disgust as the memory of being stuck in that dark basement cell, tied up to furniture, not fed, not seeing the light of day…

Lucifer’s eyes gleamed in a way that made Gabriel sure he knew exactly what the image and the memory of Rowena did to him.

That asshole!

“Yes,” Amara replied, leafing through another document – a copy of the one he had in his hands – “You had neglected a very large clause when you assigned her the Held,”

Gabriel looked confused, he leafed through the pages until he reached the one Amara was talking about. And now he felt like he really _was_ going to lose his lunch.

_The son…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you Crowley was going to be an important part to this story.
> 
> Also, lets NOT put Amara in the bad light here, I know she's always been a bad character, but this is her at the end of the season, when she tried to be helpful.  
> She's not...good per say, just a medium.


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up a little bit...

“You’ve got three minutes,”

Gabriel sucked in a breath. His mind was suddenly catapulted to his days in England, with the red headed witch with a superiority complex and a large house to boot it – who turned out to be quite the helpless little lass who was only after custody of her kid.

But this couldn’t be possible. He was _sure_ there hadn’t been a child in the case. He remembered reading and rereading the files with Sam and Charlie late into the nights, pouring over every little thing he could in order to help his client, one Rowena Connell nee McCleod.

It had started off as just a quick divorce, which Castiel had handled spectacularly. It had been a nice, neat and clean cut off between the both of them. But then when the custody of the house and _other_ amenities – which included Connell’s large collection of cars, plot and buildings, it had turned into bit of a blood bath.

When Connell had called on people to hurt Rowena in order for her to back off that was when Gabriel had come in. It was a criminal offence, and because there had been a robbery and an attempt of murder to his client, they had easily distributed the amenities and the properties lawfully and legally.

It had been a stupid idea for Connell to try and get into crime just to get his house back. He had easily lost it and many other things, and had faced imprisonment – which he had gotten bail out of, alongside a restraining order against him which had been ushered and manoeuvred by Lucifer himself.

Rowena had been let off, Scott free, as she had been the victim, and had no intention of wanting anything that hadn’t already been given to her – sure she had a superiority complex, she always thought she was the queen wherever she went, but she had taken her licks with stride. She had been noble where it had counted.

Not that…kidnapping him had been a very noble thing to do. But…yeah, things had changed for her as the years grew.

But regardless of all of this, he was _sure_ there hadn’t been even a sense of a child in the case. If there had been, then Gabriel would have used the child in the custody case and had Rowena receive not only the plots and everything else she received, but she’d also be able to have her child by her side, and maybe even alimony and child care from her ex-husband.

It would have been an open and shut case.

So he was damn sure there hadn’t been a child in the mix.

Amara cleared her throat, stating that his three minutes were up. Gabriel nodded, handing the files off to Sam at his side, letting him read through it while the court itself started. Amara straightened out the papers in front of her, leafing through the pages until she reached the ones she wanted.

“We are meeting here to reopen the case of Collins and McCleod,” Amara stated, next to her sat Alfie, who was dutifully typing everything down. The minutes needed to be stated after all.

Gabriel cleared his throat, though this wasn’t in a court room, he was going to show his brother the same decorum he would to his defendant in court. “May I ask why this case was reopened?”

Amara leafed through the pages and read what was written; “Apparently, Mr. Novak, you had missed out a very large clause in the divorce contracts, which stated for one; Fergus McCleod,”

“I object,” Sam said suddenly, placing his palm down on the table before him. Gabriel looked up at him, tilting his head to one side. Amara let him have the stage. “I worked with Mr. Novak during this case, and I can assure you, there was no child in any of the documents. Mrs. McCleod hadn’t given statement for a child either,”

Lucifer tsked, calling Sam’s glare to him.

“Mr. Fergus McCleod was…” Amara paused, looking at the paper again. “At the age of thirty eight at the time,”

“Well then he didn’t _need_ a custody state—” Lucifer tsked again. And Sam turned to him once again, slamming his hand down on the table once more, a little harder than before. “You got something to say?”

“Such a large thing to overlook,” Lucifer replied, looking at Amara, but his words were like barbs for Sam. “Fergus McCleod may have been an adult, but he was unemployed and living with his mother, she was his primary source of income, and his caregiver. I’m surprised you missed such an important clause for custody on the first instance of this case, then again, what can you expect from amateurs,”

Gabriel placed a heavy hand to Sam’s thigh. He knew Lucifer was only trying to get a rise out of them. Though back when he was younger, when he was less mature, he would have taken the bait and run with it, Lucifer would have reeled him in – like he had done before – and then Gabriel would once again be left with the short end of the stick, bruised, beaten and without anything to his name or fame.

He wasn’t going to let Lucifer do this to him again. He was a new man, he was more mature with every little thing he had been through, and he was much more patient thanks to his fiancé. So instead, he let out a breath, counting to five in his head, and replied.

“I assure you, if there was a Fergus McCleod in the case, we would have noticed,” he squeezed Sam’s thigh, for his own support. “And if we had not, then Castiel Novak – the lawyer who had Held the divorce case – would have seen to it. We had no need to look,”

“Castiel is like a child playing with crayons, he would have definitely missed something as important as this,” Lucifer scoffed under his breath. “Another amateur in the making,”

Chuck cleared his throat. “Don’t forget, you were the same when you first started, Lucifer,”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, giving them all a dirty look. He turned to Amara. “I have the divorce case, and it’s Held. I will show you that there was indeed a son in the midst,”

He turned to Ruby, holding his hand out to her. She nodded and reached into her bag, getting out a manila folder and handing it to him. Lucifer looked at it, flipping it open and did a quick skim of the words, before passing it to Amara. She read through it and passed it down the line.

Gabriel saw his father stiffen in his seat, but he let that go for the moment. He had to see just what it was that was in that folder.

There was no way that Castiel would forget something like a child – no matter how old this Fergus was – Castiel _would never_ deny a child their rights. He had always made sure to hold all the information in his mind, and close to his heart. It was what made him such a caring and considerate, but tough and challenging lawyer. When he had something in mind, he fought tooth and nail for it.

Gabriel was proud of his little brother. And he knew for without a doubt, that he would never miss something like that.

Getting the document in his hand, he read through it, wanting to throw it at Lucifer’s face and show him that this was all stupid. There wasn’t a child in the case initially. And that this was all stupid. Whatever child Rowena had been spouting off about had not been in the case.

But when he saw the words, his heart stopped.

_Child(ren): Fergus Crowley McCleod._

Well…fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuun...  
> Now Castiel is being questioned? What will happen next?
> 
> See you at the other side of the weekend my lovelies~!


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ommo! Omg! An update? On a Saturday?
> 
> So, I'm trying to finish this fic as soon as it is possible for me. So I will be trying to post up over the weekend (at least for this weekend) until its done and dusted.
> 
> Thanks for staying with me so far~!
> 
> (thanks to [) Stormi! ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormicats/pseuds/Stormicats) for their help! Don't take the random mess I have made below to heart!

Castiel was pissed when he sat down opposite Lucifer in the small, private court room. He had a slight tan on his skin from his lack of honeymoon – he and Dean had literally only spent one whole day in sunny Hawaii before he was called back because of this debacle.  

But Amara had been the one to call him, saying it was vital he come, and he and Dean had come running back to help Gabriel.  However, he hadn't expected this tactic. 

Lucifer slinked like a snake in front of him, his hands clasped to his back as he spoke to him in a tone that was all kinds of taunting. Castiel watched him, following as he went left and right around him, like a weird pendulum. 

"Tell me, Mr. Novak," Lucifer started, his voice had a tone of patronising authority, like he was speaking to a child. Which made Castiel fume. "What is your take on one Fergus McCleod?" 

Castiel sucked in a breath, he hadn't had the chance to reread over the documents of the case he had done years ago, but much of it was still a good enough memory in his head.

"Considering the fact that Mr. Fergus McCleod had not only taken his mothers' maiden name when he was old enough to do so," – he turned, focusing his question on Amara –"the fact that during the hearing, he was a 35 year old adult, I fail to see why there is a need for him to be under custody?" 

"Now, now, Castiel," Lucifer replied for the judge. 

But Castiel cut him off. "Please address me as Mr. Winchester when we are in court." 

"Mr. _Winchester?_ " Lucifer's eyes widened, confused a s  to why a Novak  would take another last name. Did he not see what the Novak name allowed him in the grand scheme of life?  "Your _failure_ to see Mr. Fergus McCleod as someone to be under custody has caused many problems for the police," 

Castiel's eyes squinted, and he took a moment to really consider just why the hell he was here. Though he would easily drop everything to help his brothers out, why Lucifer insisted that he be here over something as simple as this was...well, it was stupid for one. There was no need to go to court for _custody_ over someone who was not a child, or adopted, or under the name of the defendant. 

And what exactly did Lucifer mean about 'problems for the police'? 

"This isn't just about a rightly glossed statement in the initial case, is it?" He asked, coming to the conclusion that there was a snake in the grass. Why else would Lucifer want them here, other than to ruin their lives? "Why are we really here, Mr. Novak?" 

"Your failure has caused Mr. McCleod to veer off into the deep end," Lucifer explained, he snapped his fingers, calling for Ruby to his side again. "If we take Mr. McCleod's criminal records from before his parents' case, and after, I assure you, we can see a vast rise in misdemeanours, increasing as the years grew." He took the papers offered by Ruby and handed them to Amara. She took it and read through the paperwork. "I would say that is reason enough to be in court," 

Amara handed the paperwork to Castiel, letting him read through the documents which clearly showed a steady rise of crime cases against Fergus McCleod, which had clearly been increasing not only in amount, but of severity after his parents' divorce. 

"This...this can't have been because of..." Castiel voice cracked in his nerves. No, this was just a paper. It couldn’t have anything to do with his decision. _No,_ it could not have been his fault! He was not the one to blame for Fergus's future exploits. Breaking and entering, grand theft auto, oh god. "Mr. McCleod has clearly chosen his mother as sole parent, as indicated by his choice of name change, not Mr. Connell," 

Lucifer snatched the documents from his hand, and passed them back to the judge. "And yet, you can't dispute numbers," 

Amara reread through the words on the page, and let out a sigh. She gave Castiel a look of contempt, wishing she didn't have to do this. But she was a judge, and she had to go with what the evidence stated. And it clearly showed Mr. McCleod had committed these crimes due to a problematic and falsely stated divorce settlement. "With the new evidence, I ask for the judge to place Mr. Novak under indictment," 

Castiel stood up, slamming his hands down onto the table in his rage. "You have no probably cause!" 

"Mr. Winchester, please keep your voice down." Amara said slowly, but surely. "Due to the new information, I will have to alter the initial Held," 

"What? But your honour, if I may—" Castiel sat back down, trying to compose himself. He was not going to let Lucifer get to him; Lucifer _must_ have done something to cause this. "Ms McCleod had made it clear during the divorce hearing that she did not want her son to be a part of the court case," 

Amara’s eyebrows rose. "Do you have any evidence supporting this?" 

"The minutes should state it clearly," Castiel simply stated, but he was a bit hesitant.  "I apologise, but due to the age of the case, the timings escapes me," 

"Oh, don't fear _Mr. Winchester_ ,” Lucifer smirked. He snapped his fingers once again, and Ruby appeared at his side, handing him yet another folder. God, Castiel wanted to snap those fingers right off. “I have it right here," 

Amara took the offered documents and took a moment to read through them. Though Castiel was damn sure of his verdict and his overall choice in the small matter that was the divorce, his confidence was faltering. What if he was wrong? What if…what if Lucifer had done something? What if…oh god, what if he lost his job? "Mr. Winchester, it says here that Ms. McCleod had stated she _did not_ want her son in her custody," 

Gabriel stood up then, slapping his hands harshly on the table. "Bullshit!"  

Amara turned to look at him. "You have something to say, Mr. Novak." 

"Yes.” Gabriel cried, though he knew he was dredging up his trauma, he was not going to let Lucifer get away with this! “I was with Ms McCleod when she kidnapped me a few weeks ago, and she was clearly in distress over her son." He shuddered at the memory, but he remembered the look on her face when she cried to him for her son. "After speaking with her, I found she has not seen her son since the divorce, therefore this claim Mr. Novak is making over Mr. Winchester is futile," 

Amara nodded, turning to Alfie who was taking everything down on his laptop. "Do you have any proof of this Mr. Novak?" 

"Nothing I can give other than my word," Gabriel said defiantly, though he knew Amara didn’t work without evidence. How was he supposed to get anything in paper? It wasn’t like he had a Dictaphone on his person all the fucking time. "I am under oath, your honour; I will not give false documents, unlike Mr. Novak." 

Lucifer sneered at him, but said nothing.

"I would like to see Ms. McCleod's point of view," Amara stated after a moment of thought, and Gabriel knew he had lost this round. "Unfortunately, as that is impossible, we will have to take the evidence I have now,"

Gabriel sat back down on his seat, his head dropping on the table top. This wasn’t looking good. They could lose their job. And now it seemed that Castiel had been placed under the bus alongside him.

"I'm sorry Gabriel," Amara added softly.

But it was no use, unless they could get some proof out of Rowena, there was no way they were going to get out of this.


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings;  
> Panic attack (no triggers).
> 
> Let's finally get the good guys up and running!

**You've ruined it all**

_How could you do something like this?_

It's all your fault!

**He's going to hate you.**

They are  _all_ going to hate you.

He's going to  _leave_ you? 

_He's better off without you!_

**Who'd want you?**

You're ruined it for everyone.

"...riel! Gabe!"

Gabriel gasped, looking up into Sam's worried complex eyes. They were swimming with worry, etched with fear. Sam reached for him, his hands large and comforting as they wrapped around his palm, fingers lacing together. He was so much more capable than Gabriel was, he was so much stronger, so much more intelligent, so much  _better._

_He was worthless..._

_"...Gabe, please!"_ Sam's grip tightened, and his plea was almost too much for Gabriel to bear. He looked up into those eyes again, focusing on Sam, noticing the sunflower bursting in his eyes, the small flecks of green and brown that seemed almost impossible to be there, like he was a dream. And yet Sam was here, he was real. 

And he was worried.

His cheeks were a ruddy red, and his mouth was moving, yet Gabriel didn't hear,  _couldn't hear,_ what he was saying. He noticed his own heart beat was increasing, the heavy pulsing thrumming through his body, like a pendulum it thudded against his head, until he was finding his vision working against him, darkening in the corners. His fingers were numb, as were his toes, he couldn't move them. The numbness was spreading quickly up his arms, and his legs, until they settled deep into his heart, leaving a stinging weight of pinpricks in their wake.

He couldn't breathe. The numbness in his heaving chest was stopping him breathing, inhaling felt like a chore, and exhaling felt like pain. His throat was closing up, the numbness reaching there, swallowing him up.

"Please Gabe, look at me!" Sam's lips moved, his voice was loud and so close to his ear, the heat of his breath, moist and warm against his ear. That bought Gabriel back to the present. 

He forced himself to take in breaths, though they were a task, and he tried to flex the pins and needles out of his fingers. Panic attack, he was having a panic attack.

"Sorry Sammy," he murmured, leaning his head forward onto Sam's chest, letting his giant fiance's scent overwhelm him, letting his heat warm him. Sam's arms came around his waist, dragging his body closer. He ran his fingers down Gabriel's back, hoping to soothe him, and warming him up at the same time.

"Don't scare me like that," Sam murmured into his hair. "You stopped breathing, and I thought..."

"Sorry, Sam."

With a loud sigh, Sam turned them so he was settled onto the wooden bench next to him, stretching his legs out to the empty corridor before him. Gabriel leaned into him willingly, not wanting to be far away from him now. He turned his head and pressed his ear to Sam's jack rabbiting heart, and he reprimanded himself for scaring the giant.

"We'll get through this," Sam said in that warm and solid tone of voice, the one that assured Gabriel that they could do anything if they set their minds to it. "We will find a way out of this,"

But Gabriel knew it was futile.

Amara had given them an hour break, allowing them the time to go over the new information and evidence, and try to come up with their case. But without Rowena, they wouldn't be able to prove anything. Word of mouth and verbal contracts only went so far. And Gabriel had been with Rowena when she had told him about her son, the only other person there was...

...was Ketch.

But...they didn't know  _where_ Ketch was, let along who he was. So, they were back to square one. Maybe...maybe if Gabriel pinned everything on himself, maybe if he said  _he_ had been the one to overlook the small sentence in the initial divorce papers, then maybe  _he'd_ be the one losing his career and going to jail.

At least that way...at least this way...Castiel could keep his job.

He had a family now, he had a husband, he was starting a whole new life. He needed his job, and Gabriel was not going to idly stand by and let his baby brother have a black mark on his record over something he hadn't done.

After all, Gabriel knew Castiel better than anyone else. He knew Castiel would  _never_ have overlooked something as important as this. He couldn't really remember the initial divorce case that well, that had been all Castiel's. But he remembered how excited Castiel had been when he had found out about the child. Though the  _child_ wasn't exactly a child, he  _had_ taken Rowena's name, and he  _had_ stated his intent to stay with his mother.

Bur the minutes showed different.

He didn't know how that was possible. Unless...

...unless Lucifer had changed them all. Lucifer  _must_ have tampered with the evidence, he had to have done something. Because why else would he have dredged up something so  _old_ and so  _simple_ a case as the one they were currently fighting for.

Castiel never left anything half baked. And this definitely was one of those cases.

"Sam, do we still have the old servers on the office system?" He asked, looking up from his spot against Sam's chest.

Sam took a moment to think; and answered. "I think we scratched all the old systems and renewed them,"

Gabriel's face fell. He had remembered when Castiel's firm systems had been broken into a while back, and they had to change all of the servers in their department. He had saved all of his cases and information on Gabriel's server. But the company had done an overhaul after that, courtesy of Raphael, and they systems had been renewed.

If they had access to the old systems, then he'd be able to see the minutes and the information Lucifer had sprouted up straight away, when it had been freshly written. But now that they didn't have it...he didn't know what he was going to do.

"I think Charlie might have kept a backup," Sam said slowly, "I remember her telling me Charles Novak had asked her to back everything up before they changed everything,"

Gabriel's smile widened on his cheeks, and determination flared in his eyes. "We need to get in touch with Charlie,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go go! Charlie!


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather short this...  
> Sorry, I've been getting migraines due to you know who (no, not Voldemort...however...) so its not as long as I would have liked it to be.   
> But I really didn't want to miss a day.

Charlie was a literal godsend at the best of times.

She was beautiful, nerdy and she worked hard. She was ethical in her words and her personality, and she made sure she was up to date with everything they would need in a case. She had a way with finding things that they may have missed out on, and inform them of any case files they would need. She made sure she knew all the ins and outs of any case that came passed her, and she got everything done to absolute perfection.

And so far she had always been so good at what she did.

However, it seemed right now, she was not being as successful and as amazing as she usually was. Growling and grunting as she was typing away at her laptop, Charlie let out a few swear words as she stared at the annoying piece of crap coding filling the black computer screen. It reflected off her glasses, as if taunting her lack of knowledge on getting through. She was determined, however. So she continued, her fingers were flying over the keys, her lips gnawed by her teeth.

She had her phone wedged between the space of her keyboard and monitor screen, facing up in a tilt to her. On the phone screen was a face time with a frantic looking Sam who was gazing at her, and then back to Gabriel who was sitting behind him with his head in his hands, and looked like he was going to be sick.

“Have you got anything yet?” Sam asked, bringing her attention to the phone screen. She shook her head, and he took a quick look back to his fiancé, to make sure Gabriel was doing okay.

“Give me a moment,” Charlie growled into her ear piece, her fingers not stopping in their dance over the keys. “I’m not Wonder Woman you know,”

Sam rolled his eyes, sighing out loud in aggravation. He instead turned his full attention to Gabriel, while Charlie got to work. She knew he'd be listening in when she got something.  _If_ she got something.

Charlie grimaced, it should have been easy, get the rolled back system server, load it up, go through the files and find just what Gabriel needed in order to blow this stupid case sky high. How Lucifer had a hold on Amara in order for her to actually take on this epicly flimsy case. She had listened when Dean had called her before, and when he had told her exactly what the shit storm was.

A custody case…for a thirty five year old; what a joke!

But Dean had an idea, there had to be something more here, something that would make someone like Amara – a woman who was one of the best judges in the law firm – act like this. She wouldn’t have taken this case with a mile wide stick. Dean had been adamant, it seemed there was definitely something else happening here. Lucifer _must_ have something on Amara. And Charlie had made it her job to find out what.

With the help of Dean, and the others in the departments – especially those who worked with both Amara and Lucifer – she had her minions out there, who would give her information as soon as they had it.

Lucifer was going to go down!

But first, she had to find the files she needed. But it was probing to be much more difficult than a simple hunt and click. She had scoured through the hard drive in search for any files that had the dates of the case, the names of the defendants, or even anything to do with London and its manor.

Yet, nothing.

Everything she had found was either corrupt, in error, or had been destroyed along with the company overhaul. She knew what she had to do.

“I need to go to the Novak Vault,” she murmured.

Gabriel came to the screen, holding the phone in his hands. He looked so out of sorts, his hair was a mess, his eyes were almost bloodshot red, and he was actually shaking. It was such a worrying thing. Charlie had never seen him like this. She didn’t like this look on him at all.

“Charlie, go to the Manor, take Anna with you,” he explained to her, holding onto the phone tightly in his clutched. “She’ll know how to get into the office, and where everything should be,”

Charlie nodded, she did one final sweep of the lack of information she had found on her computer, and turned the phone off. She put her phone in her bag, slipped her laptop into it too, slung it over her shoulder, and quickly made her way out of the firm and to Novak Manor.

She had a devil to destroy.


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; ahead will be Anna/Charlie pairing which I did not state in the tags!  
> Sorry if you don't like it, just skip out on the first few paragraphs, until you get to 'Gabriel asked me to check a few files'

Anna Novak…

… _oh_ , Anna Novak.

It was really hard for Charlie to go into the Novak home and not meet her lovely Anna. No way, no how. Though she knew she was on a mission, and a time centred one, she couldn’t help feel a little bit giddy when she knocked on the door. Luck was on her side, because it had been her beautiful Anna who had opened the door, giving her a surprised look. Sue her, but Charlie couldn’t help but lean up and press her lips to Anna’s smooth, glossy ones, letting the taste of the coffee she had that morning permeate her own mouth.

Oh…Annie…

Anna had a blissful look on her face when they slowly broke apart; she gazed up into Charlie’s eyes and smiled. “What brings you here?”

Charlie wanted to imprint that look in her mind forever, maybe get her to make many other lovely expressions. Unfortunately she had a job to do.

“Gabriel asked me to check a few files in the Novak Vault,” she answered.

Anna gave her a look, but nodded. Taking her hand, she pulled Charlie into the house. Looking around the door to make sure no one was there; she closed the door behind them and tightened her grip on Charlie’s hand.

“I didn’t think it was going to get that bad,” she replied, ushering Charlie through the house and down to the stairs leading down to the basement level where her fathers’ office was. The office itself held copies of all of the cases every single one of the Novak’s had done, those they had won, those they had lost, all the way from when Novak and Sons Law Firm was first built. It not only held the Novak files, but it also had in depth information of every single case that had come and gone through the law firm.

It was imperative and very important that no one get their hands on anything inside. But they had a great security system; no one who didn’t have the codes could get in and out of the room.

Anna cupped her hand over the keypad and typed the code into it. Charlie didn’t see a problem with her hiding it, it was a family secret, and the documents inside were very important, not only to the company, but to the people they represented, and the families of those people.

So many things could go wrong if someone got a hand on any of the documents inside.

Anna pushed the door open, and ushered Charlie into the large room. She flicked the lights on and the room was suddenly bathed in a brilliant artificial glow. It was breath taking how large this office was. Shelves upon shelves lined the walls and aisled their way down from one end of the room to the other. Each of them had a separate coding system for each of the departments and each of the Novak siblings too, which only the Novak members knew of _individually._

It seemed like Charles Novak knew the day sibling would pit against sibling was going to come, and it came all too soon.

Lucifer was going to pay dearly.

“Over here, father has put every single file on here too, he thought it was best to have the documents as both physical copies and digital copies,” Anna said, motioning Charlie to a computer. She sat down on the large comfy looking chair and started the computer up from its sleep. “I don’t know Gaby’s or Cassie’s passcodes, but I do know fathers,”

She typed in a rather long code into the password bar and they waited patiently for the computer to load up. Once it did so, they saw they were able to see almost all of the other Novak sibling’s files and cases.

“We’re looking for Castiel’s case; McCleod vs Connell,” Charlie told Anna of the date of the time of the case itself, as well as the hearing, and after a few quick searches, they found the folder where the file was kept. Anna clicked on it, but was met with an error message.

“That’s strange,” she tried again, but it still came up with an angry red box that had the words ‘error’ written in capital letters. “Did the system get a bug on it?”

“Maybe we should check the hard drive?” Charlie hummed, reaching for the keyboard and clicking on a few buttons. Soon the monitor screen turned black and green binary code overtook it. Charlie hummed once again, tapping away at the keys as she checked. “It’s like the file doesn’t exist,”

“Let’s try Gaby’s case with McCleod?” Anna offered.

Charlie nodded, and pressed a few more buttons and the screen returned to the files and folders. They searched through Gabriel’s case files and found what they were looking for. However, clicking on it proved to show the same results as Castiel’s.

“Oh, Luci you little fucker,” Anna growled under her breath.

“Let me see if I can fix it,” Charlie stated. Anna nodded, knowing her girlfriend was good at this sort of thing, and got up from her seat, letting Charlie have it. Charlie cracked her knuckles and got to work.

Anna’s phone buzzed in her pocket, and she fished it out. Sliding her finger across the screen she saw it was a face time call with Gabriel.

“Hey, Ann. Is Charlie with you?” Gabriel asked, looking worse for wear. Anna nodded, tilting the phone to show Charlie sitting in front of the computer, typing away.  “What’s happening? Why is this taking so long?”

“Calm down big bro,” Anna said slowly, though she too was starting to get anxious. “There was an error message on both yours and Cassie’s case files,”

“In fact, there’s an error in anything that mentions the name ‘McCleod’ on it,” Charlie piped in, groaning in frustration.

“Oh Luci, that little fucker,” Gabriel growled, Anna could hear the creaking of his phone as he grabbed it harshly.

Sam took the phone from his grasp, if only to soothe his lover and to save the phone. “If the digital copies are screwed, what about the hard copies?” 

Anna let out a sigh, looking up at the row upon row of files and folders sitting in neat lines on the many shelves that took over the office. 

“I’m going to plea for time,” Sam stated, “You guys find the hard copies and bring them here as soon as possible,”

Gabriel took the phone from Sam, “I’ll send you my physical file code,”

Anna nodded. Each of the Novak’s had separate decimal codes for the case files that only they knew; it would help her if she knew what his was. Her phone buzzed and she took the code he had given her to memory.

She dragged a frustrated Charlie away from the computer, knowing it would be pointless for her to fix it. If Lucifer had messed with the system, then he would have created a spider web of mesh viruses, and errors that would have Charlie sitting there for days on end.

They were pressed for time, and he best way to do this would be to go through the shelves and find what they were looking for. She motioned for Charlie to go to one end of one of the shelves, while she started on the other. It was going to take some time, but they were going to get what Gabriel needed to blow this whole thing wide open.

Luci was going to pay.


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> Crobby centric fic.

Bobby Singer was a good man, he had been told countless of times by his family and his friends that he had a heart of gold and a mind that could come up with ideas out of the norm. He was also told he was a workaholic, but more on that later.

However, when he had first seen that Crowley man on the patio a few nights back, he hadn’t really been able to get him out of his mind. He didn’t know who Crowley was, or what he was about, but the man just would not get out of his mind.

He had been watching Crowley ever since, and he had noticed the man was either constantly on his phone, or going out on that infernal motorbike of his. He had also overheard Crowley talking to someone on the phone, and he didn’t _want_ to eavesdrop, but when the name ‘Winchester’ came up, he just had to know who was messing with his boys.

Demon. That’s what he was.

Bobby had been eager to hear more about the conversations he had been having with the mystery caller, but you can only get so much out of one side of a conversation. But, he was damn sure to know that this Crowley person was definitely hiding something. Just what that something was…well Bobby was going to find out.

It had taken him a while to _find_ Crowley. But thankfully, with the weddings, and the shit storm created by the second oldest Novak – which he had not been given the information of, but he wasn’t going to get into that. There was something screwy about that Lucifer fellow – then again, he had to hand it to Charles, who named their kid after the fucking devil himself?

Then again, Charles Novak wasn’t exactly _normal._ He named all his children after angels. So, it wasn’t that big of a shock that one of his kid’s names was Satan’s name.

Crowley had been sifting through something on his phone as he made his way down the long winding corridor on the left wing of the Novak manor – pointlessly huge manor if you asked him – and he had taken the time to stare.

Alright, so there was definitely something pleasant about the man. And Bobby hadn’t had a chance to feel like this since his wife. Then again, Karen had been the sun in his withered life, she had been his one and only, and when she had died too early, he had taken it rough. But time – though it hadn’t healed his wounds – it had helped him learn to live with his grief. So when he pretty much power walked over to the sultry man in the black suit, and cornered him against the wall.

“R-Robert!” Crowley almost squeaked at the sudden invasion of his space. He let out a deep breath and looked into those shining eyes. Pocketing his phone in his blazer pocket, he gave Bobby his full attention. “What brought up this lovely closeness?”

Bobby shuddered, jumping back as if he had been burned. He rubbed his hand to the back of his neck, flustered face, just noticing what he had done. He took one large step back and gave Crowley his space.

“I gotta talk to you ’bout something,” he stated clearly, pointing a thumb and motioning to the sun room a few doors away from them. There were still too many people around them, butlers and maids, guards and all sorts of cameras and security around them.

Crowley’s eyes widened and a smirk plastered itself on his face. He reached out and placed a hand on Bobby’s chest, running his fingers up to his chin, and leaning in close. “Oh? What about?”

Bobby’s cheeks burst a bright pink, but he cleared his throat and turned around. Pointing once again at the sun room, he made his way over to it, knowing Crowley was interested enough to follow. And as he stepped into the room, he heard the door close behind him. Turning, he saw Crowley push the door close with his shoulder, pressing his back to the door.

“You’ve got me alone now, darling,” he murmured, making his way to Bobby, his pace eating up the ground much more quickly than Bobby had thought he could. All too soon, Crowley was back in his space, leaning up a little and gazing into his eyes once again. “What do you want to do to me?”

“You screwin’ with the boys?” he asked clearly, knowing there was no point beating around the bush with this man.

Crowley’s face actually fell a little at that, he instead took a step back and curled in on himself. There was definitely something he was hiding. But thankfully, he wasn’t being cocky about it. Something must have made him feel guilty.

Crowley seemed flustered. “ _I’m_ not...I mean to say,”

Bobby stepped into his personal space, invading his bubble, and gave him a penetrating look. Crowley shuddered, and honestly, Bobby wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. He looked a little dazed, his eyes were glossed over, and his mouth was parted.

He looked…well, he looked high.

“I’m finding it hard to lie to you, Robert,” he murmured finally.

Bobby crossed his arms over his chest. “Well then don’t,”

“Alright, look…let me just tell you, I had no way out of this,” Crowley stated, holding his hands up to show his surrender. He had that faraway look in his eyes, as if he was remembering something. “If I did…then my family would…I _had to,_ ”

“Speak properly,” Bobby growled, making the shorter man jump.

So Crowley told him everything, from his days working with Lucifer, of finding out just how much of a demon he really was, of his family being forced into hiding because of Lucifer and his lapdogs, and the fact that if he didn’t do what Lucifer said, then his family would be in danger.

“I’ve got a grandkid, Robert,” Crowley explained, sitting back on the rattan sofa, holding his head in his hands. “I have to protect my family,”

Bobby settled down next to him, holding an arm around his shoulders in an attempt to soothe the frightened man, but at the same time, he really wanted to touch him. “Alright, I got it, you don’t gotta explain anymore,”

“I wanted out,” Crowley continued. “I _tried,_ but Lucifer is…he’s the devil,”

Bobby nodded. Running a soothing hand over Crowley’s back, hoping to hush the shudders that were wracking through his body, he made up his mind then.

“Bring your family to my home,” he stated, not letting Crowley have the chance to reject his offer. “They’ll be safer there, Lucifer doesn’t know me, or expect me to know you,”

Crowley nodded. “Alright, but first, I have to go to Novak firm,”

Bobby raised an eyebrow. He’d have thought Crowley would want to save his family first and foremost. “And why is that?”

Crowley sucked in a breath. “I’ve got to testify against Lucifer,”


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little reconciliation between brothers.

“We will proceed with the case,” Amara said, sitting in her seat in front of them. Sh sneered, motioning for Lucifer to sit in his seat, and turned to Chuck, seeing the seats next to him were empty. “Where are the defendants?”

Chuck took a quick gaze at the door, and stood from his seat. He wasn’t technically allowed to play favourite in the case currently running. He was only there as the mediator, and owner of the law firm. He couldn’t do anything but sit there and let the game play out. He motioned for Amara to pause, hoping she would take her time to get everything sorted. Gabriel obviously needed time to do whatever it was that he had planned.

So they waited. And waited.

“I don’t want to waste your time, Judge,” Lucifer stood up then, making a big show of getting up and walking up to the podium where Amara sat. “But I plea that if they don’t make it on time to a case, they should be reprimanded, _they should forfeit,_ ”

“This isn’t a game, Lucifer,” Chuck stated, narrowing his gaze at his second eldest son. He motioned for Lucifer to sit back in his seat, and his lips tilted up when he saw him comply. “They are on their way, your honour,”

They waited some more, and honestly, Chuck was getting worried. He didn’t know what was happening, or what they were going to do. But if Gabriel didn’t get there in the allotted wait time, then he really would have to forfeit.

If he forfeited, then Chuck had no choice but to suspend him. Though Chuck knew his middle child, he also knew the law. And if Lucifer won this case, there would be a big black smudge on Gabriel’s credentials, one that would not help him out in his future at all.

A suspended Novak…was not a good look on Gabriel, or the Novak family.

It would do no good for Lucifer to lose either. But the reprimand would not be as great. Lucifer was already a shark, already on tethered ends with his current way of working. If he hadn’t been producing such good results, and helping his clients get what they deserved, Chuck would have fired him.

It still stood, however, that Gabriel was not here yet. And Chuck was getting worried.

Thankfully, the doors to the conference room opened, wide, and in stepped Sam Winchester, his suit fixed straight on his body, his hair set back and his face filled with determination. He stood in front of the judge, looking confident in what he wanted. Chuck smirked; he was already acting like a Novak.

“We plea for a break, your honour.” he said slowly, and surely.

“Another one?” Amara asked, looking back to the door, as if she was hoping someone would walk in.

Sam took her attention and he nodded, leaning in closer. “One of our witnesses has run into traffic, he'll be here soon, however.”

Amara hummed, she turned her gaze to Lucifer, seeing him look a little more smug than usual, and then to Chuck who was watching Sam with a hawk eye expression, and then slowly panned her gaze back to Sam.

“I will allow ten minutes,” she stated, leaning in closer and speaking just to Sam, “Your witness better be worth it,”

Sam nodded, muttering a quick “thank you, your honour,” before walking back out of the conference room and through the door.

Amara watched him, and placed her files and documents back onto the table, she gave Chuck a look. “You’ve got a good one there, brother,”

Chuck nodded, watching Sam leaving through the doors and out of sight. “I know, he’s looking to be a great asset to the company, and to the family,"

 

Gabriel was freaking out.

He was already so upset about Castiel being put on the bench, and told he had done something wrong, Castiel was such a detail orientated person, he was always doing his very bet in every case. To hear something like that would be devastating for him.

He turned to see Castiel was sitting next to Dean on the long bench by the wall, looking down forlornly at his hands. Dean had an arm wrapped around his shoulders, muttering soothing words into his ear, running his fingers through Castiel's hair in a bout to stop the outburst that was surely to happen.

Gabriel made up his mind then and there, and stood up, making his way over to the two newlyweds. He didn’t want to intrude on their time together - he had already ruined their honeymoon - but he had to say sorry. With his head fallen, and his eyes downcast, he stood in front of them, fiddling with his fingers in front of him.

Castiel noticed him and looked up. His eyes were shining a little, but otherwise, he looked calm and collected. It was frightening how good Dean was for him. If they were alone, and Dean were nowhere in sight, he knew Cassie would be crying now -- and Gabriel would be panicking. These Winchester's were really was good for them both.

It sucked that they had to stop their honeymoon just because of him and his problems.

“How are you doing, Gabe?” Castiel asked, reaching out for his brother. He patted the seat next to him. “I know this must be very hard for you,”

But, Gabriel shook his head. No, he needed to do this standing up. “I’m…I’m so sorry Cassie, I didn’t expect this to happen,”

Castiel shook his head, patting the seat once again. This time, Gabriel took the offered seat and settled down next to Cas and Dean. Thankfully, Dean stayed silent, letting the two brothers mete it out between themselves.

Gabriel was glad for it, because he didn’t want to cause an argument or a rift between either of them. He loved his brother, and his brother in law was looking to be a good guy, if not only a good guy for his brother.

“How are we going to get out of this?” Castiel asked.

Gabriel let out a breath, Castiel was using ‘we’, that meant he was still here, he was still going to do everything he could to help. Gabriel didn’t think he was deserving of such a brother. Castiel was a literal angel when it came to them.

Gabriel would take the taunts and punches and injuries he had gotten from his older brothers to protect his baby brother. He was the only person – other than Anna – he had, and he wasn’t going to let something like this, something that was _his fault,_ hurt his baby brother.

“I’ve got Anna and Charlie running on something,” he stated quietly, not knowing if there was anyone listening in. He couldn’t be too careful around someone like Lucifer. That devil had all sorts of people around him; he’d bug the walls if he were able to. “They should be getting here soon,”

“Okay,” Castiel nodded, he took hold of Gabriel’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly. “I trust you know what you’re doing,”

Oh yeah, he was going to make sure Lucifer got what was coming to him.

The doors farthest away from them opened and two people walked into the conference hallway. Bobby nodded to Dean and Castiel, congratulating them once again on their recent wedding, and turned to Gabriel.

“I got someone who wants to testify in your case,” he stated clearly, motioning to the man standing behind him.

Crowley gave them a smirk, waving with his fingers. “Hello boys,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be writing over the weekend, but don't quote me on that.


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised.  
> A chapter over the weekend (I blame [ QueenMaire ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMaire/pseuds/QueenMaire))  
> Let's bust this case wide open people!

Crowley walked into the courtroom with the same fierce confidence as Lucifer had.

He was followed by Sam and Gabriel who paced down the aisle with determined looks on their faces, Castiel, Dean, Charlie and Anna followed in toe, taking their seats on the wall behind Gabriel.

“Our witness has arrived, your honour,” Sam stated, walking up to the podium. He darted his gaze to Lucifer and saw his expression was so shocked, mouth gaping open like a fish. “We would like to proceed with the case,”

Amara smirked, liking the confidence in the man, and nodded. “Court is in session, you may proceed with your witness, Mr. Winchester,”

Sam nodded, he ushered Crowley onto the chair in front of them, just before Amara’s desk. Since they were in the conference hall and not an actual court, it didn’t look as intimidating as it could have, but they were still taking this with all seriousness.

He gave one look to Gabriel, who nodded and allowed him to continue. He was happy Sam had taken the initiative, even if they didn’t win – which he was sure was _not_ going to happen, at least his father would see how competent Sam was, and when he plead to make Sam partner, Chuck wouldn’t have to worry about watching him and taking in references. – he was sure Sam was going to do fine.

He had full confidence in his fiancé.

“I would like to bring Mr. Fergus Crowley McCleod to the stand,” Sam said, pointing gracefully at Crowley.

Lucifer growled, knowing there was nothing he could do until he had the chance to speak to the witness. If he got the chance, he was going to destroy the man. However, the glare he had given to Crowley, the one that had previously caused Crowley to cower in fear, didn’t seem to be working.

The doors were pushed open then, and Bobby Singer walked into the court room, giving Crowley a thumbs up, before he sat down on Gabriel’s side of the room, right by the doors. The thumbs up seemed to have relaxed Crowley all the more. That was when Lucifer learned he had no power over Crowley any more.

Sam seemed a little smug, but he was still a little worried. This case could go either way, it all depended on what Amara thought. He made his way over to Crowley, stopping right in front of him. “If you would like to tell the court who you are and just what you want to testify for?”

Crowley nodded. “My name is Fergus McCleod, my mother is Rowena McCleod,” Amara nodded, allowing him to continue. “I am here to testify against Lucifer Novak. After my mother had divorced my father; Mr. Lucifer Novak had taken me as his protégé, promising me a place for me and my family to live, in return of helping him do some odds and end jobs,”

Amara nodded, motioning for Sam to start questioning him.

“Could you please tell me, for the court, if Mr. Lucifer kept his end of the deal?”

Crowley shook his head. “I had thought he meant he wanted me to help him with files and data entry, but he wanted a hit man, someone who went out and scared the shit out of his plaintiffs,”

“And what of the housing he promised?” Sam asked, turning to look directly into Lucifer’s eyes as Crowley answered.

“He had thrown my family, my son, his wife and their daughter, out on the streets,” He stated, his voice wavering a little with emotions. “I wanted to help, but Lucifer barely paid me. But without his money, I was stuck. I could barely afford the small one bedroom apartment I got them,”

“And what of yourself?” Sam asked, his lips et in a grim line, he hated listening to this, but it had to be told.

“I have been living in motels,” Crowley stated, adding quietly. “Illegally,”

Amara leaned over the desk, giving Lucifer a once over. “Is this true?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, looking away, but nodded quaintly.

“If I may, your honour,” Sam stated, looking up at Amara. “A contract is null and void if both parties do not hold up their part of the bargain,”

“Agreed,” Amara stated, nodding for Sam to continue,

“Now, tell me, Mr. McCleod,” Sam settled himself neatly in front of Crowley, letting out a breath. This was the moment that Lucifer would get what was coming to him. “What had Lucifer asked you to do on May, fourteenth?”

Crowley let out a breath, on the one hand, he was confessing to a crime he had committed, but on the other hand, Lucifer wouldn’t be able to stop him now. “He had asked me to break into the Novak’s office and corrupt all files related to myself and my family,”

“You have no proof,” Lucifer said, getting up from his seat and making his way over to Crowley, a rage filled look in his eyes.

Amara stood up suddenly, followed by Chuck. “Mr. Novak, I urge you to sit back down, or I will file you under contempt,”

Lucifer growled, stalking back to his seat.

Sam hid a smirk, it didn’t matter how good Lucifer may be in the court. He had no power right now, none whatsoever. Everything they had in their hands was pointing against him.

“I believe my associates have proof,” Sam stated, he made his way over to Charlie, who held out a small folder filled with two documents, it had a smattering of dust on it, but it clearly stated the date and case numbers of the cases accosting to McCleod.

He gave the paperwork to Amara, letting her open it before he spoke. “I had asked my associate, Charlie Bradbury, to go into Mr. Charles Novak’s office, as per his permission,” – Chuck nodded, giving his consent to the matter – “and had her go through the hard copies of the files, as the system was corrupted by one Crowley McCleod,”

Amara nodded, taking both of the documents she had received from the two lawyers. She settled them side by side.

Sam reached down and pointed to a set of numbers written vertically on the side of the paperwork. “As you can see, this is the coding Mr. Charles Novak uses in his office, I know you to be well aware of this fact,” – Amara nodded, watching with a hidden smile as Sam pointed to the other document, the one that Lucifer had given her. “As you can see, there is no coding on here, stating clearly that the information you received from Mr. Lucifer Novak was indeed doctored,”

Lucifer’s growl was almost tangible throughout the room, and it washed over Sam with such reverence. Lucifer wasn’t going to be able to do anything now. He would no longer hurt Gabriel or anyone else in the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my dears, you may have gotten a Saturday post, but like Vernon Dursley says, "There's no post on Sundays"
> 
> See you Monday!


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one today, have a lot on my plate right now.  
> But it's a bit of a reprieve.  
> We'll get to the end of the fic soon (I'm quite sad about that)

The feeling of reverence ran over the entire conference room.

Gabriel watched as his fiancé, dare he say the love of his life, walked around the small space in front of Auntie Amara, acting like a knight saving his princess. He looked so confident, so sure of himself.

He looked so fucking gorgeous, and Gabriel had a wicked, wicked thought of them in this courtroom, alone, _you can be my defendant any time._

The growl from Lucifer was palpable, and it washed over Gabriel with such approbation, it nearly stunned him. He felt as if the shackles that had tied his hands down to the ground had broken clean free, the heavy weight on his shoulders had lifted allowing him to finally breathe.

He was free.

Lucifer no longer had power, not with Crowley as the witness. The evidence was piling up against him as Sam continued, talking about the canisters under the bed, the ones that Crowley had said he had placed there under Lucifer’s discretion, showing the telephone conversation and its diction. Even Castiel had stated his claim, showing the hospital visits and medical bills for when Lucifer had attacked him.

Gabriel had been young, too underage for Lucifer to do or say anything to turn it back around at him. The dates and times had put Lucifer being the one at blame.

And with the last piece of the evidence given, they waited on bated breath for Amara to make her judgment call. Gabriel felt his heart heaving, his breath leaving as she peered at all of the information that was given before her.

He knew his plea was good, but he also knew Amara would no play favourites here. She was the best judge for a reason, she didn’t see family and friends when she was a judge, and that was why she had been chosen to do this.

As the metaphorical gavel hit the table, and Amara had condemned Lucifer as guilty for all of his crimes against the Novak’s, and himself, that last piece of ton that had being sitting on Gabriel’s shoulders lifted, and suddenly he felt like he could finally fly.

Lucifer stood up, slamming his hand on the table and yelling something, not that Gabriel was listening. He looked up at Sam then, saw the absolutely beautiful smile on his face as he turned around, and honestly, there was nothing else he cared about then and there, other than keeping that smile on Sam’s face.

The world around them seemed to melt away, he barely heard the others congratulating him, and pulling him into a well needed, and well deserved hug. He stood up, rounded the table and made his way over to Sam, reaching out for him with such desperation, it made him ache.

Sam wrapped his arms tight around Gabriel, dragging him up from the ground and spinning him around in a dizzy circle. Gabriel giggled, unable to hold it all in. He was finally free!

Amara placed a hand on his shoulder, having come down from her seat as the judge, and was back to being Auntie Amara once again. She motioned for him to look behind them. Gabriel was reluctant to let go of Sam, but he heeded to Amara.

“You’ll definitely want to see this,” she murmured.

She was right. Looking to where Lucifer had been, he saw two men decked in suits, but they had black bullet proof vests on with the words ‘Police’ emblazoned on the back. They were standing on either side of Lucifer; one was forcing his hands to his back, placing handcuffs harshly against his wrists. The other one was reading him his Miranda rights.

Oh, this was a great sight to see.

“You okay, baby?” Sam asked, reaching for him. He held a hand to Gabriel’s cheeks, wiping away tears Gabriel didn’t know he had been shedding.

Gabriel nodded his heart swelling yet feeling so light right now. “I’m great, I’m… _perfect,_ ”

He watched as the two police officers took a reluctant Lucifer out of the room. He stood tall, regal, as if he weren’t about to go to jail. He had to keep up appearances however. It took a moment for Gabriel to really think how this would counter back on their name, their company, their life. A Novak was sent to jail because of something he had done.

But when Gabriel darted his gaze to his father, he saw Chuck standing there, arms crossed over his chest and a look of relief in his eyes.

Well, that sorted that part of it out.

They’d get through the repercussions and the backlash. The media would blow everything out of proportion –- like it always did. But they’d have something better to talk about in a few days’ time. And if he had his way, the papers would be talking about his marriage to Sam.

As if hearing his own thoughts, Sam reached for Gabriel, leaning down close and pressing a sweet kiss on his lips. His grip tightened as he kissed his lover, his fiancé.

He was finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got a wedding to plan people~~!


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late.   
> I've been writing my own novel and that took over today.
> 
> Hope this makes up for it.

“Don’t do it, Sam.” Gabriel warned, holding his arms up in front of him and slowly, hesitantly walking backwards. He had seen the glint in Sam’s eyes and knew his giant fiancé was definitely going to do something. He barely had a moment to turn and run, when Sam rushed over to him, scooping his smaller body up in his arms. Sam’s arms were like steel around his waist as he lifted him with such ease.

He’d never get used to that.

“Put me down!” He shrieked quietly. He pressed down hard on Sam’s shoulders, trying to get out of his grasp, but Sam didn’t budge. Behemoth ass.

“Never, my little angel,” Sam smirked, clutching Gabriel’s waist tighter and spinning them both around in a series of quick, small circles. Gabriel gasped in pure excitement as he pressed their bodies closer together. Sam buried his face into the material covering his stomach, breathing in his familiar scent. _His own scent._

“Stop!” Gabriel gasped, struggling to wriggle out of Sam’s tightening grasp.

He definitely enjoyed it when Sam played dominant and rough like this, but sometimes he wished Sam would do this at more appropriate times, not in his family home, where anyone could come around the corner and see them!

But he knew it was impossible to get Sam to play a little submissive. This man was pure alpha through and through. If Sam wanted something from him, he would get it. And if he wanted to do something, he would do it. Plain and simple.

Majority of the time, Gabriel was happy to make him happy. Other times, like right now, he wished Sam would take him to an empty room somewhere, instead of playing around in the middle of the hallway.

“Sam,” he voiced, trying his best for Sam’s name to sound low and threatening, but instead he sounded soft and meek.

“Come on Gabe,” he chuckled, nuzzling his nose in the hollow of Gabriel’s throat, tightening his hold on his lover.

It was just the right pressure of softness and affection, with a hint of pain. It seemed fitting considering who they both were. He, the smaller, more fragile and caring, Sam, the much larger and stronger, the protector.

“We’re at my parents’ house,” Gabriel warned, gasping when Sam pressed his lips against his neck, his tongue sliding out and gently running along Gabriel’s throat in long, cat like licks, tasting his skin. Teeth grazing ever so lightly against the heat there.

“I am so in love with you,” Sam mouthed into him, leaning down to bite down hard at the bolt of his jaw, making Gabriel gasp. He knew Gabriel felt the same. He said it enough for Sam to never worry about that.

Gabriel fell compliant in Sam’s arms, wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck and leaning into his touch. Sam’s throat tightened as Gabriel’s fingers slipped in through the neck of his shirt, nails scoring lovingly against his skin. His body reacted to every single touch of his lovers.

Sam really was head over heels in love with Gabriel, he’d move mountains and cross seas for him, he’d reach out into the cosmos and bring back the stars Gabriel so lovingly gazed at if he could. Gabriel would most definitely be his downfall, but he’d die before he let Sam go.

And yet Gabriel didn’t think it true.

Gabriel was always so loving and caring, strong for his friends and loved ones. But he was also like a gentle flower in the harsh winds, so self-conscious about himself. He’d always get that look every time Sam told him he loved him, like he was waiting for Sam to suddenly turn around leave, tell him it was all a joke, a prank.

He didn’t need Gabriel to tell him, he could read it on him, plain as day.

“Oh hey!” Gabriel exclaimed convincingly, setting his gaze over Sam’s shoulder behind him, as if there was someone standing there. “Cassie! Weren’t you with Dean?”

Sam’s grip momentarily loosened on Gabriel’s waist as he turned around to see no one was there. This gave Gabriel ample enough time to slip out of his arms and rush down the hallway and up the stairs to him room at top speed. He heard Sam growl, directly at his heels in mere moments. Sam reached for him, fingers tugging playfully at the back of his shirt. Teasing and taunting his efforts of escape – not that Gabriel could get far with those long legs of his eating the length behind him. He was letting Gabriel outrun him, as if this was a game, all fun for him. Gabriel knew, if Sam really wanted to catch him, he wouldn’t have gotten a few steps away from the giant man.

The more he chased after Gabriel, the more he began to feel aroused, like a wild animal rushing after their prey. The thought was so enticing, it made him quicken his steps.

Gabriel turned a corner and made the small stretch to his room. Even though he was enjoying himself, laughing merrily as he reached for his door and opened it. All good things had to come to an end. And with him being no match for Sam and his long legs, he was caught, pushed into his room and pinned up against his bedroom wall, both of his hands on either side of his head. Sam couldn’t help but feel pride beam from within him.

“You think you can outrun me?” Sam asked, bending down to his eye level, gripping Gabriel's wrists in one hand, he ran his other hand down Gabriel’s arm, making the smaller man shiver. Reaching for his neck, he played with the strands of Gabriel’s slicked back blonde hair, teasingly twirling them around his finger. His eyes never left Gabriel’s golden ones, seeing the black eat away at the gold as his eyes widened.

He was enjoying this just as much as Sam had been.

He shook his head, biting at his bottom lip. He leaned his head to one side, an act of submission he unconsciously did around his, and it made his heart hammer in his chest.

“Like I ever could,” he breathed, knowing Sam was going to punish him somehow, but fully prepared to accept.

“Good boy,” Sam dropped his free hands to Gabriel's side, raking his nails against his skin. He felt Gabriel relax under his ministration. Sam felt his shudder, gasping as his breath caught in his throat. When Gabriel was completely relaxed and compliant, Sam moved, an evil grin on his face as he started tickling his small lover.

Gabriel shrieked in laughter, struggling out of Sam's torturous hold. But no matter how much he protested, pleaded and begged, no matter how much he wriggled, squirmed and fought against Sam's broad and muscular arms, his massive body and those unrelenting fingers. He didn’t stop, until Gabriel's breath caught in his throat and he slumped down, exhausted and breathing hard.

“You’re mean,” he gasped as Sam's fingers stilled and instead stroked lovingly against his sides.

“And you’re pretty,” He murmured back, slipping his fingers under Gabriel's shirt, dipping down into his jeans until he touched his soft thighs. He gripped Gabriel's leg, pulling it up and pressed him against the door. Gabriel instinctively wrapped his leg around Sam's thigh, arching his body closer. He let out a low groan as Sam shifted his hips and they nuzzled his groin, giving birth to another unconscious moan.

He reached up on his tiptoes, leg moving higher so he could wrap it around Sam's waist, stretching until his lips pressed like a butterfly’s wings against Sam's own. He nibbled at Sam's lower lip softly, teeth barely grazing. But to Gabriel, it felt like a thousand sparks of electricity flooded his mind, cutting off any sense of reality that wasn’t them, this, _here_. Sam chuckled into his mouth, the low rumble making him shiver, those fingers scoring into his hand, wanting to let him go. Sam knew Gabriel wanted to touch him, but he didn’t let him.

He liked Gabriel like this. Bound, protected, pliant, _his_. He pulled back playfully, smirking when he reached for Gabriel.

“Impatient,” he murmured, digging his fingers into Gabriel's side, flesh hot under his touch.

“Don’t make me bite you,” Gabriel growled, arching into him.

Sam chuckled, leaning in and closing the gap between them. “I do the biting here,” he said, pressing his lips more fiercely against Gabriel's.

Gabriel gasped out a moan as Sam's large fingers dug into his skin, hands like fire around his body. Sam lifted him up with such ease off the ground, slamming him back against the door frame. He wrapped Gabriel's legs around him, hoping to gain some purchase. Gabriel tilted his head, unable to do anything else but let Sam take him.

He didn’t even think about protesting, letting Sam's tongue dominate his mouth, freely exploring everywhere. He felt his temperature rise by several degrees as Sam's hand worked over him, but he didn’t touch where Gabriel wanted his the most. He groaned into Sam's mouth, wanting to tear away the clothes covering them both.

“Gabriel, are you in here?” The sound of Anna's voice on the other end of the door froze the two inside the bedroom.

Damn it. Sam really didn’t want to stop, he pleaded silently to himself for Anna to leave them alone. They were in his bedroom, Gabriel was pliant, willing. He was _so close_. Why was this happening to his _now?_

Cock blocking family!

“For fuck sakes,” he groaned into Gabriel's mouth, tightening his grip on Gabriel's body and pressing him lightly against the door. Maybe if they didn’t move or say anything, Anna would give up and look elsewhere. They hadn’t turned on the lights, so there was no way for her to know someone was in here.

“I saw you and Sam go in here,” Anna’s voice was a harsh call back to reality. “Father wanted to speak to you both,”

“She’s not going to leave, you know,” Gabriel murmured, reluctantly breaking their kiss.

Sam breathed harshly out from his nose, knowing it was true. But his grip didn’t falter. He was being a petulant child, he knew that. But he really didn’t want to let Gabriel go now.

He arched his body into Gabriel, pushing him back. He unwrapped his legs from around his waist and helped him onto the ground. He let go of Gabriel's hands, pressing his lips against the reddening marks growing on his wrists. Gabriel smiled, and turned, his hips pushing Sam further back so he could open the door. Sam took a hold of his waist, dragging him close, not wanting to let him go.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and opened the door, and as expected, there stood his little sister, with a glare on her face.

“Seriously?” she growled, holding her hands to her hips.

Gabriel suddenly felt like a small child having been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He pointed to Sam, and cried, “He started it,”

“What?” Sam replied, “You’re the one who called me over!”

Gabriel turned and pointed an angry finger to heim. “You’re the one who picked me up and pushed me against the wall,”

Sam crossed his arms over his chest. “And I bet it was me who kissed me too, huh?”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Anna broke their argument. “Honestly, is this a way to behave at your parents’ house?”

They two bowed their heads, cheeks turning red with embarrassment. Gabriel linked his hands in front of his body, which only made him look more innocent. Sam turned his head to the side, arms still crossed over his chest.

Anna held a hand to her head, trying to hide a giggle at the two.

“You are both coming with me,” she said, pointing to Gabriel first, and then to Sam. “father wants to talk to you not. Now,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they ever get laid?
> 
> Soon my dears. Soon.


	74. Chapter 74

Father wants to talk to us?

Now?

Gabriel mouthed a slight ‘oh’ as he watched Sam straightened his  messy hair and clothes,  _they had been making out like teenagers after all,_  and turned to help Gabriel with his hair and clothes too. He peered up at Sam from the pampering his hair, and felt his grip get a little tighter as he moved. When they were finally presentable, they followed Anna to the centre of the home.

Gabriel patted him lightly on his side, urging him to continue. There was no point in stalling now. But he did have a bad feeling in his stomach. A tingling like something was going to happen. He just didn't know if it was something good or something bad. The two had to confront whatever it was that his father had planned.

They forced themselves to follow Anna through the house, until they made their way through the house. He stood in front of the main door leading to the main office. Gabriel knocked twice and waited patiently at the door.

“Will you stop worrying?” Sam whispered harshly to his ear. “You’re making me nervous.”

Gabriel shook himself out of his slump and held his head high. He had no real idea what his father was going to call them for. But honestly, he had a small hunch. After all, they had just destroyed the entire family hierarchy with sending Lucifer to jail.

This was probably going to be it, wasn’t it? This was when his father would tell him that he was a bad person, that he was a disappointment.

He may finally be free from the devil that had been hounding him from his birth, finally be able to breathe and feel safe of his entire home and his life.

But his father was definitely thinking for all of them, of the company and how this would work with the media. He was sure of it. Without the company, what were the Novak’s but just another broken family?

And if that were the case, he just prayed his father saw something in Sam’s amazing work in the court room. He had been so amazing, so wonderful, so smart and _so_ _hot_ as he played his case perfectly.

Sam should not be punished because of him. He wished he had had the thought to forward the application for Sam to be a partner for the firm. He would do so good out there. He would help so many people.

Gabriel would just have to take whatever his father had to give him. Good or bad.

Amara opened the door, looking so very different than he had seen her from before. She looked a lot more relaxed now, and she had a beautiful young child at her hip, Alfie, her great nephew. His dark blonde head was pressed to her shoulder, head looking away.

“Hey Amara,” Gabriel said with a silent sigh, he hadn’t expected her to be here, at all. He smiled at the young infant in her arms. “Gosh, Alfie, you’ve grown so big since I last saw you!”

Alfie looked up, wrinkling his nose cutely. “You just saw me yesterday!”

Amara smiled lightly, holding onto Alfie a little tighter. She turned to Sam, nodding to him. “It was thrilling to watch you yesterday, Gabriel has taught you well, but I know there was a lot of _you_ in there,”

“ _Oh!_  Yes, thank you. My name is Sam Winchester,” He introduced, nervously holding his hand out to her. She looked at it, then at Alfie. He noticed she was holding onto Alfie with both her hands, she barely had one free to hold the door open. “Ah sorry…I’m…I’m nervous, you’re so…you’re Amara Novak,”

“Yes, it’s nice to meet you,” Amara replied, pushing the door open before them both. “We can always talk later,”

Gabriel nodded to her, knowing Sam was having a bit of a fan boy moment. He had been so nervous and so interested when he had found out Amara was going to be the judge to the conference court case. Gabriel took his hand, not knowing if this was the last time he’d be able to do this again after whatever his father had thought out for him and his future. God he hoped he still had a job after this.

“Thanks ‘Mara,”

“Chuck wants to talk to the both of you,” she said slowly, pulling the door open all the more. She tightened her grip on Alfie and made her way passed them. “Good luck,”

Oh, that didn’t bode well at all.

Sam’s eyes widened when he saw what was waiting for them both inside the living room. It was dark, only the moonlight coming from the large bay windows and the large fireplace in the very far end of the room.

Sitting before the crackling fire was Charles, on a wing back chair, looking rather sinister, with the darkness and the firelight behind him. He was holding onto a half finished glass of whiskey, and it reminded Sam of Gabriel’s eyes.

Charles literally had Gabriel’s future sitting in his hands. And that frightened Sam. He really didn’t want his fiancé…his lover…to be in pain or be distraught because of this. He didn’t even care if he made it to partner, he just didn’t want to be anywhere where he knew Gabriel wouldn’t be there.

Oh god…he really did love Gabriel with his everything, didn’t he?

Charles gave them both a look, motioning for them both to sit down on the sofa opposite him. He took a look at Gabriel, seeing him nod at him, and took in a steely breath.

He could do this.

Gabriel sucked in a breath when he saw his father just sitting there of the sofa, his arms crossed over his chest, holding onto a glass of whiskey. That never boded well for him. Father only ever drank when there was something he had to get through – like a hard case, or a family problem.

Oh fuck, holy crap. Why was he unhappy? What had Gabriel done to make his father look like this? Was it really all because of Lucifer? Or was it something else? Had he found out that Sam really wasn’t his boyfriend – or at least hadn’t been from the beginning?

This was not looking good at all.

_Why was he unhappy_?

“Winchester,” His father stared down at Sam.

Sam’s back straightened, he looked so nervous, and Gabriel felt the same way. “Ye-yes?”

Gabriel’s eyes widened. This was it.

“I spoke to John and Mary,” He held onto the stare, looking so intimidating that Sam sucked in a breath.  He sat there, unable to move, but not letting the man waver him. “With what’s been happening, we’re thinking of moving the wedding to this weekend,”

Gabriel paused. Wait...what? He let out a relieved breath. So that was it. It was about the wedding. About their upcoming nuptials. Oh good god, he had almost had a heart attack.

“Ah...uh...yes,” Sam nervously scratched the back of his head. “About that,”

He turned to Gabriel, holding onto his hand, letting his heat soothe him. Letting him relax. Wedding…they were talking about the wedding.

“However, I do need to talk about your relationship,” Chuck stated, letting his arms fall from his chest. He placed the glass on the table top next to him Sam took that as a sign to relax from his straight stature. “When did you two start dating?”

“About two years now,” Gabriel answered for him, his grip tightening as he answered the questions they had been working through from the beginning.

“Right,” Chuck gave them a look, one that told them he didn’t believe a word they were saying. Sam’s eyes widened. Crap, he knew something was going to go wrong. But honestly, he had fallen into such a standstill with everything else when he was with Gabriel that he hadn’t even thought about it.

Stupid. They had fallen into this haziness, all of the hurt, the pain, the kidnapping, finally falling in love with one another, falling together. He never usually made life changing decisions without thinking them through, taking the pros with the cons. But with Gabriel…well, that kind of thing didn’t matter.

His gaze rolled to his fiancé, seeing his eyes closed in tight fear.

“Just a little under two weeks,” he stated honestly. There was no need to lie, Chuck knew everything now. He could see straight through them. That was why he was such a great lawyer, he could see deep into everyone. Why they thought they could get away with it, he didn’t know.

“Thank you for your honesty,” Chuck said slowly, looking at them both, seeing their little sighs of relief. “And in those two weeks, you’ve fallen for one another, and want to get married?”

They both nodded.

“I know we came here with ill intentions, but I really do love your son, and I want to marry him,” Sam said with a relief filled sigh. At least he’d go out with honesty.

Chuck looked on them, giving them a slow once over. Both Sam and Gabriel sat still, waiting for his wrath. They had no idea where this was going to go, Chuck had a brilliant poker face.

Chuck let out a breath, smirking. “Alright then, let’s start planning a wedding,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, I didn't want to leave you guys hanging, so I thought a nice little reprieve from all the crap they've been through works.


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all~!  
> Sorry for missing my update yesterday, but it had been an awful, very no good day for me, and I had lost the ability to can.  
> However, your lovely comments had boosted me enough to write this chapter. So thank you.  
> I hope it came out okay.
> 
> I'll try to keep up and write the next chapter today too, so stay tuned for that~!

They were getting married!

Entering the ballroom, Gabriel tried to remain unruffled as heads turned appreciatively to him. Anna was next to him, looking gorgeous in her off shoulder purple bridesmaids dress.

He saw his father standing near the altar, talking to Michael when he approached. They politely said their greetings, Chuck pressed a kiss to his son’s hair, Michael had surprisingly taken Gabriel into a short hug, squeezing him once, and then letting go.

“I’m so sorry, and thank you,” he replied simply.

And Gabriel knew why. Though he had been the first child, the prodigy, he had been given too much to bear, and Gabriel knew it had hurt him to see Lucifer bully and taunt the family. But father had sent him away as soon as he was able to. So this was Michael’s way of apologising for not being there, and thanking him for getting this far.

“I can’t believe this day has finally come,” Chuck said happily.

To be honest, neither could Gabriel. He glanced around the beautifully decorated ballroom, there were soft lights high above them, and the beautiful sunny day gave the room a meadow like glow. There were all sorts of beautiful purple and yellow flowers lining the aisle, both sides of the grooms’ family had the flowers on their persons, the men had leather flower boutonnieres, whereas the women had yellow roses pinned to their clothing.

They had done so much in so little time. It was magnificent.

“This is all so beautiful,” he murmured, his heart beat jack rabbiting in his chest. It was all so much, and he just couldn’t believe this was finally happening.

He was going to get married to the love of his life!

Her father scoffed, brushing aside the comment warmly. “Please, Gabriel. This is your wedding! Especially after everything that happened…I just want you to be happy,”

He took Gabriel’s hand and patted it soothingly, Gabriel nodded. He really had gone through so much to get to where he was now. And if it wasn’t for the support of his family and his friends, then honestly, he didn’t know what he would have done.

He definitely wouldn’t have gotten this far without them.

“Alright, there are a few people who would like to see you,” Chuck said firmly, looking around, they had a good few minutes before the wedding procession itself.

Gabriel sighed inwardly, mostly like these ‘few people’ were firm partners, or something along those lines. And though Gabriel had been happy for them coming to his wedding, this was still a Novak publicity stunt and that meant popularity polls and paparazzi. The media were definitely buzzing around here and there. He hated it, but he had to be polite.

He had better things to focus on anyway.

After greeting the people his father had called out for him, the procession soon started. As did Gabriel’s anxiety. They weren’t doing the usual fanfare of the bride entering – technically there wasn’t a bride – so that meant Sam should be here somewhere, most likely as far away from Gabriel as possible, to leave the allure of not seeing one another before the wedding itself.

He quickly made his way over to the altar, knowing that this was the perfect place he was supposed to be in. They had had a bet, he and Sam, to whom would be considered the stereotypical groom of the wedding, whoever got to the altar first would be considered the groom, whereas the other the bride.

Honestly, Gabriel thought Sam was letting him win; he hadn’t been anywhere near the altar, or even near the front of the procession. He was letting Gabriel win, and in a way, Gabriel loved him more for it. He was putting aside his masculine nature for Gabriel.

He didn’t think he could love Sam more.

Gabriel stood at the altar, looking at the many people taking their seats. He spied his family, the rest of the Winchesters, alongside his friends from work, including Charlie, who was eyeing Anna with a very loving gaze. He saw cameras angled at him from three different angles and he knew he needed to be polite and professional here.

However, there was definitely nothing polite about the way Gabriel gasped, frozen in his tracks. Sam stood at the other end of the aisle, patting his brothers arm as he made his way across the aisle and over to him. His suit was dark, and his hair was slicked back a little, styled in a way that made Gabriel want to run his hands through them. He was so beautiful, the sunlight making him illuminate.

_Angel._

This was finally happening.

And then suddenly, but not quickly enough, Sam was standing in front of him, looking so much more gorgeous up close than he had further away. Gabriel’s heart was beating a mile a minute, his head was fuzzy and his mind was full of fluff. Oh god, this was finally happening!

He still didn’t know how they had gotten here. His mind always drew a blank as he remembered how they had first met. Sam standing there, holding onto a slightly scuffed briefcase, being pushed into his office by Raphael, he had been a bit jittery, but had a scowl on his face as he made his way to the desk, looking Gabriel straight in the eyes and telling him his name and that he was now going to work under him.

He still was in awe at how they had gone from that to Sam meaning more to him than anything else. To his own surprise, he didn’t know himself just how that had happened.

It was confusing, but he knew he had seen Sam and fallen in lust with him – who wouldn’t – and then when he finally got to know Sam, got to work with him, got to see him for his mind and his soul, which shone with so much enthusiasm and so much passion for the job itself, for his cases, for the clients themselves, it was so easy for that lust to turn into love.

With everything else that had happened in between, the fake engagement, the chemical warfare, the kidnapping. It was safe to say their relationship had started off confusing, but the feelings were real, and they were strong. He wouldn’t change anything.

The priest started the wedding, yet Gabriel wasn’t paying the least bit of attention to him. All he could see was Sam, looking at him in a way that made his heart swell and grow so big, he was sure it would burst right out of his chest.

“I do,” Sam murmured.

The words went straight to the core of Gabriel’s heart, and it irritated him that he had been so lost in those unfathomable eyes that he hadn’t heard the actual words the priest had said. Not that it mattered; he’d be with Sam through everything, richer or poorer, in sickness and health. Until death do them part.

He hadn’t noticed he had been crying, but he saw the slightly confused smile on Sam’s face as he leaned in closer, trailing his finger down Gabriel’s cheek and wiped away the tears in the process. Gabriel shuddered at his touch, and had to smile. Such an idiot he was, this was such a happy day and he was crying joyfully.

“I do,” he replied in kind, sucking in a breath of ‘ _finally’._

They didn’t need to say anything more. Tentative smiles touching their lips. Sam was here in front on him, and everything was alright.

“I now pronounce you Mr. Gabriel and Mr. Samuel Novak,” the priest announced, raising his hands up and motioning to the two. “You can kiss the groom,”

Gabriel heard him laugh, before Sam leaned in, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. He was trailing faint patterns lightly on Gabriel’s back and he held him close, tightening his grip. Gabriel shuddered at the kiss.

The broke apart, reluctant to do so.

“I love you,” he murmured, barely above a whisper.

Sam gave him a gentle smile, “I love you too, forever,” he promised, before his smile turned slightly wicked. “Or for however long you want me,”

Gabriel pursed his lips, in thought. “Forever’s not long enough,”

Sam’s breath caught in his throat, and their eyes met again. They didn’t pay heed to their family and the wedding procession clapping and cheering at their union. Their eyes met, and suddenly they were kissing again.

Gabriel would have pulled away – after all, the media and the paparazzi were here – but he found he was already lost, drowning in the seat of blissful emotions, and not minding it at all. They could wait. This was better than the fireworks he knew Castiel had planned for later, this was better than anything and everything. Indescribable.

Because Sam was finally his, Sam was finally a Novak. Sam was finally his husband. So instead of parting, like they were supposed to, Gabriel deepened the kiss, drawing a gasp in surprise from Sam, who had no problem in retaliating quickly, cupping Gabriel’s face in his hands, pure bliss melting into true passion.

_Finally._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think one last chapter (of smut...ahem) which should be posted up in the next few hours (one hopes!)


	76. Chapter 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, for the long awaited, and promised, wedding night.  
> Oh my...no one to interrupt them now.
> 
> Warning:  
> Sam's...rather eager. And there is definitely oversensitivity-play here~!  
> Don't try this at home dearies (not without a consenting lover by your side).

The hotel they had been driven to could have been a roadside motel for all Gabriel cared.

Sam had a devilish gleam in his eyes as they made their way through the hotel room doors, those complicated hazel green eyes dropped to his lips, and Gabriel swore he could feel the hunger and the need within Sam to touch him. Only because he felt the same way.

Before he knew what they were doing, Sam had reached for him, digging his fingers into the back of his head with his free hand and brushing his thumb along the bottom lip of his mouth with the other.

_Oh fuck._

He bent down then, lifting Gabriel up a little until he was on his toes, meeting him in a kiss that made Gabriel's breath leave his chest. The scent of Sam overpowered him, and Gabriel found he couldn’t move. They had kissed many times before, soft, fleeting ones, chaste and sweet ones, hard and desperate ones, yet every time they touched, every time they kissed, it felt like heaven.

Gabriel moaned low in his throat, basking in the feel of Sam and his fierce kiss, heated and shivering as Sam pulled him into his steel like arms and ravished his mouth. Everything in Gabriel was set aflame, desperate for more, more taste, more touch, _more!_ Their tongues danced together, breathlessly, wordlessly. His muscles rippling so pleasantly under Gabriel’s touch that it gave the smaller man a moment to come back to his senses. Sam was so much more toned than he was, all tall and muscular, so gorgeous.

And Gabriel?

“Fuck Gabe, you’re so beautiful, _so good,_ ” Sam gasped into his mouth, shutting up the self conscious part of his thoughts immediately. Bruising his lips with a kiss so sudden, so wanting that it made a pleasantly hot shudder run through Gabriel's entire body.

Gabriel was desperate now, more so than before, wanting to throw Sam down on whatever flat surface was closes and having his way with all of that lean muscle, strength and heat until they were both hot, sweaty and spent.

Sam tensed, tasting paradise in his husbands tongue. Gods, Gabriel was so soft and curvy, yet firm and sleek in all the right places. He couldn’t help but want to press against his hardness, taking in his sunshine scent, _oh god._ It felt like it had been centuries since they had last done this, where they had been together, just like this, with nothing stopping them but themselves.

There was a definite magic in Gabriel's kisses, something raw in his passions. No one had ever made Sam feel quite like this, like he couldn’t think, like he couldn’t take his next breath unless it was with Gabriel. His body was on fire as he ran his hands down Gabriel’s back, pressing the smaller man against him, wanting him closer, wanting him as close as possible. He wanted to touch Gabriel all over, wanted to sink his teeth into his warmth, his firm plush, to bite at his neck and leaves bruises and marks, so anyone who didn’t see the ring would know he was taken.

A possessive streak ran through Sam then, and in a rage, he bit down gently on Gabriel’s bottom lip, wanting to feel Gabriel writhing in his arms. He was pleased by the loud, nerve wracking moan that escaped his lips, only to be swallowed by his own mouth.

Closing his eyes, he centred himself with Gabriel’s sweet, sunshine scent, forcing his throbbing body to go slow. _Take your time, Gabe is here and wanting, he’s worth the wait._ His hands didn’t listen to reason however, and he dragged them down Gabriel’s arms, curving around his so soft hips and to his fantastic ass.

Gabriel moaned, never usually one to let another person manhandle him this way, but there was something about Sam that he just couldn’t resist. They were married after all. He growled when Sam pulled him heatedly towards the wall and pinned him to it; lifting him up from the ground so easily, Gabriel thought he would literally melt.

Their chests pressed together, making Gabriel a little more jealous of his lean and hard muscles. But all thoughts were erased from his mind when Sam separated his legs with his thick thighs, raising his leg up to collide with his cock in a way that made Gabriel whine, wanting more.

Gabriel hissed in pleasure, relenting a little when Sam deepened their kiss. Too much, oh god, _so much!_ He wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck, pulling him closer, his head swimming with the passion of it all. God, he was going to make love to this gorgeous man, to this untamed beast. He was desperate to run his hands all over Sam’s body, but they were so close, pressed so tight together, he couldn't move away. He didn’t want to move away.

Sam seemed to decide for him instead, his mouth leaving Gabriel's lips to sear a trail of pleasure with his hot tongue across from Gabriel’s mouth to his ear.

“You’re so perfect, my gorgeous angel,” his breath was ragged, and scorching hot. “I wanna fuck you so bad,”

Gabriel groaned, unable to do much else with all of the pleasure radiating down to his cock. All the blood had drained from his head, and all he had left were pitiful whines and gasping breaths of Sam's name, rocking gently against his thigh.

Sam smirked, loving the reaction, he pressed his mouth to the curve of his lovers’ neck, barely scraping his teeth along the skin, but Gabriel’s reaction was completely wanted. He shook all over, whining Sam's name is an arousing pitch that made Sam’s cock twitch with want.

_Oh,_ he wanted to hear that sound again.

He lifted his thigh up, leaning it against the wall and pressing it deeper in to the v of Gabriel’s legs, moving it a little and grinding up into Gabriel’s hard cock, making his lover burn for him even more. Gabriel let out that perfect sound one again, sinking down deeper into Sam. But with a growl he pushed Sam away. Sam stumbled back, shocked and worried he had gone too far. But when he saw the lust glowing in Gabriel’s eyes, he knew he had done the right thing.

“Clothes. Off. Now.” He said through ragged breaths, reaching for his tie, undoing it and ravelling it from around Sam's neck, grasping at his shirt and yanking it until the buttons pinged off one by one, hitting the room in a disarray of their need and lust. He fumbled with Sam’s slacks, unbuckling his belt, and sliding it through the holes in his suit. “You Winchester’s always wear too many layers,”

Sam chuckled, reaching for Gabriel then, wanting to do the same for his lover, but Gabriel pushed him back until he fell onto the bed with a thump.

Sam choked out, “Ga-Gabe!” but was silenced when he saw Gabriel moving higher up his stomach, his smaller body sliding so perfectly against Sam's larger one. There was something wicked about being half dressed and intimate, when Gabriel was still fully dressed. But Gabriel seemed to have more in mind.

“Make love to me, Sam,” he murmured, fingers trailing down his caving stomach and grasping at his black slacks, he unbuttoned it and pulled the zipper down with such stealth. And suddenly, Sam was naked, laying on the bed with his gorgeous husband towering over him.

Sam didn’t know if it was possible, but the feel of Gabriel against him, watching as he slowly, ever so slowly, unbuttoned his own shirt, slipping it off his shoulders to show his gorgeous skin. He slipped out of his own slacks too, and pressed a dainty kiss to Sam’s chest as he did so. Sam was lost in his comfort, in the feel of his hot breath and bare skin, realising he didn’t want this to ever end.

Gabriel rubbed his body up against his own, banishing any thoughts.

“I want you in me,” he whispered into Sam’s ear, running his tongue over the sensitive flesh of his earlobe.

Sam moaned, heat burning inside him.

“Gabriel,” he breathed, sounding like a prayer on his bruised lips. Gods, he had tried so hard to be good for Gabriel, to give him everything he always wanted. But he always thought he was never good enough, not worthy enough – no one could be worthy enough for someone like Gabriel Novak – and yet, _yet._ Gabriel was in his arms, and for the first time he felt his soul take flight.

He saw the heat and yearning deep in those golden eyes, and the need. He leaned up, pressing a gentle kiss to Gabriel’s lips, sliding his arms around Gabriel's waist. He buried his fingers in Gabriel’s slicked back messy hair, holding him so tight that he stole Gabriel’s breath.

They kissed then, finally together after so much.

Gabriel grinned against his lips, his hands trailing down his own body, tripping over their pressed flesh, and sliding back around his body until he prodded his own hole. He wanted to be ready for Sam. Thankful that he hadn’t thrown his slacks too far away, he reached for them, finding the small bottle of lube he had kept in the back pocket. Still kissing his husband, who had turned oblivious to everything around him, he flipped the cap open, squirted a good amount on his fingers and began to prepare himself for his large lover.

Sam was lost in the sensations of his husbands’ mouth, wanting to get closer to him. Gabriel arched up, fingers searching for something, he wasn’t sure what. But then Gabriel was gasping, making sweet little aborted thrusts into his stomach, panting into his mouth. Ever the curious, Sam trailed his hands down Gabriel's perfect body and almost came there and then when he felt what Gabriel was doing.

_Fuck..._ how was this man so perfect?

“Sam,” Gabriel moaned, not wanting to part away from him. “Fuck me, please,”

Without giving Sam a chance to retort or reply, Gabriel reached down between them and took Sam’s cock in his hand, slicking it with the excess lube on his fingers, and led Sam inch, by slow inch into him. It was so wonderful, slick and hot, and so tight.

“You okay?” Sam asked, knowing he was larger than average, and Gabriel had been quick to prepare in his hazy lust.

But Gabriel nodded, leaning heavily on his chest, letting the invasion of his hot cock press so deep inside him take over. _Oh god,_ the giant just had to have everything proportionate didn’t he. Gabriel was definitely sure he wouldn’t be able to walk for a week after this.

Death by Sam’s cock…not a bad way to go.

They stayed there for a moment, just getting used to the intrusion and the feel of being together, breathing ragged and harsh. And then, when Gabriel was ready, he sat up, groaning when Sam’s cock slid in deeper.

“How much more of you is there!” he growled, feeling Sam's cock sink in so much deeper than it had before. “This is inhuman, you moose!”

Sam wanted to reply, wanted to tease him, but then Gabriel started moving, riding him in slow, easy strokes, hands splayed wide on his lower stomach, lifting up and letting gravity take the rest. He gasped, moaning against the silent air. Sam leaned his head back against the perfect sensations, watching the satisfied look in his husbands face as he moved. Reaching out, he cupped Gabriel’s chin in his hands.

“You’re so much more than I deserve,” he murmured through the slow, heady gasps escaping his lips, “I love you so much,”

Gabriel leaned his head to the side and pressed a kiss to his fingers, he leaned forward, dropping down onto Sam’s chest, pressing a heated kiss on his waiting lips. He tugged at Sam’s bottom lip with his teeth, suckling on it. Sam's moan reverberated through them both, gasping Gabriel’s name into his mouth as Gabriel continued to move, thrusting languorously up and down. Sam cradled Gabriel’s head, deepening their shared kiss, turning it filthy.

Overwhelmed by the sensations, Gabriel came fiercely, grasping at Sam's head, fingers buried in his hair as he shook at the sudden sensations washing over him. He growled out Sam’s name, and that was when Sam thrust up into his body, making him groan all the more.

“That’s is, baby,” Sam murmured, grasping at Gabriel’s slick with sweat hips, forcing his cock deeper into Gabriel’s quaking hole, groaning and gasping as he squeezed him. “Think you can take more?”

“I’ll take whatever you got,” He saw the raw hunger in Gabriel’s eyes, and he knew he was with a fire cracker. His mouth watered at the sight, as Gabriel sliced his nails down his chest, caressing him, rubbing his come on his skin, taunting him. Sam was so overcome with the sensations, tracing the line of his jaw with his lips and tongue.

“How about I make you come out of your mind?” he asked, smirking when he saw the slight twitch in Gabriel’s spent cock, saw the strain in Gabriel’s eyes. He was interested, and damn was that the hottest thing ever.

“I’m all yours,” he murmured, only to gasp in surprise when Sam got up from his position, pushing Gabriel on to his back and towered over him.

Sam reached for the wayward lube and slicking his fingers with it. He really didn’t want to leave the sweet heat of his lover, but he had to in order for his idea to work. With a mournful groan, he slipped slickly out of Gabriel’s hole, smirking when he saw Gabriel whine at the loss.

Oh, he’d get to that soon.

Their gazes locked, and Sam offered him a tentative smile, revering in how much trust Gabriel was giving him now.

“I love you,” he murmured, knowing he would never get over those words. “You’re the most wonderful man I have ever known. Stubborn and infuriating at times, but you’re so kind, strong, funny and so giving.” Gabriel arched an eyebrow, and Sam sat back, eyeing him. “What the hell is that look supposed to mean?”

“What?” Gabriel asked innocently.

Sam rolled his eyes, and dipped his head down to kiss him, making Gabriel moan at the feel of his lips, of that pert tongue darting in and out of his mouth.

“See?” he grinned, “ _Infuriating_ ,”

He trailed his mouth down Gabriel’s plush body, his fingers grasping at his slowly rising cock, he knew it was too soon for Gabriel to go again, but he could wait it out until his lover was ready. Thankfully for his own aching cock, Gabriel’s cock was slowly starting to rise again. His lube slick fingers grazed his cock, the cool of the lube coating his length.

Gabriel moaned at the sensations that sent a heat all over his body. It should have been impossible, but he knew he was getting hard again, waiting for whatever Sam had planned for him. Sam nudged his legs apart, looking up into those golden eyes that were glazed over with euphoria; he then reached down, pressing a heated kiss to his thigh, sucking a deep, dark bruise against the plush firmness of his flesh.

“Fuck, Sam!” Gabriel growled at the feel of his mouth, moaning his name again and again as Sam littered his thighs with his hickeys and bruises. Then Sam’s hot mouth closed around the head of his cock, tongue swirling and licking and delving in as he worked his way around the taste of the lube. Gabriel’s cock popped out of his mouth, lewdly slapping across his slick with spit lips, and Sam grinned, continuing to suck and tenderly roll his tongue around his shaft.

Gabriel’s hands clenched tight against his head, grasping harshly at his hair as wave upon wave of pleasure rocked his body. And he thought feeling Sam’s cock in him was the best he could do. Fuck, _fuck, fuck,_ he was going to come again.

Sam looked up at him, forcing him to watch as he teased the tip of his head, before sinking his entire length into his hot mouth. Gabriel’s breath caught in his throat, and his head swam from the pleasure of it all. He hissed and jerked at how incredible Sam felt. Instinctively, his back arched, thrusting his cock deeper into that sweet mouth. Sam didn’t protest, and Gabriel groaned as he felt the rawest part of himself awaken.

He fell back on the bed, unable to do anything more but let the gorgeous man he called his husband suck his soul out from his cock. Nothing else even mattered any more. Hell the whole island could fall under the apocalypse, the building could catch on fire, and he wouldn’t give a damn.

“S-Sam…” he breathed out, his voice hoarse and ragged.

His blissful murmured of pleasure filled Sam’s ears, spurring him on. He sucked at Gabriel’s cock with an added fervour. Looking up, he saw Gabriel was completely lost to the sensations, just how Sam wanted him. He knew Gabriel was still riding the wave of his previous orgasm, and this would only crest the orgasm again. But he slipped Gabriel’s cock from his mouth, leaning up to capture his open, pliant lips. He lifted Gabriel’s legs up and circled them around his waist, lining himself up with Gabriel’s slick hole. He slid his length deep inside Gabriel's hole, body curling forward and a moan escaping his lips at the feel of that perfect heat tightly grasping around him.

He slid all the way home, hearing the guttural moan escape from Gabriel’s opened lips. He pressed his lips to Gabriel’s pliant, open ones. And then he moved, in slow, measured strokes, watching his lover unravel all the more underneath him. Over sensitivity making him moan so prettily. He reached down, nuzzling his head to Gabriel’s neck, pressing his lips there, feeling the moans against his lips as he quickened his strokes.

He could feel Gabriel writhe under him, wanting more, gasping for breath. Sam had a moment of fear that maybe this was too much, but as soon as he lessened his movements, thrusting a little slowly. Gabriel growled, hands reaching up to grab his ass and thrusting him in more, wanting it faster and harder. Taking that as consent to continue, he drove himself deeper into his husband, moving a little faster than his slow pace, but not too fast that would hurt his lover. He rotated his hips, slowly and sure. And could almost feel Gabriel’s release shudder through him.

And when Gabriel did finally succumb to his orgasm, he screamed Sam’s name, so loud that his throat had turned hoarse. The feel of him, the sound of him, and the sight of him, everything about him made Sam thrust a few more times into his hot heat until he too was coming, deep inside his lover.

He clenched his eyes shut, grinding his teeth at the sensation of losing himself to such a powerful release. He felt Gabriel’s body tremble below him, and he let go. He let out a long breath, opening his eyes and staring deep into Gabriel’s golden glazed gaze.

“Fuuuuck,” Gabriel moaned, unable to move, his body was spent. He had felt that through his entire body and was still experiencing strong, pleasure filled aftershocks. “I think you broke me,”

Sam chuckled, slipping out of that perfect heat and dropping down on the bed next to Gabriel. He gathered his husband in his arms, not wanting him to go too far.

“I’ll let you rest, and then we’ll start round two,” he murmured, kissing Gabriel slowly and surely.

“What? _Round two?_ ” Gabriel whined, sweetly, a teasing smile on his lips. “Your moose cock is going to kill me…oh, _fuck_ , I’ve married a monster!”

Sam laughed at that, turning so he was facing his husband, holding him close as if he were afraid that if he let go, Gabriel would leave. It wasn’t long before Gabriel had succumbed to sleep, his breath hot against Sam’s bare chest as he curled in deeper.

Sam revelled in the feel of his husband, _his husband!_ in his arms.

After everything that they had been through, all the trials and tribulations, all the worry, the tears, almost losing Gabriel,  _twice_ , he was glad that they were finally here, finally together, finally one.

_Finally…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I think...I think that's it.  
>  Oh my god...how many words IS that? Gah!
> 
> That's all she wrote, now I might add another chapter to kinda tie everything up, but I think that should be it for now. Wow, this story had taken up a good three months of my life, and I am so sad to see it go, but at the same time so relieved that its over.  
> I'm gonna miss them, but I hope to write more Sabriel in the future~!
> 
> I want to thank everyone who commented, kudoes and read this fic. Oh my god, I did not expect this to get this long, or this far. But all of you lovely, adorable, gorgeous readers out there had motivated me and egged me on to get to this glorious ending (ahem).  
> Thank you to my dear majesty, QueenMaire, my darling Hectatess, my cutie AnonymousAutumn and my sister in arms MarvelGirl1991, your daily comments motivated me and made me so happy~! (And music domination will live in my heart forevermore!)  
> Shout out to spacyshipper for being the first to comment, you rock~!
> 
> There are so many of you who had commented, that I don't think I'll have enough characters left to thank you all. But know I love you, I love all of you. And I hope you follow me in my other story ventures.  
> See you in the next story~!


End file.
